The Proposition
by Byun Annisa
Summary: (COMPLETE) Chanyeol akan menjadi ayah dari anak Baekhyun, tapi dengan syarat harus membuat Baekhyun hamil dengan cara alami. Bukan hamil dari seks tanpa ikatan. Awalnya Baekhyun enggan untuk menerima tawarannya, tapi pesona Chanyeol, ditambah dengan keinginan kuatnya untuk menjadi seorang ibu, akhirnya Chanyeol menang. CHANBAEK/GS/MATURE/(REMAKE)
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Proposition Series #1

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Rated : M (GS)

.

.

Byun Baekhyun berdiri di belakang untuk mengagumi hasil kerja kerasnya. Senyum pendek penuh kepuasan terlintas di wajahnya.

Entah bagaimana dia bisa menciptakan keajaiban, berhasil mengubah ruang konferensi lantai 4 yang suram menjadi bernuansa merah muda terlihat sangat indah seperti yang dia impikan.

Dia sangat bangga akan dirinya sendiri mengingat mendekorasi dan merencanakan pesta sebenarnya bukan keahliannya.

Tentu saja saat kesempatan datang untuk menjual gambaran yang diinginkan bagi setiap calon ibu pada pesta _'baby shower'_ mereka, posisinya pada salah satu biro iklan utama di Atlanta sangat membantu.

Memiringkan kepalanya, dia memperhatikan spanduk _"Bayinya Seorang Putri"_ yang tergantung sedikit miring ke kiri. Setelah dia membetulkannya, ujung-ujung jarinya merapikan bagian atas taplak meja warna pink pucat yang dihiasi dengan minuman dan hadiah yang dibungkus kertas warna-warni dari tamu yang akan datang.

Dia meniup sejumput rambut merah yang keluar menutupi wajahnya dan mencoba merapikannya kembali ke ikatan di pangkal lehernya.

 _Ya, sebenarnya pesta seperti inilah yang kuinginkan untuk acara baby shower-ku… jika aku bisa mengadakannya suatu saat nanti._

Rasa sakit yang menikam masuk ke dalam jantungnya sebelum bergerak zig zag menembus dadanya. Perasaan seperti ini sudah sangat familiar baginya saat ulang tahun ketiga puluhnya sudah semakin mendekat, melayang di atasnya seperti awan gelap, sementara menjadi Ibu, bersama dengan Tuan Idaman, masih menghindarinya.

Tidak memiliki suami dan anak lebih menyakitkan apalagi setelah kematian orangtuanya. Setelah kehilangan ibunya dua tahun lalu, dia sudah bersumpah akan menggantikan cintanya yang telah hilang dengan mencari suami dan memiliki seorang anak. Sayangnya, tidak apa satupun dari kehidupannya terlihat berhasil sebaik seperti yang direncanakan di dalam kepalanya.

Berjuang keluar dari lamunannya, dia membalik arlojinya—milik almarhum ibunya dulu—untuk mengecek waktu. Hanya lima belas menit sebelum tamu-tamu, sebagian besar teman-teman kerjanya, akan tiba.

 _Oke, Baekhyun, saatnya untuk memainkan wajahmu. Seorang nyonya rumah di acara baby shower tidak akan membiarkan monster pencemburu bermata hijau merasukinya dan menyebabkan dia mengamuk, membalik meja dan melemparkan hadiah seperti Hulk yang sedang murka! Kendalikan dirimu!_

Ucapan penyemangat tadi hanya berpengaruh sedikit pada emosi yang masih bergolak mengaliri dirinya. Dia mencengkeram meja sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Saat air mata diam-diam mengalir di pipinya, dia cepat-cepat menyekanya. Mengalihkan mata hijaunya dengan tajam ke langit-langit, sambil berbicara di dalam benaknya, _Tolong bantu aku bisa agar melewati ini semua._

"Kau tahu, aku punya kikir kuku di laci meja kerjaku jika kau ingin memotong pergelangan tanganmu. Akan jauh lebih cepat daripada apa yang kau lakukan sekarang!"

Baekhyun melompat dan mencengkeram dadanya. Dia berputar untuk melihat sahabatnya, Irene, yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Dengan panik dia mengusap air mata yang tersisa di matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Astaga, Ren, kau sialan menakuti aku!"

"Maaf. Kurasa kau begitu tenggelam dalam kesedihan dan membenci diri sendiri, kau tidak mendengar saat kupanggil namamu."

Merundukkan kepalanya, Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Aku sedang memeriksa untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum semua orang datang."

Irene memutar matanya. "Baekhyun, apa yang kau pikirkan untuk setuju membuat acara seperti ini? Bunuh diri perlahan-lahan secara emosional."

"Bagaimana tidak? Jessica-lah yang membuat aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sini. Dia mengajari aku sampai aku tahu semuanya. Jika ada orang yang layak dibuatkan acara _baby shower,_ dialah orangnya."

"Yeah, tapi kau tidak harus menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menyiapkan ini. Maksudku, dia akan sangat mengerti—terutama dengan semuanya yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini dengan Connor."

Telepon Baekhyun bergetar di atas meja. Dia melirik identitas penelepon dan meringis.

"Orang yang baru saja kita bicarakan menelepon."

"Apa dia masih menelepon dan mengirim pesan-pesan singkat tanpa henti?" tanya Irene.

"Yep. Beruntungnya aku."

"Biarkan aku yang menjawab. Aku akan memberitahu si brengsek itu kalau kau akan melaporkannya ke polisi untuk surat perintah penahanan atau semacamnya."

"Kau hanya perlu memberitahu dia untuk menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab, berani dan memberimu beberapa sperma."

"Dia tidak berbahaya, Ren."

Sebuah cekikikan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. "Semenarik apa pun ide itu, aku lebih baik tidak melakukannya. Masalah sperma atau bayi inilah yang memulai segala kekacauan ini."

Irene mendengus frustrasi. "Kenyataannya adalah idemu yang mempertimbangkan seseorang untuk menyumbangkan spermanya padamu yang konyol." Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun. "Kau sangat cantik dan manis dan menakjubkan untuk meninggalkan dunia kencan hanya karena ingin memiliki seorang anak."

"Promosi yang bagus dengan pujian. Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk bekerja di bidang periklanan?" renung Baekhyun.

"Ha, ha, sok pintar. Aku tidak berusaha untuk menjual sesuatu. Ini kebenaran. Aku tidak tahu kapan akhirnya kau akan mempercayainya. Yang paling penting, aku ingin tahu kapan semua pria di sekitar kota ini akan menyadari itu dan melihatnya juga!"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dengan putus asa. "Ren, mengingat waktu biologisku sedang berdentang, dan bukan terus berdetak, kupikir hal ini sedikit terlambat untuk semua itu."

"Tapi kau bahkan belum berusia tiga puluh tahun," protes Irene.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku menginginkan bayi sejak aku berusia dua puluh. Aku ingin—tidak, aku _butuh_ —untuk memiliki keluarga lagi. Kehilangan orangtuaku dan tidak memiliki saudara laki-laki atau saudara perempuan—" Suara Baekhyun tersedak dengan sedikit emosi.

Irene mengusap lengan Baekhyun dengan penuh simpati. "Kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk memiliki bayi. Dan sang suami masih bisa datang."

Sambil memutar matanya, Baekhyun berkata, "Mungkin aku perlu mengingatkanmu tentang parade kencan dengan para idiot penuh kesialan yang sudah kulakukan dalam enam bulan terakhir?"

"Oh, ayolah, mereka tidak seburuk itu."

"Apakah kita memberi nilai pada lingkaran ekstrim atau apa? Pertama, ada Kris, si…," dia _membuat_ tanda kutip imajiner dengan jari-jarinya, "Akuntan yang baru bercerai, dengan istrinya yang berhasil membuntuti kencan kami dan terus memarahinya di tengah-tengah Cheesecake Factory."

"Sial, aku ingat dia sekarang. Bukankah akhirnya polisi dipanggil?"

"Oh ya. Aku harus menelepon Connor untuk datang menjemputku sebab mereka berdua ditahan karena mengganggu ketenangan umum!"

"Jadi ada satu bibit yang buruk di antara kencan-kencan itu," bantah Irene.

"Lalu ada si pengurus pemakaman yang sangat menghiburku selama makan malam, bercerita tentang seluk-beluk cara pembalseman, belum lagi aku pikir dia memiliki keterikatan yang tidak cukup sehat pada sebagian klien kesayangannya yang sudah almarhum itu."

Irene mengeluarkan suara mau muntah. "Oke, kuakui kalau necrophilia itu bisa mematikan siapa pun dari keinginan berkencan dalam beberapa waktu."

" _Beberapa waktu?_ Bagaimana kalau keanehan itu seumur hidup, Ren?" kata Baekhyun sambil bergidik. "Terima kasih Tuhan, itu adalah kencan pertama, dan dia tidak pernah menyentuhku."

"Jadi sudah dua telur yang buruk. Kota ini penuh dengan pria di luar sana, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menyapukan tangannya ke pinggulnya. "Dan kurasa kau mengalami amnesia tertentu mengenai Juna, si dokter gigi?"

Irene mengerutkan wajahnya seperti kesakitan. "Apakah dia masih dipenjara atas tuduhan kegemarannya mengintip orang?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untungnya, hukum negara kita cukup keras bagi para brengsek yang menempatkan kamera tersembunyi pada ruang ganti _pria_ di gym!"

" _Well_ , mereka itu termasuk kasus yang sangat ekstrim."

"Terus terang, beberapa gadis yang lainnya di departemen kita berpikir kalau aku harus menulisnya menjadi sebuah buku tentang pengalaman kencan-kencan yang buruk!"

"Tunggu dulu. Kau juga sudah pernah kencan dengan beberapa pria yang layak, juga."

Baekhyun mendesah. "Dan begitu mereka menyadari aku tidak akan tidur dengan mereka sebelum makanan pembuka tiba, mereka langsung kabur ke pintu. Seandainya kami benar-benar berhasil melewati makan malam, maka bau mengenai keputusasaanku pada perkawinan dan ingin segera memiliki bayi langsung mengusir mereka."

Irene menyeringai. "Lihat, kau melakukannya dengan cara yang salah dalam hal ini. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu tanpa merasa khawatir tentang risikonya dan berhubungan seks tanpa berpikir untuk hamil."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya karena Connor berkelit dari ide mengenai penyumbang sperma, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah. Entah mengapa, bagaimanapun juga, aku akan memiliki anak untuk dicintai."

.

.

Park Chanyeol menggosok mata birunya yang kabur. Dia mengintip melalui sela jari-jarinya melihat jam di layar komputer. Sialan, sudah jam tujuh lewat. Bahkan jika dia ingin menyelesaikan proyek itu, otaknya sudah terlalu panas. Dia hampir tidak bisa membaca kata-kata di depannya.

Dia mematikan komputernya, pikirannya tenang karena dia baru saja dipromosikan sebagai wakil presiden pemasaran yang berarti dia bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi dan tidak akan ada orang yang akan memarahinya jika mengulur-ulur waktu.

Sambil mengerang, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan meregangkan tangannya ke atas kepalanya. Dia meraih tasnya dan menuju pintu. Saat dia mematikan lampu kantornya, perutnya bergemuruh. Mungkin tidak ada makanan di rumah untuk dimakan, jadi dia perlu membeli sesuatu di perjalanan pulang.

Sesaat terlintas di benaknya harapan ada seorang wanita menunggunya dengan makanan rumahan. Dia segera mengangkat bahu untuk membuang pemikiran seperti itu.

Beberapa makanan tidak sebanding dengan kerumitan hubungan jangka panjang. Ujung-ujungnya, dia jauh lebih bahagia dengan memohon untuk makan malam dari salah satu saudarinya yag telah menikah. Setidaknya sebelum mereka melontarkan salah satu kecaman mereka tentang bagaimana dirinya tidak bisa menjadi seorang bujangan selama sisa hidupnya, dan di usia tiga puluh dua, sudah waktunya bagi dia untuk menetap dan memiliki keluarga.

"Omong kosong," gumamnya pelan pada pemikiran itu. Wanita _cleaning service_ atraktif yang sedang menyusuri lorong mengangkat kepalanya.

Dia kemudian memberinya sebuah senyuman menggoda. "Selamat malam Mr. Park."

"Selamat malam Jene," jawabnya. Dia memencet tombol lift, berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menutup kesenjangan sosial di antara mereka dengan memulai percakapan. Dia menyapukan tangannya di sela-sela rambut pirang terangnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Berbicara dengan Jene kemungkinan besar akan mengarah pada beberapa janji untuk bertemu di lemari gudang, walaupun dia akan sangat menikmatinya, dia sudah sedikit lebih tua untuk mendapatkan jenis seks semacam itu dengan Jene.

.

.

Lift membawa dia turun ke lantai pertama. Suara-suara teriakan menyambut Chanyeol saat dia melangkah keluar, menyebabkan dia menggerutu karena frustrasi. Sial, hal terakhir yang dia butuhkan setelah bekerja lembur dan digoda dengan wanita _cleaning service_ adalah berhadapan dengan pertengkaran domestik. Dan dari nada suara kedua pria dan wanita itu, sepertinya memang benar.

"Connor, aku tak percaya kau menyudutkan aku di sini di tempat kerja!" desis seorang wanita.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau tidak menjawab telepon atau emailku. Aku harus melihat apakah kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku bilang padamu tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan aku serius!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Saat terdengar suara gemerisik, suara wanita itu naik satu oktaf. "Berhenti! Jangan _berani-beraninya_ kau menyentuhku!"

Sisi protektif Chanyeol seakan bangkit saat mendengar nada wanita itu, membuat dia bergegas menyusuri sudut itu. "Hei! Lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari dia!" teriaknya.

Pasangan itu kaget saat melihatnya. Wajah wanita yang dinodai air mata itu menjadi memerah, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan intens Chanyeol.

Seketika itu, dia mengenalinya—Byun Baekhyun, bagian periklanan di lantai 4, dan wanita yang pernah dia bujuk tapi tidak berhasil untuk diajak pulang dari pesta perusahaan perayaan natal. Dari caranya menolak untuk menatap matanya, dia tahu Baekhyun juga mengenalinya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria itu, Connor, matanya melebar karena ketakutan. Dia buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Baekhyun dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Connor tampak seperti siap untuk lari keluar ke pintu _exit_ terdekat. Chanyeol kemudian menyadari bagaimana penampilannya begitu mengintimidasi dengan tinju terkepal di samping sisi tubuhnya, rahangnya menegang.

Dia mencoba mengendurkan sikapnya, tapi darah masih memompa begitu keras di telinganya yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan.

Connor mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang Anda pikir sedang terjadi, tapi kami hanya berbicara."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Kupikir dari cara dia menangis dan memohonmu untuk berhenti menyentuhnya, itu jauh lebih dari sekedar _berbicara._ " Dia mulai akan bertanya pada Baekhyun apakah dia baik-baik saja, tapi dia melesat melewatinya dan melarikan diri masuk ke kamar kecil. Chanyeol memelototi Connor.

"Dengar, Anda salah paham. Aku—"

"Apa yang tidak kuketahui? Kau jelas tidak bisa membiarkan bekas pacarmu atau mantan istri atau apa pun dia bagimu untuk pergi, meskipun dia tidak bisa tahan saat kau menyentuhnya!"

Tawa gugup meledak dari mulut Connor. Dia terdiam pada saat Chanyeol memiringkan alisnya ke arahnya sambil maju selangkah.

"Percayalah, Anda begitu sangat, sangat salah. Baekhyun bukan mantanku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Connor berdehem. "Baik, Anda mau tahu kenyataannya? Begini. Aku gay, dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak SMP."

Mulut Chanyeol menganga. "Serius?"

"Yep."

"Huh… kalau begitu aku mengakui kalau aku salah. Maaf tentang hal itu."

Connor mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kupikir ada seorang bajingan yang mengganggu seorang wanita. _Well_ , aku mungkin tidak jadi melakukannya jika dia dua kali ukuran tubuhku seperti Anda." Dia melirik melewati Chanyeol ke arah kamar mandi dan meringis.

"Sialan, aku benci ketika dia marah padaku. Aku tidak berpikir dia sangat marah dan begitu terluka. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol menggeserkan kakinya, merasakan percakapan mulai mengarah ke area emosional, yang mana dia selalu coba untuk menghindarinya apa pun yang terjadi. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas. "Hei, bung, itu benar-benar bukan urusanku."

Tapi saat kata-kata itu meninggalkan bibirnya, dia yakin Connor tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakannya. Ekspresi kesedihan dari wajah Connor seolah mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan lolos tanpa mendengar semua kisah dramatisnya, kecuali dia benar-benar berusaha melarikan diri dari Connor.

Sambil menghela napas, Connor mengusap rambut hitamnya. Dengan suara rendah, dia berkata, "Dia tergila-gila soal anak-anak, seakan jam biologisnya dalam kondisi marah untuk memiliki bayi sekitar dua tahun terakhir ini. Karena aku menyayanginya, aku berjanji padanya aku akan menjadi ayah anak itu dan menyumbangkan sperma untuk alasan itu."

Oke, jadi mungkin itu bukan cerita yang diharapkan Chanyeol. "Jangan bilang padaku kau ketakutan ketika akan berhubungan seks?"

Connor merengut padanya. "Ha, ha, brengsek, benar-benar lucu. Sekedar informasi buatmu, hal itu akan dilakukan di klinik."

"Di mana letak kesenangannya?" kata Chanyeol sambil merenung, dengan senyum licik.

"Bung, aku gay, ingat?"

"Maaf." Untuk alasan yang tidak dia pahami, Chanyeol begitu tertarik dengan cerita itu, dia merasa perlu meminta Connor untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Pasanganku tidak siap untuk memiliki anak. Aku berjanji padanya bahwa Baekhyun tidak selalu ingin aku terlibat, tapi dia tidak bergeming. Suatu pilihan yang sialan sulit antara pria yang kucintai dan sahabatku."

"Mengapa dia tidak pergi ke bank sperma saja atau sesuatu yang lain?"

Connor tertawa. "Baekhyun memiliki pikiran bahwa akan ada percampuran mengerikan di mana pilihan sampel donor utamanya ditukar dengan pembunuh berantai."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kurasa aku bisa memahami pikiran dia."

Sebuah dengungan berbunyi di saku Connor. Dia merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkannya dan kemudian mengerang saat melihat ID-nya. "Sial, ini dari Jeff. Dia akan memarahiku karena datang ke sini dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Aku _benar-benar_ harus pergi."

Tatapannya sekali lagi ke arah kamar mandi.

"Tapi aku benci untuk meninggalkannya…"

"Kau pergi saja. Aku akan mengantarnya sampai dia masuk ke mobilnya dengan aman."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu…"

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol."

"Connor Montgomery." Setelah mereka berjabat tangan, Connor tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas semua bantuanmu dan untuk semua kesalahpahaman pada situasi ini."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Menyenangkan sekali karena aku hampir saja menendang pantatmu."

"Hei," jawab Connor. Saat teleponnya berdering, dia mengernyit dan melambaikan sedikit tangannya sebelum membawa telepon ke telinganya. "Babe, yeah, maaf aku belum membaca pesanmu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang." Dia mendorong pintu kaca dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Chanyeol mulai melintasi lobi menuju kamar mandi. Dia mengetuk pintu. Dengan suara melengking, Baekhyun berteriak, "Pergilah, Connor! Tidak ada lagi yang harus kukatakan kepadamu! Belum lagi, kau baru saja mempermalukanku setengah mati di depan salah satu bajingan terbesar di perusahaan ini!"

"Bajingan terbesar, ya?" gumamnya pelan. Julukan yang tidak pantas dia banggakan, terutama berasal dari seorang wanita. Dia terbiasa mendengar gambaran lebih menyanjung mengenai dirinya dari mereka.

 _Well_ , setidaknya pada awalnya sebelum dia pergi menjauhi mereka. Setelah itu, biasanya berbelok menjadi sesuatu yang menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kamar mandi ini sampai aku tahu kau pergi!"

Chanyeol mendesah. Dia gadis yang memiliki tekad, itu sudah jelas, belum lagi dia tampak keras kepala. Di dalam pikiran Chanyeol terlintas kembali bagaimana cantik dan seksinya dia saat terlihat di pesta Natal itu—bagaimana gaun hijau ketat yang dia kenakan menempel di lekuk tubuhnya yang membuatnya tampak sangat menarik.

Ketika dia melihatnya melintasi ruangan dengan beberapa teman perempuannya, Chanyeol telah bertekad untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

Senyuman malu-malu dan lirikan ke arahnya melalui bulu matanya seolah mencemooh Chanyeol yang mendekat untuk menutup jarak di antara mereka.

Tentu saja, pada saat dia tiba di sampingnya, teman-temannya yang suka ikut campur sudah memberitahu dia tentang reputasinya yang meragukan sebagai seseorang yang suka membuat patah hati wanita dan seorang playboy.

"Dasar wanita," gumamnya pelan saat dia mendorong pintu kamar mandi. Baekhyun terduduk di atas kain tenun yang menutupi bangku panjang dengan tisu towel yang dibasahi di matanya.

Di satu sisi, roknya tertarik sampai ke tengah pinggulnya, memberinya sebuah pemandangan kaki dan paha yang menakjubkan.

Pada saat terdengar suara langkah kakinya, dia mendengus dengan frustrasi. Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan.

"Aku bersumpah jika kau tidak meninggalkan aku sendirian, aku akan menendang bolamu dengan sangat keras, tidak akan ada lagi pertanyaan tentang apakah kau bisa menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku!"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Rambutnya yang cokelat kemerahan menandakan kepribadiannya yang begitu berapi-api—salah satunya sudah pernah dia tunjukkan di pesta Natal.

Semua sikap malu-malunya menguap dalam sekejap ketika gadis itu mengatakan kepadanya dengan gamblang bahwa dia tidak punya keinginan untuk menjadi salah satu gadis yang mudah dia taklukkan atau hubungan satu malam.

"Sebenarnya, aku bukan Connor."

Saat mendengar suara orang asing, Baekhyun menarik tisu towel menjauh dari matanya. Rasa ketakutan menyapu wajahnya saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, dia menyentak roknya ke bawah dan merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dengan jarinya.

"Aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan Anda, Mr. Park" katanya, pasrah.

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Chanyeol. "Tidak, aku membayangkan kau berharap kau akan mengebiri Connor."

Pipi dan leher Baekhyun memerah sewarna dengan rambutnya. "Aku minta maaf, Anda terpaksa mendengar itu, dan aku sangat menyesal Anda juga harus ikut terseret di tengah-tengah argumen kami. Seberapa pun memalukannya—memang memalukan—aku menghargai apa yang coba Anda lakukan."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku senang bisa membantu."

" _Well_ , aku sangat berterima kasih. Dan aku minta maaf telah mengacaukan malam Anda."

Tidak pernah luput menggunakan sebuah kesempatan, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau tidak merusak malamku. Bahkan, malam masih panjang, jadi mengapa kau tidak membiarkan aku membelikanmu minuman?"

Dia memutar tisu towel di tangannya sebelum melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Um, baik sekali tawaran Anda, tapi hari ini sangat berat dan melelahkan. Aku mungkin harus segera pulang."

"Kita bisa berjalan tepat di seberang jalan ke tempat O'Malley." Di saat keraguan Baekhyun berlanjut, Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku janji itu bukan suatu tawaran untuk mencoba memberikanmu alkohol yang dalam kondisi emosional lemah agar bisa mengajakmu pulang denganku."

Diam-diam, Chanyeol berharap minum satu atau dua gelas mungkin bisa mencairkan lapisan es Baekhyun dan memberinya kesempatan bergerak untuk meraup keuntungan.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu terkejut ketika perasaan syok membanjiri wajah Baekhyun. "Benarkah?"

Dia menyilangkan jari di atas hatinya. "Aku berjanji," katanya berbohong.

Sudut bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas seolah dia sedang menahan senyum. "Baiklah. Setelah aku mengalami hari ini, aku pastinya memerlukan minuman." Dia melirik ke belakang ke cermin.

"Oh, aku benar-benar berantakan. Bisakah Anda memberiku waktu beberapa menit untuk merapikan diri?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

.

.

TBC

Ini remake dari Novel **The Proposition Series #1 - Katie Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Proposition Series #1

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Rated : M

.

.

Ketika pintu tertutup di belakang Chanyeol, Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya yang telah lama dia tahan dengan suara desahan yang berlebihan.

Merasa letih, dia bersandar di meja kamar mandi. _Pergi minum dengan Park Chanyeol, apa kau sinting?_ Setiap wanita di gedung ini tahu reputasinya "setubuhi-mereka-dan-tinggalkan-mereka", kecuali kau siap patah hati, kau seharusnya menjauhi dirinya.

Ingatan tentang pertemuan mereka di pesta Natal terlintas seperti badai petir merasuk ke dalam benaknya.

Menjadi orang baru di perusahaannya, Baekhyun mengawasi setiap pria lajang yang berpotensi. Setelah memergoki Chanyeol sering menatapnya beberapa kali, dengan polosnya dia menanyakan pada Irene siapa pria itu. Irene langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu cepat, Baekhyun yakin kepalanya akan mengalami salah urat.

"Dia pria seksi penggoda, Baekhyun, jadi kau harus menjauh darinya kecuali kau mau ditiduri!" jawabnya.

.

.

Wanita yang lain menimpali dengan deskripsi yang sangat detail mengenai Chanyeol yang terkenal suka mengeksploitasi wanita yang berbeda di perusahaan itu. Jadi ketika Chanyeol mendatanginya sambil berjalan santai dengan matanya yang menggoda dengan penuh kesombongan, Baekhyun menolaknya mentah-mentah, lalu kabur begitu saja dengan penolakan keras Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan tempat _makeup_ -nya dari tas. Menatap ke cermin, dia membubuhi kembali wajahnya dengan bedak tabur. Mata basah karena air mata membutuhkan tambahan _eyeliner,_ maskara, dan _eyeshadow_. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, dia mengoleskan lipstik warna merah mawar di bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengamati bayangannya dan mengerang.

 _Mengapa kau bahkan peduli dengan wajahmu? Semua yang dia pedulikan adalah penampilanmu dari leher ke bawah, bagian pinggang paling disukainya!_ Ya Tuhan, dari semua pria di gedung ini, kenapa harus Chanyeol yang datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Dia adalah tipe pria yang tidak terbiasa untuk ditolak, jadi dia pasti bangga bisa berhasil mengajaknya kencan.

Baekhyun melemparkan tempat _makeup_ -nya kembali ke dalam tasnya. Dengan satu tarikan napas yang mendalam, dia melangkah keluar.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Chanyeol duduk di salah satu bangku di luar kamar mandi. Dia langsung berdiri saat dia melihat Baekhyun. "Siap?"

"Yap."

Mereka mendorong pintu putar dan melangkah keluar menuju trotoar. Suara sepatu hak Baekhyun berbunyi di setiap langkahnya di sepanjang trotoar. Udara hangat dari kesibukan lalu lintas yang padat melewati mereka, mengibarkan bagian bawah rok pendeknya, dan Baekhyun berjuang untuk menahannya seperti adegan Marilyn Monroe di film _Seven Year Itch_.

"Kau sering pergi ke O'Malley?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk membuat percakapan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Beberapa malam dalam seminggu aku dan beberapa teman pria dari departemenku minum bir di sini. Menonton pertandingan terbaru." Dia menekan tombol untuk menyeberang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan hidungnya saat mereka mulai menyeberang jalan. "Tidak pernah. Aku jarang berada di tempat seperti itu."

Ketika Chanyeol menaikkan satu alis ke arahnya, dengan cepat dia berkata, "maksudku, aku tidak apa-apa pergi denganmu malam ini. Hanya saja ini bukan tempat nongkrongku bersama teman-teman wanitaku."

Dengan seringai khasnya, Chanyeol menahan pintu masuk O'Malley terbuka untuknya. "Biar kutebak. Karena kau bersamaku, kau tidak merasa khawatir tentang sekelompok bajingan yang sedang mabuk akan menggodamu."

"Tepat. _Well,_ mungkin hanya satu bajingan yang sedang mabuk." Sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol.

"Tergantung seberapa banyak yang kau minum."

Mata Chanyeol melebar sebelum dia tertawa. "Aku akan mencoba menjaga diriku sendiri."

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang berdiri di depan meja penerima tamu. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Chanyeol dan membetulkan bajunya untuk memberinya pemandangan yang lebih baik pada belahan dadanya.

Chanyeol menghargai usahanya dengan memberinya sebuah senyuman. "Bisakah kami mendapatkan satu tempat, Jenny?"

"Tentu, Chanyeol. Ikuti aku."

.

.

Saat Jenny berjalan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya di depan mereka, Baekhyun memutar matanya pada Chanyeol yang meresponsnya dengan mengedipkan matanya. Jenny menunjukkan tempat duduk pada mereka di meja remang-remang di belakang bar. Dia menyerahkan menu, kemudian menatap langsung ke arah Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa!"

Chanyeol memberinya lambaian kecil kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke menu. Merasakan tatapan panas Baekhyun, dia kembali lagi melihatnya. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya.

"Jika tidak _apa-apamu_ mengenai Jenny, aku sudah bilang aku sering datang kemari."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," dia membantahnya.

"Kau tidak harus mengatakannya. Tatapanmu yang mematikan itu sudah cukup memberikanku jawaban." Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Karena aku tahu kau ingin bertanya, Jenny bukan salah satu dari gadis yang ingin kutaklukan, dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya di luar O'Malley. Selain itu, ayahnya adalah pemilik tempat ini, dan dia tidak akan ragu untuk menendangku!"

Untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun mendengar pernyataan itu sangat melegakan. Namun, dia berhasil menjaga wajahnya benar-benar tanpa ekspresi sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Itu bukan urusanku."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil saat pelayan mendatangi meja mereka. "Apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk kalian berdua malam ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku ingin segelas margarita dengan es batu tanpa garam, tolong," katanya.

"Heineken dalam botol."

Pelayan menulis pesanan mereka di atas kertas kemudian berjalan menuju ke bar. Baekhyun menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja dan menempatkan kepalanya di tangannya. Sebuah napas panjang kejengkelan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hari yang buruk, ya?"

Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan senyuman sedih melintas di wajahnya. "Bukan salah satu hari yang terbaik. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyalahkan Connor untuk hari terburukku juga. Sebelumnya sudah benar-benar kacau saat menyelenggarakan acara _baby shower_ untuk Therese."

"Bosmu?" tanyanya, dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Pelayan kembali dengan membawa minuman mereka. Baekhyun meneguk sedikit margaritanya sementara Chanyeol menenggak langsung banyak dari botolnya. Sebuah perasaan cemas mendatanginya saat dia melihat ekspresi penasaran Chanyeol, dan dia takut Chanyeol akan mengajukan pertanyaan yang cukup kontroversi.

"Apa yang salah dengan _baby shower_? Seseorang menjadi sangat mabuk karena minumannya dicampuri alkohol dan tidak ingin bermain dengan salah satu permainan konyol seperti?"

Oke, jadi itu bukan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun harapkan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tahu apa yang terjadi di acara _baby shower_?"

Chanyeol meringis. "Aku punya empat kakak perempuan. Percayalah, aku sudah menghabiskan waktuku beberapa kali di acara _baby shower_ sialan itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kuduga kau terpaksa mengikuti itu."

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" desaknya.

Dengan mengangkat bahu, Baekhyun menjawab, "Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya saja rasanya lebih sulit daripada apa yang ada dalam pikiranku."

"Karena kau menginginkan bayimu sendiri?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan margaritanya. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa…?"

"Connor telah bercerita kepadaku."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat aliran hangat menari-nari melewati pipi dan lehernya.

"B-Benarkah? A-Apa lagi yang dia katakan?"

Chanyeol meneguk minumannya lagi sebelum menjawab. "Dia mengatakan dia seharusnya menjadi ayah bayimu, tapi dia membatalkannya."

Meskipun dia hanya sekali meneguk minumannya, ruangan seakan-akan miring dan berputar di sekelilingnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari mimpi buruk dengan mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Aku akan _membunuh_ nya!"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Apakah kau bercanda?" Suara Baekhyun naik satu oktaf.

"Sudah cukup menyebalkan ketika dia mengirim pesan teks dan menelepon sepanjang waktu. Sekarang dia muncul di tempat kerjaku untuk menggangguku. Tapi bagian terburuk dari semua ini, dia menceritakan hanya kepadamu, dari sekian banyak orang-orang, sangat detail mengenai kehidupan pribadiku!"

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, sikunya menabrak siku Baekhyun.

"Aku dari sekian banyak orang-orang… apa artinya itu?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"Oh tidak. kau tidak akan bisa menghindar semudah itu."

"Hanya saja dengan tipe pria sepertimu, kau mungkin tidak bisa memahami masalahku atau keinginanku."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Biar kutebak. Karena diduga aku memiliki reputasi suka main perempuan, aku tidak bisa memahami bagaimana menjadi dirimu yang ingin menjadi seorang ibu sampai begitu buruknya kau menyuruh sahabatmu yang gay untuk menghamilimu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku."

Baekhyun membungkuk di mana wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa inci.

"Karena kau pikir kau tahu segalanya, katakan padaku apakah kau memahami hal ini. Pernahkah kau menginginkan sesuatu yang begitu buruk sehingga kau berpikir kau akan mati jika kau tidak memilikinya? Hanya memikirkan itu saja akan terus membuatmu terbangun di sepanjang malam. Kau tidak bisa tidur, tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa minum. Kau begitu termakan oleh keinginan itu tidak ada hal lain yang penting, dan kau tidak yakin hidupmu akan layak jika kau tidak dapat memilikinya." Air mata kepahitan menyengat matanya, dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak tepat di depan Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol tetap diam, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersandar kembali di kursinya. "Lihat? Aku telah menceritakan semua masalahku. Seorang pria sepertimu tidak mungkin bisa memahami perasaan bagaimana seseorang sangat menginginkan bayi seperti aku."

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Aku benar-benar mengerti."

Baekhyun melengkung alisnya yang cokelat kemerahan itu ke arahnya. "Aku sangat ragu."

"Mungkin sampai batas tertentu…" Perlahan-lahan, senyum bergairah menyelinap di wajahnya—sebuah senyuman yang mengirimkan kehangatan ke pipi Baekhyun serta membuatnya menggeliat di kursinya.

"Aku sangat menginginkan dirimu di pesta Natal, kurasa aku akan mati ketika kau menolak untuk pulang denganku."

Nada suara serak Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut. "Maaf?"

Chanyeol menggeserkan kursinya begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun sehingga dia menahan reaksi untuk menjauhinya. Dia terkesiap oleh kedekatan Chanyeol.

Kilauan penuh gairah menyala di matanya membuatnya seperti si Big Bad Wolf menjulang di atas Baekhyun.

"Seberapa jelas aku harus katakan? Kau begitu sialan seksi dengan gaun hijau itu. Rambutmu terurai jatuh bergelombang di sekeliling bahumu. Dan kau terus memberiku senyuman kecil yang polos dari seberang ruangan." Napas Chanyeol serasa menghanguskan pipi Baekhyun sebelum dia berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin berhubungan seks dengan seseorang sebegitu inginnya seperti aku menginginkanmu."

Dia mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dengan segala kekuatan yang bisa dia kerahkan. "Ya Tuhan, kau seperti seorang bajingan yang egois! Aku terbuka padamu dengan menceritakan keinginanku untuk memiliki seorang anak dan kau mengatakan kau ingin untuk… untuk…"

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. "Kau sudah dewasa, Baekhyun. Tak bisakah kau mengatakan _seks_?"

"Kau benar-benar menjijikkan." Dia mencengkeram pinggiran gelasnya dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Jika aku tidak sangat membutuhkan sisa margarita-ku, aku akan menyiramkan ke wajah aroganmu!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat kemarahannya. "Sekarang, apakah itu caranya berbicara dengan ayah masa depan dari anakmu?"

Dia tersentak ke belakang ke kursinya dengan memantul seperti gelang karet. "M-Maaf?"

"Aku sedang membicarakan mengenai sebuah proposisi bagi kita berdua untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang benar-benar kita inginkan. Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit, dan kau memberikan aku sedikit juga."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang berbicara mengenai menawarkan DNA-ku untukmu. Connor bilang kau menolak pergi ke bank sperma karena kau mungkin berakhir dengan membawa bibit setan, jadi kurasa aku bisa menjadi kandidat yang baik."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat gelombang rasa terkejut menggulung keras dirinya. "Kau tidak mungkin serius."

"Tentang bagian yang mana aku sebagai pendonor atau aku pilihan yang lebih baik daripada bibit Setan?" tanyanya, sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Keduanya… tapi terutama kau ingin menjadi _pen_ donor sperma untukku."

"Yeah, aku serius."

"Apakah kau tahu syarat apa untuk menjadi pendonor sperma?" Tanya dia.

Dia menyeringai ke arahnya. "Aku punya ide yang cukup bagus."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertindak begitu sembrono tentang ini? Ini adalah komitmen yang sangat besar."

"Tenanglah. Kita bicara tentang masturbasi ke dalam cangkir plastik, bukan menyumbangkan sebuah organ tubuh."

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit lebih dari itu."

"Aku punya beberapa teman yang pernah melakukan hal seperti itu di perguruan tinggi. Tidak terlalu berat." Chanyeol sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Selain itu, hal ini tidak seperti aku menyetujui untuk menikahimu dan membesarkan anak itu. Ini hanya seperti membagi sedikit DNA antar kenalan. Aku yakin Connor akan menandatangani sesuatu yang mengatakan dia tidak ikut membesarkan anak itu, kan?"

"Ya, kami telah membahas kontrak itu."

"Aku yakin aku bahkan kandidat yang lebih baik daripada Connor."

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

"Semua orang menginginkan seorang anak yang sehat, cerdas, dan menarik, kan? _Well,_ aku baru saja mendapat surat keterangan sehat dari hasil tes kesehatan tahunan perusahaan. Keluargaku tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit berat apa pun atau sakit jiwa. Aku lulusan tertinggi dari Universitas Georgia, _dan_ aku memiliki gelar MBA." Dia mengedipkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Dan kupikir sangat tepat untuk mengatakan aku membawa beberapa gen tampan dan perkasa ke dalam gambaran itu." Baekhyun menatapnya dengan curiga.

"Tapi apa imbalannya? Jangan tersinggung, tapi selain kita bekerja di perusahaan yang sama, aku baru saja mengenalmu. Dan apa yang aku ketahui selama ini tentangmu tidak terlalu menyanjung. Terlepas dari seberapa mudahnya kau menyetujuinya, menawarkan bagian dari esensimu adalah pengorbanan yang sangat besar bagi seseorang. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak begitu egois." Chanyeol menyapu tangannya di atas jantungnya.

"Sialan, Baekhyun, kata-katamu benar-benar melukai hatiku. Maksudku, aku baru saja mempertaruhkan hidupku belum sejam yang lalu ketika kau dan Connor bertengkar, namun aku masih seorang yang benar-benar egois."

Dia memutar matanya. "Jawab saja pertanyaannya."

Dia menyeringai. "Oke, oke, kau benar. Motifku memang bukan sepenuhnya tidak egois."

"Aku tahu itu!" katanya gusar.

"Ini hanya proposisiku. Aku menawarkan untuk menjadi ayah dari anakmu, dan sebaliknya, kau harus berjanji untuk hamil denganku secara _alami._ "

Ketakutan menyelimuti Baekhyun, membuat dirinya sampai bergidik. "Alami? Seperti kau dan aku… melakukan hubungan seks?"

"Kebanyakan wanita akan menemukan itu sedikit lebih menarik daripada yang baru saja kau katakan," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng marah. "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan seks denganmu!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus memberiku sebuah alasan."

Baekhyun memutar serbet kertas di tangannya seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika gugup.

"Hanya saja aku mempercayai kalau seks itu sesuatu yang sakral dan bermakna istimewa yang dilakukan antara dua orang yang benar-benar berkomitmen satu sama lain dan mereka saling jatuh cinta."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Dan berapa kali kau benar-benar berkomitmen dengan seseorang?"

Chanyeol menolak bertemu tatapan penuh harap Chanyeol. "Sekali," bisiknya.

"Astaga." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sulit dipercaya."

Baekhyun menyentak tatapannya untuk bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. "Aku yakin pasti sulit bagimu untuk memahami seseorang yang tidak menyetubuhi semua yang bisa bergerak! Tapi aku tidak memainkan permainan itu. Dan ya, aku berumur dua puluh tahun ketika aku kehilangan keperawananku dengan seorang pria yang telah aku pacari selama lebih dari satu tahun yang kemudian menjadi tunanganku."

"Aku tidak tahu kau telah bercerai."

"Aku tidak bercerai. Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil enam bulan sebelum kami akan menikah." Baekhyun berjuang melawan emosi yang membanjirinya dengan munculnya kembali ingatannya akan Kris.

Kekecewaan yang ada sebanyak kesedihannya. Sudah berapa kali dia menyiksa diri karena memundurkan tanggal pernikahan mereka? Pada saat itu, dia pikir itu praktis dan masuk akal. Baekhyun ingin menyelesaikan kuliah, kemudian dia menginginkan Kris menyelesaikan setengah pendidikannya di sekolah kedokteran. Itulah bagaimana dia bertemu Irene. Pacarnya Irene, Nate, dan Kris bersahabat di Emory.

Chanyeol membawanya keluar dari lamunannya. Sambil meringis, dia berkata, "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, aku minta maaf."

"Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Empat tahun."

Dia tersedak oleh birnya yang baru saja dia minum. Setelah dia pulih dari terbatuk-batuk, dia bertanya, "Kau belum pernah berhubungan seks lagi selama _empat_ tahun?"

"Belum," bisiknya, sambil menjalankan jarinya disepanjang salah satu lekukan yang dalam pada meja kayu.

Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah mengakui itu pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol harus memahami mengapa usulannya tidak masuk akal. Meskipun dia menginginkan bayi sampai begitu putus asanya, hal itu tidaklah cukup sampai seputus asa itu untuk membenarkan berhubungan seks tanpa ikatan dengan playboy yang sangat terkenal itu. Atau apakah…

"Sialan," gumamnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya melihat ekspresi ketidakpercayaannya Chanyeol. "Ketika empat tahun terakhir kehidupanmu telah menjadi neraka, seks benar-benar bukan menjadi peringkat tertinggi pada daftar prioritas hidupmu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Baekhyun menunduk menatap serbet kertas, yang kini sudah robek di atas pangkuannya, dan mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Hal terakhir yang dia ingin lakukan adalah menjadi histeris di depan Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini.

"Setelah Kris, tunanganku, tewas, aku menutup diri selama satu tahun. Kurasa kau bisa mengatakan aku seperti mayat hidup. Bangun tidur, aku berangkat kerja, dan pulang ke rumah. Kemudian saat aku mulai melihat sinar matahari lagi, ibuku didiagnosa menderita kanker. Dia benar-benar seperti duniaku, dan selama delapan belas bulan, seluruh hidupku kugunakan untuk merawatnya." Air mata mengaburkan matanya. "Kemudian dia meninggal."

Saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa dengan gugup. "Aku bisa membayangkan sekarang kau pasti berharap tidak pernah mengajakku keluar untuk minum, apalagi menawarkan proposisimu untukku."

"Sama sekali bukan itu yang kupikirkan."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Jika kau mau tahu, aku berpikir lebih tentang bagaimana aku belum pernah bertemu dengan seorang wanita seperti kau sebelumnya."

"Apakah itu bisa dianggap sebagai pujian?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan mulutnya yang terbuka. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat serius dan sensitif."

"Aku sedang memiliki momen baikku," jawabnya, sambil menyeringai.

"Yang berarti, cobalah memiliki momen itu lebih banyak lagi."

Ekspresi riang Chanyeol berubah serius. "Aku benar-benar menyesal tentang semua yang telah kau lalui beberapa tahun terakhir. Tak seorangpun seharusnya menanggung itu begitu banyak dan melakukannya sendiri."

"Terima kasih," gumamnya, saat dia mencoba untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol yang seakan tiba-tiba tumbuh tanduknya. Apakah mungkin benar di balik kepribadiannya yang egois sebenarnya ada kebaikan di hatinya? Salah satunya dia sangat peduli pada semua yang telah Baekhyun lalui?

"Dan aku juga minta maaf telah mengkritikmu mengenai seks. Cukup menyegarkan bertemu seorang wanita yang memiliki idiealis kuno."

"Kau serius?"

Chanyeol tersenyum malu pada Baekhyun. "Ya. Bagus juga mengetahui kalau penolakanmu di pesta Natal itu bukan hanya karena reputasiku, tapi lebih banyak tentang prinsip hidupmu."

"Jujur saja, bisakah kau lebih egois lagi?" jawab Emma, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya pada Chanyeol.

"Serius, aku bisa melihat mengapa kau ingin memiliki bayi."

"Oh, ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau sudah mengalami banyak cobaan kematian dan sekarang kau hanya ingin merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan di kehidupanmu."

Dia meremas tangan Baekhyun. "Benarkan?"

Baekhyun menarik napasnya yang agak serak karena kata-kata Chanyeol seakan bergema merasuki dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang seperti Chanyeol bisa memasuki emosinya tepat di jantungnya bahkan ketika terkadang Irene tidak bisa memahami keinginannya yang begitu mendalam untuk menjadi seorang ibu?

"Ya," gumamnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang akan menolongmu. Izinkan aku memberimu seorang bayi."

.

.

Baekhyun melawan desakan untuk mencubit dirinya sendiri pada situasi yang tidak masuk akal ini. Bagaimana dia bisa berubah dari seseorang yang begitu emosional di acara _baby shower_ ke seorang pria yang menawarkan untuk memenuhi impiannya yang paling liar? Sisi rasional dari pikirannya mencerca sanubarinya.

"Apakah kau memiliki ide bagaimana ini terdengar sangat gila? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu! Mengapa kau malah menawarkan bagian dirimu hanya kepadaku?"

"Aku sudah bilang mengapa."

Baekhyun mengendus dengan frustrasi. "Jadi karena kau akan tidur denganku. Hanya itukah motivasimu?"

Dia memberinya senyum miring. "Kau terlampau meremehkan daya pikatmu dan daya tarik seksmu."

"Jika kau mau aku menganggap serius dirimu, kau harus memberikan alasan yang lebih baik dari itu."

Chanyeol sedikit menggeliat di kursinya dan berdehem sebelum menjawab. " _Well_ , ada alasan lain…"

"Dan?"

Chanyeol merengut ke arahnya. "Oke, baik. Aku berjanji pada ibuku ketika dia sedang sekarat karena kanker, aku akan memiliki anak suatu hari nanti. Dengan cara inilah, kupikir aku bisa menepati janjiku dengan hanya membutuhkan sedikit komitmen."

Meskipun dia mencoba menyembunyikannya, Baekhyun bisa melihat kepedihan di mata Chanyeol. Tampak jelas betapa dia mencintai almarhum ibunya. "Aku sangat menyesal mengenai ibumu," gumamnya.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Sudah lima tahun yang lalu."

"Mengapa dia membuatmu berjanji untuk memiliki anak? Maksudku, bukankah dia bisa beranggapan kalau kau akan memiliki mereka suatu hari nanti?"

"Kenyataannya tidak."

Baekhyun menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan perasaan jijik. "Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak bisa bertahan berada di dekat anak-anak."

"Sekedar informasi untukmu, aku memiliki sembilan keponakan laki-laki dan perempuan serta seorang cucu keponakan laki-laki berumur tiga bulan. Jika kau berbicara dengan salah satu dari mereka, mereka akan memberitahumu kalau aku seorang paman yang baik." Dia mengeluarkan iPhone-nya dan menggulirkan beberapa foto sebelum menyodorkan layar itu di depan Baekhyun.

"Oh," gumam Baekhyun, saat dia mengamati wajah-wajah tersenyum keponakan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki keluarga besar."

"Empat saudara perempuan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bukankah kau terlalu muda untuk memiliki cucu keponakan?"

Chanyeol menunjuk seorang wanita setengah baya yang sangat menarik. "Yuri lima belas tahun lebih tua dari aku, dan Sunny sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan menjadi seorang ibu pada usia dua puluh dua tahun."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada bayi yang baru lahir dalam pelukan gadis itu. "Dia tampan."

"Dalam sembilan bulan, itu bisa saja dirimu," kata Chanyeol lembut.

Berbagai emosi membengkak di dalam dada Baekhyun, dan dia merasa seakan tidak bisa bernapas. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha keras menjaga kewarasannya seperti benang rapuh yang akan putus menjadi dua. Jawaban untuk semua masalahnya sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Semua yang perlu dia lakukan hanya mengatakan ya, dan akhirnya dia bisa menjadi seorang ibu.

Tapi semua ini terlalu kewalahan untuk dicerna dan dia sangat membutuhkan untuk menjauh dari Chanyeol agar bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Ketika akhirnya dia membuka matanya lagi, dia menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya. Dia tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku sangat kacau pada hari ini. Aku membutuhkan beberapa waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal ini."

"Aku mengerti. Ambil semua waktu yang kau butuhkan. Kau tahu di mana menemukan aku."

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berdiri. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya… dan untuk mendengarkan aku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

Kemudian Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan dirinya sendiri. Dia membungkuk dan mencium pipi Chanyeol. Ketika dia menarik diri, mata Chanyeol melotot. "Selamat malam," gumam Baekhyun sebelum terburu-buru keluar dari bar.

.

.

Udara musim panas seakan menampar wajahnya saat dia mulai berjalan memasuki malam yang telah larut.

Emosi maupun fisiknya telah terkuras habis, kakinya terasa goyah, dan dia agak tersandung di trotoar yang tidak rata. Dia baru saja memasuki gedung parkir yang remang-remang ketika seseorang menyambar lengannya. Baekhyun berbalik dengan menggunakan semua kekuatannya, kepalan tangannya tertuju pada wajah penyerangnya. Sangat keras.

"Sialan, kau memiliki pukulan tangan kanan yang baik," Chanyeol mengerang, dia membawa tangannya ke mata kanannya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku minta maaf! Aku tidak tahu itu kau!" Baekhyun meminta maaf.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat bodoh tidak memanggil namamu terlebih dahulu." Dia mengintip ke arahnya dengan satu mata.

"Biar kutebak. Kau mengikuti kelas kursus program Pelatihan Bela diri untuk Wanita dari Perusahaan?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yeah, _well_ , mereka mengajarimu dengan baik."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Menendang tepat di bolaku itu tidak akan bekerja dengan baik pada penawaranku."

Dengan putus asa mengubah topik pembicaraan menjauh dari bagian kejantanannya, Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mobilku parkir di sini."

"Oh, ya benar," gumamnya, merasa seperti seorang yang idiot.

"Dan aku berjanji pada Connor aku akan memastikan kau sampai ke mobilmu dengan selamat."

Baekhyun berusaha melawan debar jantungnya melihat kebaikan hati Chanyeol. "Terima kasih. kau baik sekali." Dia menunjuk ke arah lorong yang menurun. "Mobilku di sana."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu." Ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sinis, Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau tahu, untuk membuktikan etika kesopanan seorang pria pada wanita tidak hilang."

"Oke, kalau begitu."

Suara sepatu mereka bergema di lantai beton, mengisi kesunyian tempat parkir. "Jadi, um, apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku sekitar tiga puluh menit dari sini, tepatnya di East Cobb."

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk mengendarai mobil sendirian. Kau tahu, ketika jalanan sepi."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan cekikikannya pada upaya buruk Chanyeol dalam berbasa-basi. Baekhyun pasti tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya dengan baik karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol bertanya, "Apa yang lucu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Oh, aku hanya penasaran kapan kau mungkin akan menyinggung masalah cuaca."

"Aku buruk, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kurasa aku kehilangan trikku karena kau tidak seperti wanita yang biasanya aku dekati."

Ketika Baekhyun akan membuka mulut untuk protes, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Percayalah, Baekhyun, ini sebuah pujian."

"Oh, aku mengerti." Baekhyun menunjuk mobil Accord-nya. " _Well_ , di sinilah mobilku."

"Connor akan bangga aku bisa membuatmu aman tidak kekurangan apa pun sampai di sini."

Baekhyun mendengus saat dia merogoh kunci keluar dari tasnya. "Jika dia masih hidup untuk melihatku besok setelah mengoceh banyak kepadamu seperti yang dia lakukan. Aku terkejut dia belum mencopot papan billboard di I-75 bertuliskan, "Tolong Hamili Temanku!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan terlalu keras pada dirinya. Dia sangat peduli padamu."

Mata Baekhyun membelalak karena terkejut mendengar kelembutan nada suara Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu." Mereka berdiri dengan canggung sejenak, saling menatap.

" _Well_ , terima kasih sekali lagi untuk malam ini dan untuk menemaniku berjalan sampai ke mobilku."

"Sama-sama." Sementara Baekhyun menekan tombol _unlock_ pada remote alarm di kuncinya, Chanyeol mulai berjalan menjauhinya, tetapi kemudian dia berhenti.

Dia berbalik sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh, persetan." Menarik Baekhyun yang sedang lengah, Chanyeol mendorongnya ke mobil. Chanyeol membungkus tangannya di sekeliling pinggangnya, menyentaknya menempel pada Chanyeol.

Aliran listrik menggelitik menjalari Baekhyun karena sentuhan Chanyeol, dan aroma tubuhnya menyerang lubang hidungnya, membuatnya merasa pusing.

Dia menggeliat di dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang kau—"

Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan membungkuk di atasnya dan bibirnya melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Dia memprotes dengan mendorongkan tangannya ke dada Chanyeol, akan tetapi kehangatan saat lidah Chanyeol membuka bibirnya membuat dirinya tidak berdaya. Lengan Baekhyun jatuh lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

Tangan Chanyeol menyapu dari pinggangnya sampai punggungnya. Dia melilitkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela rambutnya yang panjang saat lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, membelai dan menggoda Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun naik membungkus lehernya, menarik Chanyeol lebih dekat dengannya. Ya Tuhan, sudah begitu lama dia tidak dicium oleh seseorang, dan Kris setelah seminggu baru tumbuh keberanian untuk menciumnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol sangat panas dan ciumannya terasa nikmat, dia orang pertama yang tidak perlu menunggu untuk melakukannya.

Menggunakan pinggulnya, Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun dan menjepitnya di mobil saat dia terus melumat bibirnya. Tepat pada saat Baekhyun pikir dia tidak bisa bernapas dan akan pingsan, Chanyeol melepas bibirnya. Menatap ke arah Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berkabut dan mabuk akan gairahnya, Chanyeol tersenyum. "Mungkin ini akan membantumu mengambil keputusan."

Kemudian dia menarik diri dan mulai berjalan kembali menuruni lorong, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang meleleh, kacau, dan sendirian sedang bersandar di mobil.

.

.

TBC

Review nya ya .


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Proposition Series #1

Rated : M

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Keesokan harinya pada saat jam makan siang, Irene berjalan melintasi pintu ruang kerja Baekhyun dan melemparkan dompetnya di atas meja kerja Baekhyun.

"Apa pun kondisinya, jangan biarkan aku mendekati mesin otomatis membeli makanan. Seminggu lagi aku punya janji untuk pengepasan gaunku, dan selama itu aku hanya boleh makan salad dan seledri."

Baekhyun tertawa tidak begitu antusias. Di benaknya dia masih belum pulih dari kejadian tadi malam, dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi Irene untuk diet agar terlihat ramping saat menggunakan gaun pengantinnya.

Sepanjang malam dia tidak bisa tidur mencoba untuk membuang dan berpaling saat pikirannya terus berkutat dengan tawaran yang diajukan Chanyeol.

Namun sebagian besar dia terjaga karena bibirnya masih terasa terbakar akibat ciuman Chanyeol yang begitu panas, tubuhnya terasa sakit menahan kerinduan sepanjang malam, sampai pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan mengambil vibrator miliknya dari laci nakas.

Setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, Irene memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Baekhyun berbohong.

Irene menatapnya sambil membuka wadah Tupperware-nya. "Omong kosong. Kau terlihat sangat kacau."

"Terima kasih, aku menganggap kau berbicara seperti itu karena stres menjalani diet rendah karbohidrat, dan kau tidak dengan sengaja bersikap menyebalkan?"

"Ha, ha. Hari ini kau terlihat seperti sangat emosional ingin membuat acara baby shower-mu sendiri," jawab Irene sambil makan sesuap selada.

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mencorat-coret kalender mejanya.

Meski belum yakin dia siap mengatakan apa pun kepada Irene tentang semalam saat bersama Chanyeol, dia seperti akan meledak jika dia tidak memberitahu seseorang. Pada saat yang sama, dia tahu dia membutuhkan saran sahabatnya jika dia benar-benar akan menerima tawaran serius dari Chanyeol.

"Ren?"

"Hmm?" Irene tidak mengangkat wajahnya, dia malah memandangi saladnya dengan ekspresi jijik.

"Kau tahu, saat ini aku ingin membunuh seseorang yang membuat saos untuk salad."

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Dengan cepat Irene mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kotak Tupperware-nya ke Baekhyun.

"Ough sial. Aku tidak suka nada suaramu. Ada apa? Apa kau dipecat? Tidak, tunggu, apa aku yang dipecat?"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya tanda tidak peduli, "Bukan, bukan, bukan seperti itu. Ini tentang…" Baekhyun menarik napas panjang.

"Setelah acara baby shower, aku pergi minum dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Oh Tuhan, kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Baekhyun, aku sudah memperingatkanmu tentang dia!" Irene memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Tolong katakan padaku, dia tidak memanfaatkan kondisi emosionalmu yang sedang rapuh setelah acara baby shower."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu," Baekhyun menghela napas.

Irene membuka mata gelapnya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun lalu meneruskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Irene, dimulai dari kemunculan Connor dan penentangan Baekhyun tentang penawaran DNA dari Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun sampai di bagian penawaran Chanyeol yang menginginkan Baekhyun bisa hamil secara normal, Irene langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan melemparkan salad ke depannya. "Gila, Baekhyun!"

"Aku belum menyetujuinya."

Mata Irene membelalak. "Dan kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dua detik yang lalu kau begitu ketakutan saat kau berpikir aku sudah tidur dengan Chanyeol!"

"Jelas tidak sama. Aku tahu kau menginginkan sebuah hubungan—seorang suami, dan Park Chanyeol bukan sosok seorang suami. Tapi aku yakin dia memiliki sperma yang luar biasa sempurna."

Saat Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, Irene membungkuk di atas meja Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menolak tawarannya?"

Baekhyun tidak mau melihat ke atas, ke arah Irene. "Well… Kau tahu."

"Itukah jawabanmu? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan alasan untuk mengatakan tidak! Biarkan aku menjelaskan ini padamu. Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang sangat kau inginkan di dunia ini, seorang bayi, dari seseorang yang sangat pintar, sehat, berwajah tampan, dan semua itu digabungkan dengan potensi kegiatan seks luar biasa."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sudah tahu pengalamanku, atau tidak berpengalaman, dengan para pria. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana untuk memulainya."

"Oh, saat ini aku punya sejuta skenario yang berbeda di kepalaku tentang bagaimana kau bisa memulainya," jawab Irene, sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan cepat.

"Eww!" Baekhyun menjerit.

Irene tertawa. "Oke, oke, aku tak akan menyiksamu lagi dengan hal-hal yang berbau seks."

"Terima kasih."

"Tapi," Irene berkata, dengan mengangkat satu tangannya. "Hanya jika kau berjanji untuk menerima tawaran Baekhyun."

Dengan frustrasi Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Percayalah padaku, ada suara begitu bersikeras dan menjengkelkan di kepalaku yang memberitahuku untuk segera berlari dengan sangat cepat ke kantor Chanyeol dan mengatakan iya padanya. Seolah hal itu adalah suatu pukulan aneh memutar takdir yang membuat Chanyeol muncul seperti itu tadi malam."

"Kedengarannya suara yang berbicara padamu datang dari alasan itu dan aku sangat setuju dengan suara itu. Chanyeol menawarkan padamu untuk merasakan pengalaman sekali dalam seumur hidup, dengan berhubungan seks lebih dari satu kali agar membuatmu hamil. Maksudku, jika saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Nate selama lima tahun ini, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan suatu permainan untukku."

Baekhyun menyilangkan lengannya di depan dadanya. "Oh benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Irene sambil melamun.

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan padamu sebelumnya, Chanyeol adalah pria menarik dan sangat seksual. Siapa yang tidak ingin mendapatkan pengalaman seksual dengannya setidaknya sekali seumur hidup?"

"Jadi kau mengatakan Nate bukan pria menarik dan tidak seksual?"

Irene tertawa. "Nate hampir tidak memiliki seks yang hebat. Tapi aku selalu membuatnya menjadi seks sedikit liar di hari-hariku, jadi aku sangat puas dengan apa yang kumiliki." Irene membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak makanan dan peralatan makannya yang dibiarkan tergeletak.

Sambil mengayunkan garpu ke arah Baekhyun, dia berkata. "Sebaliknya kau, di sisi lain, kau memiliki kebutuhan seksual yang harus dipenuhi."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Tolong jangan bawa kehidupan seksualku dalam masalah ini."

"Ayolah Baekhyun. Apa kau tidak sedikitpun merasa penasaran tentang bagaimana rasanya berhubungan seks dengan dia?"

Rasa panas mulai menjalar di pipi Baekhyun saat memikirkan ciuman membara Chanyeol sampai tubuhnya menempel mobil. Jika Chanyeol bisa membuatnya begitu bergairah di tempat parkir yang suram, apalagi jika dia melakukan di dalam kamar tidur?

"Tentu saja aku penasaran, aku sedang mencapai titik puncak dalam kehidupan seksualku, jadi area gairahku sepenuhnya belum padam."

"Lalu, apa sih masalahnya?"

Dengan serius Baekhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah, caramu membandingkan di sini benar-benar buruk. Chanyeol itu seperti melakukan seks di sirkuit balap di Indianapolis sepanjang 500 mil, dan aku membutuhkan seseorang yang lebih seperti—"

"Bemper mobil?"

"Aku tadi akan mengatakan, aku ingin melintasi jalur lambat, dasar kau sok pintar."

Irene tertawa. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa menahannya." Dia menegakkan tubuhnya di kursinya. "Ayo teruskan."

Baekhyun memutar-mutar pensilnya tanpa sadar.

"Maksudku, hubunganku dan Kris melangkah dengan kecepatan yang sama. Tentu saja, aku pernah terlibat aktivitas seksual dengan beberapa pria, dan melakukan base ketiga berciuman, bercumbu dan penetrasi dengan mereka, tapi tidak dengan Kris. Dia hanya dengan satu gadis yang lain. Kami berkencan sangat lama, namun dia mau bersabar dan menunggu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol tidak membuatku terkesan sebagai pria yang penuh pengertian. Dia lebih seperti tipe berhubungan seks dengan seseorang yang tidak kau kenal setelah itu kau langsung meninggalkannya."

"Kau tidak akan tahu kecuali kau mencobanya. Dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol bukanlah seorang Neanderthal si manusia purba yang akan menjambak rambutmu dan menyeretmu masuk ke guanya." Irene terdiam dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Walaupun di skenario dia berpotensi memiliki kinky seks."

"Irene, tolong." Baekhyun mendesah.

"Baiklah. Ini adalah bagian terpentingnya. Terlepas dari apakah kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang atau tidak, semua pembicaraan ini mengenai seks. Jadi biarkan dia tahu apa yang kau inginkan atau tidak. Dia jelas sangat menginginkanmu jika dia bersedia menawarkan DNA-nya untuk berhubungan seks denganmu, jadi aku yakin dia pasti dengan senang hati melakukan semuanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu."

Sekilas gambaran kebaikan dan kepedulian Chanyeol terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol bukan seorang bajingan seperti yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. "Aku rasa begitu…"

Irene menghela napas. "Oke, Baekhyun, mari kita lupakan semuanya tentang tekanan seksual dan pria seperti apa Chanyeol itu. Untuk sejenak jangan pikirkan hal lain selain apa yang akan kau rasakan jika tahun depan kau sudah bisa menimang bayimu sendiri di tanganmu."

Memikirkan hal itu air mata menyengat mata Baekhyun, dan itu membawanya kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol padanya tadi malam.

Seorang bayi—itulah bagian terpentingnya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol memang orang asing bagi dirinya, tapi itu sama saja, atau mungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi jika dia memilih menggunakan donor sperma. Dengan Chanyeol dia memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih mengetahui kehidupan calon ayah bayinya secara langsung, sementara jika dia pergi ke klinik hal itu tak mungkin dia dapatkan.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki banyak pilihan, jadi jika dia ingin memiliki seorang bayi, Chanyeol adalah pilihan yang paling masuk akal.

.

.

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Irene berhasil memecahkan sedikit masalah yang dia tinggalkan.

"Sekali lagi kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau memang cocok berada di dunia periklanan karena kau baru saja berhasil menjual penawaran Chanyeol kepadaku."

Irene menjerit sambil berlari ke sisi meja. Melingkarkan lengannya di leher Baekhyun, dan tersenyum puas. "Oh, Baekhyun, bayangkan saja tentang anak cantik yang kau buat dengan Chanyeol. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan, suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan menjadi seseorang yang akan membuat patah hati orang lain."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Gambaran seorang bayi dengan mata hijau tajam seperti miliknya dan berambut pirang kecokelatan dari Chanyeol terlintas di benaknya. Baekhyun akan membuat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Proposition Series #1

Rated : M

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Berapa hari kemudian ketika Baekhyun mendongak, dia melihat sosok Chanyeol sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Sambil memegang telepon Baekhyun memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Saat Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, dengan enggan Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada fitur ketampanan Chanyeol untuk kembali fokus pada suara di sambungan teleponnya.

"Ya, aku akan mengaturnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Baekhyun menutup teleponnya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di buku agendanya.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Aku senang kau bisa menemuiku hari ini."

"Aku selalu senang meluangkan waktu untukmu Baekhyun." Baekhyun kesal pada dirinya sendiri ketika Chanyeol tersenyum padanya pipinya menjadi hangat bersemu kemerahan.

"Aku menduga alasanmu memintaku datang ke sini karena kau menerima penawaranku." Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya ke depan, telapak tangannya bertumpu di atas meja Baekhyun.

Wajah Chanyeol hanya beberapa inci dari muka Baekhyun. "Aku yakin kau sudah memikirkan masalah ini masak-masak, untuk mempertimbangkan pilihanmu."

"Ya," bisik Baekhyun, tubuhnya mulai menyadari kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benci dirinya sendiri karena Chanyeol sangat mempengaruhinya.

"Apakah kau membayangkan ingin melihatku telanjang hingga akhirnya kau menyetujui penawaranku?"

Senyuman nakal Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Menurutmu bisakah kau bersikap sedikit dewasa dengan mempertimbangkan betapa seriusnya situasi ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa dan duduk di kursi di depan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, akan kucoba."

"Dari sudut pandang bisnis, ini akan menjadi keuntungan terbaik kita berdua untuk masuk ke dalam perjanjian ini. Pertama, kita harus melakukan tes darah untuk memastikan tidak adanya kemungkinan sexually transmitted diseaseatau masalah kesehatan lainnya."

"Aku bisa menjamin bahwa aku bersih, namun aku juga tidak keberatan untuk menjalani tes."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah map manila kepada Chanyeol. "Dan aku juga telah meminta pengacaraku untuk membuat kontrak ini."

Chanyeol melihat map manila itu sebelum dia menatap kembali pada Baekhyun. "Sebuah kontrak, huh?" Chanyeol bersandar di kursinya dan membuka map itu.

"Apakah kontrak ini seperti buku seks kinky di mana isinya menjelaskan apa yang bisa kita lakukan dan tidak selama berhubungan intim? Seperti batas keras dan kata aman?"

Baekhyun merasa pipinya mulai terbakar karena malu. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Asal kau tahu, aku bukan tipe yang suka dengan hal aneh semacam cambuk atau rantai."

"Senang mendengarnya! Sekarang bisakah kau lebih serius, _please_?" Baekhyun menghela napas.

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke sisi samping meja kerjanya.

"Kontrak ini menggarisbawahi tentang menantikan kelahiran anak, atau kupikir aku harus mengatakan kepadamu, sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tuntut darimu sehubungan dengan apa yang terjadi setelah kau menjadi ayah dari anakku." Saat Chanyeol membaca sepintas beberapa paragraf pertama, Baekhyun melanjutkan.

"Terus terang, apa yang tertera di sana adalah untuk melindungimu. Di situ bisa dipastikan aku tidak akan pernah mencoba menjeratmu mengenai kewajiban finansial, seperti tunjangan anak atau nenuntut warisan dari seorang ayah."

"Di bagian kelima nampaknya tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan masalah finansial," jawab Chanyeol, sambil menyodorkan kontrak ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak perlu membaca surat kontrak tersebut.

Dia tahu dengan pasti apa yang tertera di bagian itu. "Bagian kelima melindungi aku jika kau ingin mencoba menuntut hak asuh atau ingin mengambil anak itu dariku."

"Kau berpikir aku akan melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Tentu tidak. Itu hanya. Hanya saja pengacaraku mengatakan—"

Mata Chanyeol mulai terlihat semakin gelap. "Di paragraf ini ditulis, aku tidak akan pernah bisa berkomunikasi secara lisan ataupun kontak fisik dengan anakku."

"Aku berpikir kau tidak menginginkan semua itu. Kau pernah mengatakan padaku sebelumnya bahwa kau sesungguhnya tidak pernah menginginkan anak ataupun bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah," bantah Baekhyun.

"Memang benar, namun bagaimana jika aku berubah pikiran? Katakanlah satu tahun dari sekarang aku ingin melihat anak laki-laki atau perempuanku tumbuh besar? Dan bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti anak itu ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menunduk malu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja.

"Jika Connor yang akan menjadi ayah anakku, aku memiliki jawaban atas semuanya. Kami sudah saling mengenal dan menyayangi sejak kami berusia 12 tahun. Orang tua Connor menginginkan cucu, jadi aku tahu Connor akan terlibat dalam mengasuh anakku nanti, terlepas dari apa yang Jeff inginkan." Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan tatapan penuh harap Chanyeol.

"Denganmu, semuanya terasa membingungkan."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menatap. Chanyeol lalu merogoh kantung jas-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen.

"Ok. Kita lakukan dengan caramu." Chanyeol akan menandatangani kontrak itu.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Chanyeol terkejut dan melihat ke arah Baekhyun. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Jika kau memang serius ingin melihat bayinya, kita bisa merevisinya."

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya mengubah bagian tentang aku bisa melihat anakku. Aku tak menginginkan bagian dari mengganti popok atau memberi susu di tengah malam, mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi kapan kita memulainya?"

"Sebetulnya, aku berharap bisa secepat mungkin— _well,_ segera setelah hasil tes kita keluar. Pada waktu itu aku seharusnya sedang berovulasi."

"Hah?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona, "Itulah waktunya di mana aku dapat dengan mudah untuk hamil."

"Jadi kita tidak akan berhubungan seks selama 24 jam dalam 7 hari?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nyengir.

"Tidak. Bukan begitu caranya."

"Sayang sekali," kata Chanyeol sambil berpikir.

Baekhyun memutar badannya ke belakang untuk melihat kalendernya. "Apakah seminggu dari hari Senin bisa?"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan untukku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, dia ragu-ragu sebelum dia menguraikan seluruh permintaannya dalam membuat seorang bayi. Dia merasa malu untuk membicarakan semuanya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja, Baekhyun," pinta Chanyeol, nadanya bercampur dengan geli. Untuk sesaat Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya ke arahnya karena Chanyeol terlalu pandai membaca bahasa tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, jadi begini aturannya. Sebaiknya kita melakukan hubungan intim dua hari sekali selama masa suburku. Berhubungan seks setiap hari bisa menjadi kurang produktif bagi program kehamilan. Jadi bisakah kau menemuiku lagi pada hari Rabu dan mungkin saja Jumat?"

"Sebuah jadwal seks untuk wanita kulit putih yang sudah menikah melakukan hubungan seks dua hari sekali dalam seminggu? Pasti efisien," kata Chanyeol sambil merenung.

"Tolonglah bersikap serius."

Sebuah cengiran nakal melintasi wajah Chanyeol. "Baik, beritahu aku bila jadwalnya berubah. Aku akan siap dan berereksi kapanpun kau membutuhkan aku."

"Terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun, dengan senyuman agak kaku.

"Sekarang masalah sudah selesai, di mana kita harus bertemu?"

"Aku pikir kau ingin membuat hal ini seperti bisnis saja, jadi mungkin lebih baik kita memilih tempat yang netral seperti kamar hotel, daripada rumahmu atau rumahku."

Baekhyun menggangguk. "Kedengaran bagus."

"Bisakah aku membuat reservasi untuk kita berdua di Grand Hyatt?"

Mulut Baekhyun ternganga. "Di Grand Hyatt?" Dia mengulangi kata-kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku bukan semacam pria yang suka dengan Best Western atau Holiday Inn, Baekhyun."

"Oh, tidak, itu tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir, karena kau sudah mau membantuku, aku akan menanggung biaya hotel, hanya saja beberapa malam di Hyatt agak sedikit melebihi budgetku."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku yang akan membayarnya."

"Tapi—"

"Aku rasa itu tepat untuk mengatakan aku menghasilkan uang lebih banyak darimu, jadi biarkan aku yang mengurus masalah ini." Pada saat Baekhyun menarik napas tajam, Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya.

"Lagi pula, kau harus menabung untuk membiayai anak itu."

Walaupun Baekhyun tidak menyukai Chanyeol menggunakan referensi gajinya, namun dia menyadari Chanyeol ada benarnya juga.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membayar."

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi, hari Senin jam tujuh malam?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu sebuah kencan."

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Proposition Series #1

Rated : M

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Pada saat mendengar bel pintu, Baekhyun melemparkan jubahnya begitu saja dan bergegas menyusuri lorong menuju pintu untuk membiarkan Irene masuk.

Hampir saja pintunya terbuka saat Irene menanyakan, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Baekhyun mengerang. "Seharusnya aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol satu jam lagi, dan aku merasa akan muntah setiap saat. Aku mungkin memerlukan pil penenang Xanax untuk membantuku melewati malam ini!"

"Aku bisa membayangkannya," jawab Irene saat dia melangkah masuk ke ruang depan.

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku sekarang di sini untuk berbicara denganmu agar kau tidak bunuh diri melompat dari tebing dan meyakinkanmu bahwa kau tampak begitu luar biasa."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Irene.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya itu untuk diriku."

"Terima kasih, aku senang melakukan ini." Dia menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Lagi pula, kau selama ini juga telah membantuku melewati berbagai hubunganku yang kacau selama bertahun-tahun. Aku merasa berhutang padamu."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong dan memasuki kamar tidur Baekhyun.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau kenakan?" tanya Irene.

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah gaun berwarna hitam yang kurang menarik tergantung di pintu lemari pakaian.

Irene menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Yang itu terlalu biasa untuk dikenakan malam ini!"

"Jujur saja, Ren, dia tahu kalau aku orang yang pasti mau berhubungan seks dengannya. Jadi apa masalahnya kalau aku mengenakan pakaian ini? Lagi pula aku tidak akan mengenakan pakaian itu dalam waktu yang lama."

Irene memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bodoh, Baekhyun. Para pria itu senang melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Kau harus bisa membuat dia benar-benar ingin merobek pakaianmu dan ingin menidurimu pada saat pertama kali dia melihatmu."

"Tapi kami akan makan malam terlebih dulu," protes Baekhyun saat Irene bergerak menuju ke arah lemari pakaian dan menyalakan lampunya.

"Bagus, biarkan dia menderita sepanjang makan malam berlangsung dan menginginkanmu sebagai makanan penutupnya!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, apalagi mengatakannya."

Irene mendengus dengan bangga. "Well, salah satu dari kita harus memikirkan hal seperti ini."

Baekhyun mengabaikan kata-katanya dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mulai ber-makeup. Dia menyapukan blush on warna kemerahan ke pipinya yang berwarna gading saat Irene akhirnya menerobos masuk melewati pintu.

"Ooh, yang ini!" Dia mengulurkan sebuah gaun strapless pendek berbahan sifon berwarna emerald.

Dinding kamar mandi yang berwarna ungu muda tiba-tiba seakan mulai menekan Baekhyun. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke arah Irene.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengenakan itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Ini seksi, tapi tidak tampak murahan, dan ini warna favoritnya. Ditambah lagi, gaun ini akan menunjukkan lekuk tubuhmu yang luar biasa itu!"

Perlahan-lahan, emosinya terbakar memancar melewati dadanya, dan untuk beberapa saat, dadanya terasa begitu sesak hingga dia tidak dapat berbicara. Ketika akhirnya dia bisa melakukannya, suaranya terbata-bata karena dipenuhi oleh emosinya.

"Itu adalah gaun yang aku kenakan pada saat pesta pertunanganku dengan Kris."

Ekspresi senyuman Irene seketika berhenti, tapi kemudian dia cepat berubah menjadi tersenyum kembali.

"Sebaiknya kau harus mengenakannya lagi. Saat itu adalah malam berbahagia, dan malam ini juga satu-satunya malam yang membahagiakan karena akan memulai lembaran baru dari kehidupanmu, di mana kau akan menjadi seorang ibu."

Baekhyun memandang gaun itu untuk sesaat. Sebuah gambaran mengenai ibunya yang begitu jelas terlintas di dalam pikirannya, seakan meremas hatinya, dan dia tersenyum lebar.

Suara ibunya terngiang di benaknya sama persis kata-katanya ketika di toko pada hari itu. Oh Baekhyun, sayang, gaun ini sangat luar biasa! Kau akan membuat napas Kris melayang jauh.

Baekhyun menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati kenangan saat mereka berdua dan menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil.

Ketika dia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan menangis, dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Irene.

"Kau benar. Aku harus mengenakan lagi agar bisa menambah lebih banyak kenangan indah pada gaun ini."

"Itu baru semangat!" Irene melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sialan, aku bangga sekali karena bisa menyebutmu sebagai sahabat baikku. Kau begitu kuat dan tabah melewati seluruh kejadian buruk yang pernah kau alami, dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk memiliki seorang bayi dari perutmu sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Siapa yang tahu masalah hubungan seks tanpa ikatan bisa membuatmu begitu sentimentil."

"Aku hanya ikut berbahagia denganmu, dan aku akan menjadi seorang bibi."

"Ibu baptis, ingat, kan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku memiliki moral dan etika yang pantas untuk melakukan tanggung jawab besar sebagai seorang ibu baptis. Aku seorang bibi nakal yang suka menyembunyikan film dengan rating dewasa dan membeli minuman keras saat aku masih di bawah umur."

Baekhyun terkikik. "Secara mentalitas kita akan melakukan hal itu, terutama sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu!"

"Gigit lidahmu untuk yang satu itu, missy. Kami harus bisa membawa Nate melewati masa magang di tempat kerjanya, sebelum kami berpikir soal anak."

Baekhyun kembali bermakeup, sedangkan Irene memandang lurus ke arah rambut Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau kehilangan ikat rambut?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol menyukai rambutku di biarkan terurai dan bergelombang," Baekhyun menjawab saat dia mengoleskan eyeshadow di matanya.

"Ah, ternyata gadisku memikirkan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan. Kau membiarkan dia sepenuhnya mengontrolmu dalam waktu singkat!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya.

"Well, secara teknis kau tidak melakukan semua ini agar mendapatkan suami—kau hanya perlu membangunkan ereksi Chanyeol sekali… atau dua kali."

Tubuh Baekhyun terguncang karena tertawa keras, membuat eyeliner-nya melengkung ke atas sampai pelipisnya.

"Ren, sialan, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!" katanya saat dia bisa mengambil napasnya lagi.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa pun selain mengatakan fakta yang ada."

Setelah membersihkan eyeliner yang berantakan, Baekhyun mengangkat pergelangan tangannya untuk melihat jam tangannya.

"Sial! Aku harus segera siap, kalau tidak aku akan terlambat!"

.

.

Baekhyun memandang ke arah ponselnya berkali-kalinya. "Sial, sial, sial!" Dia sekarang sudah terlambat lima belas menit, dan SMS nya pada Chanyeol belum dijawab.

Dia takut kalau Chanyeol marah dan pergi begitu saja. Lagi pula, Chanyeol tidak perlu menunggu untuk mendapatkan wanita—mereka biasanya tidak segan-segan melakukan sekecil apa pun perintahnya.

Ponselnya bergetar saat mobilnya bergerak menuju ke tempat valet. Dia merogoh dalam tasnya untuk mencari ponselnya.

Langsung membuka pesan itu dan jantungnya berhenti kemudian seperti direstart.

Lebih baik kau segera kemari. Cepat. Jangan mandi air dingin untuk meredakan hasratmu malam ini.

"Ma am?" tanya valet.

Dengan pikirannya yang masih dipenuhi oleh Chanyeol, dia bahkan tidak menyadari saat pintu mobilnya sudah terbuka dan seorang pria muda sekarang menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun mengambil tiket dari pria itu dan segera masuk ke dalam hotel.

Pandangannya menyapu orang-orang asing yang ada di lobi. Ketika tidak menemukan Chanyeol, dia menjulurkan lehernya untuk mencari Chanyeol di dalam ruangan yang sangat penuh.

Akhirnya, matanya bisa menemukan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun memberinya senyum ragu-ragu.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju ke arahnya. Karena melihat wajahnya yang frustrasi, Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya.

"Oh, Chanyeol, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena datang terlambat. Lalu lintas benar-benar macet dan—"

Chanyeol membungkamnya sekali lagi dengan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciumnya lebih lembut daripada waktu malam itu di tempat parkir, karena sekarang mereka ada di tengah-tengah sebuah lobi hotel yang ramai. Saat menarik dirinya, Baekhyun memukul lengannya.

"Kau benar-benar harus berhenti melakukan itu!" protesnya.

"Menciummu?"

"Tidak, memotong kata-kataku."

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Penampilanmu benar-benar sialan malam ini."

Mata Baekhyun melebar kemudian tersenyum. "Oke kalau begitu, kau dimaafkan."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya. Apa kau lapar?"

"Sedikit," Dia berbohong. Hanya dengan memikirkan makan membuatnya ingin muntah. Ketegangannya masih sangat tidak terkendali.

"Ayolah." Chanyeol menempatkan telapak tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun kemudian membimbingnya menuju restoran hotel ini.

Seorang pelayan yang mengenakan tuksedo mempersilakan mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang memiliki pemandangan menakjubkan saat matahari terbenam di kota ini. Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan minuman mereka kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Saat meraih menu, jari tangan Baekhyun menyentuh jari tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak sambil memberi senyum khasnya yang seksi dan mematikan itu. Campuran antara kerinduan yang membara dan kegelisahan serta melumpuhkan itu mengalir dalam diri Baekhyun, dan dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke menu itu. Bernapas Baekhyun, kau bisa melakukan semua ini.

"Makanan apa yang enak?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu," bisik Baekhyun, menjaga matanya agar tetap tertuju pada daftar menu. Makanan adalah hal paling akhir yang dia pikirkan untuk saat ini.

Semua yang bisa dia pikirkan sekarang adalah apa yang akan terjadi setelah makan malam nanti.

Bagaimana rasanya setelah akhirnya dia bisa berhubungan intim dengan seseorang sekali lagi? Dan di atas semua itu, dia khawatir kalau dirinya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sangat bersyukur ketika pelayan kembali lagi dengan membawa margaritanya. Dia memiringkan gelasnya lalu meneguk minuman itu sebanyak mungkin, menyesapnya hingga setengah gelas dan dia merasa menggigil ketika alkohol itu seperti menekan perutnya.

Pada saat pelayan mencatat pesanan makanan mereka, Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan minuman keras tequila itu dan memesan satu gelas lagi.

"Kurasa mereka membuat margarita yang benar-benar enak di sini ya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil tersenyum agak cemberut.

Dengan antusias Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sangat."

Saat Chanyeol menceritakan mengenai detil promosinya sebagai VP marketing dan mengenai perjalanan-perjalanan yang akan dia lakukan di masa mendatang, Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan margaritanya yang kedua.

Dia hampir tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol mengenai perjalanannya ke luar negeri dan dalam negeri untuk melakukan bisnis. Sebaliknya dia fokus menghisap minuman alkohol yang ada di gelasnya dengan menggunakan sedotan kecil.

Tanpa ragu, dia melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan agar membawakan dia minuman lagi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah-tengah kalimatnya dan mengangkat alis matanya yang pirang.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk menjadi mabuk sehingga kau bisa bertahan saat melakukan seks denganku nanti?"

"Tidak, tidak, sama sekali bukan karena itu!" teriaknya.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja.

"Minggu lalu kau hanya minum setengah gelas margaritamu. Sekarang kau menenggak margaritamu seperti seorang pecandu yang baru saja keluar dari pusat rehabilitas."

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, keputusan terbaik adalah dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya… aku terlalu gugup. Itu saja."

"Mengenai kita yang akan tidur bersama?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Alis mata Chanyeol terangkat lagi. "Apa kau khawatir aku akan menyakitimu atau akan memintamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan?"

"Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang seperti itu."

"Lalu apa itu?" tuntutnya.

"Aku kuatir kalau aku akan mengecewakanmu."

Mulut Chanyeol menganga karena begitu terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Karena kau sudah sering melakukannya bersama banyak wanita… sedangkan aku tidak memiliki pengalaman. Aku hanya melakukan itu dengan satu orang pria saja, dan selain bersama dia, aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh seorang pria."

"Pertama, terlepas dari rumor yang beredar, apa yang dikatakan orang lain sebenarnya jumlah wanita ku tidaklah terlalu banyak. Baekhyun, aku tidak meniduri setengah dari wanita di kota ini, seks pada dasarnya merupakan alasan yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan siapa pun kau melakukannya. Lain halnya dengan perbedaan antara apa yang disukai orang-orang dan keinginan mereka di atas meja makan."

Baekhyun bermain-main dengan sedotan di dalam gelasnya. "Aku merasa takut setelah kau bersamaku nanti, kau tidak ingin meneruskan perjanjian kita."

"Maksudnya gairahku akan mati setelah tidur denganmu yang tidak berpengalaman itu sampai aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi?"

"Ya," bisiknya.

Saat Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, bibir Baekhyun bergetar. "Itu tidak lucu."

Kegembiraannya memudar dengan cepat. "Oh, Baekhyun, maafkan aku karena telah melukai perasaanmu. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa kau sangat mempercayai hal-hal semacam itu."

"Well, aku memang mempercayainya." Dia mendesah.

"Aku mempercayainya."

Chanyeol mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Biarkan aku membuat masalah ini menjadi sangat jelas. Tidak mungkin kau mengecewakan aku sampai aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi."

Kemudian dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Baekhyun—napasnya membara, menghanguskan kulit sensitif di telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku terangsang hanya dengan melihatmu saja."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah saat mendengarkan kalimatnya itu. "Aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan hal itu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Itulah faktanya. Begitu aku melihatmu tadi, aku langsung ingin menyeretmu ke lantai atas."

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menariknya di bawah taplak meja dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. "Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada diriku?"

Mulut Baekhyun terasa kering saat mendengar kata-katanya, dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol sudah hampir mengeras seperti yang diharapkan oleh Irene.

Baekhyun menyapukan lidahnya di atas bibirnya. Cara Chanyeol memandangnya membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya, terutama di antara kedua kakinya.

Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol begitu seksi sedikit terlalu seksi, melebihi apa yang dia inginkan. Jika Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun seksi dan merasa terganggu karena hanya duduk saja di meja makan ini, Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat di tempat tidur dengannya.

Pada saat itu juga, antisipasi Baekhyun memenangkan atas ketakutannya sendiri. "Aku pikir aku sudah siap untuk naik ke atas jika kau menginginkannya."

Alis mata Chanyeol terangkat karena terkejut. "Bahkan tanpa melewati makan malam?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biar kutebak. Kau takut akan kehilangan keberanianmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dengan jumlah alkohol yang tidak masuk akal telah memompa ke seluruh tubuhnya, Baekhyun memberinya senyum sensual.

"Tidak, aku memang sudah siap untuk tidur denganmu." Saat kata-kata itu lolos dari bibirnya, Baekhyun tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, benarkah aku baru saja mengatakan hal itu?"

"Kalau kau terus berbicara kotor, aku tidak akan bisa sampai ke lantai atas tanpa mempertontonkan kebodohanku pada seisi ruangan ini." Dengan cepat dia memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan.

Saat dia membayar, Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya, dia merasa ruangan berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Oh, sial, aku pusing sekali."

Chanyeol meraih pundaknya agar Baekhyun berdiri dengan seimbang. "Apa kau yakin bisa berjalan?"

"Aku rasa bisa. Tapi apakah aku bisa minum lagi atau tidak, itu harus diperdebatkan terlebih dulu."

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun dan membimbingnya keluar dari restoran.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, menikmati aroma kayu dari cologne Chanyeol. Pada saat Chanyeol mulai berjalan menuju lift, Baekhyun mendongak dan bertanya.

"Bukankah kita perlu check in terlebih dulu?"

Chanyeol merogoh lalu mengeluarkan kunci kamar dari dalam jaketnya dan melambaikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Semua sudah diurus."

"Kau benar-benar seorang pria yang penuh dengan perencanaan," balasnya, kemudian tertawa seakan itu hal paling lucu yang pernah dia katakan.

Saat Chanyeol menunduk melihat kegeliannya, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Serius, tidak, aku tidak akan minum lagi."

"Tidak, kau cukup menggemaskan saat kau sedikit mabuk," katanya, lalu menekan tombol lift.

Pintu terbuka, dan mereka masuk ke dalam. Guncangan saat lift bergerak naik ke atas membuat kaki Baekhyun tidak stabil, dan dia menempel semakin erat pada Chanyeol. Lift berbunyi ketika sampai di lantai mereka.

"Silakan kau keluar duluan," desak Chanyeol saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Terima kasih." Tapi saat dia melangkah keluar, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tidak yakin dia harus berjalan ke arah mana.

"Lewat sini," perintah Chanyeol, lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Ketika sampai di kamar mereka, pandangan Baekhyun terpaku pada papan nama yang terbuat kuningan tergantung di pintu kamar, dan dia meraih lengan baju Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Bukankah ini kamar untuk bulan madu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu saat aku memesannya. Aku diberitahu bahwa kamar ini adalah salah satu kamar terbaik yang mereka miliki." Dia menyeringai.

"Selain itu, kupikir kau mungkin akan merasa lebih nyaman melakukan apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti jika kita seakan-akan sudah menikah."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap tidak percaya. "Itu manis sekali. Kau sudah memikirkan segalanya. Bukankah begitu?"

"Semua hal yang bisa membuatmu nyaman."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar. "Silakan masuk."

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title : The Proposition Series #1

Rated : M

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju suite dan terkesiap.

Taburan kelopak mawar merah muda dan merah berserakan mengarah dari ruang tamu menuju kamar tidur. Di atas meja kopi, sebotol sampanye yang didinginkan di dalam sebuah wadah perak beserta dua gelas.

Sebuah mangkuk berisi stoberi berlumuran cokelat membuat perutnya menggeram. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengikuti taburan mawar menuju kamar tidur di mana deretan lilin telah menunggu untuk dinyalakan, dan sebuah kotak dengan pembungkus berwarna merah muda diletakkan di atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun menoleh kembali ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengangkat bahunya untuk melepaskan jasnya.

"Kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"

"Aku ingin menerima pujian, tapi para pegawai yang melakukan semuanya, lilin beraroma buah-buahan dan bunga-bunganya," jawabnya, sambil melemparkan kartu kunci kamar hotel ke atas meja.

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Baekhyun yang terus berlanjut, Chanyeol tertawa ringan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Sebuah tempat tidur single dan seks kilat? Aku tahu ini hanya tentang membuatmu menjadi hamil tapi biarkan aku memberimu sedikit penghargaan."

"Tidak… hanya saja aku tidak membayangkan seperti ini," Baekhyun tersenyum malu.

"Untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Apa yang ada di dalam kotak?" tanyanya, sambil menunjuk ke tempat tidur.

"Sesuatu untukmu."

"Untukku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyerahkan kotak tersebut kepadanya.

"Sebelum kau membukanya, biarkan aku mengatakan ini. Kau sudah tahu kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun tapi cukup bernapas untuk membuatku ereksi lebih keras—"

"Chanyeol!" protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar kemarahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku termasuk pria pecinta lingerie, jadi kupikir mungkin kau ingin menyenangkan aku dengan mengenakannya."

Baekhyun merobek kertas pembungkus kotak tersebut. Setelah menyingkirkan kertas merah muda pembungkusnya, matanya fokus pada satin berwarna hijau emerald.

Jemarinya bergetar saat dia menarik keluar baju tidur itu. Bagian atasnya bertabur manik-manik hijau dan emas yang rumit serta sulaman bunga dengan bahan tipis sampai pahanya.

"Apa itu oke?"

"Sangat indah," gumamnya.

Membayangkan Chanyeol berbelanja hanya untuknya sungguh luar biasa. Apakah dia melakukan semua ini untuk merebut hatinya ataukah kamarnya dilengkapi dengan pakaian lingerie yang siap pakai?

"Terima kasih."

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi seringai lebar.

"Aku tak tahu kalau itu indah. Aku lebih berpikir ke arah betapa seksinya kau dalam balutan warna hijau. Sama seperti gaun hijau di pesta natal dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang mengenakannya malam itu."

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menyingkirkan sehelai rambut pirang Baekhyun dari wajahnya.

"Warna itu membuat segala sesuatu tentangmu terlihat menonjol dari rambut sampai matamu."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bahkan tahu ukuranku?"

"Irene membantuku untuk yang satu itu."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Kenapa aku tidak kaget? Aku harus ingat untuk berterima kasih padanya."

Chanyeol tertawa. " _Well_ , jika hal ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, dia bersumpah akan memotong bolaku jika aku merusak malam ini untukmu."

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya, kan?" Baekhyun melengking.

"Oh yeah. Dia akan melakukannya."

"Di antara Connor dan Irene, aku tidak percaya kau bahkan akan melakukan semua ini."

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa berfungsi dengan baik walaupun di bawah tekanan," gurau Chanyeol.

Dia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah kamar mandi.

"Sekarang, seriuslah persiapkan dirimu dan bergantilah pakaianmu."

Baekhyun terkikik. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, menguncinya untuk alasan tepat. Dia membuka ritsleting bajunya, lalu gaunnya jatuh ke lantai, bahan sifon gaunnya menimbulkan suara seperti bisikan.

Setelah mengganti celana dalamnya, Baekhyun melepas branya dan memakai pakaian tidurnya.

Tidak ada kancing ataupun ritsleting, hanya pita satin di bagian tengah yang mengikatnya agar tetap menempel di tubuhnya. Ketika dia selesai, Baekhyun menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin.

" _Oh my_." bisiknya.

Entah bagaimana mengenakan pakaian tidur ini telah merubah dirinya menjadi seorang wanita yang benar-benar begitu seksi.

Baekhyun bahkan seakan mendengar suara Irene yang terngiang ditelinganya.

 _Ayo dapatkan dia, sayang!_

Saat tangan Baekhyun mencapai pegangan pintu, dia mengambil napas supaya tenang sebelum membukanya. Chanyeol membelakanginya saat dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kamar tidurnya berkerlap-kerlip oleh cahaya lilin, suara musik lembut mengalun dari _ihome_ di sudut kamar. Baekhyun masih tidak percaya bahwa Chanyeol melakukan semua ini.

Di dalam benaknya, dia membayangkan Chanyeol menuntunnya menaiki tangga seperti cerita _Big Band Wolf_ dan memangsanya bahkan sebelum dia sempat menutup pintu.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan canggung di tengah ruangan menunggu Chanyeol menyadari keberadaannya. Dia berpindah-pindah dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, menggosok lengannya yang telanjang. Akhirnya Baekhyun berdeham. Ketika Chanyeol berputar, matanya melebar.

"Sialan, Baekhyun."

Menyadari dirinya sendiri Baekhyun menarik-narik keliman _baby doll_ nya, mencoba menutupi dirinya lebih banyak lagi.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya, sambil perlahan-lahan berputar untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memperpendek jarak di antara mereka dengan dua langkah panjang. Membungkuskan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Baekhyun, dia menyentak tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya.

Hembusan napasnya yang menggoda menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, sambil berbisik dia berkata.

"Sialan seksi."

"Terima kasih." Terdorong oleh pujian Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu membawa bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol.

Kali ini Baekhyun menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Chanyeol, dengan penuh semangat mencari kehangatannya. Tangan Chanyeol meluncur turun dari pinggang Baekhyun dan menangkup pantatnya.

Chanyeol mengaitkan salah satu kaki Baekhyun ke atas pinggulnya, menggesekkan ereksinya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang saat merasakan kebutuhan Chanyeol yang terasa dari balik celana dalamnya yang tipis.

Ketika Chanyeol bergerak di tubuhnya, Baekhyun ingin merasakan lebih pada Chanyeol kulit telanjang Chanyeol menempel pada tubuhnya.

Baekhyun melepas sejenak bibirnya dari Chanyeol. "Apakah kau tidak melepaskan pakaianmu?"

"Aku menginginkanmu untuk menelanjangiku."

"Oh" gumam Baekhyun.

Untungnya, Chanyeol sudah melepaskan dasinya, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir dengan yang satu itu. Jari-jarinya gemetaran meraih kancing kemeja Chanyeol. Dia meraba-raba saat melepaskan kancing pertamanya sebelum melepas sisanya.

Baekhyun membuka kemeja Chanyeol dan matanya melebar saat melihat pahatan dada Chanyeol.

Tanpa berpikir, Baekhyun menjalankan tangannya turun ke tengah dada Chanyeol, di atas abs nya yang bagaikan papan cucian, dan turun lagi menuju gesper ikat pinggangnya, menyebabkan Chanyeol mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam dan otot-otot perutnya menegang.

Menikmati efek yang ditimbulkannya bahkan hanya berupa sentuhan kecil padanya, Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Dada yang bagus. Aku berani bertaruh kau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di gym." Sebelum Chanyeol bisa menjawab, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah aku terdengar sangat klise?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak, lebih mengarah ke kolam renang. Aku dulu juara renang di seluruh negara bagian."

 _Hmm, aku berani bertaruh kau terlihat cukup lezat untuk dilihat dengan celana speedomu,_ pikir Baekhyun.

Dada Chanyeol bergetar karena tertawa dan Baekhyun menyadari dengan rasa ngeri karena dia melakukan kesalahan dan mengucapkan apa yang dia pikirkan dengan suara keras.

"Mainkan kartumu dengan benar, kau bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang kau inginkan dan mungkin aku akan mengenakan satu untukmu."

Karena ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi bagian tubuh Chanyeol, dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun melepaskan gesper dan menyentak ikat pinggang Chanyeol lepas dari celananya. Setelah melemparkannya ke lantai, Baekhyun memandang ke arahnya.

Tatapan Chanyeol panas terbakar menusuk ke dalam dirinya, dan Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan mengalir di pipinya dan turun ke lehernya. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan kemeja Chanyeol melalui lengannya. Kemejanya jatuh ke lantai.

Sekarang yang tertinggal hanya celana Chanyeol, dan bagi Baekhyun hal itu cukup mempengaruhinya atau setidaknya apa yang ada di _dalamnya_ _._

Begitu Baekhyun membuka kancing celana Chanyeol, jemari Baekhyun meraba-raba risletingnya. Ketika dia mendorong ke bawah, jemari Baekhyun menyentuh ereksi Chanyeol. Kejantanannya terasa mengeras di balik celana dalamnya, menunggu dibebaskan oleh sentuhannya. Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, menekankan tubuhnya yang bergairah ke arah Chanyeol sambil meraih bagian belakang pinggangnya untuk mendorong celananya turun melewati pantatnya.

Tangannya berhenti sebentar untuk menangkup kedua belahan pantat Chanyeol sebelum meraih celananya. Baekhyun meluncur turun ke bawah bersamaan dengan gerakan celananya.

"Tak ada pujian untuk pantatku?" tanya Chanyeol, suaranya bercampur dengan geli.

Ketika Baekhyun sudah di bawah, dia menengadah memandang Chanyeol. " _Sangat_ indah?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Terimakasih."

Memegang bagian belakang kaki Chanyeol, Baekhyun perlahan berdiri. Kuku-kukunya mencengkeram betis dan paha Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menangkup pantat Chanyeol saat jemarinya bergerak menuju ban pinggang celana dalamnya. Tepat saat Baekhyun mulai membebaskan ereksinya, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untuk yang pertama, ini akan menjadi segalanya tentang dirimu." Kemudian Chanyeol membawa bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol saat lidah Chanyeol menekan lidahnya.

Chanyeol terus menciuminya hingga meninggalkan jejak hangat dari mulut Baekhyun menuju ke telinganya saat tangannya menangkup korsetnya.

"Kau memiliki sepasang payudara paling mengagumkan."

Sebuah tawa gugup lolos dari bibir Baekhyun.

Jemari Chanyeol menyusup ke dalam korset, menangkup payudara Baekhyun yang hangat. Ketika ibu jari Chanyeol menjentik bolak-balik melintasi putingnya, Baekhyun terkesiap.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat responsnya. "Oke, kau mempunyai payudara yang paling indah. Apa itu lebih baik?"

Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya ke arah tangan Chanyeol.

"Mmm, jauh lebih baik," jawabnya dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu untuk mengecup payudaramu."

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menyentuhkan tangannya yang lain pada payudaranya yang masih terabaikan dan mulai meremas keduanya secara bersamaan. Sebuah pernyataan yang mengejutkan diri Baekhyun sendiri, saat dia bertanya, "Apa yang menghentikanmu?"

"Hmmm. Kain ini. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita menyingkirkannya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menyusupkan jemarinya ke pita satin di belahan dadanya. Perlahan-lahan, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Baekhyun, dia melepaskan pitanya, dengan sedikit menyentaknya sebelum gaun tidur itu terbuka lebar. Pandangannya jatuh ke bagian dada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Baekhyun merasakan panas yang meningkat di antara pahanya, dan dia bergerak-gerak di atas kakinya. Menekankan kedua pahanya bersama-sama untuk meredakannya.

Kepalanya terkulai ke belakang ketika mulut Chanyeol menutupi putingnya. Dia menghisap secara mendalam sebelum menjentikkan dan memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di atas putingnya. Tangan Chanyeol tetap membelai payudara lainnya saat lidahnya bekerja pada putingnya di dalam mulutnya, menyebabkan putingnya mengeras seperti kerikil.

Baekhyun tak dapat menahan teriakan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Secara otomatis jemarinya membelit rambut Chanyeol, menarik dan mencengkram tiap helai rambutnya saat kenikmatan menghantamnya.

Chanyeol berpindah sambil menjilati meninggalkan jejak basah menuju payudara yang satunya sebelum mengklaim puting itu. Rasa sakit di antara pahanya meningkat dan Baekhyun tahu jika Chanyeol menyentuhnya di sana, dia akan menemukan Baekhyun basah karena membutuhkan dirinya.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun, satu tangan Chanyeol mulai menjelajah turun menuju ke perutnya. Jemarinya dengan ringan membelai menggoda melintasi pusarnya, menyebabkan pinggulnya mengejang.

Chanyeol sesaat ragu sebelum akhirnya membenamkan jemarinya di antara paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun terengah-engah di antara bibir Chanyeol saat jemari Chanyeol menyentuh klit nya yang sensitif dari balik kain tipisnya. Tanpa sadar pinggulnya melengkung ke arah tangan Chanyeol, menggosok dirinya sendiri di ujung jari Chanyeol.

"Kurasa kita harus menyingkirkan yang ini juga?"

"Uhhuh" bisik Baekhyun hampir tidak jelas.

Chanyeol tergelak saat jemarinya menarik karet celana dalam Baekhyun, lalu menurunkannya melewati pantatnya.

Seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya, tubuhnya mengikuti celana dalamnya yang meluncur ke lantai, kecuali Chanyeol sambil menciumi dan menggigit saat dia menyusuri paha dan kakinya.

Baekhyun merasakan setiap menitnya lututnya akan melemah dan roboh. Untungnya, Chanyeol memegang bagian belakang pahanya untuk menjaganya tetap seimbang saat dia melangkah keluar dari celana dalamnya.

Berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, jemari Chanyeol menjelajah di antara kaki Baekhyun, mencari klitorisnya yang sudah membengkak. Saat dia membelainya, Baekhyun berteriak dan mencengkeram erat bahu Chanyeol. Ibu jarinya terus menggosok sambil jemarinya menyusup di antara lipatan basahnya. Jari-jarinya berputar-putar di dinding vaginanya yang ketat, membawanya memasuki kegilaan oleh kebutuhan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam teriakan kenikmatan yang lolos dari tenggorokannya. Tetapi hal yang dilakukan itu sia-sia saat Chanyeol melanjutkan penyiksaannya pada intinya dan membawanya semakin dekat menuju orgasme. Saat gelombang orgasme yang pertama menghantamnya, Baekhyun membenamkan kukunya pada punggung Chanyeol dan mendorong keras pinggulnya ke arah tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari lantai. Dia terus memegang erat pinggang Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya saat Baekhyun berusaha mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kau begitu sialan seksi saat kau datang" bisiknya ke telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merona mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju tempat tidur kemudian membaringkannya dengan terlentang. Dengan bertumpu pada siku tangannya, Baekhyun mendorong tubuhnya bergeser ke atas kasur.

Chanyeol menjulang di atasnya, gairahnya terbakar menyala terlihat di mata birunya. Baekhyun bergetar di bawah tatapannya. Saat tubuhnya melingkupi tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendorong kaki Baekhyun agar terbuka lebar, kemudia dia menciuminya menyusuri leher, turun melewati lekukan payudaranya dan ke perutnya lalu turun lebih jauh lagi.

Saat kepala Chanyeol tenggelam di antara kedua kakinya, Baekhyun menutup matanya dalam gairah. Ketika jemari Chanyeol menyusup kembali ke dalam dirinya, lidahnya berputar-putar disekitar klit nya, menghisapnya dengan mulutnya.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencengkeram seprai. "Oh, Chanyeol!" teriaknya.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak semakin cepat sementara dia menjilati dan menghisap pusat kenikmatannya.

"Oh ya! Ya, Chanyeol… _please_ " bisik Baekhyun, tangannya memilin seprai sampai ketat.

Pinggulnya menggeliat mengikuti irama saat Chanyeol memasukkan jemari dan lidahnya keluar masuk ke dalam dirinya. Akhirnya, hal itu mengirim Baekhyun ke tepian orgasme dan dia klimaks dengan keras. Ketika Baekhyun mulai kembali pada dirinya sendiri, dia menyadari salah satu tangannya telah lepas dari seprai dan membelit rambut Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun melepaskannya, Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalamnya, memberikan Baekhyun sebuah pemandangan ereksinya yang begitu besar. Dia bangkit dan berlutut di antara kaki Baekhyun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, posisi apa yang terbaik untuk membuat bayi?"

Apakah dia serius saat dia baru saja menanyakannya tentang posisi terbaik yang harus digunakan?

"Um, _well_ sepertinya misionaris."

"Kedengaran menyenangkan untukku." Chanyeol membungkuk di atas Baekhyun, memposisikan dirinya di antara paha Baekhyun.

Ketika kejantanannya menyentuh bibir bawahnya, tubuh Baekhyun menegang dan dia mencengkram bahu Chanyeol. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mencium keningnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memaksa kelopak matanya menutup. "Tidak, lihat aku, Baekhyun."

Mematuhi perintahnya, Baekhyun mengintip ke arahnya. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam dirinya. Baekhyun terkesiap penuh kenikmatan, bukan rasa sakit, saat Chanyeol mengisi dirinya.

"Hmmm" gumamnya ketika Chanyeol akhirnya mengubur jauh ke dalam dirinya.

"Tuhan, kau terasa begitu luar biasa," bisik Chanyeol ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu," balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat dia diam tanpa bergerak untuk beberapa saat, membiarkan Baekhyun menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran miliknya.

"Yeah, tapi untukku, rasanya ini lebih karena bisa merasakan begitu banyak. Aku tak pernah berada di dalam tubuh wanita tanpa kondom sebelumnya."

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya kau telah mengambil keperawanan tanpa kondomku."

"Oh," gumam Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menarik keluar lalu mendorong masuk kembali ke dalam dirinya menggerakkan kejantanannya keluar masuk di dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Oh, sial, rasanya panas," erangnya ke telinga Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol menemukan ritmenya, Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengan kejantanannya. Mereka bergerak hampir bersamaan, napas mereka seperti celana dalam yang compang-camping.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit, Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun, dia menjaga kecepatannya dengan tenang. Lembut dan manis hampir terasa seperti percintaannya yang dimiliki bersama Kris. Sebuah emosional kesakitan membakar di dadanya, yang membuatnya bergetar.

Baekhyun tidak suka menggeser perasaan yang dia miliki. Seharusnya seks ini hanya untuk membuat anak, bukan bercinta. Ketika Baekhyun memandang ke dalam mata Chanyeol, dia melihat Chanyeol sedang mengendalikan dirinya. Menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau tak perlu menahan diri demi aku."

"Sudah lama kau tidak berhubungan seks, dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu" jawab Chanyeol hampir menggertakkan giginya karena menahan diri.

"Aku bukan seorang perawan, jadi kau tak akan menyakiti aku." Gerakannya masih tetap pelan-pelan, kecepatannya hampir seperti diatur, Baekhyun menyadari dia harus menyadarkan Chanyeol untuk berhenti bertingkah laku seperti itu.

Pada saat bersamaan, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah dirinya berhak menuntut apa yang dia butuhkan. Dengan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun memukul pantat telanjang Chanyeol. Sangat keras. "Chanyeol, kau lebih baik menyetubuhi aku seakan-akan kau menginginkannya!"

Kepala Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang seakan Baekhyun telah menamparnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan hal itu."

Pipi Baekhyun merona seperti biasa, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan memperlakukanku seperti bunga yang rapuh. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menikmati ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," bisa dibilang jawabnya sambil menggeram.

Baekhyun memekik saat Chanyeol membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga Baekhyun kini menunggangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol berbaring tidak bergerak, kejantanannya masih terkubur jauh di dalam dirinya, menunggu Baekhyun untuk mengambil alih permainan ini.

Secara tentatif, Baekhyun bergoyang di atasnya secara perlahan lalu mulai meningkatkan kecepatannya. Sambil bersandar, Baekhyun meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas paha Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergerak di atasnya dengan keras dan cepat, memutar-mutarnya sampai Baekhyun menemukan titik yang tepat untuk membawanya kembali ke tepian orgasme.

"Ya! Oh Tuhan!" teriaknya.

Chanyeol bangkit mengambil posisi duduk. Dia mengambil salah satu payudara Baekhyun yang berayun-ayun ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap keras sambil mencengkeram pinggul Baekhyun dengan erat.

Chanyeol mengubah ritme permainan ini dengannya, menarik Baekhyun sampai kemaluannya hampir keluar lalu menghempaskan lagi ke bawah di atas pangkuannya. Baekhyun merasakan setiap kali kejantanan Chanyeol menjadi semakin dalam dan lebih dalam lagi, dan dia begitu menikmati perasaan ini, Chanyeol mendengus dalam kenikmatan di dada Baekhyun.

Tepat pada saat Baekhyun mulai berpikir dia akan datang lagi, Chanyeol mendorongnya lalu membaringkannya dan mengangkat kedua kakinya langsung ke atas dadanya dan mengarahkannya ke pundak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol menyentakkan kejantanannya lagi ke dalam dirinya. Chanyeol menyeringai penuh kepuasan berada di dalam diri Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tahu dia pun merasakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun harus mengatakan padanya bahwa dia ingin disetubuhi, agar Chanyeol mau memberikannya. Dengan keras.

Saat Chanyeol menghujam ke dalam diri Baekhyun, bola kejantanannya memukul-mukul ke pantat Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerang saat posisi itu membawanya lebih dalam lagi. Teriakan kenikmatan Baekhyun seperti memicu Chanyeol pada saat dia mendorong lagi dan lagi. Baekhyun merasakan ketegangan di dalam tubuh Chanyeol dan menyadari Chanyeol sudah dekat. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melebarkan paha Baekhyun dan membawa mereka kembali pada posisi awal, bertatap muka dan mereka saling memeluk.

Ketika orgasme Baekhyun yang terakhir datang, dinding vaginanya mencengkeram sekeliling kejantanan Chanyeol, dia mendorong sekali lagi kemudian membiarkan spermanya masuk ke dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Oh, sial Baekhyun!" teriaknya sebelum ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun.

Mereka berbaring bersama saling melilit, berusaha mengatur napas mereka.

"Jangan pernah meragukan dirimu lagi", gumam Chanyeol ke telinganya.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya lalu tersenyum padanya, "Sepenuhnya benar."

"Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar luar biasa."

"Aku pikir aku sudah punya fakta dari caramu berteriak," Chanyeol mendorong rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kau jelas tidak merasa malu di tempat tidur, kan?"

Malu pada apa yang mungkin sudah dia katakan atau lakukan dalam panas gairahnya, Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Chanyeol. "Oh Tuhanku," gumamnya.

"Yeah. Kau suka mengatakan satu kata itu berkali-kali. Tentu saja, aku penggemar terberatmu saat kau meneriakkan namaku" ujar Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya, Chanyeol menyenggolnya sambil bercanda.

"Ayolah, Baekhyun. Jangan malu. Itu benar-benar panas."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ya."

Setelah menghembuskan napas dengan sedikit kepuasan, Baekhyun menarik dirinya untuk tersenyum malu padanya.

"Kurasa aku terbawa suasana karena aku tak tahu rasanya bisa seperti itu."

"Kau tak berhubungan seks seperti itu dengan tunanganmu?"

"Ya, tapi aku mencintainya." Dia melihat alis Baekhyun berkerut, Baekhyun merona.

"Maksudku, aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah menikmati hubungan seks kecuali kalau aku jatuh cinta pada orang tersebut."

" _Well_ _,_ aku senang bisa membuktikan bahwa kau salah," ujarnya.

Mereka berbaring dengan tenang selama beberapa menit. Baekhyun bisa mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol bukan orang yang suka berpelukan setelah bersenggama, yang semakin mengukuhkan citranya sebagai playboy. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang terus menatap langit-langit atau bergerak-gerak di bawah selimut penutupnya. Dia mungkin tidak tidur dengan sebagian besar wanita yang diajaknya berhubungan seks.

Chanyeol berdeham, "Mau bergabung mandi denganku?"

"Tidak. Kurasa aku harus menunggu sebelum melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersipu. "Apa kau yakin benar-benar ingin mendengar alasannya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin."

Baekhyun tidak percaya setelah tidur dengan Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya mengatakan hal-hal tertentu di depannya atau menjelaskan beberapa aspek agar dirinya berhasil menjadi hamil.

Chanyeol menyenggolnya dengan sikunya. "Ayolah, Baekhyun. Ada apa?"

"Baiklah. Aku pernah membaca bahwa kau harus menunggu dua puluh atau tiga puluh menit sebelum menggunakan kamar mandi atau _shower_ _._ Kau tahu, untuk membiarkan spermanya bekerja dan lain-lain."

"Itu saja? Kupikir dengan caramu menolakku karena mandi bersamaku adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar memalukan" seringai Chanyeol.

"Percayalah. Membicarakan hal seperti ini denganmu sungguh memalukan."

"Oke, terserah. Jadi kesepakatan dengan sperma itu agaknya seperti 'kau tak boleh berenang selama 30 menit setelah memakan sel telur' benarkah seperti itu?"

"Kupikir begitu," gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa lagi yang harus kau lakukan?"

"Chanyeol" protesnya.

"Ayolah, kau bisa mengatakannya. Kau baru saja mengatakan sperma di depanku, dan aku tidak melarikan diri ke bukit. Aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. " _Well_ _,_ mereka bilang kau harus meletakkan sebuah bantal di bawah pinggangmu. Itu membantu memiringkan cervix dan uterus."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ok. Aku menyerah. Kau mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak dapat kupahami, uterus. Aku akan keluar dari sini."

Baekhyun menepuknya sambil bercanda saat Chanyeol berpura-pura bangkit dari tempat tidur. Chanyeol mencium keningnya. "Sial, kau benar-benar seksi bahkan saat kau malu."

"Yeah, benar."

"Serius, Baekhyun. Aku tumbuh besar dengan empat saudara perempuan di sebuah rumah mungil dengan tiga kamar tidur, dua kamar mandi. Aku sudah pernah melihat dan mendengar hal-hal mengenai wanita, cukup meninggalkan bekas luka pria manapun secara psikologis selama bertahun-tahun. Aku berjanji tak akan ada satupun perkataanmu yang akan membuatku jijik."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Yeah, aku anak tunggal yang membutuhkan waktu sekitar setahun sebelum aku bisa membicarakan masalah mens ku di depan kekasihku."

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil satu ekstra bantal lalu dia menopang dan memasukkannya di bawah selimut. Kemudian dia menyelipkan tangannya di bawah pantat Baekhyun, mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas. "Baiklah, sekarang, saatnya untuk membantu calon anak beraksi."

Baekhyun tertawa dan menggeliat melawan Chanyeol. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku senang bisa membantumu." Chanyeol menggoyangkan bantal di bawah Baekhyun tanpa memindahkan tangannya.

"Dan aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk memegang pantatmu."

"Kau tak akan berhenti?" Baekhyun mulai gusar.

"Beri aku satu ronde lagi, dan kau akan memohon padaku agar jangan berhenti!"

"Mari kita lihat."

Chanyeol memberinya seringai nakal sebelum membalikkan selimutnya. "Ronde kedua dimulai di bawah pancuran dalam lima belas menit lagi."

"Oke," balas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menonton bentuk tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang luar biasa itu saat dia melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan air. Getaran penuh antisipasi menghinggapinya saat memikirkan akan berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol lagi. Kehangatan menjalar di pipinya lalu turun ke lehernya saat memikirkan apa yang Baekhyun katakan dan lakukan. Tetapi Chanyeol menyukainya, jadi itu tidak masalah.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat saat Baekhyun menunggu untuk bangun. Dirinya penasaran apakah ada air panas yang masih tersisa untuknya. Akhirnya, dia melemparkan selimutnya dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Uap panas menyelimuti saat dia melangkah masuk, dan dia mendengar Chanyeol sedang bersenandung.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kaca _shower_ dan menyelinap ke dalam.

"Wow, tempat _shower_ ini sangat luas," komentarnya.

"Suite bulan madu, ingat? Mereka mengharapkan para pasangan ada di sini selama mungkin."

"Aku rasa begitu," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyerahkan sabun cair kepadanya. Baekhyun menyemprotkan di atas tangannya dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya dari atas saat dia merasakan tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya. Ketika Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke arahnya, Baekhyun melangkah mundur.

Saat melihat ekspresi kebingungan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis. "Aku percaya kau mengatakan tentang pertama kali untuk kepuasanku." Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan mencengkeram kejantanan Chanyeol. "Kali ini tentang dirimu."

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kalau itu memang keinginanmu."

Tangan Baekhyun, licin karena sabun, meluncur naik turun, membuat kejantanan Chanyeol mengeras. Chanyeol mengerang penuh kenikmatan saat tangan Baekhyun yang lain menangkup bolanya, memijatnya dengan lembut. "Hhmm, teknik yang bagus untuk seorang wanita yang mengklaim dirinya tidak punya banyak pengalaman."

"Oh, tapi aku baru saja mulai."

"Oh Tuhan," gumam Chanyeol saat Baekhyun berjongkok di atas lututnya.

Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya bangkit dari lantai. Memutar posisi mereka, Chanyeol mendorongnya ke arah dinding keramik. Dia tersenyum kepada Baekhyun saat dia mengangkat salah satu kaki Baekhyun ke pinggulnya dan menekankan dirinya ke dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku begitu bergairah dengan aksimu di ronde kedua yang mungkin akan menjadi lebih singkat dari yang direncanakan."

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya terengah-engah. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya dengan erat di sekitar leher Chanyeol, menekankan payudaranya yang keras ke dada Chanyeol. Air menetes di antara mereka saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Setelah beberapa kali hujaman yang mendalam membuat Baekhyun berteriak, Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

"Tidak. Kau terasa nikmat."

"Hanya nikmat?" godanya.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Hebat, luar biasa, sangat mengagumkan, Oh, Tuhan… Oh Tuhan…!"

Baekhyun terkesiap penuh kenikmatan saat Chanyeol mendesakkan punggung Baekhyun ke arah dinding _shower._ "Remas miliku dengan ketat," perintahnya. Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di sekeliling pinggul Chanyeol, membawa milik Chanyeol lebih dalam saat dia melakukannya.

"Oh Tuhan, ya," erang Chanyeol di pangkal leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergerak dengan tidak terkendali tetapi semuanya terasa sangat nikmat untuk dikeluhkan. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun terengah-engah di telinga Chanyeol, berteriak memanggil namanya saat orgasme menghantam dirinya. Tepat pada saat Baekhyun mengepal di sekeliling kejantanannya, Chanyeol datang, menjepit Baekhyun dengan keras ke dinding. Chanyeol memutar kepalanya sambil menyeringai ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yap, sialan nikmat, Baekhyun."

Ketika Baekhyun sudah berdiri di atas kakinya, kakinya terasa elastis, sepertinya mereka mungkin tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya. Posisi mereka sesungguhnya tak ada dalam daftar 'Hal yang harus dilakukan' untuk membuatnya hamil, jadi dia tahu dia harus segera kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Aku sebaiknya berbaring."

"Untuk calon anak," goda Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"Yeah, untuk calon anak."

Setelah meraih handuk, Baekhyun menghambur keluar dari pancuran dan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar tidur. Mengeringkan dirinya dengan cepat, Baekhyun mengambil gaun tidur yang disimpan di tasnya dan memakainya melalui atas kepalanya. Melirik ke arah jam di meja samping ranjang yang menunjukkan sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia menguap dan berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bangun pagi dan kembali bekerja. Membalikkan selimut, dia menyelinap masuk ke tempat tidur.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah handuk membelit pinggangnya. Baekhyun menyadari kalau dirinya sendiri sedang mencengkeram selimut yang mengelilinginya.

"Apakah aku membuatmu lelah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Senyum malu-malu melengkung di bibirnya. "Sedikit," jawabnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membuat dirinya berpaling ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan handuknya dan menyelipkan celana dalamnya ke atas. Tetapi kemudian jantung Baekhyun tenggelam saat Chanyeol mulai meraih celananya. "Apakah kau tidak akan bermalam?"

Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Aku sebenarnya tidak berencana untuk bermalam. Tapi kau bisa bermalam. Kamar ini sudah dipesan untuk semalam."

"Oh," bisiknya, tidak mampu menyimpan kekecewaannya.

Baekhyun merasakan panasnya tatapan Chanyeol sebelum dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Tempat tidur melentur karena berat tubuh Chanyeol saat dia duduk. "Baekhyun, kau tahu pria macam apa aku sebelum kita melakukan ini. Aku biasanya tidak—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau jelas tidak terdengar atau terlihat baik tentang hal ini."

"Hanya saja kau baru saja mengejutkan aku dengan memberi lingerie dan sampanye. Semua ini menjadi terlihat bukan hanya sekedar bisnis dan lebih banyak lagi." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi aku paham sekarang. Ini akan selalu menjadi hanya sekedar seks denganmu."

Chanyeol mengerang dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah. "Aku seharusnya menyadari hal ini akan terjadi," gumamnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, oke?" Saat melihat pandangan Chanyeol yang ragu-ragu, Baekhyun mendesah.

"Semua ini membuat emosiku menjadi tidak biasa, seperti _roller coaster_ , senang, gembira, sedih, kecewa, atau putus asa bercampur jadi satu, dan aku minta maaf. Aku yakin kau benci wanita yang suka menuntut dan emosional."

Chanyeol meringis. "Kadang-kadang."

Baekhyun tersenyum sedih kepadanya. "Aku bisa membayangkannya."

"Sesungguhnya aku benci pada diriku sendiri saat ini karena memberi harapan padamu."

Dengan mendengus karena frustrasi, Chanyeol menurunkan celananya dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Ketika tangannya meraih selimut, Baekhyun menyentakkan kepalanya dengan kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan? Tentu saja aku akan tidur," gerutunya.

"Tapi kupikir—"

"Kurasa karena kau akan menjadi ibu dari anakku, aku bisa membuat pengecualian buatmu."

Sebuah teriakan tertahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah merasa dikasihani. Saat Chanyeol naik ke tempat tidur, Baekhyun beringsut sejauh mungkin darinya. Dalam kemarahan, Baekhyun melingkarkan selimut di sekelilingnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol kedinginan.

"Baekhyun?" Ketika Baekhyun menolak untuk menjawab, Chanyeol bergeser di atas tempat tidur untuk mendekatinya. "Kenapa kau marah? Aku tetap tinggal, kan?"

Baekhyun berbalik mempelototinya. "Aku tidak ingin kau tinggal hanya karena kewajiban atau kasihan, Chanyeol. Aku ingin kau tinggal karena kau menginginkannya."

"Sial. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk terlihat seperti itu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk tinggal karena kau berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Seseorang yang spesial."

Sejenak ekspresi Baekhyun melembut. "Benarkah?"

"Yeah, tentu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Bisakah aku minta bagian selimutnya? Pantatku membeku."

"Tentu. Maksudku, kita tidak boleh membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada pantatmu yang menakjubkan itu, kan?"

"Mulutmu benar-benar masalah" gumam Chanyeol, saat dia menyelinap masuk ke bawah selimut. Rasa terkejut membanjiri Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol merengkuhnya, dan Baekhyun tak mampu menghentikan hembusan napas kepuasan meluncur keluar dari bibirnya.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Title : The Proposition Series #1

Rated : M

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui tirai yang terbuka, menghangatkan wajah Baekhyun. Dia berguling, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

Untuk sesaat, dia lupa bahwa dia tidak berada di kasurnya yang nyaman. Kemudian kebenaran itu muncul serasa menampar dirinya. Baekhyun sedang berada di ranjang berukuran king size di Honeymoon Suite di Grand Hyatt.

Ketika dia berbalik, Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sudah pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sebersit kesedihan seketika menjalar ke dadanya, tapi Baekhyun mencoba memberi alasan untuk dirinya sendiri, merupakan suatu keajaiban Chanyeol mau bermalam. Baekhyun tidak terlalu berharap untuk seseorang seperti Chanyeol akan membangunkannya dan memberinya ciuman selamat tinggal.

Itulah jalan keluar dari wilayah pemahaman seseorang seperti Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dan melihat bahwa sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat.

Jika dia ingin sampai ke tempat kerja tepat waktu, dia tahu dia harus segera pulang. Mengenakan gaun yang dipakainya semalam, dia mengeluh karena tidak berpikir ke depan untuk membawa baju ganti yang akan dia kenakan ke kantor.

Dengan usia hampir tiga puluh tahun, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengalami hal yang memalukan sebelumnya dan sekarang dia akan mengalaminya. Lagi pula, siapa di dunia ini yang menggunakan kain sutera tipis pada jam tujuh pagi?

Syukurlah, lorong terlihat sepi saat Baekhyun bergegas menyusuri karpet bermotif bunga menuju lift. Ketika sampai di lantai bawah, hanya ada staf hotel di sekitar lobi.

Dia mencoba menegakkan kepalanya saat melewati mereka. Dia berhasil menjaga martabatnya sampai dia keluar dan memberikan tiketnya ke petugas valet.

Dia menatap pakaian dan rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat kusut dan sebuah senyum memaklumi terukir di wajahnya.

"Satu menit."

Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati dan menekankan pada dirinya untuk tidak lupa membawa perlengkapan bermalam lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun hampir masuk ke dalam kantornya sebelum Irene menghambur ke dalam dan membanting pintu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak meneleponku!"

Sambil mengangkat tangannya, Baekhyun mengingatkan, "Aku bahkan belum minum kopi. Aku sudah menunda peluncuran inkuisisi setidaknya tiga puluh menit."

"Hmm, aku orang yang tidak sabaran. Apa kau kurang tidur semalam?" Irene bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Hmm maksud ku ya aku kurang tidur."

Irene menjerit dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi. "Detil, Baekhyun! Aku sangat ingin tahu secara detilnya!"

"Kalau begitu jadilah sahabat yang baik dan buatkan aku kopi." Baekhyun mengerang.

Sambil mendongkol, Irene bangkit dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku setiap rincinya, setiap detail erotis ketika aku kembali!"

Ketika Irene keluar ruangan, Baekhyun duduk di kursinya dan menyalakan komputernya. Saat sedang membaca janji pertemuannya untuk hari ini, ponselnya berbunyi dari dalam tasnya.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dan mengecek pesan singkat di ponselnya. Baekhyun melihat satu pesan dari Chanyeol yang menyebabkan jantungnya seakan melompat ke tenggorokannya.

 **Maaf, aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal tadi. Kau terlihat sangat nyenyak untuk dibangunkan. Sampai ketemu hari Rabu - Chanyeol**

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk tersenyum konyol yang menghiasi wajahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak seperti seorang yang benar-benar bajingan.

Chanyeol sebenarnya cukup peduli dengan mengirimi Baekhyun sebuah pesan untuk mengecek keadaan Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat, jari-jari Baekhyun melayang di atas keyboard ponselnya.

 **Terima kasih, aku tidur nyenyak semalam, setelah semuanya itu. Sampai ketemu hari Rabu, juga - Baekhyun**

.

.

Irene muncul dengan membawa segelas kopi yang masih mengepul dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun meniup kopinya ada sedikit gelombang di atas cairan gelap itu, bibir Irene cemberut.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar sakit hati kau tidak menghubungiku pagi ini. Maksudku, aku sudah hampir mati karena penasaran sepanjang malam dan pagi ini menunggu kabar darimu! Aku membuat Nate hampir gila semalam karena terus bertanya-tanya apa yang kau lakukan."

Baekhyun melompat dari kursinya hingga menumpahkan kopinya ke lantai. "Kau serius mengatakan kepada Nate mengenai aku tidur dengan Chanyeol?"

Irene memutar matanya, "Tentu saja ya. Apa kau tidak berpikir Nate akan bertanya-tanya karena kau tiba-tiba hamil?"

"Aku rasa kau benar juga."

"Aku pikir sampai malam berakhir, dia seperti gelisah menunggu kabar darimu juga. Menurutku, perhatiannya lebih dari sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan Chanyeol tidak mengikatmu menjadi subyek seks kinky sialan atau sesuatu yang lainnya."

Sambil mengelap tangannya ke pinggulnya, Baekhyun menatap jengkel ke arah Irene.

"Dan apa yang kau harapkan? Aku mengirim SMS kepadamu mengenai setiap detail apa yang terjadi?"

"Itu pasti sangat menarik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana erangan dan desahan dikirimkan ke pesan teks."

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu." Baekhyun menggerutu kemudian meneguk kopinya. Cairan hangat kafein mengalir menyambut ke tenggorokan hingga ke perutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya?"

Kilas balik peristiwa semalam menyala di dalam benak Baekhyun seperti sebuah film dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan pipinya merona.

"Menakjubkan."

"Jadi, itu semua yang kau pikirkan saat bersamanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan kami melakukan lagi."

Irene begitu menikmati setiap detilnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sejauh mungkin dari kursinya sehingga wajahnya hampir menyentuh lantai.

"Jadi, berapa kali kau klimaks?"

"Irene!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Oh ayolah, Baekhyun! Aku sudah mengalaminya sendiri, mempraktekkannya sampai gila-gilaan dengan Nate" desak Irene.

Kehangatan membanjiri pipi Baekhyun. "Oke, kalau begitu. Empa Tidak, tunggu, lima kali. Salah satunya saat di kamar mandi, juga."

Mata gelap Irene melebar dan bertepuk tangan dengan gembira. "Baekhyun, itu sangat fantastis!"

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang bertepuk tangan untuk hal semacam orgasme!"

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya. Aku sangat berbahagia untukmu."

Tanpa sadar sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun lalu dia menceritakan pada Irene beberapa detail yang tidak terlalu memalukan. Ketika Baekhyun sampai pada bagian di mana Chanyeol ikut bermalam, alis Irene berkerut.

"Apa salahnya? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa itu perlakuan yang sangat manis?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yeah, tapi itu"

Baekhyun memutar tangannya dengan kalut. "Teruskan, katakan saja?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati, Baekhyun. Kau baru sekali tidur dengannya, dan kau sudah terlalu banyak melibatkan perasaanmu."

"Tidak!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau melakukannya. Kau panik ketika dia meninggalkanmu semalam dan kau sudah limbung hanya karena dia mengirimi kamu SMS pagi ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, oke?"

Baekhyun membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke belakang ke sandaran kursi dan mendesah.

"Kau benar. Aku membuat perasaanku terlalu mendalam." Baekhyun meniup helaian rambut yang jatuh di wajahnya dan menatap ke arah Irene.

"Mengapa semuanya harus menjadi begitu rumit untukku? Wanita lain bisa melepaskan celana dalam mereka dan melakukan seks tanpa membawa perasaaan tapi tidak denganku. Aku melibatkan perasaanku kepada satu-satunya orang yang bersedia menghamiliku untuk kepuasannya sendiri!"

Irene tertawa.

"Jangan menyalahkan pada dirimu sendiri, seperti yang kau sebut tadi, memang benar-benar memiliki permainan yang menggairahkan. Sial, aku bahkan mungkin pernah tergoda untuk merasakan sedikit lebih dari kenyataan bahwa dia akan mengajakku makan malam, memberiku lingerie, dan menghabiskan malam bersamaku."

"Aku perlu strategi baru. Aku harus menahan diri dan benar-benar hanya melakukannya secara fisik semata mulai sekarang. Aku akan masuk ke kamar, melakukan seks, dan segera keluar dari sana tanpa banyak berpikir."

"Itu baru gadisku."

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title : The Proposition Series #1

Rated : M

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Pada hari rabu ketika Baekhyun melangkah memasuki kantor Chanyeol, dia menengadah dari dokumen yang dia baca dan memandang di setiap aspek penampilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tahu dia tampak begitu berbeda sejak Chanyeol meninggalkannya kemarin pagi telanjang bulat di bawah selimut dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai di atas bantal.

Hari ini dia muncul bagaikan seorang wanita profesional yang berpengalaman dengan rok pensil ketat warna abu-abu, blus berenda warna hitam, dan sepatu bertumit. Dia juga telah mengatur rambutnya menjadi ikatan lepas.

Tapi meskipun dia berpakaian rapi, dia merasa sama saja dengan telanjang dari cara Chanyeol menatapnya.

 _Masuk dan keluarlah dengan cepat, dan kau takkan terluka,_ Baekhyun mencoba mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia tersipu saat bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang seperti sedang memicingkan matanya.

"Hai," katanya, malu-malu.

"Halo. Untuk apa aku berhutang kesenangan dengan kunjunganmu ini?"

 _Ambil napas dalam-dalam, Baekhyun. Kau bisa melakukannya. Yang bisa dilakukan Chanyeol hanyalah mengatakan tidak dan mungkin sekali dia akan mempermalukanmu secara menyeluruh atas usulan itu di siang hari._

 _Belum lagi jika dia mungkin mengajukan tuduhan pelecehan seksual._ Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling.

"Um, saat ini kau tidak sibuk, kan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggu waktu untuk _meeting_. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sekali lagi, dia tidak yakin apakah dia benar-benar bisa melakukan pendekatan seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Sejak dia melakukan tes ovulasinya di kamar mandi, pikirannya menjerit betapa gilanya dia, bahkan berpikir untuk mengajak Chanyeol berhubungan seks saat mereka sedang bekerja.

Saat lift meluncur naik ke atas, kesadarannya bekerja dan mendorongnya terlalu jauh dengan menyebut dirinya sebagai wanita jalang yang tidak tahu malu atau bahkan mempertimbangkan dia seperti wanita panggilan untuk seks di tengah hari.

Dia menantikan suara-suara di kepalanya keluar. "Kau tahu, suhu tubuhku naik beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Kau datang ke sini untuk memberitahuku bahwa kau sakit?"

Dengan tertawa gugup, Baekhyun menjawab "Tidak, tidak, tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja" Dia menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan sarafnya. Hal ini sedikit membantu lututnya yang gemetaran. Apalagi dia akan berbicara tentang kata-kata yang tidak perlu disebut lagi lebih dari yang dituduhkan.

"Kau tahu, aku telah melakukan tes ini untuk mengetahui kapan aku ovulasi dan kapan aku sedang subur sekali. Dan sekarang inilah saatnya."

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun, untuk sesaat dia tak berkedip dan nyaris tak bernapas sebelum sebuah seringaian melengkung di bibirnya. "Oh, jadi kau datang ke sini untuk seks?"

Baekhyun meringis. "Apakah kau selalu harus bersikap kasar?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Maafkan aku. Apakah kau lebih suka jika aku menyebutnya sebagai sebuah kenikmatan di sore hari?" godanya, seakan menikmati fakta bahwa Baekhyun sekarang sedang menggeliat di atas sepatunya.

"Tolong berhentilah," gumamnya. Untuk menguji keberaniannya, dia melangkah mendekati meja Chanyeol. Sungguh ajaib, kakinya terasa lentur seperti karet, sebenarnya hal itu sangat mendukungnya.

Dengan Chanyeol yang bertindak seperti seseorang yang gila seks, Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir karena dia tidak memiliki perasaan sesuatu padanya. Ini adalah tindakan tercela Chanyeol yang Baekhyun ingat saat pesta Natal, Chanyeol bukan seperti orang yang memeluknya dari belakang saat tidur kemarin malam itu.

Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia harus menyimpan catatan perilaku Chanyeol dibenaknya setiap kali dia mulai tergelincir masuk ke ranjau emosional dari perasaannya yang lebih mendalam pada Chanyeol.

Mengandalkan lebih dari kemauan keras membuat Baekhyun mengambil langkah satu inci di sekitar sisi meja. Ketika dia bertemu dengan kerlingan mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendesah.

"Tolong, bisakah kau bersikap seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin malam?"

"Dan bagaimana itu?"

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Entahlah… hanya saja tidak seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Hanya saja aku tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti sepotong daging di tengah hari."

Baekhyun bertemu dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang geli. "Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Aku sebenarnya lebih suka menunggu kesempatan ini nanti malam. Kau tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya hal ini bagiku. Untuk datang ke sini dan penawaran yang kau berikan seperti ini benar-benar mengerikan, belum lagi melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Aku sangat membencinya, Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk membuatku hamil. Dan aku membutuhkanmu _sekarang_."

Chanyeol bergeser di kursinya. dan Baekhyun tahu permohonannya itu memiliki efek pada diri Chanyeol.

"Aku harus mengakui, kau membutuhkan aku seperti ini adalah salah satu yang membuatku begitu bergairah, Baekhyun" ujarnya.

Sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu, dia memerintahkan, "Kunci pintunya."

Baekhyun bergegas untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang akan mengganggu mereka. Ketika dia kembali ke sampingnya, Chanyeol menekan tombol telepon. Suara sekretarisnya muncul dari _speaker_.

"Ya, Mr. Park?"

"lyn, tolong mundurkan jadwal _meeting_ ku yang jam 3:00. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Dia mengedip ke Baekhyun.

"Baik, Sir."

"Dan pastikan aku tidak terganggu selama tiga puluh menit ke depan."

"Akan saya lakukan."

Setelah Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol telah menutup teleponnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Setengah jam? Seseorang pasti percaya pada dirinya sendiri akan staminanya."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Jangan meragukan staminaku." Mendorong kursinya ke belakang, Chanyeol berputar di mana lututnya menyentuh Baekhyun.

Hasrat terpancar di mata Chanyeol saat dia membawa tangannya ke atas, dan mengaitkan kedua jarinya di belakang kepalanya. "Baiklah. Aku milikmu, sayang. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah setubuhi aku sekarang."

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. "Tapi bukankah kau" dia terdiam, pandangan matanya berkedip di atas sofa kulit.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan-pelan. "Kaulah yang membutuhkan aku. Sekarang giliranmu, terserah kau."

Rasa malu dan amarah menjalar di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol seakan membuat hal ini menjadi lebih sulit dari yang seharusnya pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." katanya jengkel.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyentakkan rok model lurusnya hingga ke atas pinggulnya.

Chanyeol mengambil napas dalam-dalam, saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memperlihatkan bagian pangkal pahanya yang ditutupi celana dalam berenda. "Sialan, kau sangat seksi." gumamnya.

Setelah Baekhyun melepaskan celana dalamnya, pelan-pelan dia menurunkan roknya kembali sedikit ke bawah dan melangkah menghampirinya. Dia ingin sekali menampar langsung seringaian sombong di wajah Chanyeol yang tampan.

Kilatan geli di mata birunya jelas mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol sangat menikmati rasa malunya. Dengan kekuatan lebih dari yang dia butuhkan, Baekhyun mendorong kaki Chanyeol agar terpisah dengan salah satu lututnya.

Kemudian dia membungkuk ke arah Chanyeol, menempatkan jarinya ke ikat pinggangnya. Ereksinya sangat jelas terbentuk di celananya. Setelah Baekhyun cepat-cepat menurunkan ristleting celananya, pelan-pelan dia mulai turun ke pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Apa? Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dulu?" tanya Chanyeol. Suaranya bergetar penuh rasa humor.

Dia merengut ke arahnya. "Ini bukan tentang orgasme, tapi ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." balasnya, tangannya menyelip masuk ke celana dalam Chanyeol lalu jari-jarinya meremas kemaluannya.

"Maaf sayang, jika _aku_ tidak orgasme, maka _kau_ tak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Sambil memutar matanya, Baekhyun mengarahkan ereksi Chanyeol di antara kemaluannya. Saat Baekhyun meluncur perlahan, rasa nikmat terasa di sepanjang kejantanannya. Chanyeol mengerang dan membawa bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun.

Begitu dia merasakan di dalam diri Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjilat ke atas menuju telinga Baekhyun dengan menyisakan kelembaban, mengisap daun telinganya. "Hmm, seseorang yang sangat basah dan siap untukku bahkan tanpa sentuhan. Aku pasti memiliki beberapa efek untukmu, sayang."

Baekhyun melarikan jarinya menuju rambut Chanyeol, menyentakkan kepala Chanyeol ke atas untuk bertemu dengan tatapan matanya. Sambil tersenyum, dia berkata "Jangan menyanjung diri sendiri. Jelas-jelas ini masalah biologis. Karena adanya hormon dan esterogen, bukan kau yang membuatku"

Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggul Baekhyun dengan kuat, jarinya mendorong ke dalam vaginanya. "Katakan saja."

Baekhyun sempat ragu sebelum berbisik, "Basah."

Chanyeol menggeram dan mendorong lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeser ritme gerakannya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol lebih cepat lagi. Tangan Chanyeol turun dari pinggul Baekhyun menuju ke pinggang roknya. Setelah Chanyeol melepas baju Baekhyun, jari terampilnya turun menyusuri deretan kancing mutiara kecil.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika tangan Chanyeol menyelinap di dalam cup bra berendanya untuk membelai salah satu payudaranya. Ketika ibu jari Chanyeol mencubit putingnya, Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan erangan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

Dia benci pada dirinya sendiri bahkan lebih ketika Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Chanyeol bertekad bahwa Baekhyun menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ingin hamil, dan hal itu membuatnya marah jika dia menyerah padanya.

Kemarahan mendorong Baekhyun untuk bergerak lebih keras terhadap diri Chanyeol, berharap untuk menyelesaikannya lebih cepat.

Tapi Chanyeol ternyata telah mengantisipasinya. Dia mencengkeram kuat kedua sisi pantat Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya kemudian bergeser ke tepi kursi.

Baekhyun menjerit dan mencengkeram kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol agar tidak terjatuh. "Tunggu sebentar," kata Chanyeol.

Dalam satu gerakan, Chanyeol berdiri membuat tangan Baekhyun mengetat di lehernya. Tawa Chanyeol menghangatkan telinganya. "Santai sedikit, sayang. Aku masih ingin bernapas."

"Maaf." rengeknya.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun di tepi mejanya, kemudian membawa bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Mencium seperti kelaparan, dia mendorong Baekhyun untuk merebahkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menggeserkan pinggulnya dan sekali lagi membungkus kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Chanyeol, membawanya masuk bahkan lebih dalam.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerang di bibir masing-masing penuh dengan sensasi. "Sialan, Baekhyun" gumamnya sambil menghujam ke dalam diri Baekhyun.

Menjaga kecepatan agar tetap stabil, Chanyeol melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun dan mulai mencium menuruni lehernya. Mulutnya menggantikan tangannya yang sebelumnya telah berada di sana, dengan menggunakan lidahnya dan mengisap putingnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Tekadnya untuk tidak merasa apa-apa telah memudar saat dia terengah-engah dan mendorong tubuhnya lebih jauh ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Ketika bibir Chanyeol pindah ke payudara yang satunya, Baekhyun tahu dia dekat ke tepian orgasme.

"Chanyeol." katanya terengah-engah.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari payudara Baekhyun untuk melihat Baekhyun ketika dia datang. "Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku gila." katanya.

Dia mendorong lagi beberapa kali kemudian dia mengikuti Baekhyun. "Ya Tuhan!" teriaknya.

Mereka berbaring tak bergerak selama beberapa detik, mereka berdua meredakan diri pasca orgasme. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan Baekhyun tersenyum dengan malas. "Seperti biasanya, rasanya sangat menakjubkan."

"Ya, benar." jawab Baekhyun, napasnya masih terengah-engah.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan suhu tubuhmu berubah lagi hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku rasa tidak."

"Sialan."

Baekhyun terkikik, "Maaf."

Chanyeol menciumnya sebelum melepaskan diri keluar dari Baekhyun. Ketika dia menarik celananya ke atas, Baekhyun turun dari meja. Dia merapikan branya kemudian menarik roknya ke bawah.

"Oh, celana dalamku!" gumam Baekhyun, mencari-cari di sekitar lantai. "Sudah kuamankan," kata Chanyeol, membungkuk di samping meja.

Dia menatap thong hitam berenda dengan sekuntum mawar merah muda sebelum menyerahkannya ke Baekhyun. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatmu menggunakan itu."

"Selalu ada lain kali," candanya sambil tersenyum.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mulai menyelipkan kemeja ke dalam celananya. Baekhyun memakai celana dalamnya lalu merapikan rambutnya.

"Um, apakah kau keberatan jika aku menggunakan sofamu untuk sementara?"

"Untuk calon anak?"

Dia mengangguk

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga harus turun ke bawah untuk _meeting_ ku."

"Jadi, sampai jumpa pada jum'at malam?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata kemudian memukul pantat Baekhyun, "Sampai ketemu lagi."

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title : The Proposition Series 1

Rated : M

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

 _._

 _._

Setiap bagian terkecil dalam tubuh Baekhyun mencoba tidak melirik lingkaran merah di kalender untuk keseratus kalinya. Haidnya sudah terlambat dua hari, lebih tepatnya telat dua malam, tujuh belas jam dan lima puluh menit sampai dia tidak bisa tidur.

Karena biasanya siklus menstruasinya selalu tepat waktu, ketegangan yang dialaminya semakin naik.

Tentu saja, secara fisik untuk pertama kalinya mungkin hal ini membuatnya bahagia. Tapi mungkin juga karena tubuhnya sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu dan Chanyeol adalah seorang yang mirip Dewa Seks sehingga mereka melakukan itu dan langsung berhasil.

Jika melihat tanda mencolok pada tanggal yang dilingkari, itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya berharap secara berlebihan, sekarang ini jantungnya selalu berdebar setiap dia melingkari satu tanggal.

Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia merasa perlu untuk menandainya, mungkin tidak ada cara lain agar dia bisa melupakan hal yang paling penting itu. Karena hal itu sudah terpatri dan menempel di hati dan jiwanya

Hari ini adalah peringatan dua tahun meninggal ibunya.

Tepat saat air mata kesedihan menusuk matanya, kepala Irene muncul dipintu.

"Ayolah, girl. Aku akan membawamu makan siang."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan fakta kalau dia menangis.

Irene sudah tahu betapa pentingnya hari ini. Tahun lalu, dia menghujani Baekhyun dengan alkohol dan cokelat lalu menghabiskan malam dengan memeluknya di tempat tidur saat dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tangisannya.

"Tawaranmu sangat manis, tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan tinggal di sini."

"Sahabat seperti apa aku ini jika meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian sepanjang hari ini."

"Semacam orang yang menghargai bagaimana aku selama di bawah tekanan, aku berusaha mematikan emosionalku dan menarik diri dari keluargaku dan teman-teman?" pinta Baekhyun dengan penuh harap.

Irene mendengus. "Tidak, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau butuh margarita sampai mabuk. Makanan yang sangat berlemak, dan desert berkalori yang dilapisi cokelat. Dan dengan senang hati aku akan menyediakannya."

Baekhyun tahu tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Irene. Selain itu dia benar-benar ingin keluar dari kantor dan mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu untuk sementara waktu. Jadi dia bangkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jika kau yang membayar, aku akan makan, minum, dan bergembira."

"Itu baru gadisku."

Ketika lift mereka mulai turun, Irene bertanya "Kau tidak keberatan jika Nate bergabung dengan kita, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sudah lama sekali aku belum sempat melihatnya."

"Aku juga. Uh, aku sempat berpikir ingin berlari ke rumah sakit pada jam istirahat makan siang untuk melakukan seks kilat."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Kau sangat mengerikan."

Ketika mereka tiba di restoran, Nate mendapatkan tempat yang sudah menunggu mereka. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

Untungnya, Baekhyun tahu pertanyaan Nate berkaitan dengan peringatan meninggalnya ibunya, bukan mengenai haidnya yang terlambat.

"Aku mulai bisa melaluinya. Beberapa hari ini lebih baik daripada kemarin-kemarin."

Dia mengangguk dan menepuk punggungnya. Saat dia kembali duduk, Irene menyikut Baekhyun untuk duduk di samping Nate. Dia tahu Irene tidak ingin Baekhyun duduk sendirian.

"Tidak, tidak, sudah lama kalian hampir tidak saling bertemu," protes Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik seperti ini. Aku bisa menatap langsung mata Nate yang duduk dihadapanku."

"Sebagian besar alasan dari semua itu untuk menjaga Irene yang biasanya menggodaku di bawah meja," jawab Nate, sambil mengedipkan mata.

Baekhyun mencibir dan duduk di samping Nate. Irene duduk dengan santai di seberang mereka. Setelah pelayan pergi dengan membawa catatan pesanan minuman mereka, Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit yang menusuk di perutnya dan dia mencengkram menu lebih erat.

Irene langsung melihat penderitaannya. "Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sekilas ke arah Nate lalu kembali ke Irene dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itu hal terakhir yang dia inginkan untuk membahas masalah kewanitaannya di depan Nate entah masalah pribadi atau bukan. Meskipun dia berarti lebih dari sekedar tunangannya Irene dia adalah seorang teman yang baik dan dapat dipercaya tapi tetap saja dia merasa terganggu untuk membahas masalah ini.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa."

"Sial, kau tidak kram, kan?"

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya menghangat saat dia mencoba untuk bersembunyi di balik menu.

"Aku bilang _tidak_ ada apa-apa."

Irene memutar matanya. "Oh, sialan, Baekhyun. Nate tahu semua tentang vagina dan ovarium, jadi berhentilah berpura-pura malu di depannya."

"Aku tidak berpura-pura malu aku _benar-benar_ malu!" jawab Baekhyun.

Mengabaikan Baekhyun, Irene menatap tajam Nate. "Kau tahu bagaimana Baekhyun berhubungan seks dengan Chanyeol agar bisa hamil?"

Nate mengangguk. " _S_ ekarang haidnya sudah terlambat dua hari."

Baekhyun menutup matanya, berharap lantai akan terbuka dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Nate berdeham, mencoba untuk meredakan ketegangan.

"Jika kau kram, itu bisa menjadi pertanda baik. Kadang-kadang ketika implan telur menempel dinding rahim, kau akan mengalami nyeri dari sedang sampai berat mirip dengan kram saat menstruasi."

Irene tesenyum dengan berseri-seri ke arah Nate. "Sayang, kau begitu seksi saat kau mengucapkan istilah medis itu."

Baekhyun mendengus saat Nate membungkuk di atas meja dan memberikan ciuman yang lama pada Irene. "Kalian benar-benar memuakkan."

Begitu mereka berhenti berciuman, Baekhyun tersenyum pada Nate. "Tapi terima kasih untuk informasinya. Aku berharap seperti itu."

"Begitu juga dengan aku. Kau akan menjadi seorang ibu yang luar biasa, Baekhyun, Tuhan tahu, kau pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan," jawab Nate, sambil meremas tangan Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat menghargainya," jawaban Baekhyun disela oleh bunyi telepon di dalam dompetnya. Dia melirik ke arah pesan itu dan tersenyum.

 _ **Aku tidak tahu apakah kau masih mau berbicara padaku atau tidak, tapi aku memikirkanmu hari ini. Tidak seorangpun, selain ibuku sendiri, kau sangat berarti untukku. Ibuku selalu mencintai dan menerimaku apa adanya. Belum lagi dia pembuat kue chocolate chip terbaik yang pernah kumiliki! Aku mencintai dan merindukanmu, Baekhyun!**_

Itu dari Connor. Ketika dia akan membalas pesannya, Irene berdeham. Baekhyun tersentak lalu menatap ke arahnya. "Maaf aku tidak berpikir…"

Irene memberi isyarat ke arah atas di balik bahu Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun berbalik, Connor berdiri dengan membawa karangan bunga lili bunga favorit ibunya.

Air mata Baekhyun menetes saat dia langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk leher Connor. "Ya Tuhan, aku tak percaya kau ada di sini!"

"Aku senang kau memelukku, bukannya memukulku."

Saat Baekhyun menarik dirinya, dia tertawa. "Kurasa aku meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat buruk di antara kita ya?"

"Dude, kupikir aku hampir mati di antara kau dan pria itu oh siapa ya namanya? Seseorang yang berpikir aku adalah pacarmu dan akan menendang pantatku."

Irene mencibir. "Namanya Chanyeol, tapi aku pikir kita bisa menghubungkan dia sebagai calon daddy bayi Baekhyun."

Mata Connor melebar dan dia terhuyung mundur ke belakang. "Kau mendapatkan pria itu untuk menjadi donor sperma untukmu?"

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Irene sebelum dia bertambah ngawur di tempat ini. "Tidak, persisnya tidak seperti itu."

Dia memberi isyarat pada Connor untuk duduk. "Kurasa kau perlu memesankan sesuatu dulu."

Connor melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan sebelum duduk. "Aku membutuhkan bir sebenarnya, tolong bawakan aku satu pitcher!"

.

.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chanyeol bergegas keluar dari lift setelah _meeting_ terakhirnya sore itu. Dengan promosi barunya, hari-harinya semakin padat, dari saat dia berjalan melewati pintu masuk sampai absen pulang. Untungnya sekarang ini hanya butuh setengah jam lagi sampai dia bisa pulang.

Dia berhenti di meja sekeretarisnya.

"Apa ada pesan Marylin?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi ada Ms. Baekhyun yang telah menunggu di kantormu."

Kemaluan Chanyeol berkedut begitu mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut. Terakhir kali Baekhyun berada di kantornya, mereka melakukan seks kilat. Dia yakin, dia sangat berharap bahwa Baekhyun kembali untuk itu.

"Terima kasih."

Dia menjilati bibirnya sebagai antisipasi dan membuka pintu kantornya. Apa pun harapan yang dia miliki untuk berhubungan seks seketika sirna, saat dia melihat Baekhyun tergeletak di sofanya, menangis histeris.

Tenggorokannya tersedak tampak mengerikan, dan dia berjuang untuk bernapas. Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan adegan seperti ini ketika dia tumbuh dewasa. Dengan saudara perempuannya, dia sudah sering melihat dan mendengar hampir semuanya.

Tapi biasanya setiap kali estrogen sialan seperti badai itu naik ke atas cakarawala, dia dan ayahnya menghindar dengan melarikan diri pergi keluar ke stadion _baseball_ atau ke tempat pizza.

Tidak peduli seberapa sukses bisnisnya, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia tangani perempuan yang sedang emosional.

Baekhyun mendongak lalu melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata mereka bertemu dan dia menangis lagi. "Oh sial." gumam Chanyeol sambil menjalankan jari-jarinya di sela-sela rambutnya.

Dia ragu sebelum perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arah sofa. Saat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dia bergerak bergantian di atas tumit kakinya. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan bersulamnya dari saku jasnya dan menyerahkan kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?"

"Aku baru saja mendapat haid."

Chanyeol meringis. "Um, maaf. Aku punya beberapa Advil di mejaku jika kamu mengalami kram atau sesuatu."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ingusnya dan melotot ke arahnya. "Apa kau tidak paham? Aku menstruasi. Jadi aku tidak hamil."

"Oh," gumam Chanyeol, akhirnya memahami masalah utama yang membuat Baekhyun bertingkah aneh.

"Dan aku tahu untuk mendapatkan kehamilan pertama adalah sesuatu yang mungkin tidak langsung berhasil, tapi aku _tidak bisa_ berpikir mengapa aku tidak bisa hamil? Maksudku dokter kandunganku sangat yakin waktu mengatakan aku sehat dan mampu, tapi bagaimana kalau dia salah?"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, tapi Baekhyun terus berbicara, suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Atau bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa memahami menjadi satu sosok di mana aku tidak bisa hamil? Bagaimana jika aku sudah menyia-nyiakan masa suburku selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang aku menjadi kering atau mandul dan sendirian selama sisa hidupku?"

Dia menangis lagi, dadanya naik turun karena isak tangis keras yang menyiksa dirinya.

Chanyeol berdiri terpaku di atas lantai. Diam-diam berdebat dalam hati apakah dia akan berbalik dengan cepat dan berlari keluar dari kantornya. Apa sih yang harus dia lakukan dengan kondisi Baekhyun seperti ini Dengan enggan, dia duduk di samping Baekhyun di sofa.

Bahkan tanpa ditawari, Baekhyun melemparkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Pipinya yang basah oleh air mata ditekan ke leher Chanyeol, sementara tubuh Baekhyun gemetar menempel tubuh Chanyeol.

Untuk sesaat tubuh Chanyeol membeku, dan mungkin juga Baekhyun merasa nyaman pada tubuh Chanyeol yang seperti sebuah patung marmer.

Chanyeol berdeham dan mencoba untuk mendapat pegangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

Tampaknya hal itu menjadi dorongan semangat yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun karena setelah itu dia memperketat tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Karena dia tidak tahu apa sih yang harus dilakukan, Chanyeol hanya membiarkan Baekhyun menangis.

Keheningan tampaknya sudah berlalu sebelum Baekhyun kelelahan.

Napasnya terengah-engah karena frustrasi, dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ragu.

Baekhyun tersentak menjauh saat mendengar suaranya. Tiba-tiba ekspresi malu melintas di wajahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku begitu, begitu menyesal! Aku tidak percaya aku datang ke sini dan membuatmu panik!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, tidak. Sial! Ketika aku melihat ketika aku tahu aku tidak hamil, semua yang kupikirkan adalah menemuimu. Aku bahkan melewati kantor Irene." Dia bergidik.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sangat malu karena kau melihatku bertingkah seperti orang gila!" keluhnya, sambil membenamkan kepalanya di tangannya.

Mencoba untuk meringankan suasana, Chanyeol mengatakan, "Kau tahu, sepertinya kau memberiku sebuah kerumitan di sini."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Aku berpikir dalam hati kau yang paling marah tentang prospek harus berhubungan seks lagi denganku."

Baekhyun terkikik. "Tidak sama sekali bukan itu." Sambil bercanda dia menyikutnya, lalu bertanya, "Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau sebenarnya bersikap merendahkan dirimu dalam urusan di tempat tidur?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bukan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Baekhyun membungkuk dan mencium pipi Chanyeol. "Tidak Chanyeol, berhubungan seks denganmu merupakan kejutan yang paling besar dari semua rencana gilaku."

"Sebuah _kejutan_? Kau yakin kau bukan orang yang bisa membelai ego kelaki-lakianku, kan?"

"Berhentilah memancing untuk mendapatkan pujian, Mr. Park." Baekhyun menangkupkan wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya, ibu jarinya menyusuri sepanjang janggut di pipinya.

"Selain itu, kupikir aku melakukan pekerjaan yang cukup baik waktu membelaimu saat terakhir kali kita bersama." Ketika mata Chanyeol melebar, Baekhyun tertawa.

"Dan dalam tujuh sampai sepuluh hari saat aku kembali subur, aku berharap menemukan diriku kembali di tempat tidur dengan seorang dewa seks sepertimu asalkan kau bersedia."

"Oh aku akan bersedia sekali." Dia mengambil salah satu tangan Baekhyun dan mencium jari-jarinya. "Aku bersedia saat ini juga."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tujuh sampai sepuluh hari."

Dia mengerang. "Kau suka menyiksaku, bukan?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menebusnya nanti." Baekhyun memberinya ciuman sayang di bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dulu kepadamu. Aku bertingkah aneh hari ini itu bukan hanya tentang aku yang tidak jadi hamil."

"Bukan hanya itu?" tanyanya, dengan waspada.

Menarik napas panjang, dia berkata, "Hari ini adalah peringatan dua tahun meninggalnya ibuku. Hari-hari seperti ini selalu terasa berat, tapi kemudian saat menyadari kalau aku tidak hamil hal ini semacam pukulan ganda buatku."

Dia meremas tangan Baekhyun. "Aku ikut menyesal. Aku kehilangan ibuku lima tahun yang lalu. Ulang tahunnya, tepat hari ibu, hari di mana dia meninggal sangat menyebalkan."

Baekhyun menatap kagum ke arahnya dan Chanyeol merasa terkejut melihat dirinya juga. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan berbagi sesuatu yang sangat pribadi, tapi ada sesuatu tentang diri Baekhyun yang membuatnya ingin terbuka untuk berbagi sesuatu dengannya yang biasanya dia tidak pernah berani melakukan itu.

"Apakah kau dekat dengan ibumu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol bergeser tidak nyaman karena ingatannya kembali ke kenangan indah seakan diputar di pikirannya seperti sebuah film.

"Yeah, aku dekat dengannya. _A_ ku masih dekat dengan ayahku. Tapi ibuku." Senyum kecil melengkung di bibirnya.

"Dia berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun saat melahirkan aku. Aku adalah anak laki-laki yang telah lama ditunggu untuk meneruskan nama keluarga dan bayi terakhir dalam hidupnya."

"Aku bertaruh dia sangat memanjakanmu," renung Baekhyun.

"Ya. Dan ke empat kakak perempuanku." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh Tuhan, sangat mengherankan aku bukan gay karena tumbuh di sekitar para hormon estrogen."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih telah memberi aku sandaran untuk menangis."

"Aku senang bisa membantu."

Mereka duduk diam selama beberapa detik, saling menatap mata. Akhirnya Baekhyun berdeham dan berdiri. "Kurasa aku lebih baik pulang ke rumah sekarang."

Ketika Baekhyun mulai melewatinya, Chanyeol menyambar lengannya. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang denganku malam ini?" Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol pikir ada orang lain yang berbicara.

Suaranya terdengar asing baginya, belum lagi apa yang telah disarankan merupakan gagasan yang sama sekali asing baginya.

Dia jarang mengundang wanita ke rumahnya selalu di tempat mereka atau kamar hotel. Hanya pasangan seksualnya yang sudah lama bisa menyeberangi penghalang itu.

Tapi Baekhyun telah mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar emosional dan membuatnya melanggar semua aturannya. Pertama, Chanyeol pernah menginap dengan Baekhyun dan dia sekarang meminta Baekhyun ke rumahnya.

Jika Chanyeol terkejut, Baekhyun terpana. "A-Apa?"

"Kau tahu, jadi kau tidak harus sendirian dengan semua kejadian hari ini."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku bisa membuat steak di atas panggangan atau aku bisa membuat pasta atau udang scampi. _"_

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Baekhyun dengan heran.

"Ya, aku yang sok pintar bisa memasak."

"Aku terkesan. Maksudku memiliki keterampilan kuliner, menjadi bos di tempat kerja dan tentu saja kita tidak bisa melupakan bakatmu di kamar tidur."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku penuh dengan kejutan, sayang."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun seakan berperang dengan dirinya sendiri tentang apakah dia harus menerima tawaran Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin tidak keberatan?"

"Aku yakin. Kita bisa nongkrong dan bersantai."

"Kedengarannya sangat menyenangkan."

"Aku akan menemuimu di luar di lantai sepuluh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mau memberiku arah rumahmu atau aku hanya mengikutimu?"

"Kau bisa ikut aku dan aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke mobilmu."

"Oh tidak, terlalu ruwet."

"Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kau menemuiku di lantai bawah dalam lima belas menit?"

"Oke, kedengarannya bagus."

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Benak Baekhyun berperan ketika sedang di dalam lift yang merangkak menuju lantai kantornya.

 _Kau melanggar semua aturan dengan pergi ke rumahnya Ingat mantramu datang, bercinta, lalu pergi. Setuju untuk membiarkan dia memasak dan menghiburmu jelas bukan bagian dari rencanamu. Kau akan menyesalinya!_ Dia telah menjadi musuh terburuknya sendiri.

"Cukup!" dia berteriak tepat pada saat pintu lift terbuka.

Dua orang wanita yang sedang menunggu memberinya tatapan aneh. Dia menundukkan kepala lalu berjalan cepat menuju kantornya. Menyambar dompet dan tasnya, kemudian membanting dan mengunci pintu.

Begitu sampai di bawah dia mondar-mandir di lobi. Saat Baekhyun berpikir untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol demi menjaga kewarasannya sendiri, dia muncul di depan Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol keluar melalui pintu samping ke arah gedung parkir. Ketika kunci remote di tangan Chanyeol membuat lampu sebuah Mercedes convertible hitam legam berkedip, Baekhyun bersiul rendah.

"Mobil yang bagus, Mr. Park."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Terima kasih."

"Aku terkesan dengan semua kemewahan ini."

Dia menggeleng. "Kau mulai lagi dengan mulutmu itu."

Baekhyun melempar tasnya ke lantai mobil lalu meluncurkan pantatnya di kursi kulit. Selain fakta bahwa harga mobil ini dua kali lipat harga modilnya, seluruh bagian interiornya benar-benar bersih.

Tidak ada remah bahkan setitik debu yang dapat ditemukan, berbeda sekali dengan keadaan interior mobilnya yang bahkan bisa memberi makan sebuah desa kecil dengan sisa-sisa sarapan atau makan malamnya di jalan yang berceceran.

"Keberatan kalau aku menurunkan atapnya?"

"Tidak masalah. Ini hari yang indah."

Chanyeol menekan salah satu tombol, dan atap mulai tertarik ke belakang. Saat mereka keluar dari gedung parkir, Baekhyun merogoh tasnya mencari jepit rambut. Setelah menjepit rambut panjangnya ke belakang, dia menutup mata dan membiarkan angin meniup dirinya.

"Jangan bilang aku sangat membosankan sampai membuatmu mengantuk?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya mengistirahatkan mataku sebentar."

Mereka tidak lama berkendara di jalan tol sebelum Chanyeol melajukan mobil keluar jalan tol. Ketika dia memasuki kawasan tua yang elite, Baekhyun sontak berpaling padanya.

"Kau tinggal di sini?"

Dia terkekeh. "Memang kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Kurasa aku membayangkanmu tinggal di gedung apartemen khas bujangan yang elegan dan mewah."

" _J_ ika kau ingin tahu, sebenarnya dulu aku terbiasa tinggal di sana, seperti yang kau katakan gedung apartemen yang elegan dan mewah di pusat kota. Tapi kemudian kakakku, yang merupakan agen real estate, meyakinkanku bahwa aku harus berhenti menghamburkan uang untuk membayar sewa dan mulai berinvestasi beberapa properti. Bagaimanapun dia berhasil membujukku untuk membeli rumah tetangga kakak kami." Dia melirik pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Aku pikir itu hanya akal-akalan mereka agar bisa mengawasiku, tapi sepadan karena aku bisa mendapat banyak makanan gratis." Dia menunjuk ke kiri pada sebuah rumah mewah dua lantai bergaya kolonial dengan sebuah teras depan melengkung.

"Itu rumahnya."

"Cantik."

"Terima kasih." jawab Chanyeol, lalu membelokkan mobilnya kembali.

"Dia membutuhkan rumah besar untuk mengurung monster itu tetap di dalam."

"Monster?"

"Tiga keponakanku."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki jalan masuk sebuah rumah bata berlantai dua dengan kolom putih. Baekhyun melongo menatap rumah yang modelnya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan Chanyeol.

Kekurangan dari rumah itu hanya pagar kayu putih dan mainan-mainan berserakan, dan Chanyeol akan terlihat seperti seorang suami dan ayah di sebuah kota pinggiran pada umumnya.

Setelah Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, dia berjalan keluar dari garasi dan matanya melebar menatap pada rumput sehijau zamrud dan bunga beraneka warna.

"Kau melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke halaman yang terjaga rapi.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menumbuhkan apa pun kecuali sedikit jamur di kulkas. Ayahku adalah salah satu yang ahli dengan tanaman. Tidak hanya itu, tapi dia sudah pensiun, jadi berkebun di halaman rumah anak-anaknya adalah misi terakhir hidupnya."

"Dia benar-benar manis." Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol menaiki tangga teras depan menuju ke dalam rumah.

Dia menekan kode ketika alarm mulai berbunyi. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya ketika dia melangkah ke dalam ruang tamu yang luas dan terbuka.

Jendela-jendela yang lebarnya dari lantai ke langit-langit membuat ruangan bermandikan cahaya, serta pilar-pilar kayu yang tinggi berselang-seling hingga menyentuh langit-langit.

Mengingat kesan pertamanya tentang Chanyeol, dia mengharapkan furnitur yang fungsional, modern, namun dingin. Bukannya kursi empuk yang hangat, sofa dua dudukan atau selimut antik yang menyelimuti sofa.

"Apakah kau memiliki dekorator?" tanyanya sambil mengikuti Chanyeol menuju dapur.

"Tidak, aku melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kakak-kakak perempuanku ikut membantu tentu saja. Mereka mengambil kesempatan untuk memanjakanku di semua area domestik."

Chanyeol berbalik dan mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa kau menyukai rumah ini?"

"Suka? Aku _mencintai_ rumah ini. Kau hanya berpikir tentang investasi properti. Tapi ini adalah sebuah rumah yang akan membuat siapa pun merasa bangga."

Senyum lambat mengembang di wajah Chanyeol. "Terima kasih. Pujian yang datang dari seseorang sepertimu benar-benar sangat berarti."

"Seseorang sepertiku?"

Chanyeol melarikan jari-jarinya ke rambut, berhenti menarik-narik tengkuknya.

"Oh kau tahu, seseorang yang nyata seseorang yang menghargai rumah sebagai tempat yang nyaman untuk dihuni."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, tapi bunyi gedebuk keras menyela mereka.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Mungkin aku harus memperingatkanmu tentang Toben."

"Kau punya teman sekamar?"

Dia terkekeh. "Tidak, kecuali kalau kau menganggap anjing Labrador hitam seberat delapan puluh pound yang menggigitku baik di dalam maupun luar ruangan dan mendengkur lebih keras dari beruang adalah teman sekamar."

"Kau memiliki anjing!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memberinya tatapan aneh. "Sial, aku tidak berpikir kau akan kegirangan tentang Labrador tuaku yang bau."

Dia menyeringai. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintai anjing. Aku sudah lama ingin punya satu, tapi jadwalku benar-benar gila, aku takut akan meninggalkannya lama sendirian."

"Aku mengerti. Aku sebenarnya menitipkan Toben ke Penitipan Anjing beberapa hari dalam seminggu."

"Kau melakukannya?" tanya Baekhyun, berjuang untuk mencegah sudut-sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengacak rambut Chanyeol. "Aku pikir kau manis melakukan itu untuk Toben."

Baekhyun menggeser tangannya ke dada Chanyeol. "Dan itu menunjukkan apa yang selama ini aku percaya bahwa kau mempunyai hati di dalam sini."

"Aku senang kau sedikit terkesan padaku. Aku benci kalau anak-anak kita kelak akan ketakutan karena ibunya mengira bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang bajingan seks yang tidak berperasaan."

Wajah Baekhyun merengut saat dia menyentak tangannya menjauh dari dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatapnya malu. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kesal dengan menyebutkan bayi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku terlalu emosional hari ini. "

Chanyeol menangkup dagu Baekhyun lalu memberinya senyum menenangkan.

"Itu akan terjadi, Baekhyun. Mungkin bulan depan atau tahun depan, tetapi kau tetap akan hamil."

Air matanya jatuh. "Terima kasih."

"Bahkan pada saat kita mati saat mencoba, kita akan tetap mewujudkannya."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kadang aku berpikir kau akan menikmati bagian kematian dikarenakan oleh seks."

Matanya tertutup karena kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal lain yang lebih baik."

Mereka terinterupsi oleh lolongan rendah bersemangat dari pintu _basement._

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku membiarkan Toben keluar sebelum sarafnya terganggu." kata Chanyeol.

Dia memutar kenop, dan Toben menerjang keluar. Anjing itu segera menerjang lutut Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun hanya tertawa. "Turun Toben! Jangan lompat!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Baekhyun tepat saat Toben menyapukan lidah merah mudanya di pipi Baekhyun. "Dia hanya senang melihat orang."

"Dia produk gagal dari sekolah kepatuhan," gumam Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin dia anjing terbaik di seluruh dunia iya kan, sayang?" kata Baekhyun, suaranya naik satu oktaf.

Toben menggoyangkan ekornya menyambut perhatian yang diberikan Baekhyun, ekornya bergoyang di antara kaki Chanyeol. Dia melayang ke surga anjing ketika Baekhyun mulai menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya, mendengus dan akhirnya duduk diam.

"Oke, waktunya ke luar."

Toben menolak untuk menjauh dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dengan putus asa. "Keluar. Sekarang!"

Baekhyun mencium puncak kepala Toben lalu bangkit berdiri. "Kau lebih baik keluar sebelum menyebabkan kita berdua dalam masalah." katanya sambil menunjuk pintu belakang.

Toben dengan enggan melintasi dapur, cakar-cakarnya mengetuk lantai kayu. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan membiarkannya menuju halaman belakang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Toben berlarian mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Hebat. Dia benar-benar sudah jadi patuh padamu."

"Aku tidak bisa mencegah semua orang, bahkan binatang, mencintaiku," canda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbalik padanya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ada yang sombong malam ini." Matanya melebar saat melihat kaki Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf."

Baekhyun menatap ke bawah dan melihat lubang compang-camping di stokingnya karena cakar Toben.

"Bukan masalah besar."

"Kau ingin ganti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Ikut aku."

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol menyusuri lorong. Dia tidak terlalu senang dengan kemungkinan masuk kamar tidur utama bersama Chanyeol, jadi dia berhenti di depan dinding yang penuh foto.

"Apa ini semua foto keluargamu?"

Chanyeol berbalik lalu mengangguk. "Ya, kakakku yang melakukannya. Dia punya semua foto keluarga saat bersama kemudian mengatur foto-foto itu untukku sebagai hadiah pembukaan rumah."

"Dia melakukan pekerjaan hebat." Ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar tidur, Baekhyun terus menatap foto-foto. Chanyeol mirip sekali dengan mendiang ibunya. Ada beberapa foto orangtua mereka saat masih muda hingga tua.

"Aku suka salah satu foto orangtuamu saat di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Ibumu sangat cantik." serunya.

" _Terimakasih._ "

"Ayahmu juga tampan."

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku mewarisi ketampanan dari mereka!" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya terhadap kesombongan Chanyeol.

"Ayahmu terlihat benar-benar manis dan baik."

Chanyeol melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar tidur. "Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku membayangkan ayahmu mirip Hugh Hefner, dan kau mewarisi jejaknya."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menyerahkan _sweat pants_ biru dan t-shirt putih.

"Percayalah, ayahku beda jauh dengan Hef. Orangtuaku adalah pasangan kekasih sejak SMA. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia pernah tidur dengan orang lain selain dengan Ibuku. Ibuku sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu, dan ayah tidak berkencan sekalipun."

"Itu sangat romantis." sembur Baekhyun.

"Ya, tapi dia kesepian. Jika tidak menggangguku dia akan mengganggu salah satu saudara perempuanku, dia selalu meneleponku, mendesak untuk mengunjunginya. Aku tahu dia ingin seseorang berada di sampingnya sepanjang waktu, tapi dia tidak bisa melupakan Mom. Aku terus mengatakan kepadanya untuk melanjutkan hidupnya, tapi dia menolak."

Baekhyun mulai jengkel mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol. "Mungkin dia belum siap. Mungkin perasaan cinta yang begitu besar di antara mereka tidak mudah untuk berakhir seperti yang kau pikirkan." sahut Baekhyun.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi ya Tuhan, dia perlu mengenyahkan harapan bahwa aku harus selalu menelepon dan berada disampingnya."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya putus asa, tidak mampu menahan amarahnya lagi. "Apakah dia telah menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu atau tidak?"

"Ya, tentu saja dia baik."

"Jadi seharusnya dia tidak perlu menelepon untuk memaksamu datang. Kaulah yang seharusnya menelepon ayahmu dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya. Membalas sebagian pengorbanan yang dia lakukan saat kau sedang tumbuh dewasa."

"Aku tahu, itu hanya—"

"Percayalah padaku Chanyeol, dia tidak akan berada di dunia ini selamanya. Aku telah melakukan semua yang aku mampu untuk ibuku ketika dia masih hidup, namun kadang rasa bersalah masih melingkupi perasaanku. Aku tidak ingin nantinya kau dihantui perasaan menyesal."

"Sialan, Baekhyun kau membuatku merasa seperti seorang bajingan."

Seiring dengan kemarahannya menguap, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa malu karena memarahi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menundukkan kepala.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tahu kau memiliki hati yang benar-benar baik itu saja. "

"Kalau kau benar-benar percaya padaku, aku akan berusaha berbuat lebih baik, oke?"

Baekhyun mengintip Chanyeol melalui bulu matanya dan tersenyum. "Oke."

Dia berdeham dan menunjuk seberang lorong. "Kau bisa mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi."

"Terima kasih. Aku mungkin juga perlu mencuci wajah setelah mengomel dan menangis seharian. Aku mungkin berantakan."

"Apa kau ingin mandi sekalian sementara aku menyiapkan makan malam?"

"Kau menyindirku bau ya?" tanyanya, sambil menyeringai.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir mungkin itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berendam di bak Jacuzzi."

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. "Sempurna."

"Ayo."

.

.

Baekhyun mengikutinya ke kamar tidur. Dindingnya berwarna biru muda dan putih cerah, membuat ruangan itu terasa lapang dan nyaman. Dia menahan dorongan untuk tertawa karena telah membayangkan penutup ranjang berbahan sutra, cermin di atas tempat tidur, dinding bercat hitam atau merah.

Kamar ini justru sebaliknya. Sebuah ranjang besar dan mewah berada di tengah ruangan. Satu-satunya hal yang mencuri perhatiannya adalah segala sesuatu begitu rapi.

"Kau pasti harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk pengurus rumah tangga," renungnya.

"Aku tidak punya pengurus rumah tangga."

"Kau melakukan semua ini sendiri?"

"Ya, aku suka bersih-bersih."

Setelah mengintip kamar mandi, Baekhyun merenung, "Kau penggila kerapian, ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpan segala sesuatu secara rapi."

"Oh."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Chanyeol, seraya meletakkan tangannya di pinggul.

"Tidak."

"Biar kutebak. Kau mengambil beberapa mata kuliah psikologi di perguruan tinggi, dan para ahli mengatakan bahwa seringkali penderita obsesif kompulsif disebabkan oleh kondisi emosional mereka yang kacau?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

Setelah menutup pintu, Baekhyun menyalakan air. Sambil melepas pakaian, dia mencoba untuk mengenyahkan stres. Menyelinap ke dalam air panas dan mendesah penuh kepuasan. Dia baru saja menyandarkan kepala ketika pintu tiba-tiba terdorong terbuka.

Sambil menjerit, dia bergegas untuk menutupi payudara dengan tangannya. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun tidak perlu panik. Aku sudah pernah melihat semua yang ada di dirimu, ingat? "

Kehangatan merambat ke pipinya. "Aku tahu. Kau mengejutkanku, itu saja. "

Dia mengangkat dompet Baekhyun. "Kau meninggalkan ini di dapur, kupikir kau mungkin membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol meletakkan dompet di konter. "Oke, kali ini aku benar-benar akan pergi, dan berjanji akan meninggalkanmu dalam damai."

Baekhyun terkikik lalu kembali berendam setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu. Dia mungkin bisa tinggal di sini selama berjam-jam, tapi ketika jari-jarinya mulai keriput dan aroma wangi mulai lenyap, dia pikir sudah waktunya untuk keluar.

Setelah mengeringkan diri, dia memakai baju Chanyeol lalu mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Ketika dia meraih dompet, ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan dari Irene.

 _ **Aku belum melihatmu sejak makan siang. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja – Irene**_

Baekhyun berjuang menahan isak tangis nya. Dengan jari-jari gemetar, dia mengirim SMS balasan pada Irene.

 _ **Aku sedang datang bulan. Aku di rumah Chanyeol. Aku telepon besok – Baekhyun**_

Hanya butuh sedetik bagi Irene untuk membalas.

 _ **Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku di sini untukmu. Aku selalu mendukungmu - Irene**_

.

.

Ketika dia sampai ke ruang tamu, dia bisa mendengar Chanyeol bersenandung bersama dengan radio dapur. Dia mengintip di sudut dan menyaksikan dengan takjub saat Chanyeol masak.

Chanyeol memergokinya menatap, dan Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu padanya saat dia melangkah bertelanjang kaki ke dapur. dia menarik napas dalam.

"Sesuatu berbau menakjubkan."

Sebuah ekspresi senang tumbuh di wajah Chanyeol. "Aku memutuskan memasak scampi. Aku pikir kita bisa makan di teras jika tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kedengarannya bagus."

Chanyeol membuka pintu belakang, dan Baekhyun keluar. Toben datang berlari mendekatinya.

"Turun boy! Jangan pernah berpikir tentang itu!" teriak Chanyeol.

Toben enggan menyenggol kaki Baekhyun. "Anak Baik," jawabnya, memberinya hadiah dengan garukan di belakang telinga. Saat dia menatap sekeliling teras dan halaman belakang, matanya melebar saat melihat kolam di tanah.

"Ini semua begitu indah."

"Terima kasih."

Chanyeol mengulurkan sebuah kursi untuknya, dan dia bergeser ke meja. Dia sudah mengatur untuk mereka lengkap dengan serbet kain. Baekhyun melirik piringnya yang penuh scampi mengirim bunyi keroncong perutnya. Ketika Chanyeol duduk, dia tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa cukup berterima kasih untuk mandi dan pakaian. Aku merasa seperti orang baru."

"Sama-sama."

Setelah mengigit sepotong pasta, dia mendongak dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang menatap dadanya. Secara sadar, dia menyilangkan lengannya di atas dadanya, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka mengetat pada kainnya. Dia berdeham, dan Chanyeol cepat-cepat membuang muka.

"Chanyeol, apa kau menatap payudaraku seperti anak remaja terangsang?"

.

.

Sampai disini dulu ya .


	12. Chapter 12

Dia memberi senyum malu-malu. "Sulit bagiku untuk tidak menatapnya ketika mereka seolah akan melompat dari bajumu."

Baekhyun menatap jengkel Chanyeol " _A_ ku benci mengukurnya." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Aku jadi ingin mendapatkan pengurangan ukuran payudara."

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa kau ingin melakukan itu? Payudaramu luar biasa."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Itu seperti yang pria perlu katakan. Kau tidak tahu rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan. Punggungku membunuhku, tidak lupa bilang sulit menemukan baju yang sesuai. Kemudian ada berbagai faktor yang membuat mereka bertambah besar ketika kau sedang hamil."

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, mesum benar."

Dia tertawa. "Maaf, tapi aku seorang pria penyuka payudara, sehingga kemungkinan itu benar-benar membuatku bergairah."

"Pria penyuka payudara karena bertentangan dengan apa? Penyuka bokong atau penyuka kaki?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tentu saja, tak usah dikatakan bahwa kedua pantat dan paha juga luar biasa."

Baekhyun memberi senyum sinis. "Oh, terima kasih banyak. Sekarang aku khawatir bahwa mereka mengerikan, dan kau akan mengalami trauma harus melihat mereka. Senang aku akan beristirahat dengan tenang malam ini."

"Aku akan mengabaikan kesinisan mengingat hari yang kau miliki. Sebaliknya, aku akan menawarkan lebih banyak anggur." katanya.

Dia mengangkat gelasnya. "Terima kasih. Ini lezat."

Selagi Chanyeol menuangkan, melirik keluar sinar matahari yang memudar berkilauan di atas air.

"Aku harus mengatakan aku lebih dari sedikit iri pada kolammu."

"Sebenarnya inilah yang membuatku membeli tempat ini. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Berenang adalah gairahku ketika tumbuh dewasa, dan setelah aku meninggalkan rumah, aku selalu ingin kolam lain." Chanyeol meneguk anggurnya dan berbalik menatap intens pada dirinya.

"Jadi, apa gairahmu saat masih muda?"

"Mungkin kedengaran klise tetapi bernyanyi." Dia melarikan jari-jarinya di atas bibir gelas anggurnya.

" _A_ ku kira itu masih aku sukai."

"Sungguh?"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan ekspresi bersemangat di wajah Chanyeol. "Ya, keluargaku benar-benar fans besar pada Bluegrass dan Country. Aku dibesarkan bernyanyi dengan band yang terdiri dari lima sampai sepupu laki-laki." Baekhyun tertawa.

"Mengapa hampir tidak mungkin bagiku untuk membayangkan kau bernyanyi dalam bar yang penuh asap, kasar, dan kacau?"

"Aku tidak hanya bernyanyi di sana. Aku bernyanyi di gereja juga."

Chanyeol menyeringai paham. "Kau gadis gereja. Itu menjelaskan banyak hal."

Baekhyun berhenti memutar pasta pada garpunya dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa artinya itu?"

"Sekarang aku tahu sebabnya mengapa kau merasakan hal yang kau lakukan tentang tidur denganku mengapa kau tidak memiliki pasangan seksual di masa lalumu selain tunanganmu."

"Memiliki moralitas dan spiritualitas bukanlah hal buruk." balas Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Bahkan, itulah yang palingku suka darimu."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau bercanda."

" _I_ tulah aku." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam jari-jarinya.

"Sampai aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak pernah tahu kepolosan bisa sangat seksi."

Meskipun pipinya menghangat karena pujiannya, dia tidak bisa menahan seringai yang melengkung di bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar menjadi pria yang lembut, kan?"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Aku tidak menyadari sedang berbuat lembut saat ini. Aku hanya mencoba untuk sedikit menyanjungmu."

Baekhyun mengunyah serius gigitan udang. "Kupikir mengagumi itu alami jadi tentu kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa kau sedang melakukannya. Kupikir kau bahkan akan berhasil melakukannya dalam keadaan koma sekalipun."

"Benarkah?"

"Semua perawat akan kagum padamu bahkan perawat pria sekalipun. Kau mungkin akan berakhir dengan mendapatkan perawatan yang sangat menyebalkan. Belum lagi mungkin akan terjadi pertarungan tinju harian untuk memberikan spons mandimu."

Chanyeol melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ketika dia menatapnya, mata birunya berbinar dengan geli.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun aku pikir aku tidak pernah tertawa dengan seorang wanita sebanyak bersamamu."

"Aku berasumsi itu pujian, kan?"

"Yang terbaik."

Baekhyun menggigiti ujung garpunya, mencoba memutuskan apakah dia memiliki keberanian untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang telah mengganggu dia selama beberapa waktu ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta sebelumnya?"

Chanyeol tersedak gigitan scampi yang dia makan. Dia menyerah pada batuk sebelum meneguk banyak anggur. "Itu datang begitu saja." jawabnya, dengan suara tercekik.

"Tidak juga. Kau hanya ingin menghindari pertanyaan itu."

Dia membuat suara frustrasi di belakang tenggorokannya. Setelah menatap air berkilauan, akhirnya dia berkata.

"Ya, aku pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Apakah kau berharap untuk beberapa rincian?"

Baekhyun menyeringai "Mungkin."

" _A_ ku pikir itu cukup untuk malam ini." Dia mengambil piring kosong dan mulai bangkit dari kursinya ketika Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan sedikit menyentuh tangannya. Baekhyun bisa melihat perjuangan di matanya, belum lagi dia terus mengepal dan mengendurkan rahangnya. Dia tampak sedang bertarung pada dirinya apakah harus jujur pada Baekhyun.

Tidak ingin membuatnya sakit, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu memberitahuku. Itu tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan."

"Tidak, tidak aku akan memberikan detail yang mengerikan." jawabnya, kembali duduk.

Rahang Baekhyun ternganga. Dia tidak menahan diri untuk maju ke depan, dengan penuh harap menunggu untuk keluarnya setiap kata. Antara mendengar tentang orangtuanya dan sekarang kehidupan cintanya, begitu banyak potongan puzzle Chanyeol datang bersama-sama.

.

.

"Namanya Seolhyun, dan kami baru 15 tahun. Kami berdua di tim renang saat SMA. Dia adalah hubungan pertamaku, pengalaman seksual pertamaku dan." Dia gelisah di kursinya.

"Gadis pertama yang aku putuskan."

Hati Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa sakit untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak dia kenal. "Kenapa kau putus?"

"Kami kencan hingga SMA dan mecoba membuatnya tetap berjalan sampai kuliah semester pertama, tapi hatiku tidak lagi sama. Lebih dari apa pun, aku tidak ingin terikat. Jadi aku melirik wanita lain."

"Dia memergokimu berselingkuh?"

Chanyeol mengusap tangan ke wajahnya. "Sialan, aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan padamu semua ini."

"Tolong selesaikan."

"Tidak, aku putus sebelum dia tahu. Lalu tiga tahun kemudian, aku bertemu dengannya di pernikahan seorang teman, dan kami mulai berhubungan lagi. Tak satu pun dari kami bersaing dalam renang lagi, kami menyelesaikan kuliah dan mulai karir kami. Setelah satu tahun bersama-sama, hal logis untuk dilakukan adalah."

"Bertunangan."

Dia meringis. "Tapi semakin dia ingin dilamar, aku hanya pria yang tidak bisa dan melakukannya. Membayangkan terikat dengannya selama sisa hidupku membuatku merasa tercekik secara fisik."

Tubuhnya memberikan getaran kecil. "Dan kemudian aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk, jadi dia memutuskanku."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya lembut.

"Dia melihatku berhubungan seks dengan wanita lain."

Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan ngeri. "Itu sangat kejam."

Ekspresinya gelap. "Dalam masalah itu jika kau tidak mendapatkan pesan, aku brengsek, ingat?"

"Itulah alasan mengapa begitu sulit membayangkan kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang begitu tidak berperasaan kepada seseorang yang kau cintai."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Masa lalu adalah masa lalu kurasa. Setidaknya dia menemukan orang lain dan sudah menikah selama delapan tahun terakhir."

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Ibuku bertemu di Misa bersama suami dan anak-anaknya." Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ibu tampaknya sangat ingin menggosoknya ke wajahku."

"Dia mungkin masih marah padamu karna meninggalkan sesuatu yang baik."

"Mungkin." Chanyeol mengosongkan sisa botol anggur ke gelasnya. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah mendengar kisah sedihku, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu aku."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak berbicara tentang jatuh cinta. Aku sedang berbicara tentang mematahkan hati seseorang." Dia menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja kaca.

"Dengan wajah dan tubuhmu, tidak mungkin kau belum pernah mematahkan hati setidaknya seorang pria sekalipun."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan aku tidak," Baekhyun protes.

"Jadi ceritakan," kata Chanyeol.

"Ini jelas tidak cabul seperti ceritamu."

Dia menyeringai padanya. "Aku tidak akan membayangkannya, Alim. Aku yakin dengan kenyataan bahwa kau tidak tidur dengan seorang telah mematahkan banyak hati."

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Terakhir kali aku cek, hatimu di atas pinggangmu, bukan di bawahnya."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Jadi apa ceritanya?"

"Baik. Namanya Steve, kami delapan belas tahun, dan aku jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya."

"Aduh, itu pasti menyebalkan buat si Steve."

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti dia, tapi waktu itu aku berusia enam belas tahun, tidak ada seorangpun di dunia yang ada buat aku selain Kris."

"Apakah kau pergi dengan dia untuk membuat Kris cemburu?"

"Tidak, pada awalnya aku pikir Steve akan membuatku melupakan dia. Kami semua berada di sekolah dan gereja yang sama, tapi Kris bertindak seperti aku tak lebih dari seorang teman. Steve adalah tipe pria yang membawakanmu bunga dan meneleponmu pagi hari untuk menanyakan kabar. Dia juga menghormati batas tentang seksualitasku."

"Kasihan Steve." canda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sekarang aku tidak mengatakan dia tidak mendapatkan kepuasan seksual."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Meskipun dia seharusnya menjadi segala yang kuinginkan dari seoarang pacar, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Itu tidak adil baginya, jadi aku putus dengan dia. Dia begitu hancur, dia menyuruh Kris untuk datang dan berbicara denganku."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala, melawan senyum menyebar di pipinya. "Kris datang menghentak di kamarku, berwajah merah dan marah, menuntut bagaimana aku bisa mematahkan hati sahabatnya. Setelah mendengarkan dia mengoceh dan selama sekitar lima menit, akhirnya aku hanya berteriak aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Mata Chanyeol melebar. "Gila! Itu tepat sasaran. Apa yang dia katakan?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Bahwa dia jatuh cinta denganku juga, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Steve. Jadi kami menunggu beberapa bulan untuk mulai berkencan, dan kemudian kami tak terpisahkan."

"Dan Steve baik-baik saja dengan itu?"

"Dia tidak senang, tapi dia menemukan orang lain."

Chanyeol menatapnya sejenak dan kemudian menyeringai. "Setelah mengeluarkan omong kosong berat ini, aku pikir kita perlu sedikit anggur lagi.

"Ya, aku pikir kita membutuhkan itu, juga."

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol tidak kembali dalam beberapa menit, Baekhyun pergi mencari pria itu. Dia mencarinya ke dapur tetapi menemukan dapur itu kosong, kemudian dia mendengar sebuah panggilan yang berasal dari arah lorong.

Dia menjulurkan kepalanya melihat ke sekitar sudut-sudut lorong untuk melihat siapa saja yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Tiga anak laki-laki rambut pirang berdiri di _ruang atau area penyambut tamu biasanya bagian ini dijadikan sebagai area pembatas antara ruangan dalam dan luar_ , mereka memakai celana renang lengkap dengan peralatan renang yang mereka bawa. Wajah mereka tertunduk. Kemudian anak yang paling kecil yang umurnya tidak lebih dari lima tahun menginjak kakinya dan gusar.

"Tapi Paman Chanyeol, kau berjanji kami bisa berenang kapan saja!"

"Aku tahu, Jeno, tetapi kau tahu."

Lalu anak yang tertinggi menggeleng. "Dude, ini sangat tidak keren."

"Dengar, aku mengatakan kepada kalian bahwa kalian bisa kembali besok. Hanya saja malam ini bukan waktu yang tepat." bantah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melangkah ke lorong tempat Chanyeol beserta tiga anak berdikusi dan berdeham. Lalu empat pasang mata terfokus pada dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jadi, _dia_ alasan mengapa kami tidak boleh berenang!" Seru anak yang memiliki tinggi menengah.

"Paman Chanyeol punya pacar!" seru Jeno sebelum tawanya meledak.

Chanyeol mengerang frustrasi. "Baekhyun, ini adalah monster yang pernah aku ceritakan sebelumnya. Kenalkan Mark, Renjun, dan Jeno."

Melangkah ke depan ke arah tiga orang anak Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum cerah pada mereka. " _Hi, guys_."

"Hai," gumam mereka. Mereka terlihat terpesona dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah mereka tidak pernah melihat seorang wanita di rumah Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua. Sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk berenang, ya?

"Yeah, sebelum Loverboy ini memutuskan untuk tidak memberi izin pada kami," Mark menjawab sambil memperlihatkan wajah cemberut ke arah Chanyeol.

Tangannya menepis ke udara, Chanyeol menggeram, "Jaga mulutmu."

Baekhyun menyembunyikan rasa geli di balik tangannya. Setelah dia yakin dia berhasil menyembunyikannya, dia berkata. "Itu pembelaannya, Paman kalian tidak tahu bahwa hari ini aku memiliki hari yang buruk dan membutuhkan seorang teman. Tapi aku juga tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau kalian tetap di sini dan sambil berenang tentunya."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat ke atas karena terkejut. "Kau tak tahu?" dia bertanya dan pada saat yang bersamaan Jeno menjerit, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak."

"Baiklah!" seru Renjun sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat melewati Baekhyun. Mark dan Jeno juga sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu melewati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat kegembiraan mereka sementara Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak percaya kau setuju untuk membiarkan mereka tetap tinggal."

"Mereka di sini untuk berenang, jadi aku ragu kalau kehadiran mereka di sini akan mengganggu kita."

"Ucapan yang sangat familiar," gumam Chanyeol sambil mengantar Baekhyun kembali keluar.

Saat melihat Jeno akan melompat di bagian yang dangkal, Chanyeol bergegas ke arah Jeno dan meraihnya.

"Lelaki kecil. Jangan berani-berani masuk tanpa pelampung."

"Tapi pelampung hanya untuk seorang bayi!" keluhnya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Dia mendudukkan Jeno dan membuka sebuah kotak penyimpan berwarna cokelat. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sepasang pelampung bergambar Power Ranger. Kemudian memasangkannya di kedua lengan Jeno.

"Ibumu akan menendang pantatku jika dia tiba dan kau tidak memakai ini."

Jeno memelototi Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya lari dan melompat ke dalam kolam renang.

"Paman Chanyeol, maukah kau membantuku belajar renang gaya punggung?" tanya Renjun.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan, aku sangat suka melihatmu beraksi."

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum mencondongkan badannya untuk berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. "Aku akan memakai speedo yang pernah aku janjikan, tapi aku pikir itu akan membuat anak-anak itu panik."

Baekhyun tertawa dan mendorong Chanyeol untuk bergegas. "Cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan celana renang, dasar sombong!"

Sementara Chanyeol menghilang ke dalam rumah untuk berganti pakaian, Mark berenang mendekat ke tempat Baekhyun duduk. Dia menyandarkan sikunya pada pinggiran kolam. "Jadi sudah berapa lama kau berpacaran dengan Paman Chanyeol?"

Dia berjuang menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah saat mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Dia hanya seorang teman."

Mark memberinya pandangan yang mengatakan dengan jelas dia mengetahui kalau Baekhyun telah membohonginya. "Aku berharap punya teman secantik dirimu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Terima kasih, Mark. Kau cukup hebat untuk menjadi seorang perayu, bukankah begitu?"

Mark membusungkan dadanya, dan Baekhyun bersumpah bahwa dia bisa melihat Chanyeol kecil berusia tiga belas tahun.

"Gadis-gadis juga berpikir demikian."

"Aku pikir di samping rambut dan matamu, kau mewarisi kebiasaan menggoda dari Paman Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memilih waktu yang tepat untuk akhirnya keluar dengan celana renangnya. Dia memandang Baekhyun dan Mark dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. "Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"Berapa banyak Mark memiliki kemiripan denganmu." Dia memberikan Chanyeol seringai dan kedipan nakal.

"Dan tingkah laku sepertimu."

Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada telanjangnya. "Mark, apa kau merayu temanku?"

Mark sedikit memucat. "Tidak, aku hanya berbicara dengannya. Maksudku, Paman tidak pernah memiliki teman perempuan untuk diajak ke sini ataupun memperkenalkannya ke Papa."

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang kebingungan. "Terserah." Dia menyelam ke dalam kolam dan berenang ke arah Renjun yang sedang menunggunya.

Baekhyun menonton saat Chanyeol memperlihatkan cara berenang lalu menyuruh Renjun untuk mengulanginya. Saat sedang memberikan instruksi, dia melempar dengan riang Jeno ke udara dan membiarkan pria kecil itu tercebur ke dalam kolam.

Baekhyun menarik napas putus asa dan mencoba untuk meredakan debaran jantungnya saat melihat Chanyeol berinteraksi begitu mudah saat bersama dengan keponakan-keponakannya. Saat Chanyeol keluar dari kolam renang dan melangkah ke arahnya, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tetap menatap pria itu.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat ke atas saat melihat ekspresi Baekyun. "Apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak pernah membayangkan melihat kau berada disekitar anak kecil."

"Kau tidak cukup mengakui dirimu. Untuk beberapa alasan, kau tidak suka membuktikan dirimu bahwa sebenarnya kau peduli dengan mereka."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jika kau anti terhadap anak kecil, kau tidak akan membiarkan mereka ke sini dan berenang, dan kau akan membiarkan Jeno berenang tanpa pelampungnya. Ditambah lagi, kau menghabiskan dua puluh menit untuk mengajarkan Renjun berenang."

Chanyeol dengan geram mengusap rambutnya yang basah, dia mengerutkan dahinya. "Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu petunjuk apa yang kau berikan saat ini, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memikirkan hal penting untuk menjadi seorang Ayah, oke?"

"Kau tidak seharusnya berpikiran negatif tentang dirimu," protes Baekhyun.

Sebelum Chanyeol bisa mengatakan apa-apa, sebuah jeritan terdengar dari arah kolam. Jeno berjalan perlahan ke arah tangga pinggir kolam, air mata mengalir diwajahnya. Setelah dia keluar dari kolam, dia berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Dia menahanku di bawah!" Jeno menangis sambil menunjuk ke arah Mark.

"Itu hanya beberapa detik. Berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang bayi besar," balas Mark.

"A-aku tidak bisa bernapas!" cerca Jeno, mengusap air mata dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Keluarlah dari kolam, pria kecil. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol.

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat tangisan Jeno semakin keras dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah, sayang," panggil Baekhyun, membuka kedua tangannya lebar. Jeno berlari dengan cepat ke pangkuan Baekhyun dan membungkus lengannya di sekitar leher Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang." Dia mengalihkan kemarahannya kepada Mark. "Aku pikir kau berhutang maaf pada saudaramu."

Mata Mark melebar saat dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Baekhyun ke arah pamannya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan.

"Aku minta maaf, Jeno."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya, suaranya terdengar lirih dari balik leher Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku janji."

Baekhyun mengusap punggung Jeno dengan gerakan melingkar. "Lihat, semuanya sudah baik. Apakah kau ingin kembali ke kolam?"

"Tidak." sergah Jeno.

Renjun memutar matanya ke arah Mark yang kemudian mencibir. "Kalau aku menempel padanya, aku juga tidak ingin pergi," kata Mark sementara Renjun menganggukkan kepala setuju.

Walaupun dia berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Sementara Baekhyun berjuang untuk melawan gejolak yang merayapi kedua pipi serta lehernya, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah tepi kolam.

"Oke, cepat hentikan ini. Jika kalian tidak bisa menghormati temanku, kalian boleh pergi dengan pantat kecil yang terangsang ke rumah kalian!" geramnya.

Mata Mark dan Renjun melebar, tetapi mulut mereka tidak bisa tertutup. Merasa kalah, mereka mulai melangkah ke arah kolam renang.

"Tunggu Chanyeol, kau tidak seharusnya menyuruh mereka pulang karena hal itu. Mereka masih kecil," bantah Baekhyun.

Dia cepat-cepat berbalik. "Apakah kau bercanda?"

"Aku yakin mereka merasa tidak enak karena telah bersikap tidak sopan dan mereka akan mau untuk meminta maaf." Dia menunjuk tangannya ke arah Mark dan Renjun.

"Kalian akan meminta maaf, kan?"

"Iya" jawab Renjun.

Mark mengangguk. "Aku sangat, sangat menyesal karena berbicara seperti itu tentangmu Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih."

Untuk tindakan yang lebih baik, Mark menatap Chanyeol. "Dan aku juga minta maaf karena bersikap kurang sopan pada teman wanitamu" Dia berhenti sejenak karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol. "Pada temanmu," dia menyelesaikannya.

"Aku juga," sahut Renjun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum. "Lihatlah, masalah sudah terselesaikan."

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa arti terangsang?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya pada situasi yang menggelikan ini, khususnya saat mata Chanyeol melebar, dan dia menatap tidak berdaya kepada penjelasan Baekhyun.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui, dan pamanmu seharusnya tidak mengatakan hal itu," jawabnya.

"Paman Chanyeol, kau dalam masalah," kata Jeno, mengibaskan jari-jarinya ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ya, Paman Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang buruk. Kita seharusnya mencuci mulutnya dengan sabun, bukankah begitu?"

Jeno terkekeh. "Ya, kita harus melakukannya."

"Hello?" Sebuah suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam rumah.

"Mommy!" tangis Jeno, melepaskan dirinya dari Baekhyun dan berlari ke arah pintu.

Baekhyun sudah akan berdiri, tapi Chanyeol menahannya, melemparkan handuknya ke arah Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan protesnya, dia meringis dan menunjuk ke arah dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk dan memerah. Menenangkan Jeno membuat baju putihnya basah kuyup, dan itu jelas-jelas dapat memperlihatkan bra putih berendanya.

"Oh sial!" Baekhyun melihat dengan liar ke arah teras untuk melarikan diri.

.

.

Ponsel Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdering, dan saat dia melihat siapa yang menelepon, dia meringis. "Sial, dari kantor di India. Aku harus menyelesaikannya. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin di rumah, okay?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Baekhyun, menggaruk daun telinga Toben.

Segera setelah Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan, Toben melompat di sofa bersamanya. "Mau mencari film wanita untuk kita tonton bersama?"

Dia meringkuk lebih nyaman di sofa, bulu hitam mengkilap dari Toben terasa mengganggu. Setelah beberapa saat, kelopak matanya terasa berat, dan sebelum dia bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia tertidur.

.

.

"Ya, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Anda bulan depan, Tuan." kata Chanyeol sebelum mematikan ponselnya.

Dia bangkit dari mejanya dengan napas berat. Pada kenyataannya, dia tidaklah begitu tertarik dengan prospek yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan negaranya selama sebulan, tapi itu adalah penentuannya dalam menjalankan masa promosinya.

Tentu saja, dia tidak berpikiran untuk memberitahu Baekhyun tentang keberangkatannya dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia tidak terlalu yakin bagaimana Baekhyun nantinya bisa membiarkan dia pergi di tengah-tengah masa diskusi tentang membuat anak keputusan mereka.

Mungkin dia akan meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk pergi selama beberapa hari jika percobaan minggu depan tidak berhasil.

Tunggu, apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan Baekhyun bukanlah pacar ataupun istrinya. Meminta izin kepada wanita untuk berpergian keluar negeri bukanlah bagian dari komitmennya, walaupun itu lebih untuk kebaikan wanita itu daripada untuk dirinya.

"Hei, aku adalah tuan rumah yang paling buruk yang pernah ada. Maaf karena terlalu lama," ucapnya, saat dia berjalan memasuki ruang tamu.

Dia berhenti dengan suara decitan saat melihat Baekhyun tertidur di sofa dengan Toben di sebelahnya. Untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah dia membangunkan Baekhyun untuk mengambil mobilnya dan pulang, atau haruskah dia menawarkan Baekhyun untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Atau haruskah dia membawa Baekhyun ke ranjangnya. Itu bukanlah seperti mereka belum pernah tidur bersama.

Dia menatap Toben dan mendengus frustrasi. Ketika Toben menatap dengan ekspresi mengantuk ke arahnya, Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. "Kau tahu betul kalau kau tidak diperbolehkan berada di dekat perabotan."

Toben menanggapinya dengan menguap dan kemudian mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman di sisi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membungkuk di atas sofa, tangannya mengusap pipi Baekhyun.

"Bangun, Baekhyun," katanya lembut.

"Hmm?" dia bertanya tanpa gerak.

"Kau harus pindah ke ranjang."

"Tidak. Itu terlalu melelahkan," bisiknya.

Chanyeol menggosok lengan Baekhyun. "Kau akan merasa lebih baik kalau tidur di ranjang."

Baekhyun memberikan dengkuran kecil sebagai balasannya. Chanyeol memutar matanya. Tentu saja, dia akan membuat ini menjadi lebih berat untuk Chanyeol.

"Okay, baiklah. Aku akan membawamu ke ranjang."

Dia meraih bagian bawah kaki Baekhyun dan menaruh lengannya di sekitar punggung Baekhyun. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mengangkat Baekhyun dari sofa.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan samar. "Apakah kau ksatria dengan baju baja yang bersinar sekarang?"

"Aku adalah ksatria yang luar biasa," gumamnya.

"Kau membuatku melanggar semua aturan yang aku buat."

Matanya tertutup, dan Chanyeol berpikir kalau dia sudah kembali tertidur. "Kau membuatku merasakan lebih. Awalnya aku hanya mengira akan memanfaatkanmu untuk melakukan seks sama seperti kau memanfaatkanku."

Dadanya terasa sesak karena kata-kata wanita itu. Benarkah apa yang gadis itu pikirkan tentang dirinya Walaupun biasanya benar, dia tidak suka mendengarnya dari wanita itu Setidaknya sekarang. "Baekhyun, buka matamu dan lihat aku."

Sesuai perintahnya, mata hijau yang mengantuk milik Baekhyun berusaha fokus menatapnya. "Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku memanfaatkanmu? Boleh jadi aku selalu ingin melakukan seks denganmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memanfaatkanmu."

Baekhyun membungkus tangannya lebih erat di sekitar leher Chanyeol, bibirnya menyentuh dada Chanyeol. "Kau adalah pria yang baik, Chanyeol, walaupun kau tidak pernah mengakuinya."

"Apakah kau berpikir begitu?"

Kepalanya mendongak dengan malas. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau akan mengurusku seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang, khususnya saat tidak ada perjanjian tentang seks. Tapi kau melakukannya."

Chanyeol memutar matanya saat dia menurunkan Baekhyun di atas ranjangnya. "Itu membuatku seperti laki-laki sungguhan, huh?"

"Aku senang kau berpikir seperti itu tentangku, Baekhyun."

"Hanya saja jangan menghancurkan hatiku." katanya lembut.

Baekhyun sudah bernapas berat saat dia membalas, "Aku akan mencoba yang terbaik dari diriku."

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Sepuluh hari setelah makan malam dan tidur di rumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk membuang buku tentang peraturan keluar dari jendelanya. SMS rutin setiap hari, email dan telepon dari Chanyeol bahkan membuat Irene menjadi seorang yang percaya bahwa Chanyeol merupakan calon kekasih yang terbaik.

Dan sekarang bulatan merah di kalender mengatakan padanya bahwa inilah waktunya untuk memulai babak kedua membuat bayi.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol tetap menginginkan Baekhyun untuk datang ke rumahnya. "Semua perjanjian" yang telah mereka susun dibatalkan, jadi tidak ada pertemuan di hotel lagi. Setelah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat, Baekhyun keluar menuju rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka pintu hanya dengan mengenakan boxer dan kaos. "Maaf, aku baru selesai mandi."

"Begitu juga denganku." Baekhyun menjawab, sambil mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apakah kau lapar?"

"Sedikit."

"Aku dapat memesankanmu masakan Cina."

Baekhyun pura-pura ketakuan. "Itu berarti kau tidak akan memasak untukku malam ini?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Maaf sayang, tidak malam ini. Pekerjaanku telah meremukkan bokongku."

"Jabatan baru?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Meskipun uang sangat berharga, aku mulai berharap untuk mengatakan tidak."

Setelah mencari di dalam lacinya, Chanyeol mengambil menu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan untuk dimakan."

Bukannya melihat pilihan makanan, Baekhyun bingung tentang apa yang berbeda dari Chanyeol. Kemudian dia menyadari apa itu.

"Boxer? Kapan kau mulai mengenakannya?"

Dia bersandar pada meja dapur. " _A_ ku melakukan penelitian kecil dan menemukan bahwa boxer lebih baik untuk ball dan jumlah sperma."

"Oh." dia menjawab, menahan rona yang menjalar di pipinya.

"Artikel itu juga mengatakan tampaknya itu dapat membantu sperma dalam gerakan mereka dan membuat mereka memenangkan medali emas dalam pertandingan Olympiade."

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat dan dia menghembuskan napas. "Jadi kau mulai mengenakan boxer untuk membantuku hamil?"

"Yep. Dan aku juga membaca bahwa cara ini juga lebih baik untuk menahan sperma agar mereka lebih kuat." Chanyeol melepaskan sandarannya dan berjalan kehadapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, aku mencoba menahan setiap aktititas seks agar sperma-spermaku tidak terbuang percuma."

"Oh." gumamnya.

"Apa itu mengejutkanmu?"

Baekhyun menangguk, "Aku hanya menduga kau telah mencari wanita lain atau"

"Meniduri wanita lain?"

Ketika Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut Baekhyun menjauh dari wajah dan membelai pipinya.

"Tidak ada orang lain selain dirimu bahkan tidak untuk tanganku sejak aku melihatmu."

Matanya melebar saat dia mengerti yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Aku kira ini telah menjadi sepuluh hari terpanjang, huh?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol menunjukan penderitaan. "Sebenarnya, aku akan meledak."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku sangat terkesan dengan betapa seriusnya kau melakukan ini."

"Kapanpun aku berusaha melakukan sesuatu, aku berniat untuk melakukannya dengan baik dan memberikan semua yang aku punya. Dan itu termasuk membuatmu hamil."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol manja. "Kau benar-benar perayu ulung."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Ayo kita lihat apakah aku dapat merayumu untuk melepas celana dalammu sekarang?"

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Kita akan bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan makanan lain yang lebih nikmat" balasnya.

Menu makanan terlepas dari tangan Baekhyun dan jatuh di lantai. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan."

.

.

Saling menatap, suasana di antara mereka berubah. Tiba-tiba, seperti Chanyeol tidak dapat membuat Baekhyun telanjang lebih cepat. Dia mencengkeram pinggiran gaun dan kemudian menariknya ke atas, membuangnya melewati kepala.

Baekhyun senang dia memilih pakaian dalam yang tepat ketika mata Chanyeol begitu liar mengagumi bra warna hijau dan emas dan juga celana dalam yang dia kenakan. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menatapnya lama. Malah, dia mencengkeram pinggul Baekhyun dan menaikkannya untuk duduk di atas meja marmer.

Jari-jari Chanyeol melepaskan bra Baekhyun dan membuangnya jauh bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang membungkus kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol.

Bibir Chanyeol dengan lapar mencium Baekhyun dan lidahnya melesat keluar-masuk di mulut Baekhyun. Tangannya menangkap payudara telanjang Baekhyun, meremasnya, Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun menyukainya.

Sebagai balasan, Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan pada tindakan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol meninggalkan payudaranya dan menuju celana dalamnya. Dia lepaskan celana dalam itu dan bergerak ke bawah paha Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kemudian melebarkan kaki Baekhyun, menyamakan dengan bahunya. Ketika lidahnya melesat masuk ke dalam miliknya, Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Mmm, oh Tuhan, ya!"

"Sebut namaku, sayang." Chanyeol berbisik terhadap respons Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol masih melanjutkan serangan pada klitorisnya, Baekhyun memberikan perhargaan dengan sebuah teriakan, "Chanyeol! Oh, ya, oh ya, Chanyeol!" Dengan kaki gemetar, dia melebarkan lagi kakinya untuk membuat Chanyeol lebih leluasa.

Dan itu membuat Chanyeol memainkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk dari milik Baekhyun sementara lidahnya menjilat dan menggoda miliknya. Jemari Baekhyun mencengkeram tepi meja saat dia mencapai klimaks.

Ketika Chanyeol mulai ereksi, lebih daripada jemarinya menyentuh pada milik Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun terbuka dan dia menyentak balik.

"Tidak, tidak seperti ini! Tidak di sini!"

Chanyeol menangkat alisnya. "Jangan katakan padaku kau merasa jijik melakukan seks di atas meja dapur? Aku berjanji ini bersih."

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah memerah. "Bukan itu."

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya yang sudah basah oleh keringat. "Baekhyun, kau pikir kau bisa menolaknya? Maksudku, aku berdiri di sini dengan boxer ini sekarang, dan semua yang aku inginkan hanya berada di dalammu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingat dan mendapatkan bayiku di kandung saat melakukannya di atas meja dapur, oke?"

Chanyeol memandangnya sebentar sebelum tertawa keras. "Kalau ingatanku tidak salah, kita pernah melakukannya di mejaku setelah kita melakukannya di kursi."

"Karena kau tidak mau membawaku pindah ke ranjang!" Baekhyun mendebat.

"Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa banyak bayi telah dikandung di tempat yang buruk?"

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya di depan payudara telanjangnya dengan marah. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan tentang bayi orang lain. Kita sedang berbicara tentang bayi kita."

Chanyeol memutarkan matanya dan menyeringai. "Baekhyun, kau benar-benar membuatku mati secara perlahan."

Ketika Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun lebih dekat ke arahnya, Baekhyun mulai protes tapi Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pegangan pada kudamu, _tuan putri._ Aku akan membawamu ke tempat tidur, oke?"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Aku akan membuatmu puas, aku berjanji."

Setelah Chanyeol mengangkatnya dari meja, dia mencengkeram pahanya erat pada pinggang Chanyeol sementara dia membopong Baekhyun agar tetap stabil di pinggulnya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kau sarankan?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, memperlihatkan yang ada dalam benaknya. "Bagaimana setelah kita selesai putaran pertama, aku berikan seks oral pada milikmu yang paling berharga?"

Chanyeol mengerang "Aku akan sangat senang membawa pantat cantikmu ke tempat tidurku."

Baekhyun terkekeh "Aku bisa membayangkan banyak hal."

"Kau sangat menuntut, Baekhyun. Aku tidak percaya aku memberikannya kepadamu."

"Itu karena kau ingin memberikannya padaku. Akui saja. Aku telah menaklukanmu dalam seks."

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, "Apa kau mencoba untuk mengatakan aku seorang pecundang yang berada di kamar tidur sekarang?"

"Tidak seperti itu, sayang. Aku hanya berpikir aku telah memberikan efek bagaimana kau berpikir dan bertindak dalam melakukan seks, sama seperti kau merubahku. Kau lembut, dan bijaksana bukan hanya untuk kepuasanmu saja. Wanitamu di masa yang akan datang pasti berterimakasih padaku."

Chanyeol tidak membalas. Sebaliknya, dia mendorong Baekhyun terlentang begitu saja di tempat tidur.

Dia tersentak kaget karena perbuatan kasar Chanyeol. "Kenapa Mr. Park, kau benar-benar bukan pria sejati." goda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan hentakannya ke dalam milik Baekhyun, peraduan hentakan kulit mereka membuat gema seluruh ruangan dengan desah keliaran Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol menidurinya seperti ini untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun tidak menginginkan apa pun untuk membuktikan padanya bahwa dia telah berubah.

Baekhyun menaruh tangannya pada wajah Chanyeol, menyambar bibir Chanyeol untuknya. Chanyeol sejenak berhenti menyentakkan miliknya ketika Baekhyun dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Chanyeol, dengan lembut membelai lidahnya.

Dia menyisir rambut Chanyeol dengan tangannya dan menarik rambut belakangnya. Chanyeol mengerang pelan di tenggorokannya. Tangan Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

Bukannya memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam tubuh belakang Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya membuat lingkaran disekitar pantat Chanyeol. Sekarang berganti, Chanyeol yang bergidik. Baekhyun menangkap pantatnya, menekannya untuk masuk lebih dalam pada dirinya sementara dia menaikkan pinggulnya.

"Sekarang lakukan dengan pelan dan manis, kumohon?" Ujar Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol perlahan terbuka dan sebuah senyuman menyimpul di bibirnya. "Ketika kau meminta seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku dapat berkata tidak?"

.

.

Setelah putaran pertama selesai dengan janji Baekhyun tentang oral, dia meringkuk ke dalam lengkungan lengan Chanyeol. Menempelkan telinganya pada dada Chanyeol, dia mendengarkan dentuman dari detak jantung Chanyeol. Baekhyun hampir kembali tertidur ketika suara Chanyeol membangunkannya.

"Apa kau sudah bangun?"

"Mmm." gumam Baekhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu dan aku ingin kau benar-benar bangun untuk mendengarkannya, Baekhyun."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya terjaga sama seperti efek yang ditimbulkan setelah meminum secangkir kopi. Dia bangkit dan melihat ekspresi sulit Chanyeol.

"Mengapa aku merasa kau akan menjatuhkan bom padaku?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas tak beraturan. "Ini karena jabatan baruku, aku harus pergi untuk membantu memulai cabang baru di sana."

Di dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa lega. Ribuan pemikiran yang beragam telah berlomba di dalam pikirannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpikir bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin berlama-lama melihatnya atau menjadi bagian dari pembuatan bayi.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Mungkin kau tidak akan suka, dua minggu sampai satu bulan."

Baekhyun terkejut. "Jadi artinya kau mungkin tidak akan berada di sini dalam beberapa waktu ke depan untuk…" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

" _K_ au tahu."

Chanyeol mengusapkan ibu jarinya ke arah pipi Baekhyun. "Mungkin. Aku hanya tidak tahu berapa lama itu akan berlangsung."

Baekhyun menoleh "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

"Kau mengerti?"

"Ini tidak seperti kau pergi liburan atau apa pun itu. Ini tentang pekerjaan kau harus melakukannya. Aku sadar kau punya kehidupan bukan hanya untukku dan rencana pembuatan bayiku." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Selain itu, akupun tidak bisa menahanmu dengan merantaimu di tempat tidur untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku."

Dada Chanyeol bergetar oleh suara tawa di bawahnya.

"Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu kau bisa jadi sangat nakal." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, dia menyeringai melihat Baekhyun.

"Kapanpun kau ingin membelengguku di tempat tidur, kau hanya perlu memberitahuku. Aku akan dengan senang hati melayanimu."

.

.

Baekhyun mendekat untuk merangkul Chanyeol. "Aku berpikir kita telah melakukannya dengan baik."

Chanyeol memainkan jemarinya di atas paha Baekhyun. "Sekarang kenapa kau tidak membalas untuk mengejutkanku? Kalau kau berpikir meja dapur begitu menjijikkan untuk membuatmu mengandung. Aku yakin kau punya pemikiran lain."

"Kau mengatakan padaku sebelumnya tidak ingin masuk untuk semua itu."

"Itu benar. Tapi untukmu, aku membuat pengecualian."

Memutarkan matanya, Baekhyun membungkuk dan menjilati leher Chanyeol dan sepanjang rahangnya. Ketika dia hampir sampai pada mulut Chanyeol, dia menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Kau pikir kau dapat melayaniku untuk putaran berikutnya?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kenapa tidak."

Sesaat kemudian, Toben melompat ke atas tempat tidur dengan menggigit celana dalam Baekhyun.

"Toben! Tidak, berikan itu!" jeritnya, menarik celana dalamnya dari gigitan Toben. Setelah dia mendapat celana dalamnya, hidung basahnya mendorong paha Baekhyun, mencoba untuk mendorong menjauh dari pangkuan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terbaring dan tertawa karena omongan Chanyeol dan kelucuan Toben, dia hampir tidak bisa bernapas akibat tawanya. Toben mulai menjilati wajah Baekhyun dan dia mendorong Toben agar menjauh.

"Tidak, boy hentikan," pinta Baekhyun.

"Turun!" teriak Chanyeol, mencoba meraih leher Toben.

Ketika Toben turun dari tempat tidur, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol. "Apa yang akan terjadi padanya ketika kau pergi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Meskipun dia benci menginap, aku kira aku akan menitipkannya di Doggy Daycare."

Baekhyun menatap tempat tidur Toben. Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah sedih pada Baekhyun.

"Dapatkah aku menjaganya untukmu."

Baekhyun mendengus "Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?"

"Aku hanya menyukainya, dan benci untuk berpikir dia tidak akan merasa senang selama dua sampai empat minggu."

"Apakah kau benar-benar serius?"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Kau tidak percaya padaku untuk menjaga anjingmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu saja aku percaya. Dan jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya ambil saja dengan pantatnya yang bau selama dua sampai empat minggu, dia milikmu."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah tempat tidur Toben.

"Apa kau mendengarnya? Kau akan pergi dan tinggal bersamaku selama Daddy pergi ke India."

Toben menggoyangkan ekornya sementar Chanyeol mencibir. "Aku tidak percaya kau menyebutku Daddynya."

Baekhyun memberikan senyum jahat sementara jarinya menyentuh ke atas paha Chanyeol dan kemudian jarinya ditangkap Chanyeol.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Big Daddy?"

Chanyeol menjilati bibirnya. "Itu bagus."

"Yang mana yang bagus? Aku membelaimu seperti ini atau aku menyebutmu Big Daddy?" goda Baekhyun.

"Keduanya," Chanyeol membalas.

Setelah dia membuat Chanyeol mengeras, Baekhyun mengarahkan Chanyeol ke miliknya yang telah basah. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol.

"Okay, Big Daddy, ayo coba sekali lagi untuk membuat seorang bayi."

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Baekhyun mengigiti kukunya yang sudah tidak rata. Duduk di atas meja kamar mandi, kakinya bergoyang ke belakang dan ke depan. Seluruh tubuhnya berdengung dengan energi yang misterius.

Dia menarik napas dengan gelisah, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang tidak terkontrol, tapi tidak kurang dari satu akuarium margarita saja yang bisa membantunya saat ini. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Irene yang duduk santai di sofa kecil kemudian memandang tiga alat tes kehamilan yang berbeda.

"Ini sudah berapa lama?" tanya Baekhyun.

Irene mengerang. "Sekitar lima detik sejak terakhir kali kau menanyakan itu! Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, kau bisa membuatku terkena stroke!"

"Maafkan aku. Rasanya sudah begitu lama sejak aku melakukan tes dengan tiga alat sialan itu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi."

Seseorang hendak mencoba masuk ke kamar mandi, dan Irene langsung melompat berdiri, menggunakan tenaganya untuk menahan pintu.

"Maaf, ini tidak bisa digunakan. Coba yang lain yang ada di aula."

Orang itu menggerutu, tapi kemudian pergi menjauh.

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Aku tidak percaya kau membajak kamar mandi untuk tes kehamilanku!"

"Apa kau ingin wanita asing buang air kecil di sini, di tengah-tengah momen besar milikmu ini?"

Tawa yang penuh kegugupan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Tapi kita tidak tahu ini akan menjadi momen besar atau tidak."

Irene menyeringai. "Kau sudah terlambat satu minggu kali ini, Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupa kalau Chanyeol memperlakukan spermanya dengan begitu hati-hati. Aku pikir untuk yang kedua kalinya ini, keberuntungan berpihak padamu!"

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu, aku ada perasaan bahwa Chanyeol sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada sesi membuat bayi lagi, terutama ketika dia menyimpan tenaganya saat dia berada di luar negeri."

"Siapa yang bilang itu sudah berakhir?"

Alis mata Baekhyun terangkat karena terkejut. "Karena tujuan sebenarnya sudah tercapai saat aku hamil."

"Ya dan membiarkan dia terus kembali menemuimu akan memberimu sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

"Dan apakah itu?"

Irene memberinya senyum sok tahu. "Seorang suami."

Ruangan itu terasa berputar, membuat kepala Baekhyun terbentur ke kaca yang ada di belakangnya. Dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepala bagian depannya untuk meredakan kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kepadaku karena itu akan membuat kepalaku meledak sewaktu-waktu."

Saat Irene tidak membalas kata-katanya, Baekhyun membuka matanya. "Apa itu?"

"Mereka mulai berubah warna!"

Baekhyun menarik napas panjang sebelum bergerak maju menuju ke meja di kamar mandi itu.

"Dan?"

"Sialan, satunya memiliki dua garis dan satunya lagi mengatakan Ya!"

Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai di depan meja kamar mandi itu, dengan sempoyongan dia mencoba meraih Irene dan berpegangan pada bahunya.

Karena bingung, dia bertanya, "Tapi apa maksudnya itu."

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Irene. "Itu artinya kau benar-benar hamil!"

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak salah membacanya, kan?"

"Tidak, aku positif, dan semua tes juga positif!"

Baekhyun membeku saat tubuhnya dengan perlahan mulai memproses semuanya yang sedang terjadi. Semua emosi saling memantul di dalam dirinya dan membuat tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Dia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya, dan juga tidak bisa bernapas sama sekali.

Tahun-tahun menyakitkan yang dilewatinya setelah kematian Kris dan Ibunya, dan itu semua dipenuhi pada saat ini. Secara fisik dan emosi ini semua benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan.

Hamil dia benar-benar hamil.

Irene mengguncang dia perlahan-lahan. "Bernapaslah, Baekhyun, kau harus bernapas."

Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi milik Baekhyun. Tangannya secara otomatis memegangi perutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau ini benar-benar terjadi."

"Itu pasti lebih baik kalau berjalan dengan benar," Irene mencoba bercanda, saat dia mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

Perasaan gembira Baekhyun mulai menghilang. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata hasil tes ini salah? Maksudku bagaimana kalau-"

Irene menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa mencoba membeli sepuluh alat tes lagi untuk meyakinkan dirimu, tapi kali ini semua benar-benar terjadi."

Baekhyun mengambil tisue dan mengusap air matanya. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Hanya ada kekecewaan dan kesedihan di dalam hidupku sehingga rasanya amat sulit bagi diriku untuk memercayai bahwa sesuatu yang aku inginkan benar-benar terjadi."

"Baekhyun"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya bagiku. Sudah berulang kali aku berharap mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan nyata, namun aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkannya. Kris dan aku berencana untuk segera membentuk keluarga. Dia bercanda bahwa dia akan melamarku, sehingga kami bisa menikah secepat kilat. Aku tidak ingin yang lain kecuali memiliki anak dari dia, dan kemudian dia pergi. Kemudian aku juga kehilangan Ibuku," bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku sangat takut ini semua tidak berjalan sesuai yang direncanakan, Ren."

"Jangan takut." Irene menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku ada di dini bersamamu, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini adalah waktu untuk dirimu berbahagia, Baekhyun. Kau hanya perlu mempercayainya."

Baekhyun menutup matanya dan membiarkan optimisme yang dikatakan oleh Irene mengalir dalam dirinya.

"Aku ingin mempercayai itu. Sangat-sangat menginginkannya."

Irene mendorong tubuh Baekhyun untuk memberinya senyuman yang memberikan keyakinan.

"Kau harus percaya, karena ini adalah fakta. Sekarang tatap cermin itu dan katakan apa yang harus kau katakan."

"Serius Irene?"

"Lakukanlah!"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menatap wajahnya yang muram dengan maskara yang sudah berantakan di cermin.

"Aku hamil, dan aku akan menjadi seorang ibu."

"Benar sekali! Sekarang, kapan kau akan memberitahu Big Daddy mengenai kabar baik ini?"

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Meskipun kami sering bicara di telepon atau skype sejak dia pergi, aku tidak ingin melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu." Melihat wajah licik Irene, Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sedang berpikir, dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Kami tidak melakukan telepon seks!"

"Sangat mengecewakan," Irene cemberut.

Sambil memutar matanya, Baekhyun mengatakan, "Sekarang, mari kita kembali ke percakapan kita tadi, aku pikir lebih baik aku menunggu dia pulang ke rumah."

"Dan kapan tepatnya itu?"

"Salah satu hari yang ada di minggu depan."

"Bagus kalau begitu, kau masih punya waktu untuk melihat ke dalam kandunganmu, dan kau akan tahu bahwa pada saat kau melihatnya kau tidak akan ragu lagi untuk mengatakan kabar baik ini kepadanya." Dia memegang gagang pintu kamar mandi.

"Sekarang mari kita keluar dari sini dalam hitungan kelima dan pergi merayakan keberhasilan ini dengan minum minuman tanpa alkohol dan cokelat!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kedengarannya, itu adalah ide yang bagus untukku."

.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Seminggu kemudian, Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu tempat praktek dokter kandungannya dengan wajah yang sama seperti yang diharapkan oleh Irene dan Connor. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku benar-benar hamil!"

Melihat Baekhyun, mereka berdua keluar dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak dengan gembira saat mereka memberikan pelukan kepadanya.

Pada saat mereka berjalan hendak kembali ke mobil, ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengambilnya dan kemudian mendesah.

 _ **Akan segera pulang. Apa kau mau bertemu denganku dan kemudian kita akan minum di O'Malley jam 6 nanti - Chanyeol**_

Baekhyun segera membalas SMS yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol tadi.

 _ **Kedengarannya bagus. Sampai jumpa nanti - Baekhyun**_

Respons Chanyeol berikutnya membuat Baekhyun tergelincir dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun berhenti untuk menatap ke layar ponselnya selama beberapa saat. Ada kerinduan dan kegelisahan yang nampak jelas dalam kata-kata Chanyeol.

 _ **Bagus. Aku menunggu hingga aku bisa mencium dan menjilati seluruh bagian dari tubuhmu yang begitu indah nanti malam - Chanyeol**_

"Ada masalah apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Irene.

"Tidak ada apa-apa hanya sebuah SMS yang kudapatkan."

Connor mendengus. "Hanya mendapat sms apanya! Dari ekspresi wajahmu saat ini, aku rasa itu adalah sms yang berasal dari Big Papa Park!" Connor mengatakannya dengan bercanda.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Ya, benar. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

Sambil mengintip dari balik bahu Baekhyun, Connor mendesah. "Sialan, dia menunggu saat-saat dia bisa menjilati setiap inci tubuhmu? Baekhyun akan menjadi seorang yang kinki pada diriku."

"Apa kau bisa berhenti!" Baekhyun menjerit, kemudian menjauhkan ponselnya dari pandangan Connor.

Reaksi Baekhyun itu membuat Connor dan Irene tertawa seperti orang gila saat mereka bergerak masuk ke dalam mobil mereka. Sambil meraba-raba untuk mencari kunci mobilnya, dia tidak yakin bagaimana dia akan membalas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan kata-kata _'See You'_ saja.

Saat mulai menjalankan mobilnya, Baekhyun mendapatkan perasaan sakit di perutnya karena dia tahu bahwa mengatakan hal ini pada Chanyeol tidak akan semudah apa yang dia pikirkan.

.

.

Saat pesawatnya meluncur di landasan pacu di Hartsfield Jakson, Chanyeol melawan keinginan untuk berteriak kesenangan. Baginya, tidak ada tempat yang benar-benar seperti rumah. Dia mengetuk kakiknya tidak sabar saat dia menunggu pesawatnya berhenti.

Setelah medarat, dia berlari dari pintu masuk. Mengangkat kopernya secepat yang dia bisa. Melihat jam tangannya, dia mempunyai 45 menit untuk menuju ke tempat O'Malley.

Dia sebenarnya ingin mempunyai waktu untuk bersiap-siap, tapi kemeja kusut dan celana berkerutnya-lah yang hanya dia miliki sekarang.

Ajaibnya, Chanyeol masuk ke tempat O'Malley jam 6 kurang sedikit.

Ketika Jenny melihatnya, wajahnya berseri. "Hei, orang asing! Senang kau sudah kembali."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku senang bisa pulang. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa rindunya aku dengan lubang tua di dinding. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan bir atau burger yang sama dengan yang di sini."

Jenny tertawa. "Jadi apakah aku perlu memesan tempat yang besar untuk para kru dan pesta Selamat Datang di rumahmu?"

"Um, sebenarnya, aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang atau seorang _wanita_?"

Dia terbatuk. "Seorang wanita."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya saat senyum Jenny melebar. "Apakah si cantik berambut merah yang bersamamu sebelumnya?"

Mulut Chanyeol melongo. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau mengira seperti itu?"

Jenny menyeringai. "Aku tahu ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua saat kau datang, sesuatu yang berbeda dari wanita lain yang pernah aku lihat bersamamu."

"Tapi dulu bahkan kami belum berkencan." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kami bahkan tidak berkencan sekarang."

"Oh, ayolah." Jenny melambaikan tangannya mengabaikan Chanyeol dan mengambil dua menu. Dia mengarahkan Chanyeol ke area yang sama yang dia tempati bersama Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Kali ini Jenny memberi mereka tempat pojok belakang, meyakinkan mereka akan mendapat lebih banyak privasi.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang serasi," katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol melongo sekali lagi.

Respons Chanyeol untuk pujian Jenny adalah hanya gerutu frustrasi. Dia duduk di tempatnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah melewati beberapa e-mail dan sms, dia mendongak dan melihat Baekhyun masuk melewati pintu.

Chanyeol menarik napas dan mencoba untuk menyetabilkan kecepatan detak jantungnya. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ini sangatlah merangsang.

Wajahnyanya bersinar saat Baekhyun melihat tatapan Chanyeol. "Hei!"

.

.

Saat Chanyeol keluar dari tempatnya, Baekhyun berlari dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk mengatakan hallo, tapi bibir Baekhyun bertemu dengan bibirnya. Saat Baekhyun memperdalam ciumannya, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menjaga sikapnya dengan mempererat lengannya di sekitar pinggang Baekhyun.

Sial, dia rindu rasa bibirnya, lidahnya, dan bentuk tubuh Baekhyun melawannya.

Siulan rendah di belakang mereka menyebabkan Baekhyun menarik kepalanya membuat Chanyeol kaget. Jenny menyeringai pada mereka dan berkedip.

"Sekarang siapa yang butuh anak-anak ketika kau memperoleh ucapan selamat datang seperti itu, hah?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, tapi dia tertawa. Menolehkan kepalanya ke Chanyeol, dia bertanya, "Apa aku cukup untuk pesta Selamat Datang?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Saat ini, iya, kau cukup."

Jenny mendesak mereka untuk menempatkan alat-alat makan di atas meja. "Kurasa aku akan meninggalkan dua sejoli ini sendiri sekarang."

"Terima kasih," kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya saat Baekhyun memilih duduk di sebelahnya daripada di hadapannya.

"Serindu itu padaku, hah?"

Tawa Baekhyun membuat jantung Chanyeol bergetar dengan kehangatan. "Iya, sebenarnya aku sangat merindukanmu."

Chanyeol melihat ke dalam mata hijaunya yang bersinar. "Aku juga rindu padamu." _Sangat rindu dari yang ingin kuakui._

"Aku atau seks?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Keduanya," jawabnya jujur.

Baekhyun terkikik. "Kurasa hanya seksnya saja."

"Kau merendahkan dirimu sendiri seperti biasanya." Meletakkan lengannya di sandaran kursi, Chanyeol berbalik agar lebih baik melihat Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku jika ini terdengar aku hanya merindukan seksnya saja ketika aku bilang padamu seberapa cantiknya kau terlihat malam ini."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Pipi Baekhyun bersemu.

"Dan terima kasih."

Chanyeol maju untuk menyundul lehernya, menghirup aroma lembut parfumnya. Chanyeol mengerang dikesakitan yang manis.

"Cara gaunmu memeluk semua lekukan dan rambutmu jatuh dengan bebas dan bergelombang, memohon padaku untuk melarikan tanganku melewatinya, membuatku ingin melupakan makan malam dan malah membawamu pulang."

Saat Baekhyun menegang, dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku perlu mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Aku hamil." sembur Baekhyun.

Udara mendesah keluar darinya, dan Chanyeol merasa seperti dia ditendang di selangkangannya.

"Oke, itu sebenarnya bukan yang aku duga."

"Aku mengetahuinya 2 minggu yang lalu, tapi aku ingin menunggumu kembali untuk memberitahumu."

Sekarang Chanyeol tahu kenapa Baekhyun tampak sangat berbeda. Kehamilan membuatnya bersinar dengan kebahagiaan murni. Rasa kebanggaan yang besar tersalur melewatinya bahwa dia mempunyai bagian yang menyebabkan kebahagiaan itu. Bibirnya membantuk senyum tulus.

"Itu berita bagus, Baekhyun. Aku ikut senang untukmu."

Air mata bahagia berkilauan di mata Baekhyun. "Oh Chanyeol, aku tidak akan pernah cukup berterima kasih padamu untuk membuat mimpi ini menjadi mungkin."

Baekhyun menangis, meletakkan lengannya di sekitar leher Chanyeol sekali lagi. Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Aku tetap tidak percaya ini terjadi setelah hanya 2 bulan mencoba. Apa kau tahu seberapa kita diberkahi dan beruntung? Beberapa orang sudah mencoba berbulan-bulan dan berbulan bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun."

"Itu sangat menyedihkan," canda Chanyeol.

Tawa genit Baekhyun lepas dari mulutnya. "Aku menyesal bahwa kita tidak kau tahu, berhubungan seks sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

Hanya menyebut kata itu di bibir lezatnya membuat Chanyeol menggeliat di tempatnya. "Iya memang, terutama sejak aku hampir saja menjadi biarawan beberapa minggu terakhir ini."

Mata Baekhyun melebar. "Maksudmu kau akan terus menggunakan boxer dan tidak melakukan aktivitas apa pun?"

" _A_ ku mungkin mengatasi urusan itu sekali atau dua kali," jawab Chanyeol, malu-malu.

"Tapi aku absen seminggu terakhir ini untuk persiapan." Sekarang setelah semua pekerjaan itu, dia pulang ke rumah, dan terlalu frustrasi.

Benar-benar hanya Chanyeol dan tangannya di malam itu.

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol di tangannya. "Oh, kasihan kau! Kau sudah benar-benar pergi ke atas dan jauh untukku melalui semua hal ini."

Ketika Baekhyun membelaikan jarinya di atas bibirnya, Chanyeol menangkap tangannya. "Kumohon Baekhyun, jangan. Aku sangat frustrasi untuk hal-hal seperti ini."

Sebuah senyum menggoda dan manis menyebar di wajah Baekhyun. "Kuberi tahu kau. Karena kau membuatku menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia, kupikir aku lebih dari berhutang padamu satu atau dua ronde untuk membuat senyuman di wajahmu."

Untuk kedua kalinya di malam ini, Chanyeol merasa seperti ditendang di selangkangannya. "Kau tidak serius."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut. "Apa kau tidak ingin aku menjadi serius?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin! Aku ingin mendorong gaunmu ke atas lututmu, dan menyetubuhimu sampai pingsan tepat di tempat ini."

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam satu tarikan dan matanya melebar. "Aku menganggap itu adalah 'iya'."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Hei, ini sudah empat minggu sayang. Kau beruntung aku tidak menyeretmu ke dalam kamar mandi." Ketika hidung baekhyun mengerut jijik, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Jangan cemas, Baekhyun. Aku akan mengendalikan diriku." Melarikan tangannya di bawah gaun Baekhyun, Chanyeol meremas pahanya.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika Baekhyun tidak memukul tangannya. Sebaliknya, Baekhyun tersenyum mengundang padanya.

"Bisakah kita setidaknya makan dulu?"

"Tentu saja kita bisa. Kau makan untuk dua orang sekarang, iya kan?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Sepertinya iya. Tapi caraku makan akhir-akhir ini, kau akan menganggap aku mempunyai anak kembar 3 atau sesuatu."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke pelayan. Setelah Baekhyun memesan semua yang dia inginkan, Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Kau serius akan memakan semua itu?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya saat pelayan pergi. "Ini tidak akan masalah karena saat ini sejak aku mengasumsikan aku akan membakar banyak kalori nanti, benar kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Iya!"

Untuk sisa makan malam, Chanyeol menjaga sikapnya. Sebaliknya, Chanyeol fokus pada betapa bahagianya Baekhyun saat membicarakan tentang bayi dan kehamilan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun banyak bicara atau banyak tersenyum. Dia mulai berfikir bagaimana pipinya tidak sakit.

Chanyeol mengeras saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Irene dan Connor pernah menemaninya ke dokter pertamanya.

"Jadi sekarang dia mengurusmu yang sedang mempunyai bayi meskipun dia bukan ayahnya?"

Garpu Baekhyun membeku di udara saat wajahnya jatuh. "Dia hanya ingin datang dan mendukungku saat kau keluar kota."

"Yah dia memang baik," kata Chanyeol, tidak bisa menahan sarkasme keluar dari nada suaranya.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkan dia di USG pertama, aku tidak akan mengundangnya."

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa hal itu menganggunya. Ini tidak seperti dia mempunyai rencana untuk ikut campur di kehidupan si bayi atau dia ingin? Untuk beberapa alasan, hanya pemikiran dari Connor masuk ke kehidupan bayinya menjatuhkan sebuah selimut posesif di sekitarnya.

.

.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

"Chanyeol, kau tidak menjawabku?"

Chanyeol bertemu dengan tatapan intens Baekhyun. "Apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu lagi jika kau ingin ini hanya menjadi kita berdua yang datang ke USG pertama itu."

Menelan dengan suasah payah, Chanyeol akhirnya merespons, "Um, yeah, tentu."

Semua keraguan tentang keputusannya lenyap pada ekspresi kebahagian murni, tidak dibuat-buat melintas di wajah Baekhyun. Mengetahui Chanyeol adalah alasan dibalik itu menghangatkannya langsung ke jiwanya.

Ini adalah perasaan yang Chanyeol pikir dia bisa datang untuk menikmati lebih dari ini.

"Bagus." jawab Baekhyun, menggigit gorengan terakhirnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan seringainya ketika dia melihat piring kosong Baekhyun.

"Mau beberapa makanan penutup?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya pada godaaan Chanyeol. "Tidak, sudah cukup untuk sekarang, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu tolong bisakah kita keluar dari sini dan pulang ke rumahmu sebelum aku sangat terangsang?"

Baekhyun terkikik. "Kurasa iya. Aku senang aku mempunyai es krim di kulkas, atau kita harus berhenti untuk beristirahat."

Chanyeol mengerang saat dia melempar segepok uang untuk membayar di meja. "Kau suka menyiksaku, kan?"

Melarikan tangannya ke atas lutut Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh kejantannannya. Ketika dia menarik napas tajam, Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan mengangkat minumannya, memutar-mutar sedotannya, Baekhyun membawanya ke bibirnya dan menggerakkannya masuk dan keluar saat dia sedang minum.

"Ini sangat enak."

Mulut Chanyeol melongo kaget. Dia tidak percaya Baekhyun melakukan ini padanya. Baekhyunnya yang manis dan tidak berdosa, ibu dari anaknya, berubah menjadi wanita penggoda. Dan dalam beberapa alasan kecil, Chanyeol sangat menikmatinya.

Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya melihat ke arahnya, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri."

"Hanya pastikan kau menjaga sikap itu terus sampai sisa malam ini," jawab Chanyeol, menarik Baekhyun keluar dari tempat mereka.

.

.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan O'Malley, Chanyeol mengikutinya masuk rumah. Setelah Baekhyun memarkir mobilnya di garasi, dia melompat keluar dari mobil lalu menemuinya di jalan masuk mobil. Chanyeol menatap sekeliling halaman.

"Di mana Toben?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku meletakkannya di kursi santai mewah miliknya di ruang bawah tanah sebelum aku menemuimu. Kau mau aku mengeluarkannya?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat mereka mulai berjalan "Tidak, aku bisa menemuinya nanti setelah aku memakanmu paling tidak sekali."

Baekhyun berdecak. "Kasihan Toben. Tuannya selalu mementingkan kebutuhannya terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dia seorang pria, jadi dia akan sangat mengerti."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Kau seharusnya percaya jika ada jalang yang panas datang, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali tentang penisnya dan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Apa aku seperti itu menurutmu? Seorang jalang yang panas?" tanya Baekhyun, pura-pura kesal.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau mungkin seperti itu sebelum aku membuatmu hamil."

Sambil menggelengkan kepala ke arahnya, dia membuka kunci pintu lalu menahannya terbuka untuk Chanyeol. Setelah dia berbalik untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu kembali, Chanyeol langsung menyergapnya.

Merengkuh dari belakang, dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menempelkannya di pintu kayu. dia membenamkan wajah pada lehernya sebelum membungkus lengannya pada pinggangnya dan menempelkan ereksi pada punggungnya. dia menyeringai pada Baekhyun, lalu mengerang, "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, Aku sangat menginginkanmu hingga terasa menyakitkan."

Merasakan kebutuhan Chanyeol terhadap dirinya membuat kehangatan membanjiri intinya. Dia merindukannya secara emosional, tapi rasa sakit yang muncul di antara kedua kakinya merupakan cara tubuhnya untuk menunjukkan betapa dia merindukannya secara fisik.

Salah satu tangannya meluncur dari pinggang ke atas dadanya untuk menangkup payudaranya. Ketika dia meremasnya kasar seperti yang biasa Baekhyun sukai, dia merintih sakit, bukannya nikmat.

Merespons reaksinya, Chanyeol langsung menegang. Dia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, alisnya berkerut khawatir.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Kau seharusnya menghentikanku ketika melakukan itu."

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol di tangannya, menggosokkan ibu jari di sepanjang garis rahangnya.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Aku seharusnya memperingatkanmu kalau payudaraku." Dia menggigit bibir berusaha membayangkan bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan hal ini.

" _M_ ereka sekarang menjadi lebih lembut karena kehamilan." Meskipun dia telah berusaha, wajahnya tetap memerah karena malu.

"Aku mengerti." Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol, dia terlihat sedang menatap bingung pada payudaranya.

Setelah Chanyeol menggaruk dagu, Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa?"

"Apakah di dalamnya sudah terdapat, seperti, air susu atau lainnya?"

Dia tertawa. "Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu."

Meskipun Chanyeol tampak lega, dia tetap belum menyentuhnya. Perlahan-lahan, Baekhyun meraih ujung kemeja lalu menariknya melalui kepala. Dia menahan tatapan Chanyeol yang membara sambil meraih ke belakang punggung untuk melepas bra.

Setelah membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai, dia meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu membawa mereka ke dadanya.

"Lakukan dengan lembut, oke?" Baekhyun menggerakkan tangan Chanyeol pada payudaranya, memberi gambaran pola dan tekanan yang seharusnya.

"Bagus," katanya.

Ketika jari-jari Chanyeol memelintir dan menggoda putingnya hingga mengeras, dia melengkungkan alis, meminta persetujuan. "Bagus sekali," gumam Baekhyun.

Sementara dia terus menggoda puncak payudaranya, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk melonggarkan dasi Chanyeol. Begitu dasinya terlepas, tangannya mulai melepas kancing-kancing kemeja. Setelah kemeja itu terlepas, dia mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya.

Dia pasti bergerak kurang cepat karena tangan Chanyeol melepas payudaranya untuk membuka ritsleting lalu menendang celananya.

Penampakan celana boxernya yang kusut, celana yang dia kenakan hanya untuk Baekhyun dia menyeringai.

Meraih tangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menuntunnya menyusuri lorong menuju kamar tidur. Chanyeol menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk membelai punggung Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti dia tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh bahkan hanya sedetik.

Ketika mereka masuk ke kamar tidur, Chanyeol memindahkan tangan dari pantat Baekhyun ke pinggangnya, menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke arahnya. Baekhyun membungkuskan lengannya pada dada Chanyeol, menikmati sensasi kulit telanjangnya yang menempel pada payudaranya.

Mulut Chanyeol bertemu dengan mulut Baekhyun dengan meluap luap, memutuskan ciuman saat dia menuntun mereka menuju ranjang. Dia meletakkan tangan di dada Chanyeol lalu mendorongnya, membuatnya terlentang di tempat tidur.

Bukannya tetap berbaring terlentang, dia malah bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun, lalu menariknya lebih dekat.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit menjilat dan menghisap putingnya, dia mencium dari lekuk payudaranya lalu turun ke bawah perutnya. Jari-jarinya yang cekatan menyentakkan celana dalamnya, membuat Baekhyun telanjang dan merasa rentan di hadapannya.

Ketika Chanyeol tidak segera mencium atau membelai, Baekhyun menatapnya. Baekhyun tercekat melihat Chanyeol menatap perutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak melihat perutku sudah berbentuk, kan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tubuhmu memang sudah sedikit berubah. Aku bisa melihatnya." Dengan ringan, dia melarikan punggung jari-jarinya pada perut Baekhyun. Ekspresinya hampir terpesona.

"Jadi ada bagian dari diriku di dalam sana, ya?"

"Ya," jawabnya lembut.

Dia memiringkan kepala ke samping, tersenyum menatapnya. "Sial. Cukup menakjubkan jika kau berhenti memikirkan hal ini."

Kata-katanya membuat sedikit debar di hatinya hancur seketika. "Memang."

Ketika Chanyeol membungkuk untuk mengecup lembut perutnya, Baekhyun menjadi rapuh. Sikap Chanyeol membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar tidak menangis hingga rasa logam darah memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Ketika dia pikir emosinya mungkin sedang labil, Chanyeol menjentikkan lidah ke klitorisnya sementara jari-jarinya mencari intinya. Terengah-engah, Baekhyun menyusupkan tangan pada rambut Chanyeol lalu meremasnya.

Seluruh pikirannya melayang dari otak karena siksaan penuh kenikmatan dari lidahnya yang menjilat dan mengisap organ seksnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk melempar kepalanya ke belakang lalu meneriakkan nama Chanyeol ketika dia datang. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung, Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggangnya dan memutarnya, mendorongnya ke tempat tidur.

Baekhyun menahan rasa sakit kepala yang tidak biasa terjadi pasca orgasme, hal tersebut merupakan efek lain dari kehamilan yang mengganggunya.

Dengan senyum kelaparan, Chanyeol menekan tubuh Baekhyun pada tempat tidur. Namun ketika dia mulai memposisikan miliknya pada tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol membeku. Seketika dia kembali berlutut di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Dia menggaruk kepala. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan ini."

Menopang tubuh dengan sikunya, Baekhyun bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Begini. Aku agak takut."

Baekhyun merasa seolah-olah alisnya akan melompat langsung dari dahinya. "Maaf?"

"Maksudku, aku takut melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti bayinya. Seperti meremukkannya saat tubuhku berada di dalammu atau menusuk terlalu dalam atau hal sialan semacamnya. "

"Oh, aku mengerti maksudmu," gumamnya.

Baekhyun melawan dorongan untuk menertawakan keanehan pada situasi ini. Tidak pernah dalam berjuta tahun dia membayangkan Chanyeol takut melakukan seks.

" _D_ okterku tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang pantangan berhubungan seks, jadi kupikir kami akan baik-baik saja."

Harapan melintas di mata Chanyeol. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa. "Ya, aku yakin."

"Oh, jadi ini lucu sekarang?"

Dia mengangguk. "Jika kau bisa melihat ekspresi pada wajahmu."

Merengut, dia menyilangkan lengan di dada. " _M_ aafkan aku, karena ingin melindungi anak kita."

Baekhyun bangkit lalu menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan tangannya. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak tertawa. Hanya saja kebanyakan pasangan, menikah atau tidak menikah, tidak berhenti melakukan hubungan seks pada masa kehamilan." Ketika Chanyeol akan mendebat, Baekhyun meletakkan jari di bibirnya, membuatnya terdiam.

"Tapi aku menghargai rasa khawatir dan kepedulianmu. Setiap kali kita bersama, kau selalu perhatian dengan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakitiku. Aku yakin kau akan terus melakukan hal yang sama sekarang."

Dia meringis. "Itu hanya aku khawatir karena sudah terlalu lama untukku. Jika aku berusaha jujur saat ini merupakan salah satu periode terpanjang tanpa seks dalam kehidupan dewasaku, jadi aku khawatir akan lepas kontrol."

"Ini akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, aku akan memberitahumu jika ada sesuatu yang salah."

Chanyeol menatapnya waspada sebelum dia mengangguk.

"Sekarang kenapa kau tidak bercinta denganku? Pelan dan lembut." katanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku bisa mencoba."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat tekad di wajahnya. "Aku tidak percaya Mr. Park yang luar biasa sedang meragukan kemampuannya di tempat tidur."

Ekspresi Chanyeol seketika berubah dari khawatir ke marah karena ejekannya dalam sekejap. "Kau mulai lagi." jawabnya, suaranya rendah dan serak.

Menarik wajah Chanyeol ke wajahnya. Dia putus asa menginginkan bibir Chanyeol yang hangat menempel pada bibirnya. Dia memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulutnya, lalu membelainya, membuat Chanyeol menggeram jauh dari balik tenggorokannya.

Baekhyun meraih di antara mereka dan mengambil ereksinya. Dia membelainya dengan kuat, membuat rahang Chanyeol menegang. Setelah cukup lama mengocok miliknya yang luar biasa panjang, Chanyeol mendengus, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur pada tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengarahkan ereksinya ke dalam lipatannya. Dia masuk secara perlahan, lembut, sedikit demi sedikit, hingga miliknya terisi penuh olehnya. Baekhyun sadar betapa dia merindukan perasaan miliknya berada di dalam dirinya.

Ketika Chanyeol menarik keluar, Baekhyun terkesiap karena rasa kehilangan. Tatapan kalut Chanyeol bertemu dengannya, dan Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

"Akan kucoba." jawabnya, menghujamkan kembali miliknya ke dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol sambil membentangkan kakinya lebih lebar. Gerakan Chanyeol berubah lambat dan nikmat. Di setiap hentakan, Baekhyun mengangkat pinggul untuk bertemu dengannya.

Mereka bergerak bersama dengan sempurna, terengah-engah dan kehabisan napas di saat yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya di antara mereka. "Sentuh dirimu." perintahnya.

Permintaan itu membuat rasa malu menyergap Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun menarik tangannya, Baekhyun menggeleng.

Baekhyun bergidik mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, dan dia tidak hanya merasa pasrah tapi merasa bergairah juga. Ragu-ragu, dia menyelipkan tangan di tempat mereka melebur, merasakan miliknya yang meluncur keluar masuk di dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun menyentuh kemaluan Chanyeol, licin karena gairah mereka. Chanyeol mengerang setuju.

"Sayang, nikmat sekali."

Setelah lama membelai miliknya, Baekhyun akhirnya menyentuhkan jari-jari ke klitorisnya dan mulai membelai dan menggosoknya.

Sambil memejamkan mata, dia membiarkan perasaan membanjirinya. Terlalu berlebihan sensasi dari Chanyeol menusuk masuk dan keluar ditambah rangsangan dari dirinya sendiri. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membangun getaran gelombang orgasme pada dirinya.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" teriaknya.

"Sialan, Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama," kata Chanyeol, dengan menggertakkan gigi.

Baekhyun membawa bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol, menciumnya dengan keras dan penuh gairah saat tubuh Chanyeol gemetar dan datang di dalam dirinya. Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya. Ekspresinya ketakutan ketika menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan, apa aku menyakitimu?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Chanyeol, bisakah kau berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Mungkin siap untuk pencuci mulut."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Aku pikir kita baru saja melakukan makanan penutup yang luar biasa liar."

.

.

TBC

Gomawo untuk review di Chapter sebelumnya


	17. Chapter 17

Seperti mimpi, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menjelajahi punggungnya yang telanjang hingga ke arah leher.

Saat Chanyeol menekan ereksinya di pagi hari ke punggung Baekhyun, matanya langsung terbuka. Baekhyun menengok untuk menatap Chanyeol dari atas bahunya.

"Selamat pagi juga. Atau harus aku katakan selamat pagi untuk kalian berdua." katanya, suaranya terdengar bahagia.

Chanyeol menyenandungkan sebuah tawa di telinganya. "Maaf, aku membangunkanmu. Aku tidak bisa tidak bergairah jika terbangun di samping seseorang yang menggairahkan dan telanjang."

"Apa kau berpikir dengan menyanjungku kau bisa mendapatkan aku lagi?"

"Aku sangat mengharapkan hal itu."

"Aku pikir aku sudah memberimu hadiah seks yang menyenangkan tadi malam. Aku tidak ingat kalau pagi ini juga termasuk dari kesepakatan kita."

"Jadi, kau ingin menggodaku dengan pura-pura sulit untukku dapatkan?" Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di antara perut dan kedua kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghirup napas. "Apakah itu berarti ya?" tanya Baekhyun, jari-jarinya mempercepat tempo mereka.

"Ini jelas bukan tidak." gumam Baekhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

Pada saat orgasme mulai terbangun, tiba-tiba rasa mual melandanya. "Tidak, tidak, hentikan!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Chanyeol menatap ke bawah dengan heran. "Apa yang salah?"

"Aku—" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berharap tidak memuntahi Chanyeol. Dia melangkahi kaki Chanyeol langsung melesat ke kamar mandi. Dia nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya sebelum berhasil mencapai kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mencengkeram sisi dudukan _closet_ lalu mulai muntah dengan hebat. Secara terus menerus, perutnya mendorong keluar semua yang ada di dalamnya. Merasa lelah, Baekhyun berlutut.

Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia hanya memakai celana dalamnya, Baekhyun melihat kejadian ini telah memadamkan libido Chanyeol.

"Mual di pagi hari?"

"Iya." keluhnya.

"Mau aku ambilkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, aku …" Baekhyun muntah lagi, lalu membawa lengannya ke mulut. Dia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol.

Rasanya memalukan, Chanyeol melihatnya seperti ini. Sambil menatap lantai, Baekhyun berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke tempat tidur."

Tanpa bicara, Chanyeol meninggalkan kamar mandi. Baekhyun tak dapat menyalahkannya. Dia dapat mengerti bahwa aspek kehamilan yang tidak menarik ini hanya akan membuat Chanyeol semakin menjauhinya.

Baekhyun menempelkan pipi pada tutup _closet_ , dia merasa cairan pahit naik ketenggorokan lagi. Diam-diam berharap untuk tidak muntah lagi.

Kemudian Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu. Baekhyun melihatnya membawa segelas air dan sekantong biskuit asin. Baekhyun menatapnya heran, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum malu.

"Aku kira ini dapat membantu meredakan mualnya."

Dia tidak melarikan diri. Malah sebaliknya, dia berusaha mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Tindakannya membuat perasaan Baekhyun jungkir balik seperti berada dalam sebuah permainan roda putar yang lepas kendali.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Bukannya meninggalkan keduanya di meja lalu berbalik keluar pintu, Chanyeol malah meraih handuk lalu membasahinya dengan air dingin. Kemudian berjongkok di samping Baekhyun, meraih wajahnya.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak—" protesnya.

"Biarkan aku merawatmu." Dengan pelan Chanyeol mengusapkan handuk basah pada pipi dan dahi Baekhyun. Tindakannya menghangatkan hati Baekhyun, membuat rasa cintanya yang begitu besar terpancar dari dalam dada.

Seluruh keraguan tentang kedalaman perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol lenyap. Baekhyun menutup mata sehingga Chanyeol tidak akan melihat air matanya.

"Apa rasanya enak?"

Tanpa mampu berbicara, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku sangat menyesal membuatmu muntah." kata Chanyeol.

Matanya langsung terbuka. "Ini bukan salahmu."

Dia menyeringai. "Sepertinya aku membuatmu bekerja keras."

Dia tersenyum lemah. "Tapi aku yang memintamu. Jika ini kesalahan seseorang, maka ini adalah salahku."

"Apakah selalu seburuk ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Setiap pagi, terkadang di sore hari." Dia bergidik.

"Juga karena bau tertentu."

Chanyeol meremas handuk di tangannya. "Aku harap aku bisa membantumu. Aku merasa tak berdaya melihatmu menderita."

Kata-katanya membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak. "Aku sudah merasa cukup dengan kau ada di sini menenangkanku seperti ini."

Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. "Kau memiliki hati yang baik dan memberi begitu banyak cinta. Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik."

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Baekhyun bisa melihat seluruh emosi Chanyeol lenyap tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau memberiku terlalu banyak nilai positif. Selain itu, aku benar-benar brengsek jika meninggalkanmu sendirian ketika kau sakit." Baekhyun bangkit dari lantai lalu melemparkan handuk ke meja.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, sadar bahwa mungkin ini hal terbaik yang pernah dia dapatkan dari Chanyeol hanya rasa peduli dan perhatian yang cukup dari hati nuraninya. Hal ini tidak akan pernah cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol mencintainya.

Dia hanya perlu menerima fakta itu lalu menjaga perasaannya. Dia hanya dapat memberikan dirinya secara fisik meskipun dia sangat berharap bahwa keintiman fisik akan membuat Chanyeol merasakan sebuah perasaan emosional yang kuat.

Jadi Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu bangkit dari lantai. "Aku akan mandi."

Chanyeol berbalik dengan kaget. "Kau sudah baikan?"

"Mual dan muntah tidak pernah berlangsung lama. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang." Dia tersenyum.

"Kau ingin bergabung denganku?"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun." Dia menarik tirai kamar mandi lalu menyalakan air.

"Selain itu, kita berdua harus siap dalam beberapa menit karena aku berharap kau membelikanku sarapan. Kau mengerti, karena telah membuatku kelelahan dan semuanya."

Dia menyeringai. "Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya."

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun menekuk tubuhnya sementara Chanyeol menurunkan atap convertible nya.

"Apa yang terdengar enak?" tanyanya sambil keluar dari jalan raya. "Aku masih menginginkan pancake."

"Ok kalau begitu."

Sambil memindah-mindah saluran radio, ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Dia melirik ID pemanggil dan meringis.

"Ayahku."

"Kau belum bicara dengannya semenjak kembali?"

"Belum."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa percaya kau tidak memberitahu dia kalau kau pulang dengan selamat. Aku yakin dia sangat khawatir."

"Terima kasih telah membuatku merasa bersalah," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada Chanyeol ketika dia menjawab telepon.

"Aku sampai tadi malam. Maaf aku tidak meneleponmu. Aku sedikit capek."

Baekhyun mendengus pada kebohongan Chanyeol. Dia tidak terlalu capek untuk pergi dengannya. Ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu, Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah padanya, dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Aku berencana untuk menemuimu." Dia berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tahu kau benar-benar telah bekerja keras di kebun mawar, tapi sekarang benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat."

Baekhyun berdeham, dan Chanyeol melirik padanya. "Antar aku pulang dan pergi temui ayahmu." gumamnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Ya, dia merindukanmu dan—"

"Ayah, aku akan sangat senang untuk datang selama ayah tidak keberatan kalau aku membawa teman."

Tunggu, apa Chanyeol benar-benar akan membawa Baekhyun untuk bertemu ayahnya itu merupakan tingkatan komitmen yang tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan darinya.

Baekhyun sepertinya mengerti keterkejutan Baekhyun karena dia berbisik, "Kau tidak keberatan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah. Kami akan datang sekitar sepuluh menit lagi." Setelah menutup telepon, dia berpaling ke arah Baekhyun.

"Apa kau yakin tidak keberatan dengan semua ini?"

"Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku cuma tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hari Sabtumu untuk mendengarkan celotehan ayahku yang terus menerus bercerita tentang macam-macam spesies mawarnya atau cerita perangnya."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan."

"Kau harus lebih sering keluar, sayang."

Baekhyun merasakan cengkeraman yang tak asing di dalam dadanya pada sikap sembrono Chanyeol. Senyumnya memudar.

"Kupikir sebenarnya kau tidak mau memperkenalkanku padanya."

Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya dari jalan untuk menatapnya. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mau harus menjelaskan apa pun padanya tentang kita atau apa yang bukan tentang kita. Belum lagi kau tak mau harus berpura-pura bahwa aku adalah pacarmu."

" _A_ ku sebenarnya tidak berencana memperkenalkanmu sebagai pacarku. Aku mau bohong dan bilang kalau kita bekerja untuk sebuah proyek bersama di kantor."

"Oh." gumam Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol berbelok ke jalan masuk sebuah rumah bata sederhana. Sama seperti di rumahnya, halaman itu menakjubkan.

"Kau tidak bercanda waktu kau bilang ayahmu punya bakat khusus dalam berkebun," gumamnya saat mereka keluar dari mobil.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tunggu sampai dia menunjukkan kebun mawarnya."

"Dia punya kebun mawar?"

"Ya, dengan beberapa jenis yang berbeda."

"Itu luar biasa. Mungkin dia akan bersedia memberiku beberapa tips berkebun. Aku akan senang punya lebih banyak bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar jendela kamar bayi."

"Aku yakin dia akan dengan senang hati untuk membantu."

Ketika Baekhyun berjalan di parkiran, dia tersandung. Chanyeol membelitkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun untuk menahannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku cuma sedikit pusing akhir-akhir ini. Efek samping menakjubkan yang lain dari awal kehamilan."

"Senang mendengar bahwa itu bukan karena kerja keras kita tadi malam yang membuatmu pusing," jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan main-main. "Kau mengerikan."

"Halo di sana!" Seorang pria memanggil dari samping rumah.

Rasa terkejut membanjiri Baekhyun saat Chanyeol tidak menurunkan lengan dari pinggangnya.

"Hei, Yah."

"Senang melihatmu, Nak," jawab ayah Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Dan siapa wanita cantik ini?"

"Ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia dan aku bekerja bersama."

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya sembari tersenyum. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Mr. Park."

"Panggil apa saja yang mambuatmu nyaman," jawabnya sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau suka mawar, Baekhyun?"

"Ya, aku suka. Aku baru saja mengagumi keindahan semua bunga Anda."

"Ayo kalau begitu. Kutunjukkan taman mawarku." Dia mengulurkan lengannya seperti seorang pria yang sopan, dan Baekhyun menyelipkan tangan melalui lengannya. Mereka berjalan di halaman depan dengan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang.

Ketika mereka berbelok, Baekhyun tersentak melihat warna warni seperti pelangi. "Oh, itu menakjubkan!"

"Terima kasih. Aku baru saja mencoba mengintegrasikan beberapa jenis baru."

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Setelah dia meraihnya dari sakunya, dia mengerang. Ayahnya dan Baekhyun meliriknya.

"Dari kantor. Sebaiknya kuangkat."

"Silakan, Nak. Semua mawar ini masih akan berada di sini ketika kau selesai."

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan ke sudut rumah. Baekhyun menyentuh lembut mawar merah sebelum membungkuk untuk mencium baunya. Keharuman dari wangi memabukkan perasaannya, dan dia mendesah senang.

"Ini sangat indah."

"Mereka adalah Sweetheart Roses. Mereka juga dikenal sebagai mawar pemanjat karena mereka tumbuh dengan baik pada anjang-anjang dan samping bangunan. Satu hal yang menarik tentang mereka adalah mereka begitu tangguh dan tidak perlu banyak pemangkasan dari tahun ke tahun."

"Sebenarnya istriku yang menanam ini."

Hati Baekhyun terasa nyeri melihat ekspresi sedihnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap lengan Mr. Park dengan lembut.

"Chanyeol bercerita tentang kepergiannya. Saya turut berduka cita. Di satu sisi, saya tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang menjadi seluruh dunia Anda."

"Kau juga?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ibu saya meninggal karena kanker dua tahun lalu. Dia adalah segalanya bagi saya, terutama setelah ayah terbunuh saat saya berusia enam tahun." Baekhyun memberinya senyum sedih.

"Kadang-kadang rasanya seperti aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengatasinya seperti ada lubang menganga di dalam hati sepanjang sisa hidup saya."

Mr. Park mengangguk. "Ya, itulah rasanya." dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Terima kasih untuk berbagi denganku."

"Sama-sama."

Keheningan menggantung di sekitar mereka saat Baekhyun terus mengagumi taman. Dia baru saja menghirup apa yang dia bayangkan sebagai Mawar Kuning dari Texas ketika suara Mr. Park mengejutkannya.

"Jadi, kau dan anakku bekerja bersama?"

"Kami berdua di perusahaan yang sama, tapi dia sebenarnya bekerja beberapa lantai di atas saya."

"Aku mengerti."

Baekhyun mendongak dari mawar yang sedang dia kagumi dan menemukan Mr. Park memberikan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Dan kalian berdua berharap aku percaya bahwa tidak ada sesuatu di antara kalian, selain hanya bekerja bersama?" tanyanya, sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun merona. "Tidak, maksud saya, itu rumit."

"Bukankah cinta selalu rumit?"

"Saya rasa begitu. Tapi kami baru saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan, jadi dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta, maksudnya, _kami tidak sedang_ jatuh cinta."

Mr. Park menjepit bibirnya. "Apakah kau melihat mawar ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ini tidak terlihat seperti akan mekar, ya kan?"

Sembari memiringkan kepalanya, Baekhyun menatap kuncup yang tertutup. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Tapi itulah di mana penampilan bisa menipu. Kadang-kadang yang mekar lebih cepat layu dengan cepat juga. Ini adalah bagian yang paling sulit untuk mengakalinya ketika hendak membuat beberapa bunga yang paling cantik."

Dia memotong tangkai Sweetheart Roses yang cukup panjang dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun. "Kau bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa dirimu dan Chanyeol tidak jatuh cinta, tapi penampilan dapat menipu."

.

.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Baekhyun tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan mawar. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk membantah Mr. Park, tapi Chanyeol datang.

"Maaf tentang tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak. Aku sedang menikmati untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih baik," jawabnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapannya. "Apa kalian mau bergabung denganku untuk makan siang?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang membawa Baekhyun keluar untuk makan saat Ayah menelepon."

"Siapa yang ingin makan keluar ketika kau bisa makan masakan rumahan?"

Baekhyun mengamati mata Chanyeol yang bersinar, dan dia tahu dia bisa melupakan keinginannya untuk pancake.

"Kedengarannya enak," katanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya penuh tanya, dan Baekhyun mengangguk. "Oke, kalau begitu, kita akan tinggal."

"Hebat!" seru Mr. Park, kemudian memberi isyarat kepada mereka untuk menuju pintu belakang.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku harus mengakui aku sangat terkesan dengan keterampilan memasak para pria."

Mr. Park melirik Chanyeol dari balik bahunya. "Oh, kau memasak untuk Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berusaha melawan dorongan untuk tertawa ketika melihat semburat merah merayap di pipi kecokelatan Chanyeol.

"Ya, hanya beberapa scampi. Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Dia cuma merendah. Itu enak."

Mr. Park memegang pintu agar tetap terbuka untuk mereka. "Kukira kami pria sudah dipaksa belajar memasak kalau aku karena seorang duda dan Chanyeol seorang bujangan."

"Saya yakin, semua yang Anda siapkan pasti enak," kata Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau kau membawa Baekhyun ke ruang makan dan mengatur piring di meja sementara aku mengambil makanan?"

"Kenapa Anda tidak membiarkan saya membantu?" tawar Baekhyun.

Dia tersenyum. "Itu akan luar biasa."

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka semua duduk. Mr. Park mengulurkan tangannya.

"Chanyeol, mau memimpin doa?"

Mulut Baekhyun menganga karena terkejut. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan bahwa Chanyeol akan dekat dengan yang bersifat keagamaan, apalagi dipercayakan mengucapkan syukur.

Saat dia mengulurkan tangannya, Chanyeol mengedipkan mata. "Tutup mulutmu, Baekhyun. Kau bisa menangkap lalat kalau seperti itu."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya dan memberinya tatapan membunuh. Tapi ketika Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya dan menyentuhkan jemarinya lembut di atas buku-buku jari Baekhyun, kemarahannya menguap.

"Tuhan terkasih, untuk apa yang akan kami terima membuat kami benar-benar bersyukur. Amin."

Ketika mereka mengangkat kepala, Mr. Park mengulangi, "Amin."

Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol senyum malu-malu dan bergumam, "Pendek dan manis." Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan menempatkan serbet di pangkuannya.

Saat Mr. Park membuka tutup panci perut Baekhyun mengencang. Oh tidak, jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan sekarang. Dia memohon dalam hati. Ketika aroma daging menyerbu hidungnya, rasa mual menguasai dirinya.

Muntahan naik di tenggorokannya, dan dia menjepit tangannya ke mulutnya.

"Maaf!" gumamnya sebelum melompat dari meja, menjatuhkan kursinya sebagai akibatnya.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang gugup ke ayahnya. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat Mr. Park menatap tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang. Suara pintu kamar mandi terbanting. Mr. Park menaikkan alis karena curiga.

Pikirannya berputar-putar tentang bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan perilaku Baekhyun dan menjaga rahasia mereka. Akhirnya dia tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Aku seharusnya memberitahu kalau dia seorang vegetarian, dan bau daging membuatnya sakit."

"Jangan membodohi aku."

"Maaf?" Pinta Chanyeol, sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan kursinya. Tentu saja itu bukan respons yang dia harapkan.

Kebohongannya tampak cukup masuk akal baginya. Kecuali untuk sedikit fakta bahwa Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima undangan makan siang pie daging sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Dia hamil, kan?"

Perut Chanyeol bergejolak, dan dia menahan diri karena ingin lari dari meja seperti Baekhyun. "Apa yangg menyebabkan ayah berpikir demikian?" katanya dengan suara parau.

Dia yakin sekali Baekhyun tidak menyebutkan sesuatu kepada Mr. Park saat mereka melihat mawar. Jika ada orang yang mau menjatuhkan bom tentang sesuatu mengenai dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah, itu pasti dia.

"Pengalaman dari ibumu. Dia tidak bisa berdiri di ruangan sama yang ada bau daging saat dia hamil dirimu. Bahkan bau daging samar-samar saja telah mengirimnya ke kamar mandi. Yang terburuk, saat kami berada di kota besar dan melewati stand hotdog." Dia tersenyum sedih.

"Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang memiliki semacam reaksi seperti itu selain dirinya, bahkan saudaramu tidak seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menyusuri lorong. "Kehamilan Baekhyun baru enam minggu. Morning sickness nya atau kurasa aku harus mengatakan itu mual-mual, benar-benar membuatnya begitu menderita."

"Aku berasumsi itu anakmu?"

"Tentu saja," geram Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti bisa melihat mengapa aku mempertanyakanmu. Setelah semuanya, kau mengenalkan sebagai seorang teman di tempat kerjamu dan sekarang kau bilang dia hamil anakmu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan itu padamu."

"Apakah kau berencana untuk menikahinya."

"Tidak sesederhana itu."

Alis Mr. Park melengkung karena kaget. "Tidak? Aku kira ketika kau bersama seorang wanita dan dia hamil anakmu, kau akan melakukan hal yang terhormat dan menawarkan untuk menikahinya. Lalu mengapa kau tidur dengannya jika kau tidak mencintainya dan melihat masa depan bersamanya? Atau kau masih sialan cenderung menjadi laki-laki brengsek yang suka memperalat wanita untuk kepentingan pribadimu sendiri?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata dan mencengkeram pinggiran taplak meja berenda. "Ya Tuhan, jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi. Katakan saja bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!"

"Maafkan aku, tapi umurmu sudah tiga puluh dua tahun sekarang. Kau belum memiliki hubungan jangka panjang sejak kau putus dengan Rose" Mr. Park menggeleng sedih.

"Jika aku mau jujur, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa Rose dan Baekhyun mengingatkan aku akan banyaknya kesamaan satu sama lain. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin melihat Baekhyun terluka seperti Rose, terlebih jika dia sedang mengandung cucuku."

"Dengar, berhentilah menganggapku seperti seorang bajingan. Baekhyun menginginkan bayi, jadi aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Mr. Park membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan keluar dari air untuk mengambil udara. Begitu dia punya waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan berita ini, senyum geli melengkung di bibirnya.

"Ah, kau seperti seekor kuda pejantan atau sesuatu yang lain?"

"Tidak lucu."

"Maaf, Nak. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dia menepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Abaikan semua gurauanku, aku hanya ingin kau berpikir panjang dan keras tentang apa yang kau lakukan. Aku bisa melihat kau sangat peduli pada Baekhyun, dan dia juga melakukannya padamu."

Chanyeol bergeser di kursinya dan menatap tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku."

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ibumu, kan?"

Dia langsung tahu dia berada dalam kesulitan yang sangat besar saat mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi dan ingin menuangkan minuman untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia mengambil Scotch dari kabinet.

"Jangan membawa dia ke dalam persoalan ini. Dia sendiri sudah cukup mendesakku. Selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menyakiti hati Rose, atau mengapa aku tidak berumah tangga, menikah dengan gadis baik-baik dari gereja, dan memiliki banyak anak."

Dengan mudah dia meninggalkan bagian saat menjelang ajalnya, ibunya membuat Chanyeol berjanji untuk memiliki anak suatu hari nanti.

"Apakah kau tidak menyadari, Nak, bahwa ibumu tahu apa sebenarnya yang akan membuatmu bahagia."

Chanyeol merengut. "Tapi dia tidak pernah melihat diriku yang sebenarnya dia hanya percaya bagian yang baik-baik saja. Jika dia benar-benar berhenti berpikir tentang hal ini, dia akan menyadari kalau aku tidak pernah ingin terikat atau terjebak dengan wanita yang sama hari demi hari."

Luka terpancar di mata Mr. Park. "Apakah itu yang kau pikirkan selama empat puluh lima tahun aku memiliki ibumu?"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap noda air di langit-langit ruang makan. Dia berharap tidak pernah mengangkat telepon atau setuju untuk datang kemari.

Sebagian besar dari semua ini, dia berharap dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mengajak Baekhyun menjadi ide yang bagus. Baekhyun benar ketika itu dia sudah mengantipasi kehadirannya akan menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan. Chanyeol mendesah dan memandang ayahnya.

"Tidak Yah, bukan itu yang aku pikirkan. Tapi kita orang yang berbeda."

"Baekhyun bisa menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padamu."

Suara dengusan keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Bagaimana sih kau bisa tahu itu? Kau bersama dia baru satu jam!"

"Aku mungkin sudah tua, tapi aku tidak buta. Dia seorang wanita yang sempurna, Nak. Dia begitu cantik luar dalam. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak merasa kagum dengan seorang wanita istimewa seperti dia. Seandainya aku seusiamu, aku akan melakukan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membuat dia menjadi milikku apalagi jika dia mengandung anakku."

Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk berdebat, tapi suara pintu kamar mandi berderit, dia menutup mulutnya lagi. "Jangan bicara sepatah katapun," dia berbisik kepada ayahnya.

Ketika Baekhyun muncul, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat mengerikan kecuali rona memerah karena malu tampak di pipinya. Dia pelan-pelan duduk di kursinya dan ragu-ragu melirik Chanyeol di seberang mejanya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum melemah. "Aku baik-baik," kemudian dia beralih ke Mr. Park. "Mr. Park, saya sangat menyesal telah merusak makan siang Anda seperti itu."

Dia mengangkat jari telunjuknya untuk menyuruhnya diam. "Kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja untuk meremas tangan Baekhyun.

"Selain itu, hati orangtua ini sangat senang mendengar akan menjadi seorang kakek lagi."

"Sial, Yah, aku kan bilang jangan berbicara sepatah katapun!" Chanyeol berseru ketika mata Baekhyun melebar sebesar tatakan gelas.

.

.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

"Sekarang jangan marah dengannya. Aku orang yang bisa menebak. Ketika mendiang istriku sedang mengandung Chanyeol, dia menderita _morning sickness_. Dan gangguan indera penciumannya sangat mengerikan."

Baekhyun mencengkeram perutnya. "Benar, sangat mengerikan."

"Jika aku seorang penjudi, aku akan bertaruh dengan uangku bahwa kau mengandung anak laki-laki. Bagaimanapun juga istriku hanya mengalami hal itu dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil termenung. "Sangat luar biasa jika bayi ini anak laki-laki, tapi saya juga bahagia jika ini perempuan yang terpenting asalkan dia sehat."

Mr. Park menepuk tangan Baekhyun. "Oh, tetapi kau membutuhkan anak laki-laki. Dengan begitu ada yang meneruskan nama keluarga Park." Dia berpaling ke Chanyeol.

"Kau berencana untuk memberikan nama belakangmu pada bayi itu, kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, Yah! Jangan terlalu serius."

Chanyeol merasakan darah mengalir dari wajahnya. Dia segera meraih gelasnya dan menuangkan kembali sisa Scotch nya. Ayahnya terus mengawasinya, dia bergeser di kursinya.

"Baekhyun dan aku belum membicarakannya."

"Tidakkah kau ingin meneruskan nama keluarga kita?" Mr. Park mengalihkan pandangannya dengan intens pada Baekhyun.

"Aku satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari orangtuaku, dan aku hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Aku memiliki lima cucu dan cicit, namun nama kami akan punah jika Chanyeol tidak memberikan namanya."

"Ayolah, Yah, ini bukan seperti aku akan menjadi Park yang terakhir. Kakek memiliki tujuh saudara." bantah Chanyeol.

Mr. Park menyilangkan lengan di dadanya dengan marah. "Baiklah. Jika kau tidak ingin memberikan namamu pada bayi ini, aku yang akan memberikan namaku pada bayi ini."

Ketika Baekhyun menjerit kecil di depannya, Chanyeol tahu dia kesal karena jelas melihat ketegangan antara dua orang keras kepala yang saling berhadapan.

"Tolong bisakah kau hentikan ini? Kau membuat Baekhyun panik."

Ekspresi Mr. Park segera melunak. "Baekhyun, aku sangat menyesal jika aku menyinggung atau membuatmu marah. Aku sangat melindungi keluarga, dan setelah mengetahui kau mengandung cucuku, sekarang kau bagian dari kami."

Chanyeol menyaksikan ekspresi Baekhyun berubah dari ketakutan menjadi benar-benar terlihat berseri-seri. "Sangat manis melihat Anda yang begitu peduli. Bayiku sangat beruntung memilikimu sebagai seorang kakek." Dia menarik napas.

"Tapi sebelum saya hamil, Chanyeol dan saya mengatur parameter yang sangat jelas tentang apa peranannya."

"Jadi, kau keberatan bayi ini memiliki namanya?" desak nya.

"Maksud saya, saya tidak keberatan." Sebelum Chanyeol bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, dia melotot pada Baekhyun di seberang meja. Baekhyun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi saya tidak ingin menekan apa pun pada Chanyeol. Jangan tersinggung, tapi Anda seperti memaksa Chanyeol untuk mengambil keputusan yang sulit. Saya tidak ingin Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman."

Mr. Park mendengus dan bersandar ke kursinya. "Baiklah. Aku hanya orang kuno, kurang pengetahuan, tua bangka!"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tidak Anda tidak seperti itu. Sebenarnya, Anda banyak mengingatkan saya pada kakek saya. Dia benar-benar lebih dari sosok ayah bagiku setelah ayahku meninggal. Sangat tradisional dan kuno. Dan orang yang santai asal Anda tidak mengacaukan keluarganya."

"Dia terdengar mirip denganku."

"Saya pikir kalian berdua bisa bergaul dengan baik. Dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama dan khawatir ketika mendengar saya belum menikah dan hamil." Baekhyun memutar serbet di pangkuannya.

"Sebenarnya, dia agak berhati-hati mengatakan itu padaku."

Chanyeol merasakan sengatan ingin melindungi Baekhyun atas ketidaknyamanannya. "Kau tidak mengatakan itu padaku."

"Semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang. Bahkan, dia benar-benar kreatif bila berhubungan dengan kerajinan kayu, dan dia sedang memahat kayu untuk membuat kuda goyang mainan bayi."

"Itu cara yang bagus untuk membuat perubahan," renung Mr. Park.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ya, benar."

Mr. Park tampak bijaksana. Lalu dia berdiri. "Ayo, Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang sepertinya kau dan bayi ini harus memilikinya."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun pun tersenyum dan menyelipkan tangannya.

Chanyeol menyaksikan bagaimana ayahnya menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kursi di ruang makan dan membawanya menyusuri lorong. Dia duduk tertegun, masih tidak percaya pengaruh Baekhyun pada ayahnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat dia begitu bersemangat dalam beberapa bulan.

Rasanya Baekhyun seperti membawa potongan dari diri ayahnya yang telah mati menjadi hidup kembali sesuatu yang bahkan dia atau saudara-saudara perempuannya tidak pernah bisa melakukan itu.

Mr. Park muncul dengan membawa kotak kuning yang sudah memudar dengan berjalannya waktu, senyum berseri-seri di wajahnya.

"Untuk cucuku." katanya, menyerahkan kotak ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggosokkan tangan yang bebas ke pinggulnya dan menantang, "Dan bagaimana jika bayinya perempuan?"

"Percayalah padaku akan hal ini." Ketika Baekhyun mendengus sebagai bentuk protes, Mr. Park tertawa.

"Baik, baiklah. Ini akan sesuai untuk cucu perempuanku juga."

Baekhyun membuka tutup kotak itu. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh ke depan saat dia dengan lembut menarik kertas tisu. Teriakan pelan lolos dari bibirnya. Dengan lembut, dia mengeluarkan baju bayi putih dengan renda yang rumit dan ada mutiaranya.

"Sangat indah."

"Ini adalah baju pembaptisan Chanyeol," kata Mr. Park.

Chanyeol menarik napas. Kata-kata ayahnya ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang sedang memegang sebagian dari masa lalunya membuat dia merasa terganggu.

Jika ada keraguan tentang bagaimana perasaan ayahnya terhadap Baekhyun dan anak mereka, keraguan itu langsung musnah dengan melihat baju kecil di tangannya. Chanyeol sepenuhnya yakin belum siap untuk ke tingkat yang melibatkan banyak emosi dan komitmen.

"Saya merasa terhormat."

"Terima kasih, sayang." Mr. Park memeluk Baekhyun, sambil meremasnya erat-erat.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, kau seperti cahaya yang indah di dunia, serta di dalam kehidupan anakku."

Chanyeol menatap ayahnya dengan ngeri. Apakah dia telah kehilangan pikirannya Baekhyun bukanlah cahaya dalam kehidupannya benarkah. Dia mencoba mengabaikan air mata yang berkilauan di mata hijau Baekhyun saat dia lepas dari lengan Mr. Park.

Baekhyun mencium dengan lembut di pipinya. "Terima kasih karena mau menjadi bagian dari kehidupan bayiku."

Pertukaran emosi terus berlanjut antara ayahnya dan Baekhyun membuat dia merasa seperti semua udara di dalam ruangan tersedot keluar.

.

.

Jauh di dalam dirinya, ada suara kecil yang setuju dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun membuat gairahnya menyala semenit dan selanjutnya tertawa.

Cara dia berinteraksi dengan Toben dan keponakannya telah mempesonanya. Baekhyun adalah tipe wanita jika dia sakit secara fisik, Baekhyun akan berada di sana untuk merawatnya dan melewatinya bersama, dan jika dia tertimpa masa-masa sulit secara emosional, Baekhyun akan memberinya kekuatan.

Bagaimana dia begitu buta?

Tatapan Chanyeol menjelajah mengamati seluruh ruangan. Tidak, dia hanya butuh keluar dari kamar tidur orangtuanya, keluar dari rumah ayahnya, kemudian mungkin dia bisa berpikir.

Dia berdeham. "Aku benci menjadi perusak pesta, tapi kami benar-benar harus pergi. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan setelah kepergianku bulan lalu."

Mr. Park mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Nak. Aku sangat senang kau datang." Dia tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Maksudku kalian berdua datang."

Chanyeol membutuhkan beberapa saat sebelum dia bisa berkata, "Aku juga."

Baekhyun mencengkeram baju pembaptisan ke dadanya saat dia keluar dari kamar tidur. Chanyeol langsung mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sekarang kita sudah berkenalan, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menjadi orang asing. Kau tahu di mana tempat tinggalku, jadi kau tidak harus bergantung pada Chanyeol untuk membawamu kemari."

Ya Tuhan, dua jam dengan gadis ini, dan ayahnya sudah memberikan Baekhyun akses penuh untuk datang kapanpun dia mau.

Dia tahu, ayahnya akan menurunkan semua album foto keluarga atau dengan buku tahunan SMAnya yang lama untuk menghibur Baekhyun. Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Mr. Park memberi Baekhyun pelukan terakhir sebelum beralih ke Chanyeol. "Jangan menjadi orang asing."

"Aku akan mencoba."

Setelah Baekhyun mulai menuruni tangga beranda, Mr. Park meraih lengan Chanyeol.

"Maukah kau setidaknya mencoba untuk mempertimbangkan beberapa hal yang kita bicarakan tadi?" tanyanya, dengan bisikan yang pelan.

"Aku akan mencoba, Yah. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya."

Ia tersenyum. "Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

.

.

Baekhyun masuk ke kursi penumpang ketika Chanyeol berlari menuruni jalanan depan rumah. Ketika dia masuk ke dalam mobil, dia menghela napas panjang. Baekhyun berbalik dan memberinya senyum ragu-ragu.

"Itu menarik."

"Kau bisa mengatakan demikian," jawabnya sambil menggerakkan persneling.

Setelah dia keluar dari jalanan masuk rumah, dia melirik dan melihat Baekhyun sedang menjalankan jari-jarinya di atas kain baju pembaptisan.

"Aku yakin kau terlihat menggemaskan mengenakan ini," komentar Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku sudah melihat fotonya. Aku terlihat seperti banci gendut saat mengenakan baju itu."

"Kau tidak tampak seperti banci." godanya.

Chanyeol mendengus sebagai jawaban. Menatap ke depan, dia mencengkeram setir dengan erat, berusaha keras untuk tetap mengontrol perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Mereka tidak berbicara selama beberapa menit.

Ketika Baekhyun akhirnya mulai berbicara, suaranya tegang. "Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan untuk menatapnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bertemu dengan ayahmu. Terlalu banyak tekanan dan komitmen untukmu. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Bukan, bukan itu."

"Ayolah, kau hampir sesak napas karena tertekan ketika kita berada di kamar tidur orangtuamu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku serius merasa khawatir kau akan mengalami stroke atau sesuatu."

"Tidak seburuk itu."

Kulit pipinya seperti terbakar karena sorotan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

"Setidaknya jujurlah tentang situasi ini, Chanyeol."

Sebuah geraman rendah muncul dari belakang tenggorokannya. "Baiklah. Benar-benar mengacaukan pikiranku, oke?"

"Itu lebih baik."

"Benar."

"Aku serius. Aku selalu ingin kau jujur padaku, terutama tentang perasaanmu."

"Wanita selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi kemudian saat kau memberitahu mereka tentang bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya, kau mendapatkan kata-kata kasar atau tamparan sebagai seorang jalang."

Suara hening di dalam mobil selama beberapa menit. Akhirnya, Baekhyun berbicara. "Dengar, aku tidak harus menyimpan baju ini. Kau dapat mengembalikannya kepada Ayahmu dan menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa kau hanya setuju untuk memberikan DNAmu, bukan dirimu."

Dia memukul kepalan tangannya ke kemudi. "Sialan, Baekhyun, itu bukan apa yang aku inginkan!"

Memotong dua jalur, dia menuju ke tempat parkir supermarket. Setelah suara berdecit berhenti, dia mematikan mesin. Ketika Chanyeol berbalik untuk menghadapinya, mata Baekhyun melebar, dan dia menekan dirinya pada pintu sejauh mungkin dari Chanyeol.

"Saat aku mengatakan hari ini pikiranku kacau, itu adalah lebih dari satu arti. Melihatmu dengan ayahku cara dia bereaksi terhadapmu itu membuatku tersentuh. Tapi itu tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikiranmu."

"Oh?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, kehidupanku persis seperti yang kuinginkan selama ini. Aku hanya berpikir menggunakan kemaluanku saat aku mengira aku bisa membuatmu hamil dan langsung meninggalkanmu. Dan sekarangm semuanya begitu sialan rumit aku tidak tahu lagi cara mengatasi ini."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menimbulkan masalah bagimu atau membebanimu."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Alisnya berkerut. "Karena katamu."

Dengan mendengus frustrasi, tangannya meraup rambutnya sendiri. "Sialan, aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini. Aku mengatakan dan melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamnya.

"Jauh di lubuk hati, aku masih orang yang sama ketika kita pertama kali memulai semua ini tidak ada pernikahan, tidak ada komitmen besar, tidak ada hubungan jangka panjang." Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Tapi aku ingin mencoba untuk memiliki hubungan lebih denganmu Baekhyun."

.

.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan saksama. "Meskipun aku benci mengakuinya, aku benar-benar merindukanmu saat aku pergi."

"Apakah kau yakin itu bukan hanya merindukan seks?"

Chanyeol merengut padanya. "Ya, aku yakin."

Baekhyun tersenyum ragu-ragu. "Itu sangat menyanjungku."

"Sial, aku tidak berpikir kau akan membuatku sulit melakukan ini."

"Maaf?"

"Aku pikir" Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kupikir kau ingin hubungan kita lebih dari yang kulakukan."

"Ya," jawabnya lirih.

"Kau memiliki cara untuk menunjukkan hal itu."

Baekhyun memelototinya. " _K_ au sebenarnya tidak bermain dengan adil. Kau baik dan perhatian, jika tidak benar-benar peduli, sepanjang waktu kita mencoba untuk membuatku hamil, namun kau terus-menerus membuat adanya jarak. Setiap kali aku berpikir kau mungkin benar-benar tertarik padaku, Kau menutupnya. Dan sekarang menunggu munculnya fakta bahwa kau mungkin menginginkan lebih saat hormonku membuat emosionalku menjadi hancur."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Semuanya." Baekhyun menunjuk kaca depan ke seorang remaja yang sedang mengumpulkan troli.

"Aku sangat letih mengendalikan hormonku sekarang jika anak itu memintaku untuk menikah dengannya, aku akan mengatakan ya."

"Itu sangat kacau." renung Chanyeol.

"Ya, itulah yang disebut estrogen, dan itu sudah melebihi batas sekarang. Jika kau ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya, itu akan mendorong sebagian besar keputusan."

Chanyeol menyentakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa. "Apakah kau mencoba untuk mengatakan aku hanya berpikir dengan penisku."

"Aku tidak berpikir akan hamil sekarang jika kau tidak melakukannya." kata Baekhyun lirih.

Ekspresi Chanyeol suram. "Apakah aku bisa mengasumsikan kalau estrogen yang berbicara atau kau hanya mencoba untuk menghentikanku?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya dan tidak. Hanya saja semuanya menjadi lebih emosional saat ini. Bertemu Ayahmu hari ini." Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menatap ke luar jendela mobil.

"Aku tahu kami hanya bersama-sama dalam waktu yang singkat, tapi saat bertemu dengannya aku merasa hampir seperti terhubungan ke sesuatu yang sudah tidak kumiliki sangat, sangat lama cinta seorang ayah. Perasaan ini sebelumnya hanya dengan kakekku, dan dia sedarah denganku."

Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak melihat kesedihan Baekhyun. Dia mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggamnya.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berbalik kembali kepadanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau berpikir kau mencoba untuk melindungimu diri sendiri? _B_ egitupun juga aku. Sama banyaknya aku ingin mengatakan ya padamu Chanyeol, aku harus melindungi diriku sendiri dan bayi ini."

"Bayi? Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyakitinya?"

"Mungkin tanpa sengaja. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu masuk ke dalam hidup kami, apakah kau bisa menjamin ketika ada beberapa wanita dengan rok pendek dan berpayudara besar tidak merubah pikiranmu."

"Itu sangat meremehkan." geramnya.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya. "Maafkan aku, tapi kau tahu pada beberapa hal yang mendasar itu benar. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan sejuta kali bahwa kau tidak melakukan hubungan jangka panjang."

"Kau tahu orang bisa berubah."

"Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa aku ingin mempercayainya." bisiknya.

Chanyeol mendesah, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di setir. "Dengar, ada panggilan telepon dari kantor di mana aku harus terbang pada hari Selasa. Aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari. Maukah kau berpikir tentang hal ini sementara aku pergi?"

"Aku bersedia jika kau mau."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Itu berarti aku ingin kau memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang kau minta dariku dan dirimu sendiri. Dan aku ingin kau memiliki gambaran yang cukup jelas tentang apa arti lebih bagimu."

"Baik." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Aku bersedia jika kau mau."

Sudut mulut Baekhyun melengkung naik menjadi senyuman.

"Sepakat."

.

.

Suara mobil di jalanan masuk rumah menyebabkan Toben melompat dari sofa dan mulai menggonggong dengan liar ke jendela.

"Ada apa boy?" tanya Baekhyun, meletakkan bukunya. Toben merengek-rengek dan berlari ke pintu depan.

Bangkit dari sofa, Baekhyun melihat ke jendela.

Itu Chanyeol.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini. Ketika semalam dia berbicara dengannya, Chanyeol mengatakan dia akan pulang seminggu lagi.

Melirik ke bawah ke piyama scooby doo yang sudah memudar dan _tanktop_ usang, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mencoba dan membuat dirinya lebih rapi.

Baekhyun membuka pintu depan. Toben bergegas keluar di kegelapan malam, menyalak dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Dia menyeberangi rumput ke arah Chanyeol dan hampir menjatuhkannya.

Baekhyun segera keluar ke teras. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Chanyeol menggaruk Toben yang sedang menggeliat. "Pertemuan terakhirku dijadwal ulang untuk minggu depan. Aku pulang naik pesawat pertama, jadi aku bisa mengejutkanmu."

Bergerak-gerak di atas kakinya, Baekhyun berjuang untuk mengatur napasnya. Secara spontan Chanyeol benar-benar telah melakukan sesuatu yang romantis.

"Itu manis. Ini kejutan yang sangat menyenangkan."

Melepaskan Toben, Chanyeol menutup kesenjangan di antara mereka.

"Aku datang langsung kemari karena juga ingin melihat apakah kau akan memberi jawaban tentang berpikir lagi mengenai sesuatu yang lebih bagi kita."

"Aku sudah."

Alis Chanyeol berkerut. "Dan?"

"Jawabannya adalah ya." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

Ekspresi Chanyeol beralih dari ketakutan menuju kebahagiaan.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Aku sudah berpikir tentang hal itu sepanjang waktu saat aku pergi."

"Aku juga."

"Yang paling penting, aku menginginkan hal ini diselesaikan sebelum harus kembali."

"Kapan kau akan berangkat lagi?"

"Selasa." Dada Baekhyun sesak melihat prospek itu.

Tatapan liar Chanyeol menjelajah di atas tubuh Baekhyun, dan dia menyeringai. "Bertelanjang kaki dan hamil. Sekarang yang kubutuhkan adalah kau pergi ke dapur dan menyediakan aku makan malam."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu jika tahu kau akan datang. Hal terbaik yang aku miliki adalah sisa pizza yang tadi kupesan."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya, lengannya menjelajah di pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melupakan semua tentang makan malam jika kau mau masuk ke dalam dan memberiku sambutan selamat datang yang sebenarnya," godanya lalu dia menjilati dengan meninggalkan jejak basah sampai ke lehernya.

Baekhyun menggigil karena kebutuhannya mulai terbangun, tetapi kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku berpikir sepertinya tidak mungkin."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku punya teman."

Lengan Chanyeol menegang di sekelilingnya. Dia menyentakkan kepala menjauh untuk menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau bersama seorang pria?"

Dia mengangguk. "Juga sangat tampan."

Rahangnya menegang. "Tapi kau baru saja mengatakan kau setuju memiliki hubungan lebih denganku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir untuk menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum lebar melihat kemarahannya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia ada di sini sebelum aku tahu perasaanmu. Dan aku harus mengakui, ada sesuatu tentang pria ini yang tidak bisa kutolak."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan bergerak cepat memasuki pintu.

"Tunggu, Chanyeol, aku—"

.

.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan mendobrak masuk melewati serambi. Mengikuti di belakangnya, Baekhyun berusaha menangkapnya sebelum dia mulai berteriak dan menjerit pada pria khayalan untuk menyuruhnya keluar dari sana, paling tidak sebelum dia membangunkan Bayi.

Baekhyun menyaksikan bagaimana Chanyeol tiba-tiba langsung berhenti dan membeku di mana Bayi tidur.

Dia berbalik. "Bayi. Maksudmu aku baru saja mengeluarkan amarahku untuk seorang bayi?"

Dia terkikik. "Ya."

Chanyeol menghembus napas dengan mendesah, dan membungkuk, sikunya bertumpu pada lututnya. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu padaku! Aku menyangka aku harus melempar pria untuk keluar dari sini."

Chanyeol merengut padanya dan mengusapkan satu tangannya ke dadanya. "Sial, kupikir aku mengalami serangan jantung atau sesuatu."

Baekhyun menghampirinya dan menekan tangannya di atas jantung Chanyeol. "Bayi yang malang, apakah kau menginginkan aku menciumnya supaya membuatnya menjadi lebih baik?"

Chanyeol menjulurkan bibir bawahnya dan menampilkan tampang imut kemudian Baekhyun membungkuk dan mencium jantungnya di atas kemejanya.

"Terima kasih." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari balik bahunya ke arah Mason.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang dia lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dan menekan tubuhnya menempel pada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang bisa kukatakan? Aku memiliki sesuatu dengan para pria dari keluarga Park."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit menyeringai mendengar pernyataannya. "Apakah itu benar?"

"Itu karena Sunny kewalahan dengan ujiannya sekarang, jadi aku menawarkan untuk menjaganya dan membiarkan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan tanpa gangguan. Ditambah ini praktek yang baik bagiku."

"Tunggu, jadi dia bermalam di sini?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya lalu menggodanya dengan menggigit bibir Chanyeol dengan lidahnya.

"Tapi dia tidur di kasurnya sendiri, dan kau bisa berada di tempat tidur. Denganku."

"Aku suka skenario itu." Dia mencium dengan liar sambil membimbingnya mundur ke belakang menuju sofa.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memulainya sekarang," gumamnya di antara bibir Chanyeol.

"Kapan waktunya yang lebih tepat?"

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mendorongnya turun ke bantalan. "Kita sebenarnya harus menunggu sampai Mason bangun nanti malam. Dia akan membutuhkan botol susu dan mandi."

"Dia baik-baik saja." Dia bergerak perlahan di atas tubuh Baekhyun, masih berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu banyak menanggung berat badannya.

Sementara satu tangan menyusup di bawah _tanktopnya_ , yang lain menuju ke ban pinggang celana piyama kemudian berhenti.

"Sial, apakah ini gambar scooby doo?"

Baekhyun terkikik. "Aku tidak mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang, dan aku memiliki sedikit obsesi yang mulai meningkat pada kartun lama."

"Mereka hampir membunuh gairahku."

.

.

Baekhyun menyelipkan tangannya di antara tubuh mereka kemudian melengkungkan alisnya.

"Tampaknya yang kurasakan ini baik-baik saja."

"Terus lakukan itu, dan aku pikir ini akan lebih dari baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun terus mengusap-usap milik Chanyeol yang terhalang oleh celananya sementara dia menjilati Baekhyun dengan meninggalkan jejak panas dari leher menuju dadanya.

Saat Chanyeol menurunkan tali _tanktop_ nya untuk menelanjangi payudaranya, suara jeritan datang dari sisi lain ruangan.

Selama satu menit hal itu belum menyadarkannya, tapi kemudian Mason mulai meratap dengan suara nyaring.

Baekhyun segera memutuskan ciuman mereka dan menyentakkan tangannya dari kemaluan Chanyeol.

"Hentikan sayang," katanya terengah-engah.

"Tidak, rasanya begitu nikmat," gumamnya masih menciumi tulang selangka Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan memukul dadanya. "Chanyeol, apakah kau tuli? Mason menangis."

"Sial." Sambil mengerang karena tersiksa, Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Baekhyun bergeser keluar dari bawah Chanyeol dan bergegas menuju Mason mengangkat tangannya ke arah Baekhyun saat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, anak manis," katanya, sambil meraihnya. Tangisannya sedikit tenang ketika dia berada dalam pelukannya.

"Apakah ada masalah angel? Apakah kau lapar?"

Baekhyun mencium pipinya dan mengusap punggungnya secara melingkar sementara Mason menyeringai pada Chanyeol di balik bahu Baekhyun.

"Dasar anak kecil _penggangu seks._ " gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersentak dan berbalik. "Kau baru saja memanggilnya apa?"

"Seorang _penggangu seks,_ persis apa yang sedang dia lakukan saat ini."

Mason menjerit menangis, dan Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan dengarkan Paman Chanyeol, sayang. Dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

Chanyeol menunjuk Mason. "Lihatlah. Dia baik-baik saja selama kau memeluknya."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau memang benar-benar seorang bajingan."

"Kau tidak boleh memaki di depan bayi," tegurnya sambil menyeringai.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Dengan gusar, dia berjalan ke Chanyeol. "Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya dia makan. Gendong dia sementara aku akan menyiapkan botolnya."

Anehnya Chanyeol tidak protes ketika Baekhyun mendorong Mason ke dalam pelukannya. Mason segera menghentikan isakannya dan menatap dengan mata terbelalak ke Chanyeol.

"Ya, benar. Kau terjebak denganku sekarang, dan aku tidak punya payudara yang indah supaya kau bisa meringkuk."

Baekhyun memukul lengannya. "Jangan berani-berani bicara seperti itu padanya. Dia hanya seorang bayi. Payudara hanya makanan baginya, dasar mesum!"

"Sialan, Baekhyun, kapan kau mulai melakukan kekerasan?" candanya.

Mason yang masih ompong tersenyum pada Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun bergegas pergi. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa dia benar, tapi suatu hari nanti kau akan memahami seperti apa rasanya ditinggal setengah ereksi oleh wanita."

"Aku mendengarnya!" Baekhyun berseru padanya sambil membanting pintu kulkas. Setelah memanasi susu formula, dia kembali ke ruang tamu tepat saat Mason mulai rewel lagi.

Chanyeol akan menyerahkan dia kembali kepadanya, tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisakah kau memberikan susu ini kepadanya sementara aku akan menyiapkan air untuk mandinya?"

Chanyeol memberinya seringai menggoda. "Dan jika aku menolak, apakah itu berarti aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan kembali piyama scooby doo malam ini?"

"Aku akan mengatakan kemungkinannya sangat tipis bahkan mungkin tak ada."

Chanyeol mengambil botol dari Baekhyun. "Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk memberinya susu. Sudah lama sekali sejak salah satu kakakku memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini, jadi aku sedikit lupa. Tapi kau yang harus menggantikan popoknya."

Baekhyun menempatkan tangannya ke pinggulnya. "Jadi aku akan meluruskan hal ini. Kau pada dasarnya memberi makan Mason bukan untuk membantuku, tapi untuk memastikan agar mendapatkan seks malam ini?"

"Aku menganggap hal itu sebagai situasi yang menguntungkan bagi kita berdua." Dia menunduk menatap Mason yang sedang menghisap botol di bawahnya.

"Dan untuk dia, juga."

"Baru saja aku berpikir kau telah berubah menjadi seorang bajingan gila seks, kau bertindak seperti ini."

Chanyeol memiringkan alisnya. "Semua teman-temanku yang sudah menikah telah memperingatkan aku tentang betapa buruknya kehidupan seksmu yang akan tersingkir setelah kau memiliki anak-anak. Aku kira kau sedang memberiku peringatan dini."

"Tidak mungkin." Dia berjalan ke kamar tidurnya. Setelah berada di dalam kamar mandi, dia menyalakan keran dan menguji suhunya.

Setelah cukup terisi, dia mematikan air dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Dengan Mason di lekukan satu tangannya, Chanyeol menggunakan tangan satunya memegang remote untuk memindahkan saluran.

"Apakah kau sudah membuatnya bersendawa?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Chanyeol mengeryit

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan mengambil botol kosong dari Chanyeol. "Aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau tidak pernah memiliki banyak waktu tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan keponakan laki-laki dan keponakan perempuan ketika mereka masih bayi?"

"Tidak banyak. Kenapa?"

"Karena setelah kau memberi minum botol pada bayi, kau harus membuatnya bersendawa, atau gas akan menyebabkan mereka sakit."

"Baik, aku akan membuatnya bersendawa." Chanyeol membawa Mason ke dada dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Sedikit lebih keras." Baekhyun mengarahkan.

Setelah Chanyeol memberikan dua tepukan cepat, Mason bersendawa keras lalu langsung muntah sedikit di seluruh bahunya.

"Ya Tuhan!" teriak Chanyeol, menatap ngeri ke arah kemejanya.

"Tenang. Ini hanya sedikit muntahan."

"Ini kemeja seratus dolar, Baekhyun."

"Kau bertindak seperti dia melakukannya dengan sengaja." Dia menyerahkan kotak tisu basah dari meja pada Chanyeol kemudian menggendong Mason.

"Sementara aku memandikannya, bisakah kau membantuku menempatkan di kamarku?"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih."

Saat Baekhyun menyusuri lorong, dia mendengar Chanyeol menggerutu sendiri sambil mencuci bajunya.

Setelah dia memandikan Mason dan memakaikan piyama, mata Mason mulai terlihat mengantuk.

Mengintip keluar melalui pintu kamar mandi, dia melihat _Mason_ sudah berada di sana dan menyadari Chanyeol telah melakukan apa yang dia pinta.

Itu sedikit memulihkan reputasi Chanyeol dari sudut pandangnya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan Mason selama beberapa menit di kursi goyang sampai dia tahu Mason tertidur pulas.

Ketika Baekhyun akan keluar dari kamar tidur, dia berpikir tentang komentar sarkastik Chanyeol tentang bayi dan seks.

Baekhyun masih kesal dengannya karena bersikap egois, tapi dia sepenuhnya tidak ingin mengubah Chanyeol tentang ide pernikahan dan anak-anak ketika semuanya sudah berjalan sangat baik di antara mereka.

Perang hebat sedang berkecamuk di dalam batinnya, akhirnya dia membiarkan iblis yang menang, bukannya malaikat. Bagaimanapun juga, dia mencintai orang yang tepat, dan dia akan membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol salah jika itu adalah hal terakhir yang Baekhyun lakukan.

Dia berjingkat menuju lemari dan membuka laci paling bawah. Tertimbun di bawah bra dan celana dalamnya ada sebuah korset hitam dengan tali tipis dan garter yang Irene belikan untuknya saat dia memutuskan ingin membuat bayi.

Pada saat terakhir dia tidak membutuhkannya. Dengan celana dalam hitam berenda, tentu saja model lingerie paling berani yang dia miliki. Untungnya, dia bisa melepaskannya setelah membuka beberapa kancing di perutnya yang membesar.

"Ini perlu trik." bisiknya. Meraih lingerienya lalu dia bergegas ke kamar mandi lalu berganti pakaian dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam itu.

Ketika dia menatap di cermin, dia tidak terlihat seperti ibu hamil yang memamerkan benjolan bayi mungil. Dia benar-benar tampak seperti wanita penggoda.

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong. Ketika dia masuk ke dapur, dia bisa mendengar suara keras dan lantang dari seorang reporter olahraga yang bergema di seluruh ruang tamu.

"Mason sudah tidur," katanya.

"Dia tidak banyak membuatmu kesulitan?" tanya Chanyeol, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Tidak, dia tidur seperti malaikat."

"Itu bagus."

"Ingin bir?"

"Ya. Sepertinya menyenangkan."

Dia mengambil satu dari lemari es dan berjalan perlahan ke sofa.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak melihat ketika Baekhyun menyerahkan kepadanya.

Dia membuka tutupnya dan menenggaknya.

"Apa yang kamu tonton?"

"Game."

"Kau ingin bermain game bukan?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Chanyeol meneguk bir sebelum berbalik menatapnya. Saat tatapannya menyapu seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, dia memuntahkan cairan bir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, apa sih yang kau kenakan?"

Dia melihat ke bawah ke pakaiannya seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa dia kenakan.

"Hanya kejutan untukmu. Apakah kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya." Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, matanya melekat pada belahan dadanya yang hampir meluap keluar dari korset itu.

.

.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Dengan senyum yang tidak senonoh, Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa. Tatapan Chanyeol melebar saat melihat garter berenda di atas pahanya. Baekhyun mengambil bantal dari sofa dan menjatuhkannya di lantai.

Membungkuk di atas Chanyeol, jari-jari Baekhyun menuju ke kancing celananya.

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan apa yang kita mulai tadi sebelum kita terganggu, jika itu tak apa-apa."

"Tentu saja aku merasa senang sekali."

Dia menarik ritsletingnya ke bawah, dan Chanyeol mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memudahkan Baekhyun menarik lepas celananya. Ereksinya menegang di balik celana dalamnya.

Berlutut di atas bantal di antara kaki Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjalankan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah di bagian dalam paha Chanyeol, kuku jari Baekhyun menggores kulitnya yang sensitif.

"Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis padanya saat dia menarik ban pinggang celana dalamnya ke bawah dan membebaskan ereksinya. Membawanya dengan satu tangan, dia menjilatnya dengan perlahan, menyusuri dari pangkalnya sampai ke ujungnya.

Menjentikkan lidahnya dan berputar-putar mengelilingi ujungnya. Dia mengisap hanya di ujungnya dengan mulutnya kemudian membebaskannya. Chanyeol mengerang.

"Sayang, jangan menggodaku. Ini sudah terlalu lama."

Baekhyun melanjutkan serangannya secara perlahan-lahan padanya, merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi lebih besar karena tindakannya. Dia meniup ujung kejantanan Chanyeol yang berkilau, menyebabkan Chanyeol menggeraman rendah.

Ketika dia mulai protes lagi, Baekhyun meluncurkan kemaluan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol tersentak dan mendorong pinggulnya, menyebabkan masuk lebih dalam lagi ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun mendorongnya keluar masuk, menghisap keras ujung kepalanya, sementara tangannya mencengkeramnya. Setiap kali dia melakukan, Chanyeol mengerang kenikmatan.

"Baekhyun, oh sial!" Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya saat jari-jari Chanyeol membelit rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan datang jika kau tidak berhenti," dia memperingatkan.

Tapi Baekhyun menginginkan semuanya jadi dia tetap melanjutkan mulutnya bekerja di kemaluannya, membawanya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi setiap kali menghisapnya sambil lebih menekan di sekeliling kejantanannya.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol berteriak, mengangkat pinggulnya dan menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun menjilat dan mengisapnya sampai kering, dan ketika menatap ke arahnya, mata Chanyeol membara ke arahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, rasanya begitu nikmat!"

"Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Chanyeol membungkuk dan menarik Baekhyun ke pangkuannya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya bertambah basah saat dia mengangkangi Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol menuju ke payudaranya, mengeluarkan mereka dari korsetnya. Saat menangkup mereka, dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Aku pikir aku bisa mengerti maksud dari permainan kecilmu ini sekarang."

"Permainanku?" tanyanya polos.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau ingin membuktikan kepadaku bahwa kau dapat memiliki bayi dan masih bisa memiliki kehidupan seks yang panas."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, apakah kau berpikir bahwa apa yang baru saja kulakukan benar-benar panas?"

Chanyeol memutar puting Baekhyun di antara jari-jarinya, menyebabkan mereka mengeras. "Kau mengenakan sesuatu yang seksi ini kemudian mengisapku sampai aku datang? Itu sangat panas."

"Aku hanya ingin menyambut kepulanganmu." Baekhyun mengusap pangkal pahanya di atas kemaluan Chanyeol yang lemas, memutuskan akan membawanya kembali mengeras dia mendesakan pinggulnya.

"Baekhyun, kau mendorongku menjadi liar," gumam Chanyeol, bibirnya menyapu payudaranya.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke tempat tidur," perintahnya.

"Dengan senang hati." Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggul Baekhyun dan mendorongnya menjauh dari kakinya. Saat berdiri, Chanyeol menjatuhkan celana dalamnya.

.

.

"Lepas kemejamu. Itu bau," instruksi Baekhyun saat dia mulai menuju ke kamar tidur. Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan provokatif untuk mendapatkan perhatian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencibir ketika mendengar suara kancing lepas dari baju Chanyeol dan berhamburan di lantai kayu. Chanyeol baru saja merusak kemejanya yang mahal untuk seks.

Baekhyun hampir sampai ke lorong sebelum Chanyeol berada di sisinya. Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Napas Chanyeol membara di pipinya.

"Aku akan membuatmu datang begitu keras sampai kau meneriakkan namaku."

Baekhyun menggigil dalam penantian saat menempelkan dirinya ke Chanyeol.

"Kita tidak boleh berisik, atau kita akan membangunkan Mason," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencibir. "Aku tidak mengharapkan penonton."

"Apa yang kau sarankan?"

Dia melirik di seberang lorong kemudian menarik Baekhyun ke kamar tidur tamu. Dia mulai menutup pintu, tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mendengar Mason."

Chanyeol mendengus dengan frustrasi kemudian mendorongnya ke arah tempat tidur. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan melepas kaitan korsetnya. Ketika payudaranya bebas, mulutnya langsung menutupi salah satu putingnya.

Ereksi menekan perutnya, dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat dan amat sangat bergairah. Tangan Chanyeol menyusuri celana dalamnya, menarik paksa mereka menuruni kakinya.

Dia memutar Baekhyun dan membungkukkannya di tepi tempat tidur, sikunya bertumpu di kasur. Chanyeol menyebarkan kaki Baekhyun melebar.

Kemaluannya menyentuh inti Baekhyun dari belakang, dan dia bertanya. "Apakah ini baik-baik saja?"

Dorongan pertama, Baekhyun berteriak. Chanyeol menyandarkan di atas punggung Baekhyun, suara Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan membangunkan Mason," dia memperingatkan.

Dia menoleh dari balik bahunya ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa yang terjadi sampai bisa membuatku menjerit?" katanya terengah-engah.

"Aku masih bisa melakukan itu." Tangannya menjangkau di sekitar dan menemukan klitorisnya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Dia mengusapnya sambil menghujam keluar-masuk pada diri Baekhyun. "Apakah ini berlebihan, sayang?" tanyanya, dengan suara serak.

Baekhyun tahu dia takut melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti bayinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, rasanya nikmat. Sangat nikmat." Tangan Chanyeol yang lain merayap untuk menangkup payudaranya, mencubit puting di antara jari-jarinya. Teriakan Baekhyun, hampir mencapai orgasme pertamanya.

Ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya, dia merintih kecewa. Begitu Baekhyun mulai lepas dari ketinggiannya, Chanyeol membawa jari-jarinya kembali, dengan cekatan mengusap dan membelainya, membangunkan Baekhyun kembali.

"Chanyeol, oh _please_! Chanyeol!" serunya.

" _Please_ apa?"

" _Please_ tetaplah menyentuhku! Tolong buat aku datang!"

Dia membelainya lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi sampai Baekhyun menekankan wajahnya ke kasur, tangannya mencengkeram seprei, dan berteriak.

Merasa dirinya juga sudah dekat, Chanyeol mencengkeram pinggul Baekhyun dengan sangat ketat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun.

Dia datang begitu keras tapi dia tidak peduli untuk menyembunyikan teriakan suaranya yang serak itu. Ketika selesai, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Jika kau terus menyambutku pulang seperti ini, kupikir aku akan meminta untuk melakukan perjalanan bahkan lebih sering lagi."

"Alangkah menyenangkan, tapi aku akan sangat merindukanmu selama seminggu."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Merindukan aku atau seksnya?" tanyanya, melempar kembali pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengapa selalu seks!"

Chanyeol mendengus dan sambil bercanda memukul pantat Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu sekali, dan aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Bahwa mulutmu adalah masalah."

Baekhyun menggeliat keluar dari pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku akan mandi. Mau bergabung denganku?"

"Kau bahkan tidak perlu meminta."

.

.

Pukul tiga lewat sedikit dini hari, suara tangisan Mason membangunkan Baekhyun. Dia mendorong Chanyeol yang meringkuk di atas tubuhnya.

"Bangun, Chanyeol."

"Mason menangis."

Chanyeol mengerang lalu berguling darinya. Saat Baekhyun sedang memakai jubahnya, Mason menjerit dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya Tuhan, anak itu memiliki paru-paru yang kuat," kata Chanyeol sebelum menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Baekhyun bergegas menuju box bayi. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang," gumamnya sambil mengangkat Mason. Jeritannya sedikit mereda, tapi dia masih terus menangis.

Suara Chanyeol teredam dari bawah bantal. "Baekhyun, maukah kau membawa dirinya dan teriakannya ke tempat lain?"

Kemarahan membakar pada diri Baekhyun. Berani-beraninya Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu. Dia menggeser Mason ke bahunya, lalu menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk memukul punggung telanjang Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol mengempaskan bantal lalu melotot ke arahnya. "Kenapa sih kau memukulku?"

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti bajingan berkulit tebal?"

"Karena aku kecapaian terlalu banyak pekerjaan, mengalami _jet lag_ , dan hanya ingin tidur," dia menggeram.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Perilakumu malam ini benar-benar membuatku berpikir tentang sesuatu."

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menggosok-gosokan matanya. "Apa yang kau keluhkan sekarang?"

"Apakah ini yang akan terjadi dengan bayi kita? Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri, membenci bayi ini ketika kita sedang bersama atau melakukan seks, dan yang lebih buruk lagi, kau membuatku seperti orangtua tunggal padahal kau di dalam ruangan yang sama denganku."

Chanyeol menyentakkan selimutnya sambil memutar bola matanya. "Oke, aku akan mengisi botol sialannya. Apa itu membuatmu senang?"

"Mungkin," jawabnya. Meskipun Chanyeol telanjang bulat keluar dari kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya, Baekhyun tersenyum karena omelannya cukup mempengaruhi Chanyeol untuk bertindak.

Setiap pertempuran kecil, kemenangan selalu berada di pihak Baekhyun. Perlahan dia duduk di kursi goyang sambil mengusap punggung Mason.

"Tunggu sayang. Paman Chanyeol akan mengambilkan botol susumu."

Kata-kata Baekhyun tak banyak berpengaruh pada Mason, dan saat Chanyeol kembali, wajah Mason merah padam, mendengus dengan amarah karena kelaparan, dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Anak kecil, tenanglah," kata Chanyeol, menyerahkan botol pada Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," katanya, sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya sifat pemarah sudah terbentuk di keluarga Park," renungnya, saat mulut Mason menempel pada botolnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab Chanyeol sambil menyeringai. Dia ambruk kembali ke tempat tidur.

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk Mason di dadanya, lalu memberinya dot. Setelah dia mulai bersenandung dengan lembut, Baekhyun melihat efek itu yang membuat Mason menjadi tenang.

Lalu ketika dia mulai bernyanyi dengan lembut, mata Mason semakin berat dan akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Ketika Baekhyun berdiri untuk menempatkan Mason kembali ke boxnya, dia kaget saat melihat Chanyeol sedang bersandar pada satu sikunya, sedang menatapnya. Hanya dengan sedikit cahaya dari lorong, Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah itu nafsu atau cinta yang membakar matanya.

"Apa?" bisiknya, pelan-pelan meletakkan Mason di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar kau bernyanyi sebelumnya."

"Oh itu." Dia menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk melawan rasa malu yang menusuk kulitnya. Dia menyelimuti Mason.

"Suaramu benar-benar merdu."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mason ke arah Chanyeol dengan kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Seperti malaikat." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke tempat tidur.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Oke, aku rasa kau benar tentang yang satu itu."

Bibir Chanyeol menyusuri sepanjang tulang selangkanya sebelum dia menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku serius, Baekhyun. Suaramu benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol.

"Kapanpun kau menginginkan aku bernyanyi supaya kau bisa tidur, aku akan melakukannya."

"Aku suka itu."

.

.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Baekhyun menempelkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan lengannya.

"Aku benar-benar benci kau harus pergi lagi."

"Aku juga," gumamnya.

Baekhyun berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Aku tahu kita sepakat bahwa kita berdua menginginkan lebih, tapi apa kau pernah mencari tahu apa artinya itu untukmu?"

Jari-jari Chanyeol, sedang mengusap pelan-pelan melingkar di atas kulitnya langsung membeku di tulang Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja."

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis ke arahnya. "Kau tahu aku belum pernah bersama orang lain sejak aku mengajukan proposisi itu padamu malam itu di O'Malley."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku mengerti mengapa kau merasa seperti itu, Baekhyun. Tapi aku serius ketika aku bilang aku ingin mencoba lebih denganmu. Aku tidak bisa memberi jaminan apa pun, tapi setidaknya aku ingin mencoba. Aku menyukaimu. Aku suka menghabiskan waktu denganmu, bahkan di luar kamar tidur."

Baekhyun tahu apa yang ditawarkan Chanyeol sudah terlalu besar bagi diri Chanyeol sendiri. Rasanya seperti bukan apa-apa bagi Baekhyun, namun bagaimanapun juga, dia bukan seorang wanita yang takut berkomitmen.

Fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak tidur dengan seseorang di kantor luar berarti dia berusaha untuk jujur. Baekhyun menatap matanya.

"Aku bisa menerimanya."

"Dan aku menganggap kau tidak berhubungan dengan orang lain, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa mencegah dengusan menghina yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Apa kau harus menayakan itu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Kau mulai merendahkan daya tarik seksmu lagi. Kau selalu tidak menyadari efek yang kau miliki terhadap pria lain."

"Ya benar."

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar pada malam itu saat aku kembali lalu melihatmu di O'Malley, aku hampir terlibat perkelahian di bar dengan semua pria yang mengerling padamu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caraku agar bisa membuatmu percaya betapa sialan seksinya kau?"

Baekhyun menunjuk perutnya yang membuncit. "Menurutmu ini seksi?"

"Aku tidak peduli perutmu buncit atau tidak, Baekhyun. Kau sendirilah yang membuat dirimu terlihat seksi, bukan tubuhmu. Bahkan bukan karena penampilanmu yang lezat saat memakai lingerie tadi. Tapi karena caramu menggoyangkan pinggul dan menggoyangkan pantatmu di hadapanku, aku tahu itu akan membuatku gila, atau caramu menghisapku benar-benar membuatku putus asa."

Panas menjalar di pipi Baekhyun dan kehangatan berdenyut melalui pembuluh darahnya saat mendengar ketulusan dari kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Jadi kau akan tetap menginginkan aku walaupun aku hamil sembilan bulan, mungkin kelebihan berat badan tiga puluh pound?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya, aku tetap menginginkanmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Ketika Baekhyun bersiap untuk tidur, Chanyeol bertanya, "Jadi definisi kita tentang lebih hanyalah tidak berkencan orang lain?"

"Aku pikir itu awal yang cukup bagus. Iya kan?" Walaupun sebenarnya dia menginginkan segalanya dan lebih dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak ingin membuatnya ketakutan. Dia pikir cara terbaik yaitu melanjutkan hubungan secara perlahan-lahan dahulu lalu membawanya melangkah ke hal yang lebih besar seperti tinggal bersama atau bahkan sesuatu yang dia harapkan dan impikan, yaitu pernikahan.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Maksudku, kita sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktu kita bersama-sama. Tidak perlu berkencan dengan orang lain."

"Aku setuju."

"Jadi kita baik-baik saja dengan lebih kita itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Meskipun dia ingin berteriak, menjerit, dan mencerca bahwa dia benci definisi mereka tentang lebih, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kita baik-baik saja."

.

.

Baekhyun mengamati kakinya yang bengkak dengan perasaan jijik. Dia pikir dia tidak harus menghadapi efek samping dari ketidak-menarikannya terutama saat kehamilannya sampai sejauh ini.

Tapi saat kehamilannya meningkat dari trimester pertama ke trimester kedua, kakinya perlahan-lahan mulai berubah setiap hari.

Sejak dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya bersama mereka melakukan beberapa kali presentasi untuk iklan, kakinya menjadi lebih buruk daripada biasanya.

Toben bermalas-malasan di lantai di depan bak mandi dengan sedikit mendengkur. Karena kepergian Chanyeol keluar kota setiap dua minggu sekali sebagai Vice President, Toben menjadi seperti anjing Baekhyun daripada anjing Chanyeol.

Dia menjemputnya dari doggy daycare dan Toben membantu dia melewati malam sendirian tanpa Chanyeol dengan tidur di sampingnya.

Baekhyun baru saja menghangatkan airnya kembali untuk berendam lebih lama ketika Toben mengangkat kepalanya. Setelah menggonggong, dia berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku yakin Daddy telah kembali." katanya. Saat Toben menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya ke sana kemari, mau tak mau Baekhyun berbagi kegembiraan dengan Toben.

"Baekhyun?" Suara teriakan Chanyeol terdengar dari arah lorong.

"Di bak berendam," sahut Baekhyun.

Dia membuka pintu dan tersenyum lebar pada Toben.

"Sayang!" Toben menyalak di kaki Chanyeol saat Chanyeol melewatinya menuju _bathtub_. Dia memberikan Baekhyun ciuman yang lama sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Toben.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Baekhyun, saat Chanyeol menggaruk telinga Toben.

Chanyeol mengerang. "Sama sialnya seperti biasa."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya. "Yang berarti sama sialnya seperti biasa saat kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi untuk minggu depan, kan?"

"Sayangnya iya. Aku kira itulah mengapa mereka menggajiku dangan bayaran yang besar." Dia menatap busa yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu dini untuk berendam?"

Baekhyun tertawa dan mengeluarkan satu kakinya keluar dari air. "Aku kira juga seperti itu, tapi kupikir dengan berendam sebentar membuat bengkak kakiku seperti badut karena hamil ini akan mengempis."

Berlutut ke bawah, Chanyeol mengambil satu kaki Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan mencium punggung kakinya.

"Aku akan memijatmu ketika kau keluar dari sini."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Dan apa yang kau inginkan sebagai imbalan untuk pijatanmu itu?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Siapa yang berkata aku menginginkan imbalan? Kakinya ibu bayiku bengkak, jadi aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih baik."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Airnya masih hangat. Kamu bisa bergabung denganku."

Seketika itu jari Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya. "Kau tidak perlu bertanya dua kali padaku."

.

.

Baekhyun menatap dengan penuh kagum saat Chanyeol menanggalkan bajunya. Setiap kali dia pergi, membuat Baekhyun merindukannya dan sangat mendambakan Chanyeol.

Setelah masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ , Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke Baekhyun, menariknya ke pangkuannya. Chanyeol mengejutkan Baekhyun saat dia menciumnya dengan lembut, bukannya ciuman kelaparan penuh dengan gairah seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

Tentu saja, ketika dia menggerakkan jemarinya sampai punggung Baekhyun, hal itu membuatnya bergidik penuh dengan antisipasi.

"Apakah kau ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. "Kau merasa sedikit tegang, hanya itu saja."

"Hari ini aku begitu stres di kantor." Baekhyun berbohong.

"Dan apa lagi?" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Oke, katakan."

"Ini tentang perjalanan bisnismu selanjutnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya?" gumamnya, menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut Baekhyun yang basah.

"Apa kau punya rencana pada akhir pekan setelah kau kembali?"

"Belum tahu, kenapa?"

Baekhyun tahu waktunya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali untuk berbicara padanya yang berpotensi bisa meledak. Tentu saja dua bulan telah berlalu di mana mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama-sama.

Hampir setiap malam saat dia tidak pergi keluar kota, Baekhyun tidur dirumah Chanyeol atau Chanyeol tidur di rumahnya.

Tapi mereka masih tidak melangkah ke tingkat komitmen yang Baekhyu inginkan, mereka juga belum mengatakan kata yang begitu Baekhyun dambakan untuk didengarkannya.

" _A_ da acara _Barn Dance_ tahunan keluargaku di pegunungan. Mereka keluarga dari ibuku."

Chanyeol mencibir. "Dan apa sebenarnya Barn Dance itu?"

"Tepatnya seperti. Bandnya sepupuku yang memainkan musik, orang-orang berdansa, mereka biasanya membuat BBQ sendiri dan di bawah sinar rembulan." Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat mata Chanyeol yang terbuka lebar.

"Intinya, acara ini semacam reuni keluarga. Aku berencana untuk pergi hari sabtu sore dan kembali minggu sore. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau ikut denganku. Kakek dan nenekku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Oke."

"Benarkah?" teriak Baekhyun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau telah menderita saat bertemu dengan seluruh keluargaku. Aku seharusnya membayar kebaikan itu. Lapi pula, aku selalu menyukai pergi kepegunungan. Kita bahkan bisa mengajak Toben."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Dia akan berada di surga para anjing di rumah kakek dan nenekku. Mereka memiliki sekitar tiga puluh hektar tanah dan juga sebuah kolam."

"Kedengarannya menakjubkan untuk lebih dari sekedar Toben."

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya saat melihat kegembiraan Chanyeol tentang pertemuan dengan keluarganya.

"Jadi aku bisa mengatakan pada Grammy kita akan datang?"

"Tentu, aku tidak ingin melewatkannya dalam hidupku."

.

.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chanyeol memasukkan pakaian terakhirnya lalu menutup ritsleting kopernya. Dia mendengus dengan frustrasi ketika ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Karena dia sudah terlambat untuk menjemput Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin ada gangguan lagi.

Untungnya, dia tahu itu bukan dari Baekhyun yang ingin tahu di mana dirinya berada sekarang, karena nada deringnya tidak familiar bukan dari telepon Baekhyun.

"Halo?"

Suaranya sangat keras dari seseorang yang agak mabuk terdengar di jalur telepon. "Park, di mana sih kau? Seluruh geng kita sudah berada di O'Malley menunggu permintaan maaf sialanmu!"

Ternyata Sehun, teman baiknya. Chanyeol benar-benar lupa untuk memberitahu dia dan teman-teman kantornya yang lain bahwa dia tidak akan bisa berkumpul lagi seperti biasanya setiap hari Sabtu.

"Maaf, aku akan pergi ke luar kota dengan Baekhyun."

"Kau bersama Baekhyun lagi?" ejeknya, suaranya mengalahkan kegaduhan dari kerumunan orang banyak di latar belakangnya.

"Kami akan mengunjungi keluarganya di pegunungan. Acara Barn Dance atau sesuatu sialan semacam itu."

"Persetan. Kau menghabiskan seluruh waktumu dengan dia sekarang. Belum lagi kau akan memiliki seorang anak. Kau mungkin juga telah terjebak padanya."

"Menghabiskan banyak waktu bercinta dengan seorang wanita yang cantik, benar-benar membuatku seperti seorang pecundang!" jawab Chanyeol, sambil tertawa kecil.

Sehun mendengus. "Kau tak tahu bahwa kau telah menginjak pasir hisap sialan itu. Aku yakin, rasanya menyenangkan sekarang, tapi tunggu saja. Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Dia sedang mengencangkan jeratannya, dan kau terlalu kacau untuk menyadarinya."

"Jangan mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti itu tentang Baekhyun," geram Chanyeol.

"Aku bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, Park. Seluruh geng kita khawatir tentang dirimu. Dan jangan mengatakan kami tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan. Tiga orang dari kita telah bercerai, ingat?"

Chanyeol memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga yang lainnya. Dia tidak menyukai perubahan dari pembicaraan ini. Dia juga tidak suka nada bicara Sehun atau kemungkinan ada kebenaran dalam kata-katanya.

"Geng teman-teman terbaikku membicarakan diriku di belakang punggungku sendiri."

"Hanya saja ingat kata-kataku. Jika kau tidak segera cepat memutuskannya, kau pasti ingin mendengarkan kami suatu hari nanti."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol sebelum menutup telepon. Dia memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke sakunya.

Dia pikir siapa sih Sehun? Baekhyun tidak memaksanya untuk melakukan apa pun. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah ataupun akan bisa memaksanya.

Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun karena dia menikmati apa yang sedang mereka jalani. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Chanyeol memberikan sama seperti yang dia inginkan, dan Baekhyun tidak memaksakan kemauan apa pun pada Chanyeol.

Memikirkan teman-temannya yang sedang minum dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang Baekhyun, dia tidak tahan untuk bergumam, "Idiot brengsek." Dia meraih kopernya dan bersiul pada Toben.

"Ayo, boy. Mari kita pergi dari sini."

Dengan senang hati Toben mematuhi, dan masuk ke dalam mobil, ketika di dalam, Chanyeol melihat Toben menggeliat. Mengetahui dia terlambat, Chanyeol melaju di sepanjang jalanan antar kota lalu melesat ke jalanan yang sudah terasa akrab menuju rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

Dia sampai di depan rumahnya jam tiga lewat sedikit. Dia mengabaikan nada dering SMS di sakunya karena dia yakin itu dari Baekhyun. Sebaliknya, dia melompat keluar. Toben mulai mendorong ke depan, tapi Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tetap tinggal di situ, boy."

Setelah berlari sampai di depan pintu, dia menekan bel.

"Pintunya tidak dikunci!" seru Baekhyun.

Saat dia mendorong pintu, dia melihat koper dan tas Baekhyun sudah berada di lantai ruang depan. Dia mendengar suara gemerisik dari arah dapur.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Toben butuh waktu lama untuk buang air kecil," katanya dengan bohong.

Chanyeol merasa tidak perlu untuk menceritakan salah satu temannya yang brengsek telah membuatnya terlambat dibanding membuang isi kandung kemihnya Toben.

"Kau tidak meninggalkan Toben di rumah, kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak, dia sangat marah di dalam mobil. Aku bersumpah dia mengenali rumahmu."

Suara cekikikan genit Baekhyun terdengar kembali oleh Chanyeol. "Anjing yang malang. Dia gelisah terus di rumah beberapa bulan terakhir. Aku membawakan dia tulang di tasku untuk menenangkannya selama perjalanan. Tapi mungkin kita harus berhenti sesekali untuk membiarkannya buang air kecil." Baekhyun mendesah tampak frustrasi.

"Siapa yang aku bodohi? Aku yang mungkin ingin berhenti untuk buang air kecil daripada Toben!"

Baekhyun datang keluar dari arah sudut ruangan, dan hati Chanyeol serasa berhenti berdetak. Setiap kali Chanyeol melihatnya setelah pulang dari luar kota, Baekhyun seperti mengambil seluruh napasnya.

Dia mengenakan gaun hijau zamrud dengan tali tipis seperti spaghetti. Dengan pinggiran gaunnya yang jatuh tepat di bawah lutut. Belahan dadanya karena kehamilannya menjadi lebih besar dan terlihat menonjol di cup korsetnya. Tapi sepatu bot koboi cokelat itu membuat Chanyeol berpikir lain.

Ketika Baekhyun terburu-buru melewatinya untuk melemparkan sesuatu ke dalam kopernya, Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan menarik Baekhyun ke arah dirinya.

"Sialan, kau terlihat sangat seksi."

Alis Baekhyun berkerut saat dia melihat dirinya sendiri. "Serius?"

Chanyeol menjilati bibirnya sendiri dan mengangguk.

"Ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa gaun yang masih bisa aku kenakan. Aku pikir mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan membeli beberapa baju hamil."

Jari-jari Chanyeol di tempatkan di atas perut Baekhyun yang mulai membesar, menyentuh dengan lembut di atas gaunnya yang berbahan tipis.

"Untuk usia kehamilan yang sudah menginjak empat setengah bulan, kau bahkan hampir tidak terlihat sedang hamil."

Baekhyun meniup sehelai rambut liar yang menutupi wajahnya. "Katakan itu kepada ritsletingku."

"Dan sepatu boot itu?"

"Ini membantuku supaya tetap ingat daerah asalku. Aku memakainya sepanjang waktu ketika aku tinggal di pegunungan."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Aku menyukainya." Sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Chanyeol memberinya senyuman terbaik.

Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya ke arahnya. "Tidak. Jangan berpikir ke arah sana."

"Sayang, aku hampir tidak melihatmu, apalagi menyentuhmu, seminggu ini. Aku hampir meledak!"

"Kita harus segera berangkat. Sekarang sudah jam tiga lewat," protesnya.

"Apa salahnya dengan mengambil jalan sedikit memutar?" Sebelum Baekhyun bisa membantahnya lagi, Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun, lidahnya yang hangat menyapu ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, menarik Baekhyun menempel ke tubuhnya. Baekhyun mulai menggeliat menjauh ketika Chanyeol menekankan ereksi ke dirinya.

"Jangan membuatku bertemu dengan kakek nenekmu dalam keadaan mengeras."

Baekhyun menyeringai padanya dan mulai menggeliat keluar dari pelukannya. "Ini adalah perjalanan yang panjang. Aku yakin kau akan mendingin pada saat itu."

Dengan mendengus karena frustrasi, Chanyeol memperketat salah satu tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Lalu tangannya yang lain diselipkan ke satu tali tipis di bahu Baekhyun, kemudian mendorongnya ke bawah dan memperlihatkan payudara Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol meremasnya, ibu jarinya menyentuh bolak-balik melintasi puting Baekhyun yang semakin mengeras. Ketika Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun menarik napasnya dengan keras, dia menggoda dengan mencubit puncak payudara Baekhyun.

Tampaknya trik yang dilakukan Chanyeol membuat gairah Baekhyun tiba-tiba melonjak. Dia membawa bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjilati Baekhyun dari dagu hingga telinganya. "Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Baekhyun." gumamnya.

Ketika Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun di antara jari-jarinya dan memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata yang sendu.

"Kalau begitu bawalah aku." gumamnya.

Menciumnya lagi, tangan Chanyeol meluncur di bawah gaunnya. Baekhyun mengerang di dalam mulut Chanyeol ketika jari-jari Chanyeol menemukan panas di antara kedua kaki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membelai Baekhyun di atas celana dalamnya sampai dia bisa merasakan kelembaban akibat gairah Baekhyun yang menembus celana dalamnya. Lalu dia menyelipkan jari-jarinya untuk masuk ke dalam diri Baekhyun menjaga irama yang sama antara lidahnya dengan jari-jarinya.

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya dari Chanyeol, napasnya terengah-engah. "Mmm, Chanyeol ya, Tuhan! Chanyeol! Ya!" teriaknya, sambil memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol membawanya ke tepi jurang.

Baekhyun merintih ketika jari-jari Chanyeol meluncur keluar dari dirinya. Tangan Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun sampai ke lutut Baekhyun. Dia membawa tangan Baekhyun ke selangkangannya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan lalu meraba-raba ke arah kancing kemudian ritsleting celana jins Chanyeol. Setelah Baekhyun membebaskan ereksi Chanyeol, Baekhyun membelainya dengan kuat dan cepat, dia menggeseknya dengan menggunakan tetesan precumnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun. "Sudah, cukup," gumamnya dengan suara tegang.

Chanyeol mundur ke sofa, mendorong celana dan pakaian dalamnya keluar dari pinggulnya. Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun, menyentak ke arahnya. Mereka berdua runtuh di atas sofa dengan Baekhyun yang sudah bergairah mengangkangi dirinya.

Setelah mengarahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam diri Baekhyun, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggul Baekhyun melawan dirinya. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol menghujamkan dirinya masuk dan keluar dari diri Baekhyun saat Baekhyun membungkuk menciumnya. Baekhyun tidak bertahan lama sebelum dia datang ke tepian lagi.

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah cukup dekat, dia tidak ingin datang. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih baik selain membuat dirinya terkubur jauh di dalam diri Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menaikkan pinggulnya dan menurunkan kemaluannya dengan keras.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan memejamkan matanya saat sensasi dengan intens bergulir pada dirinya. Akhirnya, ketika dia pikir, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia menyerah dan orgasme membanjiri dirinya.

.

.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Saat Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dadanya, Baekhyun menutupi matanya dengan tangannya dan mengerang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku baru saja membiarkan kau mengacaukan otakku tepat sebelum aku akan bertemu dengan kakek-nenekku."

Suara tawa Chanyeol meluncur di bibirnya. "Aku minta maaf karena aku memang bajingan terangsang yang tak bisa menahan diri. Tapi jika kita benar-benar jujur. Ini lebih mengarah ke salahmu daripada salahku."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar tuduhan Chanyeol. "Dan kenapa ini menjadi salahku?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata kepadanya. "Kau hanya begitu terlihat sialan seksi dengan memakai gaun dan sepatu bot itu."

"Kau sangat tidak masuk akal." katanya dengan gusar.

Diam-diam, Baekhyun merasa lebih dari senang ketika mendengar Chanyeol menyebutnya seksi dan tidak mampu menjaga tangannya dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Semakin besar yang Baekhyun dapatkan, dia merasa semakin kurang disukai. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol membuatnya merasa cantik pada saat Chanyeol pertama kali mengajukan proposisi di O'Malley.

Chanyeol mencium lehernya sementara tangannya mengelus naik turun di punggung Baekhyun.

"Sialan, aku merindukanmu," gumam Chanyeol di leher Baekhyun.

"Merindukan aku atau seks?" tanya Baekhyun, mengulangi pertanyaan familiarnya.

"Setelah sekian lama, apakah kita masih berkutat ke masalah itu?" geram Chanyeol.

"Kau. Aku sangat merindukan _mu_ , oke?"

Baekhyun menarik diri lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, kau begitu romantis. Membisikkan kata-kata yang paling manis kepadaku."

Mata Chanyeol melebar, tapi kemudian dia tertawa. "Maaf, sepertinya itu benar-benar bukan romantis."

"Aku menghargai perasaan seperti itu. Aku merindukanmu, juga," Baekhyun menjalankan jari-jarinya mengacak-acak rambut Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Meskipun hal ini membuat kita bersatu, terkadang aku sangat membenci pekerjaanmu."

"Aku setuju denganmu," gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir kau masih tetap bepergian seperti ini ketika bayi kita sudah lahir?"

"Aku berharap hal itu akan berkurang nantinya." Chanyeol memberikan ciuman ringan di rahang Baekhyun.

"Mereka pikir mereka bisa memanfaatkan dan menyalahgunakan aku karena aku seorang bujangan. Mungkin seharusnya aku memberitahu mereka kalau aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, dan mereka akan melepaskan aku."

Baekhyun menegang. "Maksudmu kau belum memberitahu siapa pun di departemenmu tentang bayi ini?"

"Tidak persis seperti itu maksudku, teman-temanku di luar dan teman-teman kerjaku sudah tahu hal itu." Dia menyeringai.

"Menghabiskan waktu denganmu agaknya telah memotong acara minum bir sampai mabuk yang biasa kami lakukan di O'Malley, dan mereka benar-benar tidak senang tentang hal ini."

Sebuah dengusan frustrasi lolos dari bibir Baekhyun. Menarik dirinya menjauh dari pangkuan Chanyeol, dia menarik kembali celana dalamnya ke atas melewati pahanya dan merapikan kembali gaunnya.

"Apa yang salah?"

"Kau serius harus menanyakan hal itu?"

Dia meringis. "Kau marah karena aku belum memberitahu atasanku tentang bayi kita."

"Tentu saja aku marah!" Baekhyun mendengus, melangkah ke seberang ruangan ke arah kopernya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan memakai celananya. "Baekhyun, tunggu, bisakah kau mendengarkan aku terlebih dahulu?"

Baekhyun berbalik. "Apakah ini ketika kau bilang bahwa kau menyesal dan kau hanya tidak berpikir untuk menyebutkan hal itu? Entah bagaimana faktanya kau akan menjadi seorang ayah dalam waktu kurang dari lima bulan cukup membuatmu lupa?"

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk membela diri. "Dengar, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku benar-benar sudah gila di kantor selama dua bulan terakhir dan kita telah berhubungan menjadi lebih dari sekedar pasangan. Aku hampir tidak berada di kantor sini selama seminggu penuh. Aku berjanji padamu bahwa aku tidak dengan sengaja menipu tentang dirimu ataupun bayi kita. Aku bersumpah."

Ketika Baekhyun menyadari ketulusan dari suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun mendesah. "Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak panik seperti itu. Hormon-hormon bodoh ini membuat diriku terkadang benar-benar tidak rasional."

"Tidak, kau benar kau boleh marah kepadaku. Ini tidak seperti aku yang seharusnya memperkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-temanku atau memberitahu mereka bahwa kita telah resmi berhubungan."

Baekhyun merasakan seperti ada aliran listrik di ruangan ini. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar berbicara tentang membuat sesuatu yang lebih resmi di antara mereka. Apakah itu mungkin berarti hidup bersama.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Jadi, kita baik-baik saja, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kita baik-baik saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita segera pergi dari kota ini!" kata Chanyeol, sambil meraih koper Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mempersiapkan diri secara mental dan emosional untuk apa yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

.

.

Ketika Toben melihat Baekhyun datang menyusuri jalan, dia mulai menggonggong dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Kepalanya keluar dari jendela di kursi belakang ketika Baekhyun memutari mobil.

"Apa kau merindukan aku sweet boy?" Dia menempel di pintu dan merengek.

"Aku juga merindukanmu!" Dia memberikan tatapan menjijikkan dari balik bahunya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak seharusnya meninggalkan dia di mobil selama ini!"

"Semua jendela dibuka." Chanyeol menunjuk ke tubuh Toben yang sedang menggeliat.

"Lihatlah, dia benar-benar baik-baik saja."

"Kupikir begitu," gumam Baekhyun, sambil menggaruk bagian belakang telinga Toben.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya," renung Chanyeol, memasukkan koper Baekhyun di kursi belakang.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Setiap kali aku sampai di pintu, dia mulai mencarimu. Dia kurang peduli padaku sekarang. Belum lagi, dia berharap berbaring di sekitar sofa dan ingin makan sisa makanan di piringku."

Baekhyun tersipu. Segera dia meluncur masuk duduk di jok mobil, Toben mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati sandaran kepala lalu menjilati pipinya.

"Apa kau siap membuang debu kota yang menempel di bulumu?" tanya Baekhyun, sambil menepuk kepala anjing itu. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya dan menjilati Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, aku pikir dia sudah siap."

Chanyeol mendengus saat dia mengendari kendaraannya keluar dari jalanan masuk rumah. "Begitu dia melihat tempat terbuka yang luas, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah ingin kembali."

.

.

Sebersit rindu kampung halaman bergema di dalam diri Baekhyun ketika mereka berkendara di sepanjang jalanan yang tidak asing baginya.

Baekhyun telah menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilnya di pegunungan sampai dia masuk ke perguruan tinggi di Atlanta. Ada bagian yang sangat besar dalam dirinya yang ingin sekali kembali ke sini, terutama ketika itu menyangkut untuk membesarkan bayinya.

Ketika mereka mendekati tanah milik kakek-neneknya, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dari kursinya.

"Oke, kau harus belok ke kanan pada kotak surat warna hitam itu."

Chanyeol berpaling dengan heran kepadanya, "Ke jalanan yang berkerikil itu?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah mereka memutari dua belokan, mereka sampai di lapangan terbuka. Rumah dan lumbung kakek-neneknya berada di lereng bukit.

Chanyeol berpaling padanya dengan mata melebar ketika melihat banyaknya mobil dan orang-orang yang berkerumun di sekitarnya.

"Ini semua keluargamu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Biasanya ada sekitar lima puluh orang atau lebih. Pada saat acara barn dance dimulai malam ini, itu akan menjadi sekitar seratus orang."

Baekhyun mengamati ekspresi skeptis di wajahnya. "Kau yakin kau mau melakukan ini?"

"Tentu, aku akan baik-baik saja selama tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin menendang bokongku karena menghamilimu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sebagian keluargaku menerima kehamilanku. Kakekku dan beberapa pamanku mungkin akan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Baekhyun ragu-ragu sebelum melepaskan satu bom yang siap meledak kepadanya. "Karena kita belum menikah, jangan merencanakan untuk berbagi kamar tidur malam ini."

"Maaf?"

Baekhyun meringis. "Kakek-nenekku sangat kuno. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan kita tidur di tempat tidur yang sama jika kita belum menikah."

"Meskipun kau sedang hamil anakku?"

"Ya."

Chanyeol menghela napas keras. "Untungnya aku sudah mendapatkannya sebelum kita pergi. Waktu akan terasa sangat lama, akhir pekan yang panjang." Dia tertawa ketika Baekhyun memukul lengannya pura-pura marah.

"Ayo. Mari kita hadapi regu tembak," kata Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Luar biasa," Chanyeol mengerang ketika dia keluar dari mobil. Dia menjepit tali kekang di leher Toben dan membiarkan anjing itu menggeliat keluar dari kursi belakang.

Aroma lezat tercium Baekhyun, dan perutnya berbunyi. Dia sangat bersyukur mualnya telah lewat.

"Apakah itu BBQ buatan sendiri yang kucium?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya. Semuanya dibuat sendiri. Semoga saja pamanku tidak memaksamu untuk minum beberapa gelas bir buatan sendiri itu. Mereka pasti menginginkanmu untuk membuktikan kejantananmu."

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes, tapi suara seorang wanita memotongnya.

"Baekhyun!" jeritnya sambil menepuk tangannya.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengenali suaranya. Hanya mendengar suara itu bergema di sekitarnya mengelilingi tubuhnya dengan tebalnya cinta yang menyelimuti dirinya. Membalikkan badan, dia melihat neneknya melangkah ke arahnya.

Wajah Nenek bersinar seperti kembang api. "Anakku yang cantik!" serunya, menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya yang kuat.

Meremasnya erat-erat, dia berkata, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang."

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Dia menarik diri dan tersenyum. "Kau harus mulai datang ke sini lebih dari dua kali sebulan. Kakekmu dan aku merasa sangat kesepian karenamu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kita berbicara setiap hari. Apakah aku benar-benar perlu datang lebih sering?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Terutama ketika bayinya lahir." Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh lembut perut Baekhyun yang membesar.

"Lihatlah seberapa besar perutmu."

"Ceritakan padaku tentang itu. Tidak ada satupun pakaianku yang muat."

" _A_ nggap saja dirimu beruntung perutmu tidak langsung membesar. Ibumu harus memiliki pakaian hamil di bulan kedua kehamilanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada kenangan tentang ibunya, menertawakan bagaimana perut ibunya praktis terlihat membesar sejak terjadi pembuahan.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Nenek, alisnya berkerut karena khawatir.

"Lebih baik. Syukurlah sekarang _morning sickness_ sudah berhenti setelah aku melewati trimester pertama. Aku akan tahu apa yang kualami minggu depan. Aku melakukan USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin lebih awal."

Wajah berseri-seri Nenek semakin cerah. "Hebat. Tentu saja, aku masih mengatakan kau mengandung seorang anak laki-laki."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan menyeringai. "Itu akan membuat ayah Chanyeol sangat senang mendengar kau mengatakan begitu. Dia bersumpah sejak aku bertemu dengannya, katanya bayi ini laki-laki."

Nenek mengalihkan pandangan intens mata hijaunya pada Chanyeol. "Jadi pasti inilah Mr. Park, pria tampan dan gagah yang kau ajak bersamamu?"

Kedua pipi Baekhyun memerah karena pujian neneknya dan bagaimana caranya dia akan memperkenalkannya.

"Ya, ini Chanyeol. Dia adalah…"

"Pendonor sperma?" tanya Nenek.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ya, tapi dengan cara lebih dari satu kali."

.

.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Baekhyun menyaksikan dengan takjub ketika Chanyeol bersedia memeluk neneknya. Dia tidak percaya betapa mudahnya Chanyeol sepertinya bisa berinteraksi dengan keluarganya, mengingat bagaimana dia begitu panik ketika Baekhyun bertemu dengan keponakannya dan Tuan Park.

Menepuk punggung Chanyeol, neneknya berkata, "Kami sangat sangat senang kau berada di sini bersama kami untuk akhir pekan. Aku harap kau akan menikmatinya."

Chanyeol memberinya senyum yang mempesona. "Terima kasih. Saya senang berada di sini."

Nenek menggoyangkan satu jari padanya, "Sebagai ayah dari bayi Baekhyun, ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan tentang sesuatu."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang khawatir ke arah neneknya dan Chanyeol. Dadanya terasa sesak karena ketakutan pada apa yang mungkin nenek katakan pada Chanyeol.

Jika itu adalah sesuatu seperti panggilan telepon pagi itu dan kunjungan pertamanya ke rumah kakek-neneknya tentang kehamilannya yang di luar nikah, Chanyeol pasti akan mendapat teguran keras.

"Ya?" tanya Chanyeol ramah, mau tidak mau Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol bolak balik menjentikkan tali Toben karena sangat gugup.

"Memiliki seorang anak sendiri tentu saja bukan apa yang aku dan suamiku inginkan untuk Baekhyun. Kami lebih suka dia sudah memiliki seorang suami lalu memiliki anak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih.

"Suatu saat, dia akan mengalaminya. Tapi hidup tidak cukup adil untuk Baekhyun. Dia layak menerima semua kebahagiaan di dunia, dan aku tahu tidak ada yang akan membuatnya lebih bahagia dibandingkan pada akhirnya impiannya sebagai seorang ibu menjadi nyata."

Air mata memenuhi mata Baekhyun saat merasakan cinta yang luar biasa dan kebenaran dalam kata-kata neneknya. Ketika Baekhyun berani melihat ke arah Chanyeol, dia tersenyum.

"Aku sangat setuju sekali denganmu, Saya sangat bersyukur saya bisa membantu membuat impian Baekhyun menjadi kenyataan."

nenek menangkup dagu Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar bersinar, sayang. Aku tidak berpikir aku pernah melihat matamu begitu bersinar bahkan sebelum ibumu meninggal."

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun, sambil menghapus air matanya.

Nenek menepuk lengan Chanyeol. "Jadi untuk semua ini, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu yang telah membuat Baekhyun begitu bahagia dan tentu saja keluarganya juga."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

Setelah dia berada di luar dari pendengaran, Chanyeol menghela napas dengan keras.

" _T_ entu saja hal itu tidak terduga."

"Sambutan hangat?"

Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku tidak menyadari aku menjadi semacam pahlawan karena menghamilimu. Bukankah mereka biasanya mengambil senapan setelah kau sampai di daerah ini?"

Baekhyun tertawa "Anggap saja hal seperti itu akan jauh berbeda jika kita masih remaja." Dia menarik kepalanya untuk menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat meragukan si Chanyeol remaja akan meluangkan waktu untukku."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu. Aku akan sangat tertarik padamu dan mencuri perhatianmu."

Baekhyun menyikutnya dengan bercanda. "Lalu kakek dan Pamanku akan menembak barangmu yang paling berharga itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Pasti bisa menjadi suatu tragedi."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membuatku hamil nantinya." renungnya.

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun, yang membuatnya bergidik. "Atau membuatmu orgasme sampai berulang kali."

"Chanyeol!" dia menjerit, mendorongnya menjauh.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat kemarahannya. "Kau tahu kalau aku memang benar."

Seseorang dengan suara menderu menyela mereka. "Baekhyun, kemarilah dan berikan aku pelukan!"

Baekhyun memeluknya dengan erat, memejamkan matanya, sangat puas ketika aroma akrab peppermint dan rempah tua tercium oleh hidungnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

Dia mendorong bahu Baekhyun dan memiringkan alis tebalnya yang sudah berwarna keperakan pada Baekhyun "Sudah dua minggu, Baby Girl! Aku hampir mengirimkan anak-anak ke kota untuk memeriksamu."

"Maafkan aku, tapi ada sesuatu yang sedikit gila akhir-akhir ini." Dia menyadari tatapan kakeknya tidak lagi terfokus pada dirinya. Sebaliknya, kakeknya menatap bingung pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang." Meraih tangan Chanyeol, dia menariknya ke depan.

Saat melihat jari-jari mereka saling terkait, ekspresi menyenangkan di wajah kakeknya langsung menguap, menjadi rasa cemas, dan digantikan oleh satu kemarahan yang terselubung.

Baekhyun tidak bisa membantu saat memperhatikan dahi Chanyeol telah dipenuhi oleh butiran keringat, bukan karena panas, namun dari tatapan intens kakeknya.

"Ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah ayah dari bayiku." Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Dan ini adalah kakekku."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda." kata Chanyeol, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Dengan enggan dia menyalaminya. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Baekhyun!" seseorang memanggil. Ketika dia berpaling sekilas melalui bahunya, sepupunya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sebentar. Aku akan kembali."

.

.

Dengan enggan Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Terus terang, dia ingin menjadi seorang banci lalu mengejar Baekhyun.

Tinggal dengan pria tua ini adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan di dunia. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, sambil menyeka keringatnya yang berkilau di wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Kakek meludahkan air liur yang bercampur dengan tembakau. "Jadi kau berencana tetap bersamanya setelah bayinya lahir?"

"Ya."

"Kau akan membantu membesarkannya?"

" _K_ ami belum membicarakannya." Ketika ekspresi kakek semakin gelap, Chanyeol cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Tapi sejujurnya saya akan mencoba."

Mata Sang kakek menyipit. "Bagaimana tentang menikahinya?"

Chanyeol merasa seperti ditendang tepat di bolanya. Dia berjuang untuk bernapas. _Sial, jika aku sampai salah menjawab pertanyaan ini, pria ini benar-benar akan membunuhku. Mulutnya menjadi kering, dia menjilati bibirnya. Apakah di sini semakin gelap, atau aku yang akan jatuh pingsan._

"Nak, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apakah kau akan menikahi Baekhyun ku atau tidak?"

"Kakek!" teriak Baekhyun, matanya melebar karena ketakutan.

Chanyeol mendesah lega, sejenak dia bisa lolos dari kesulitan.

"Ada apa sayang? Ini pertanyaan yang jujur."

Baekhyun merona sampai merah dari pipi sampai turun ke lehernya. Bahkan bahunya yang telanjang pun juga memerah.

"Tidak. Chanyeol dan aku merasa nyaman dengan pengaturan yang kami miliki. Jika kami siap mengubahnya, kami akan memberitahumu, tapi untuk sampai ke sana, kami tidak ingin mendapat tekanan apa pun, oke?"

Ketika tatapannya melintas ke arah Chanyeol untuk melihat apakah dia setuju dengan jawabannya, Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kakek mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Baik, Baby Girl. Aku tidak akan membicarakannya lagi."

Dia memberi Chanyeol tatapan membara dan jijik sebelum meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia hanya mengacaukanmu," kata Baekhyun. Ketika Chanyeol tidak menjawab, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan lalu mengusap lengannya.

"Kau tidak takut sekali padanya, kan?"

Chanyeol melirik ke belakang ke arah kakek. Dia sedang di kelilingi keempat cucunya, duduk sambil menyerut sebuah batang kayu. Mata pisau goloknya berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari membuat Chanyeol bergidik.

"Tentu saja! Aku tahu dia tampak seperti seorang kakek agak manis, tapi pria itu bisa menghabisiku hanya dengan tangan kosong jika dia mau. Dan aku yakin paman dan sepupumu tidak keberatan membantunya untuk menguburku dengan kuburan yang dangkal."

Sudut bibir Baekhyun ketarik ke atas. "Kau bercanda?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Terus terang, aku agak takut tidur malam ini, aku khawatir dia mungkin akan menyelinap ke kamarku dan memotong penisku karena telah membuatmu hamil."

"Sekarang hal itu akan membuatmu kehilangan dengan tragis?"

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Hal ini bukan hanya karena aku adalah anak dari putri satu-satunya atau cucunya atau tipikal seorang kakek yang melindungiku daria pria yang mencuri moralitasku." Ekspresi geli Baekhyun berubah menjadi gelap.

"Dia menerima kehamilanku sedikit lebih sulit daripada nenek karena dia orang yang sangat kuno. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima aku membawa seorang bajingan, untuk diumumkan pada dunia."

Chanyeol menarik napas tajam lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Dia benar-benar mengatakan itu padamu?"

"Bukan dengan istilah yang persis seperti itu, tapi iya."

"Itu cara berpikir sialan tentang cucunya yang hebat."

"Ayahmu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ingat bagaimana dia ingin memberi nama bayi ini dengan namanya?"

"Ya benar," Chanyeol menyerah.

"Ayo semuanya! Waktunya makan malam!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah gudang.

"Lapar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sangat kelaparan." Dia menyeringai lalu membungkus lengannya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Aku cukup berselera sore ini."

Mulut Baekhyun ternganga sebelum dia menyikut pinggang Chanyeol. "Kau sangat mengerikan!"

"Kau tahu kau mencintaiku," godanya.

Ketika Baekhyun sedikit menegang, Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Kata-katanya memiliki konotasi berbeda dari apa yang dia maksudkan. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mencoba memperbaikinya.

"Maksudku, apakah tidak ada yang jatuh cinta pada orang brengsek bermulut cabul yang selalu mencari sindiran berbau seksual dalam kehidupan ini, kan?"

"Tepat sekali," jawab Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

.

.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Chanyeol tidak bisa menutup mulutnya ketika mereka sampai gudang. Penampilan luarnya yang sederhana cukup menipu ketika melihat bagian dalam gudang. Semua kandang dikeluarkan sehingga tampak menjadi satu ruangan yang sangat besar.

Di sana ada sepuluh sampai dua puluh meja bundar yang dikelilingi kursi lipat. Di tengah ruangan, sebuah panggung kayu kecil berdiri di mana beberapa orang sedang menyetel alat musik mereka.

"Cukup keren, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian melakukan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh."

"Bahkan di belakang juga terdapat dapur kecil." Baekhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi yang bisa dikatakan sedang kebingungan di wajah Chanyeol.

"Dengan keluarga semakin bertambah banyak yang aku miliki, kami membutuhkan tempat di mana kami semua bisa berkumpul bersama."

"Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak mengenal orang-orang ini, apalagi kalau harus berhubungan dengan mereka," gumam Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun mengarahkannya menuju meja makanan.

"Percaya padaku, pada saat malam berakhir, mereka akan menganggapmu keluarga."

Chanyeol tidak yakin apakah ini benar-benar buruk. Semua orang begitu ramah dan bersahabat padanya bahkan terhadap dirinya yang secara teknis telah menjadi seorang bajingan yang menghamili Baekhyun tanpa menikahinya.

Setelah piringnya dipenuhi makanan BBQ bersama pria yang sangat lezat disebelahnya, Baekhyun membawanya ke sebuah meja kosong. Ketika Chanyeol menggigit sandwichnya, dia mengerang.

"Ini sangat lezat!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Nenek membuat sausnya dengan resepnya sendiri."

"Benarkah? Dia bisa menjualnya dalam bentuk botol. Rasanya ini sepuluh kali lebih enak daripada seluruh restoran."

"Kau harus mengatakan itu padanya. Itu akan membuatnya senang."

"Dengan senang hati."

Seorang pria tua bergabung di meja mereka. "Kursi ini sudah ada yang menempati, Baekhyun?"

"Belum, Paman. Kami khusus menyisihkannya untukmu."

Ia tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun sebelum memeluknya. Chanyeol mau tak mau menikmati efek yang Baekhyun miliki terhadap semua orang di sini.

Dia selalu membuat setiap orang terpesona, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir seperti malaikat di sini.

Semakin banyak orang memadati dalam gudang, dan band mulai bermain. Chanyeol baru saja menghabiskan piring kedua BBQnya dan sedang ragu-ragu apakah dia akan mengambil piring ketiga ketika kakek melenggang ke arahnya.

Chanyeol mengamati botol kaca berisi cairan bening di tangan kakek dengan waspada.

"Pernahkah kau memiliki bir buatan sendiri, Orang Kota?" tanyanya.

"Kakek, namanya Chanyeol." desis Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Apa kau pernah memiliki bir buatan sendiri, _Chanyeol_?"

"Belum, saya tidak percaya kalau saya memiliki."

Kakek menyodorkan botol kaca itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mencoba sedikit?"

"Apakah itu pertanyaan yang menjebak?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menarik napas dengan susah payah sebelum dia berbicara. " _H_ anya saja Baekhyun bercerita Anda seorang yang sangat religius, jadi saya tidak bisa membayangkan Anda akan minum banyak. Jika saya menerimanya, Anda akan berpikir saya seorang pemabuk yang tidak layak untuk teman kencan cucu Anda. Benarkan?"

Kakek menatap Chanyeol ke bawah. Akhirnya, senyum lebar pecah di wajahnya. Dia menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku suka caramu berpikir." Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol, dia membawa botol itu ke bibirnya lalu meneguknya agak banyak.

"Sedikit tegukan penyemangat tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun."

Chanyeol tertawa saat mengambil moonshine dari kakek. Saat cairan itu masuk ke mulutnya, rasa terbakar seperti ada api yang menyiksa tenggorokannya dan mengalir ke perutnya.

Dengan penuh harap kakek terus mengawasinya, Chanyeol berusaha keras mencegah matanya berair dan dorongan tersedak dan batuk.

"Minuman yang enak," jawabnya berusaha sejantan mungkin.

Chanyeol segera mengembalikan botol tersebut sebelum kakek mengharapkannya untuk minum lagi.

Sambil tertawa, Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Bagaimanapun juga mungkin dia seorang pelindung, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya begitu Kakek meninggalkan mereka. "Aku tidak percaya kau berhasil mengalahkan dirinya, apalagi sangat cepat. Kris butuh waktu yang lama agar tidak mendapat tatapan kematian 24 jam selama seminggu, padahal kami sudah saling mengenal selama hidup kami."

Chanyeol menyeringai padanya. "Setelah semua yang kita lalui, aku tidak percaya kau meragukan kemampuanku mempesona untuk meluluhkan kakekmu." Dia membungkuk lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan lupa setiap kali aku berhasil mempesona celanamu lepas darimu."

Sambil bercanda, Baekhyun mendorongnya ke belakang. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Percayalah, sayang. Memang itulah kenyataannya."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut di wajahnya. Lalu dia mengubah topik pembicaraan, dia berkata, "Maukah kau mengambilkan makanan penutup untuk kita berdua?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Masih lapar?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tanya pada pria yang sudah menghabiskan dua piring BBQ dan satu punyaku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkanmu sesuatu yang manis."

Baekhyun mencium pipinya. "Bayi ini dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu."

"Kau akan menyusui karena semua itu sangat berguna di masa, kan?"

"Benar sekali," jawabnya.

Sambil tertawa, Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. "Ada sesuatu spesifik yang kau inginkan?"

"Mungkin mengambil sedikit dari setiap makanan yang tersedia."

Dia membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah mengambil makanan penutup dalam jumlah besar, Chanyeol kembali menuju meja dengan dua piring terisi penuh makanan. Ketika dia sampai di sana, Baekhyun sedang menggendong bayi mungil dalam pelukannya sambil mengobrol dengan pasangan muda.

"Oh, Chanyeol, ini sepupuku Joya dan suaminya." Dia lalu menunduk menatap bayi di pelukannya dan senyum lebar tampak di wajahnya.

"Sayang, lebih baik kita pergi mencari piring sebelum semua makanan habis," saran Joya.

Ketika Joya hendak meraih bayi, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa mengawasinya sementara kalian makan."

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja. Ini akan menjadi latihan yang bagus."

Joya tertawa. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir kami bebas makan tanpa bayi selama enam minggu ini sejak ia lahir."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun," jawab Joya.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun saat Joya dan Suaminya meninggalkan mereka. Tampaknya selera makan Baekhyun telah menguap dengan munculnya bayi ini. Jadi Chanyeol mulai makan kue yang ada di piring itu sementara Baekhyun asyik menggoda si bayi.

"Dia cantik ya?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke bayi yang berbalut warna pink dari kepala sampai kaki.

"Dia hampir secantik denganmu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kau ini perayu, ya?"

Ketika Chanyeol merasa kekenyangan makan kue yang manis itu, dia mendorong piringnya menjauh. Baekhyun membungkuk, membawa bayi itu ke arahnya.

"Ingin menggendongnya sebentar?"

"Jadi kau bisa makan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kali ini kau mungkin ingin memeluk gadis kecil ini. Kau hanya memiliki keponakan laki-laki yang masih kecil."

Chanyeol menatap Kate dengan hati-hati. Dia begitu kecil dan rapuh dibandingkan dengan badan Mason yang besar. Entah bagaimanapun dia takut akan mematahkannya.

"Serius, Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis kecil."

"Dan kita bisa dengan mudah memiliki seorang gadis." Kemudian dia menyerahkan Bayi pada Chanyeol.

Dengan enggan, Chanyeol meletakkannya di lekuk lengannya. Matanya bergetar terbuka, dan Kate menatapnya. Wajahnya mulai mengerut, tampaknya dia akan menjerit setiap saat.

"Sial! Aku membuatnya jengkel!" keluh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Tidak, kau belum membuatnya jengkel. Coba sedikit mengayun-ayunkannya lalu masukkan dot ke mulutnya."

Chanyeol meraba-raba ke alas dada bayi itu di mana dotnya menggantung di sana. Ketika Kate membuka mulutnya untuk menangis, Chanyeol segera memasukkan dot ke mulutnya, dia mulai menghisap dotnya dan mulai tenang.

Dia menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya bolak-balik, dan dalam beberapa menit, mata Kate menjadi berat. Ketika akhirnya dia tertidur, Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyum bangga yang membentang di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar alami," jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu."

Joya dan suaminya kembali ke meja dengan makanan mereka. "Bagus untukmu. Kau tahu, untuk mempersiapkan masa depan," sambil menunjuk Kate yang ada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku hampir tidak pernah berada di sekitar anak-anak sebelum aku punya bayi sendiri."

"Aku beruntung punya banyak keponakan laki-laki dan perempuan." Dia menggeser Kate dalam pelukannya.

"Dari mereka aku cukup tahu tentang popok yang sudah kotor dan aku cukup yakin popoknya sekarang basah kuyup."

Joya mengerang. "Hebat."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya. "Tidak, tidak. Aku yang akan pergi mengganti popoknya." Chanyeol dengan senang hati menyerahkan bayi itu sebelum melirik ke bawah untuk mengecek apakah dia juga basah.

Joya menyerahkan tas popok pada Baekhyun sambil menyeringai. "Kau memang terbaik, sepupu."

"Bukan masalah."

Saat Chanyeol menyaksikan Baekhyun pergi menjauh, sebuah tawa keras pecah di telinganya.

"Hei, tampan, aku Mary. Apa kau mau berdansa?"

Chanyeol berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, tapi masih remaja, tersenyum padanya.

"Aku rasa tidak."

Bibir merah rubinya cemberut. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Pertama, aku di sini dengan Baekhyun, dan kedua, aku pikir aku agak terlalu tua untukmu."

"Aku sembilan belas. Selain itu, Baekhyun adalah sepupuku. Dia tidak akan keberatan."

Chanyeol melawan dorongan untuk berkata 'Mana mungkin dia tidak keberatan!' Bahkan saat masa kehamilannya, dalam diri Baekhyun bisa menjadi seekor kucing liar untuk menjatuhkan Mary hingga tidak bangun sampai Selasa depan karena menggodanya.

Dengan napas putus asa, dia mengangkat tangannya. "Dengar, sungguh menyenangkan kau memintaku, tapi aku harus mengatakan tidak."

Baekhyun datang kembali pada saat yang tepat dengan bayi itu. Dia mengamati mereka berdua sebelum bicara.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin berdansa dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia tidak mau," Mary mengaku.

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya. "Dan aku dengan jelas mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku di sini denganmu."

"Sekali dansa sebentar tidak ada salahnya." Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan memberinya senyuman paling manis yang tampak menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak keberatan, jika kau mau."

"Oke," gumamnya, seketika Mary menyentak tangannya lalu menyeretnya ke lantai dansa. Untung saja lagunya berirama cepat, sehingga Chanyeol tidak dipaksa untuk menempelkan tubuhnya pada Mary.

Dia tidak tahu dansa apa yang cocok untuk musik dengan irama seperti itu, dan begitu dia melihat ekspresi terhibur di wajah Baekhyun, dia tahu dia telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol akan membalasnya jika itu hal terakhir yang harus dia lakukan.

Begitu dansa mereka berakhir, dia terpaksa tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Mary."

"Kapan saja, seksi," jawabnya, memukul pantat Chanyeol. Dia mengedipkan mata padanya sebelum bergegas pergi untuk bergabung dengan serombongan gadis di sudut ruangan.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Masih ingin berdansa, tampan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mengingat sepupumu yang baru saja menganiaya pantatku, aku benar-benar tidak berminat."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Oh ayolah? Aku ingin berdansa dengan priaku."

Musik berubah dari hentakan irama cepat menjadi balada yang manis. Dengan enggan Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya.

"Aku menyesal kau telah dianiaya," kata Baekhyun, menatap ke arahnya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Terserah. Aku tidak percaya kau mengumpankan aku seperti itu padanya. Aku pikir kau akan menjadi seekor kucing betina siap bertarung saat kau melihat kami mengobrol."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak secemburu itu."

.

.

TBC

Bosan gak sih bacanya saya up nya cepat?


	28. Chapter 28

Tamu terakhir pulang pukul sebelas lebih. Merasa bahagia dan kelelahan, Chanyeol menyeret dirinya menaiki lereng bukit menuju rumah.

Setelah mengeluarkan koper mereka dari mobil, dia bergabung dengan Baekhyun, membuntuti kakek dan neneknya.

"Chanyeol, kau akan tidur di sini," kata nenek, menunjuk sebuah kamar tidur.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kopernya di ambang pintu. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menduga kamar tidurnya kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kamar kakek dan nenek. Ini adalah cara bagus bagi mereka untuk mengawasinya. Dia tersenyum kembali pada mereka.

"Tampak nyaman. Terima kasih."

"Baekhyun, kau menempati kamar tidur ibumu yang dulu." Kemudian kakek menatap tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Jalan menyusuri lorong akan melewati kamar kami."

Chanyeol mengubah tawa menjadi batuk. Sangat tidak masuk akal mendapati dirinya dan Baekhyun yang sudah berusia tiga puluhan tapi masih diperlakukan seperti remaja.

"Jadi kupikir aku harus mengucapkan selamat malam sekarang," katanya. Memeluk pinggang Baekhyun lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Mimpi indah, Baekhyun."

"Mimpi indah untukmu juga, Chanyeol." gumamnya.

Meskipun dia tahu kakek tidak akan menyukai ini, dia memberi Baekhyun ciuman singkat di bibir. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya sebelum mengucapkan selamat malam kepada kakek-neneknya. Dengan melambaikan tangan selamat tinggal, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong.

Dengan enggan, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintunya.

.

.

Baekhyun merasa seperti sedang melakukan suatu dosa ketika dia berjinjit melewati kamar tidur kakeknya menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Tangannya yang gemetaran perlahan memutar knop pintu, lalu bernapas lega menemukan kamar Chanyeol tidak terkunci. Perlahan, dia mendorong pintunya terbuka, berusaha agar suara derit keras tidak menggema di sepanjang lorong.

Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol sedang bersandar di tempat tidur dengan berwarna-warni kertas kerja yang berserakan di atas selimut rajut. Toben berbaring di sampingnya. Melihatnya, Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

Mengangkat satu jari ke atas, Baekhyun menutup pintu sebelum menjawab. Ketika dia membalikkan tubuh, dia menyeringai.

"Aku ingin menemuimu."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun, ketika aku pikir kejantananku selamat dari kemarahan kakekmu, kau malah menyelinap kemari."

Baekhyun tertawa sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "Kau tahu dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Aku tidak menahan napasku." Mata Chanyeol menjelajahi gaun malam tipisnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku sangat menginginkanmu!" goda Baekhyun.

Dia mengomel. "Jangan menyiksaku dengan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya, aku pikir kau mungkin mau pergi berenang tengah malam."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kolamnya terletak di bawah rumah."

"Apakah aman?"

"Tentu, itu tempat aku belajar berenang." Menyenggol lutut Chanyeol dengan sikunya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala sambil melempar selimut. "Pasti ada sesuatu di balik seringaimu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Jadi aku rasa itu artinya kau mau ikut?"

"Aku ikut," jawab Chanyeol.

Mereka berjingkat keluar menuju lorong. Chanyeol menginjak salah satu lantai kayu yang berderit, mereka berdua membeku.

Ketika Sang kakek tidak datang melesat dengan senapannya, mereka melanjutkan berjinjit menuju ruang tamu. Baekhyun mengambil senter dari meja di samping pintu sementara Chanyeol membuka grendel.

Mereka hampir tidak memerlukan senter karena cahaya bulan purnama menerangi sepanjang jalan. Ketika mereka mencapai dermaga kayu yang panjang, mereka berdua kehabisan napas.

Chanyeol membungkuk, meletakkan sikunya pada lututnya. Setelah berhasil menarik napas, dia mengangkat kepala dan melihat sekeliling.

"Sial, luar biasa indah di luar sini."

"Seluruh wilayah ini seperti tempat paling ajaib di seluruh dunia," sahut Baekhyun, terpesona. Mendekati Chanyeol, Baekhyun memberinya senyuman paling manis.

"Kau tahu aku belum pernah menyelam telanjang dengan seorang pria dalam waktu yang sangat, sangat lama."

Dia tertawa lebar. "Kau belum pernah?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Dia menarik gaun tidur melalui kepalanya, bertelanjang bulat di bawah cahaya bulan.

Geraman menderita keluar dari tenggorokan Chanyeol. "Sial, sepanjang waktu tadi kau tidak mengenakan dalaman apa pun?"

"Tidak."

"Aku seharusnya sudah menidurimu di kamar tadi!"

Baekhyun tertawa sementara Chanyeol melepas kaus dan boxernya dengan kecepatan kilat. Ketika Chanyeol meraih Baekhyun, dia melepaskan diri.

"Aku berkata menyelam telanjang, bukannya mengotori kolam kakekku dengan berhubungan seks."

Tangannya menyapu pinggang telanjangnya, mengarahkan perhatian Baekhyun ke ereksinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mengira aku membawa diriku kemari hanya untuk berenang tengah malam?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi bukan itu yang akan terjadi."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Kelihatannya kau harus menangkapku terlebih dulu," goda Baekhyun sebelum melompat dari dermaga.

Baekhyun menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, air es menusuk seluruh tubuhnya seperti jarum-jarum kecil.

Dia tidak menyangka airnya akan sedingin ini di akhir musim panas. Biasanya suhunya akan sama hangatnya dengan air mandi.

Ketika Baekhyun muncul di permukaan, dia menahan giginya yang bergemeletuk. Dia membalikkan tubuh ke sumber suara cipratan air di belakangnya. Walaupun hanya ada sedikit cahaya, dia bisa melihat kilatan di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat yakin aku akan menangkapmu." Baekhyun terkikik sementara Chanyeol menutup jarak di antara mereka hanya dengan dua kayuhan tangan.

Daripada melawan, Baekhyun dengan bahagia membiarkan Chanyeol menarik dirinya ke dadanya.

"Kena kau!" katanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. "Bukan pertarungan yang adil, mempertimbangkan aku hamil dan kau adalah perenang andal."

"Benar, benar sekali. Pria macam apa aku ini, mengambil keuntungan dari ibu bayiku? Aku akan menjaga sikapku dan kita akan memiliki acara berenang yang menyenangkan."

Baekhyun melengkungkan alis, terkejut. "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol melemparkan seringainya. "Selain fakta bahwa air yang dingin ini tidak berpengaruh apa pun pada ereksiku!"

"Kalau begitu tebakanku setelah kita berenang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain."

.

.

Mereka tetap bergandengan tangan di bibir pantai berpasir, berangkulan, alis Chanyeol mengerut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya terkejut kau belum mengekang hasrat seksualku."

"Hah?"

"Kau tahu, kegiatan seks yang teratur. Aku berpikir kau tidak akan menyerah walaupun hamil."

Baekhyun tergelak puas atas pernyataan dan ekspresi serius di wajah Chanyeol. Dia menggosok ujung dagu Chanyeol.

"Jadi aku rasa kau belum membaca buku kehamilan yang aku berikan padamu."

Chanyeol mengeluh. "Ketika aku mengeluarkan buku itu di dalam pesawat atau di tempat umum, seseorang akan menghindari."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Membaca buku kehamilan tidak akan membuatmu terlihat aneh. Selain itu, kau bisa membelinya melalui iPad-mu." Tatapan ragu Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mencubit hidungnya dengan jari.

"Jika kau membacanya, kau akan tahu bahwa keinginan seks seorang wanita akan meningkat ketika dia hamil, hingga suami atau kekasih mereka tidak akan mampu memenuhinya."

"Kau menghinaku?" tanya Chanyeol, mata biru gelapnya melebar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menghinamu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Itu sangat keren."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Siapa yang tahu hal-hal seru apa lagi yang ada di balik sampul buku itu. Aku sarankan kau membacanya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membacanya."

Diam-diam, Baekhyun melakukan tari kemenangan walau dia sedikit ragu apakah Chanyeol akan benar-benar membaca buku kehamilan tersebut.

Semakin Chanyeol mengetahui tentang bulan-bulan ke depannya akan semakin baik. Suatu saat, kehamilan tidak akan sepenuhnya menarik, dan dia ingin Chanyeol mempersiapkan diri.

Chanyeol melepaskan diri darinya lalu berdiri. Baekhyun tetap berdiam diri, mengagumi tubuh telanjang Chanyeol di bawah pantulan cahaya bulan. Dia berbalik lalu menawarkan tangan padanya.

Seluruh pikiran kotornya sirna karena perilaku sopan Chanyeol. Ketika Chanyeol membantunya untuk berdiri, Baekhyun memberinya kecupan di bibir sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Sial, aku harap kita membawa handuk," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menarik dua helai selimut piknik bermotif kotak-kotak. "Memang bukan handuk dan sudah sedikit jelek, tapi mereka bisa berfungsi menjadi handuk."

Chanyeol mengambil salah satu selimut tersebut dengan senang. "Terdengar bagus menurutku."

Sementara Chanyeol mengeringkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Ketika Baekhyun gemetaran, Chanyeol meraihnya lalu menggosok lengan Baekhyun agar membuatnya hangat.

"Siap untuk kembali ke dalam?"

"Tetaplah di luar sini untuk beberapa saat."

"Apa kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menunjuk tempat tidur gantung yang diikat di antara dua pohon oak raksasa.

"Ini malam yang cantik, dan kita bisa melihat bintang."

Chanyeolmendengus. "Melihat bintang dari tempat tidur gantung? Terdengar seperti kalimat di sebuah novel romantis yang payah."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menikmati bacaan dengan genre yang bisa membuatmu anggota tubuhmu berdebar dan berdenyut."

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu menampar pantat Baekhyun main-main.

Setelah Baekhyun mengenakan gaunnya dan Chanyeol memakai celana boxernya, Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur gantung.

Setelah Baekhyun berbaring, dia menarik Chanyeol berbaring di sampingnya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol, dan merebahkan kepala padanya.

"Apa ini benar-benar buruk?"

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Tidak. Ini cukup menyenangkan, sebenarnya."

"Bagus. Aku senang kau juga berpikir demikian."

"Aku tidak percaya bintang-bintang terlihat lebih terang saat kau keluar dari kota. Berada di pegunungan membuatmu merasa seperti kau bisa meraih dan menyentuh mereka," Chanyeol terpesona.

"Segala sesuatunya memang lebih cantik di luar sini."

"Apakah aku mendengar nada rindu rumah di suaramu?"

Membisu, tatapan Baekhyun mengikuti tetesan air yang meleleh turun di dada telanjang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" desak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kadang kupikir aku benar-benar ingin pulang kemari khususnya untuk membesarkan si bayi."

Chanyeol menegang di bawah Baekhyun. "Kau serius?"

"Ini tempat di mana aku tumbuh tempat di mana aku mendapat paling banyak kasih sayang di seluruh dunia. Seluruh keluargaku di sini. Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku atau pada si bayi dan aku membutuhkannya, rumah Nenek hanya berjarak satu jam."

"Apa kau berusaha untuk mengatakan bahwa kau merasa sendirian?"

"Tidak, maksudku, Irene memang selalu di sana dan kau juga."

Chanyeol mengeluh. "Posisiku setelah Irene, huh?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap tatapan lekat Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau merasa khawatir sendirian, ada ayah, saudara perempuanku. Aku janji kau akan mendapat dukungan dari mereka."

"Senang mengetahuinya," Baekhyun menggumam, sambil berusaha menahan air mata. Dadanya terasa sakit dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak menyinggung tentang sebagai pasangan resmi atau tetap berada di sampingnya. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia tetap memperhitungkan Chanyeol.

Kecuali, kalau Chanyeol menunjukkan rasa tanggung jawab dan komitmennya sekali lagi.

Kapan Baekhyun akan belajar atau lebih pentingnya, kapan Baekhyun akan menyerah terhadap Chanyeol.

.

.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Guncangan keras pada tempat tidur gantung membangunkan Baekhyun. Dia membuka kelopak matanya lalu memandang langit.

Sinar matahari terbit yang melintas di atas, membuat warnanya menjadi biru, merah muda dan orange. Bagaimanapun juga dia dan Chanyeol berencana tidur di bawah bintang-bintang.

Suara seseorang berdeham membuat Baekhyun berusaha turun dari tempat tidur gantung, namun Chanyeol mempererat pelukan lengannya.

"Kau pikir kau mau ke mana?" Dia bertanya dengan suara mengantuk.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol ke arah di mana Kakeknya berdiri, dengan melipat lengan di dadanya.

"Kita tidak sendiri," bisiknya.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka, dan rasa ngeri terlintas di wajahnya ketika mata mengantuknya menatap Sang kakek.

Dia langsung menyingkir dari Baekhyun dan mengangkat tangannya pura-pura menyerah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini, Tuan. Aku tidak bermaksud melanggar permintaanmu dengan tidur bersama Baekhyun di bawah atapmu," katanya, terdengar seperti remaja yang memohon daripada seorang pria.

Sang kakek menatap sekeliling hutan lalu mendongak menatap langit. "Tidak terlihat seperti kau berada di bawah atapku, kan?" dia bertanya, ujung bibirnya terangkat.

Baekhyun bertukar pandangan dengan Chanyeol. Apakah kakeknya benar-benar akan melepaskan mereka dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kakek."

Sang kakek mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak banyak yang bisa aku katakan tentang ini. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa. Apa yang kau lakukan adalah urusanmu sendiri, bahkan jika aku tidak menyetujuinya."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak ingin kau merasa kecewa terhadapku," Baekhyun menjawab.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kecewa kepadamu, Baekhyun." Dia mengusap kaki Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, bahkan ketika kau menyeret seorang lelaki malang dari tempat tidurnya untuk pergi menyelam telanjang."

Tangan Baekhyun melayang ke mulutnya sementara Chanyeol menyemburkan tawa.

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Itu bukan masalah. Aku tidak datang kemari untuk membuat kalian berdua kesulitan. Nenekmu hanya menginginkan aku untuk memberi tahu kalian kalau sarapan sudah siap." Dia melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Kita semua."

Setelah Sang kakek menyingkir, Chanyeol menutup mata dengan lengannya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia memergoki kita." Baekhyun tertawa.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun karena lidah Toben menjilati seluruh wajahnya. Mengucek matanya, dia mengintip di sekitar teras depan. Seluruh keluarga Baekhyun telah meninggalkan tempat ini.

Hanya nenek yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi goyang, sambil mengerjakan sebuah selimut untuk bayi sementara kakek membaca koran.

Chanyeol menahan keinginannya untuk mengguncangkan dirinya karena dia merasa seperti melihat sebuah pemandangan yang langsung dari sebuah lukisan.

"Hallo yang ada di sana, si tukang tidur. Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bangun?" tanya nenek.

"Ya. Saya minta maaf karena tertidur."

Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan acuh tak acuh pada Chanyeol.

"Itulah sebabnya tidur siang adalah bagian terbaik untuk bermalas-malasan pada Minggu sore."

Chanyeol melihat di sekeliling teras. "Di mana Baekhyun?"

"Turun ke dermaga."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memberi isyarat pada Toben. Setelah menuruni tangga beranda, dia mengikuti jalan berkelok-kelok di sekitar rumah menuju kolam. Ketika dia sampai ke pinggir kolam, dia membeku.

Baekhyun duduk di ujung dermaga, sambil menggantungkan kakinya di tepian. Gaunnya naik sampai pahanya, dan dia memutar-mutar kakinya sampai betis di dalam air.

Dia miring ke belakang bertumpu dengan satu tangannya sementara yang satunya mengelus membentuk lingkaran di perutnya. Senyum damai melengkung di bibirnya.

Hanya dengan melihatnya telah mengirimkan rasa nyeri yang menusuk ke dalam dada Chanyeol. Kepedihan yang tiba-tiba datang yang benar-benar murni dari emosinya.

Dalam sekejap, rasanya seperti bumi telah bergeser pada porosnya, dan setiap molekul di dalam tubuhnya bergetar hingga berhenti.

Chanyeol jatuh cinta.

Kepanikan yang menyesakkan dadanya telah melumpuhkannya, menyebabkan paru-parunya terbakar. Dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Bahkan dibandingkan dengan perasaan yang dia miliki dengan Rose. Perasaan berbinar-binar dalam dirinya beberapa bulan terakhir telah tumbuh dari bara kecil menjadi kobaran api. Dan sekarang api perasaan itu mengancam akan menyita pikirannya.

Dia mencintai Baekhyun.

Brengsek. Dia memang sepenuhnya mencintainya dengan setiap jengkal keberadaannya. Dan fakta yang sangat menakutkan itu keluar dari dirinya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar ke rambutnya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana dia membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Mereka baru saja bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, saling menemani, belum lagi memiliki seks yang luar biasa.

Dia telah melakukan hal itu puluhan kali dengan berbagai macam wanita. Tentu saja, dia tidak pernah sampai pada tingkat emosi seperti ini pada mereka. Dia selalu mengakhirinya sebelum hal itu bisa terjadi.

Penawaran bodohnya untuk memberiBaekhyun lebih akhirnya membuat dia lebih daripada yang pernah dia tawarkan. Rasanya dia seperti tenggelam dalam arus perasaannya dengan keras dan cepat.

Dengan putus asa dia butuh menjauh dari Baekhyun. Kalau saja dia bisa menjaga jarak di antara mereka, mungkin perasaannya bisa berubah.

Mungkin dia bisa kembali pada apa yang dia rasakan tentang Baekhyun beberapa minggu sebelumnya atau bahkan sehari sebelumnya. Namun pada kenyataannya, dia tahu kedalaman kebohongannya itu.

Setiap kali dia pergi untuk urusan bisnis, dia merindukannya bahkan kadang-kadang merindukan Baekhyun di dalam hatinya, bukan penisnya.

Pada akhirnya, mungkin tidak masalah jika dia mencintainya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk menjadi semua yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Dia menjadi sesak napas karena bertanggung jawab untuk menjadi seorang suami dan ayah sial tidak.

Chanyeol mulai mundur, tapi sepotong ranting terinjak di bawah kakinya, menyebabkan Baekhyun memutar kepalanya.

"Hei," serunya.

Toben berlari melewatinya dan menuruni dermaga. Dia mencebur ke dalam air, mengirimkan percikan kecil mengenai Baekhyun.

"Toben, kau menyebalkan!" teriaknya.

Chanyeol memaksa dirinya melangkah menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya saat dia mendekat.

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu di ayunan. Aku ingin datang kemari sebelum kita pulang, dan kau tertidur begitu tenang, aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu. Apalagi semalam aku menyeretmu keluar dari tempat tidur."

"Tidak apa-apa." Dia melirik arlojinya.

"Mungkin kita harus segera kembali."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengayunkan kakinya keluar dari air.

Setelah itu dia berdiri, dia terkesiap.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun berdiri membeku, tangannya menekan perutnya.

Chanyeol maju selangkah. "Baekhyun?"

Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas tangannya yang baru saja memegang perutnya.

"Kau merasakannya?"

Chanyeol hampir tersentak merasakan getaran kecil di bawah ujung jari. Jantungnya bergetar berhenti sebelum berdetak lagi. Bayi itu bayi _nya_ bergerak.

"Ya," katanya parau.

Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. "Sungguh menakjubkan, bukan?"

Dia sangat kewalahan untuk berbicara, jadi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan gerakan itu sebelumnya. Aku senang kau ada di sini denganku ketika ini terjadi. "

"Aku juga."

Ketika gerakan itu berhenti, Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa mengucapkan bagaimana aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah memberiku sebuah hadiah kehidupan yang menakjubkan ini. Kau membuatku menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia, dan aku mencintaimu untuk itu." Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata itu, sementara Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." gumamnya di bibir Chanyeol.

Bagian dari diri Chanyeol ingin berkata jujur pada Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri dan dengan terbuka mengakui bahwa dia mencintai Baekhyun.

Tetapi bagian dari kekerasan hatinya menolak untuk mengeluarkan dan mengatakan tiga kata sederhana itu padanya. dia menarik diri dari ciuman itu.

"Baekhyun, aku…"

Meskipun rasa sakit yang terpancar di matanya, Baekhyun memberinya sebuah senyum malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak harus mengatakan itu juga. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bagaimana perasaanku." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita segera pergi." Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menariknya menuruni dermaga dan kembali ke lereng bukit.

.

.

Bunyi melengking alarm membuat Baekhyun terjaga. Mengetahui Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas, dia berguling, membangunkannya dengan lembut.

"Sayang, alarm berbunyi."

Chanyeol mendengus di depan tangannya yang sedang memukuli jam berulang kali sampai akhirnya berhenti.

Ketika Chanyeol ambruk lagi di tempat tidur, Baekhyun menahan keinginannya untuk menjalankan tangannya ke dada Chanyeol yang telanjang.

Dia selalu terlihat begitu tampan pada pagi hari, rambut pirang kecokelatannya acak-acakan. Sebaliknya, dia meringkuk di sisi Chanyeol. Ketika dia menempatkan kakinya di atas paha Chanyeol, Chanyeol menegang.

"Kau bisa mandi dulu," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau biasanya selalu bergabung denganku," saran Baekhyun.

"Tidak, duluan saja," katanya, menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin tidur lagi sebentar."

Tersengat oleh kata-kata dan tindakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersentak ke belakang. Air mata jatuh ke pipinya saat dia berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Chanyeol menjadi sangat berbeda, begitu jauh sejak mereka kembali. Dia berangkat kerja ke kantor makin terlambat dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Waktu dia tiba di rumah pada malam hari, Baekhyun sudah di tempat tidur atau tertidur.

Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya secara intim sejak mereka bercinta di tepi kolam rumah Kakek Neneknya itu.

Bersandar di dinding kamar mandi, ketakutan telah melumpuhkannya. Apakah dirinya melakukan kesalahan secara fisik karena mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dia mencintainya, apa alasan itu yang telah mendorong Chanyeol menjauhinya.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang. Apakah dia hanya berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan berharap sesuatu akan kembali normal, atau apakah dia mendorong sesuatu dengan menuntut yang lebih jauh lagi untuk mengetahui apa keinginannya.

.

.

TBC

Chapter depan ini tamat ya. Apa sudah bisa di tebak akhirnya chanbaek gimana?


	30. Chapter 30

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh air mata di kamar mandi, Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan diri untuk bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Memakai jubah mandinya, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol masih belum bergerak dari tempat tidur. Mungkin dia tidak bisa membaca situasi ini, dan Chanyeol benar-benar hanya kelelahan.

Pelan-pelan dia duduk di atas kasur dan mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang telanjang.

"Bangun, tukang tidur, atau kau akan terlambat berangkat kerja."

Dia menggumam sambil berguling melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Pekerjaan sialan."

"Kau tidak lupa hari ini, kan?"

"Tidak, USG untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi."

Baekhyun tersenyum karena Chanyeol masih mengingatnya. "Jam empat. Kau bisa datang, kan?"

Chanyeol mengusap kotoran yang keluar dari matanya. "Tentu. Aku telah meminta sekertarisku membatalkan semua janjiku sore nanti."

Membungkuk, Baekhyun memberinya kecupan. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Senyum puas lolos dari bibirnya.

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihat apakah Ayahmu dan Nenek benar bahwa bayi ini laki-laki."

"Ya, mungkin saja," katanya, suaranya tanpa emosi.

Dari nada suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun seakan sedang membahas apakah di luar akan hujan, bukan tentang jenis kelamin dari anak pertamanya yang akan lahir.

Baekhyun menempatkan tangannya di perutnya seolah-olah untuk melindungi bayinya dari sikap Chanyeol yang tidak berperasaan.

Ketika Chanyeol menatap matanya, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa membaca ada luka di matanya.

"Jadi aku akan bertemu denganmu sore ini," katanya, melemparkan selimut ke belakang.

Tak mampu berbicara karena takut menangis, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa banyak bicara dengannya atau ciuman selamat tinggal, Chanyeol melompat dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol memandang dirinya di cermin kamar mandi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik.

"Seperti menancapkan pasak ke dalam jantungnya lebih dalam, kau benar-benar brengsek," rutuknya pelan.

Merasa kalah, dia pindah ke tempat pancuran. Berdiri di bawah pancuran air panas, dia membiarkan airnya mengenai tubuhnya dan menghanguskan kulitnya. Dia memutar bahunya dari beban berat yang menggantung mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Bibirnya terbakar karena pernyataan cinta Baekhyun di bibirnya setelah ciuman mereka. Bahkan jari-jarinya merinding, dan dia hampir merasakan gerakan bayi di bawah tangan mereka.

Sepertinya dia tidak pernah tahu kalau cinta memasuki dirinya pada saat itu, dan bukannya merangkul, tapi dia terus menutupi hatinya.

Memejamkan matanya, dia bisa melihat semua bentuk penolakan terhadap Baekhyun di kamar tidur, isak tangis Baekhyun yang diam-diam coba disembunyikan dari dirinya.

Apakah hal itu benar-benar akan membunuhnya dengan menunjukkan sedikit perhatian dan kebaikan untuk Baekhyun pada hari ini dari seluruh hari-harinya. Dia mengerang dan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi.

Tidak, sepenuhnya dia menjadi seorang bajingan dengan menolak kemajuan Baekhyun dan bertindak seperti seorang yang benar-benar brengsek.

Seperti seorang pengecut sejati, dia mencoba menghindari Baekhyun sebisa mungkin. Beberapa malam dia berdebat pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidur di sofa di kantornya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tapi sesuatu harus diputuskan.

.

.

Selama sisa waktu hari ini, Baekhyun berusaha mengatasi rasa pusingnya. dia tidak membiarkan sikap Chanyeol pagi ini merusak kegembiraannya.

Irene menumbuhkan semangatnya dengan mengajaknya keluar untuk makan siang.

Ketika dia mulai mendaftar, petugas resepsionis memberinya sebuah senyum meminta maaf. "Mungkin butuh beberapa waktu."

Seketika itu jantung Baekhyun tenggelam. "Kau bercanda? Maksudmu aku harus menunggu lebih lama lagi? Aku sudah hampir meledak!"

"Aku hanya bisa membayangkan itu! Dia berusaha segera datang kemari secepatnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Aku hanya senang akan mengetahui jenis kelaminnya sekarang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana para wanita bisa menunggu sampai sembilan bulan di masa lampau."

Resepsionis tertawa. "Aku tahu, memang benar kan? Tapi aku berjanji kami akan menghubungi Anda kembali saat petugas kami datang."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun kemudian menjatuhkan diri di salah satu kursi yang nyaman dan mengeluarkan iPad dari tasnya.

Dia berpikir sebaiknya dia membaca sampai Chanyeol atau teknisi itu muncul. Dia begitu tenggelam membaca novel roman, dia hampir tidak menyadari ponselnya berdering. Meraih ponselnya, dia melihat panggilan itu dari Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau di mana?"

Ketika Chanyeol berbicara, suaranya lirih, dan dia tahu Chanyeol pasti sedang dalam ruang _meeting_ atau tepat di luarnya.

"Para CEO sialan muncul entah dari mana dua jam yang lalu menginginkan kami mengerjakan semua laporan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa datang tepat waktu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Teknisi bagian USG terlambat dari salah satu kantor mereka yang lain. Cobalah datang kapanpun kau bisa, oke?"

"Oke. Aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Baekhyun.

Satu-satunya respons yang dia dapatkan adalah suara klik, saluran langsung mati. Pada awalnya, dia mencoba membuat pertimbangan dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa Chanyeol tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaannya.

Tetapi berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia melawan dorongan yang sangat kuat karena air matanya yang akan meledak keluar.

Bukan hanya karena dia sendirian akan menghadapi hasil USG, tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Dan Chanyeol masih tidak mau mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintainya.

Mengambil tisu dari tasnya untuk menyeka matanya yang basah, dia mendongak ke arah keributan yang datang melewati pintu kantor dokter.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk duluan dan melihat apakah itu tidak ada masalah," kata suara yang begitu familier.

Hati Baekhyun melonjak saat mendengar suara Irene dan Connor bertengkar. Saat melihat Baekhyun, mereka langsung tutup mulut. "Hei, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"

Connor menatap sekeliling ruang tunggu yang hampir kosong. "Kupikir pertanyaan yang lebih baik adalah di mana Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Dia terjebak dalam sebuah meeting."

"Oh," gumam Irene.

Mereka disela oleh perawat yang menyembulkan kepalanya ke ruang tunggu. "Ms. Baekhyun? Kami siap untuk Anda sekarang."

"Oke, terima kasih," jawab Baekhyun, berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berharap waktu penundaannya lebih lama untuk memberikan Chanyeol waktu yang lebih banyak, tetapi sepertinya dia terlihat tidak sedang beruntung.

Dari sudut matanya, Baekhyun melihat Irene melemparkan pandangan ragu-ragu pada Connor sebelum dia melangkah maju.

"Apakah kau ingin kami masuk denganmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku suka ide itu."

Irene berseri-seri sementara Connor berdeham. "Kami hanya akan tinggal sampai Chanyeol tiba di sini. Kami akan membiarkan kalian memiliki waktu sendiri."

Ketulusan dan perhatian Connor membuat Baekhyun tersentuh, dan dia mengulurkan tangan lalu mengacak-acak rambut Connor sebuah tanda kasih sayangnya sejak mereka masih remaja.

"Terima kasih."

Perawat menahan pintu terbuka bagi mereka. Ketika mereka berhenti di depan satu set timbangan, Baekhyun mengerang.

"Apakah kita benar-benar harus melakukan bagian ini?"

Perawat itu tertawa. "Maaf sayang. Kita perlu tahu berapa berat badan Anda sekarang dan bagaimana ukuran Anda."

"Luar biasa," jawab Baekhyun, lalu naik ke timbangan.

Irene dan Connor mengintip dari balik bahu Baekhyun untuk melihat angkanya. "Apa kalian keberatan!" seru Baekhyun.

"Kau hanya naik 15 pound. Bagus sekali," kata perawat itu, sambil menandai grafik Baekhyun.

"Kurasa kau dan Chanyeol benar-benar telah membakar kalori." canda Connor.

Sementara dia dan Irene larut dalam tawa, Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah mereka dengan pandangan seorang pembunuh.

Mereka mengikuti perawat memasuki ruang USG, dengan cahaya meredam. Baekhyun mengenal teknisi itu, bernama Jani, pada saat USG sebelumnya.

"Hari besar, ya?" tanya Jani.

"Ya, yang benar-benar besar."

Tatapan Jani tertuju pada Connor. "Pasti hal ini membuat ayahnya bangga, ya?"

Connor membelalakkan matanya, dan dia mengangkat tangannya. "Bukan, bukan, aku hanya seorang teman."

"Ayah anak ini terjebak dalam pertemuan bisnis. Saya berharap dia bisa datang sebelum kami selesai," jelas Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada masalah. Aku pasti akan membuatkan Anda fotocopy dan DVD dari USG jika dia tidak bisa datang."

"Terima kasih."

Dia menepuk meja periksa. "Kau tahu drill itu sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah naik, dia berbaring dan membuat dirinya nyaman. Ketika dia mulai membuka kancing celananya, sebuah teriakan melengking berasal dari tenggorokan Connor.

"Tunggu, kau tidak akan telanjang, kan?"

Melihat kecemasannya, baik Baekhyun maupun Irene mencibir. "Tidak, bodoh. Kau hanya beruntung ini adalah perut saja." jawab Baekhyun.

Jani berputar di kursinya dan mengambil tongkat. Dia melambaikan itu pada Connor, dan dia memucat ketika dia menyadari apa yang fungsi sebenarnya alat itu.

Kemudian Jani mulai menjalankan tongkat itu di atas perut Baekhyun. Menjulurkan lehernya, Baekhyun melihat gambar berbintik yang terbentuk pada layar. Dengan gelisah dia menarik napas sampai bunyi detak jantung bayinya memenuhi ruangan.

"Pertama kalinya untuk kalian, mendengar detak jantung," kata Jani pada Connor dan Irene sebelum dia menunjuk ke arah jantung yang berbentuk seperti gelembung kecil bergerak kembang kempis di layar.

"Wow," kata Irene.

Jani tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Itu jantungnya dan suara detaknya juga sangat kuat."

"Kedengarannya sangat bagus."

Menekan tongkatnya dengan keras di perut Baekhyun, Jani menatap layar. "Anda beruntung. Bayi Anda menunjukkan dengan cukup jelas apa yang ada di antara kedua kakinya pada kita."

"Sungguh?"

Jani mengangguk. "Kadang-kadang mereka berbaring di sudut hingga menutupi jenis kelaminnya, atau mereka hanya bersikap keras kepala dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kita tidak bisa melihat. Tapi bayi Anda pasti ingin kita tahu tanpa ada keraguan."

Dada Baekhyun menegang. Mulutnya menjadi kering, dan dia menjilati bibirnya. Melirik di atas bahunya, dia menatap Irene dan Connor.

Mereka berdua mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan begitu jauh di kursi mereka sampai Baekhyun takut mereka akan jatuh ke lantai.

"Jadi apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan serak.

Jani tersenyum. "Anak laki-laki yang sehat dan kuat."

.

.

Suara isakan keluar dari tenggorokan Baekhyun saat air mata bahagia menyengat di matanya. Seorang anak laki-laki.

Dia akan memberikan Chanyeol seorang anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan nama keluarganya. Dia menutup matanya dan mengucapkan doa syukur dalam hati bahwa anaknya sehat dan kuat.

Ketika dia membuka matanya, Connor dan Irene berada di sisinya. Keduanya membungkuk untuk memeluknya.

"Selamat, Mama!" kata Irene, mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak yakin bagaimana tanggapan Big Papa Park tentang hal yang satu itu."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Kupikir dia tidak akan apa-apa dengan hal itu. Maksudku, siapa sih yang tidak menghargai orang yang mencintai anak mereka?"

"Aku akan mencintainya! Dia bagian dari dirimu, jadi hal itu membuatnya lebih dicintai," kata Conner, sambil mengedipkan mata.

Jani menyerahkan Baekhyun sebuah DVD bersamaan dengan beberapa print-out dari USG. "Selamat sekali lagi."

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun, tatapannya tertuju pada gambar berbintik-bintik di tangannya.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahu Chanyeol?" tanya Irene.

"Kurasa saat dia pulang nanti malam. Aku tidak ingin memberitahu padanya melalui telepon atau lewat teks atau sesuatu yang lain."

"Kau harus pergi untuk mengejutkan dia di tempat kerja," saran Connor.

Baekhyun menjalankan jari-jarinya di atas gambar USG. Setiap saat, dia menyangka itu tidak ada dan untuk semua ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Setelah Irene berdeham, Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya. "Kedengarannya seperti ide yang baik. Dari cara dia berbicara, sepertinya dia akan pulang sangat larut."

Irene menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya kemudian mencium pipinya. "Aku sangat bangga dan ikut bahagia untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih." Dia meremas Irene dengan ketat.

"Yang paling penting, terima kasih karena sudah mendukungku melewati semua ini, terutama hari ini." Dia tersenyum pada Connor.

"Dan kau juga."

"Kami akan selalu melakukan hal yang sama," jawab Irene saat Connor mengangguk. Dia mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Sekarang pergi dan beritahu Chanyeol kabar bahagia ini."

"Aku akan melakukannya!"

.

.

TBC

Ternyata tamat nya kemungkinan 3 chap lagi hehe


	31. Chapter 31

"Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya untuk bersedia pulang terlambat. Saya senang bagaimana segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik, dan saya berharap untuk keberhasilan kerja sama ini."

Segera setelah CEO keluar dari ruang rapat, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Melirik pada jamnya, ia menyeringai.

Tidak ada cara untuknya agar bisa melintasi jalanan untuk memenuhi janji pada Baekhyun. Rasa malu menggema melalui dirinya ketika dia merasa lega atas hilangnya momen menemani Baekhyun USG.

Mengkonfirmasi jenis kelamin bayi yang akan lahir nanti membuat semuanya lebih nyata.

Melonggarkan dasinya, ia melawan perasaan seperti mencekiknya yang terus menghantui dirinya.

Tangannya merinding lagi, dan ingatannya kembali lagi ketika di dermaga ia merasakan

bayinya bergerak dengan Baekhyun.

Dia menggosok jari-jarinya di bawah kerah bajunya ketika seseorang berdeham.

.

.

Dia mendongak dan menemukan ruang rapat kosong kecuali si karyawan baru di departemennya.

"Saya pikir kita belum berkenalan sebelumnya," dengan sebuah senyum mengundang.

"Saya Choi Jinri."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Chanyeol."

"Oh, saya tahu siapa anda," jawab Jinri, membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama berjabatan tangan dengan Chanyeol sedikit lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya.

"Anda memiliki cukup reputasi disini."

Chanyeol melengkungkan alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk. "Baik dari dalam maupun di luar ruang rapat."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak kompeten bagaimana menangani rayuan seorang wanita.

Biasanya, dialah yang akan mengambil inisiatif pada saat ada wanita yang tetap tinggal sendirian dengan dia. Tapi sekarang dia sepenuhnya kehilangan kata-kata.

Jinri memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan tersenyum malumalu. "Anda tahu saya baru datang, jadi saya belum mengenal banyak orang. Apakah anda mau minum dengan saya?"

Detak jantung Chanyeol melaju kencang saat beban pertanyaan Jinri seakan jatuh menimpa dirinya. Hati dan pikirannya berjuang melawan satu sama lain.

Hal ini seperti mengirim darahnya untuk dipompa lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi mengalir di pembuluh darahnya sampai bunyinya berdebar seakan telinganya mendengar kelompok musisi yang memainkan alat musik terbuat dari kuningan.

Chanyeol sudah pernah mengalami berkali-kali kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia tahu persis apa maksud dari sindiran Jinri, dan itu bukan hanya sekedar pergi minum setelah lelah bekerja yang tidak berbahaya.

Chanyeol hampir bisa merasakan kebutuhan yang terpancar dari tubuh Jinri. Jika dia memulainya, Jinri mungkin tidak akan keberatan kalau dia menyetubuhinya tepat diatas meja rapat.

Gagasan untuk mendorong roknya keatas, merobek celana dalamnya dan melahapnya seperti mengirimkan putaran di bawah pinggangnya.

Kemudian gambaran Baekhyun sedang duduk di dermaga kakek neneknya, tangannya dengan lembut membelai perut yang berisi anaknya, terlintas di depan matanya.

Baekhyun mencintainya, dan jauh di lubuk hati, ia mencintai Baekhyun. Dia seharusnya tidak mengambil tawaran Jinri. Tidak, ia tidak boleh mengambil tawaran Jinri.

Tapi kemudian pengaruh dari hubungan itu seakan mencekiknya dan menjadi seorang ayah sekali lagi telah menekan dirinya. Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk hal itu.

Yang ia inginkan adalah pada akhirnya ia bisa mengajak Baekhyun ke tempat tidur kemudian melanjutkan hidup seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Ia mengertakkan giginya. Baekhyun, karena membuat Chanyeol menginginkan lebih dengan dia karena membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Tidak, ia tidak akan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri dalam perasaannya untuk Baekhyun. Ia akan keluar sekarang selagi masih bisa.

"Ada O'Malley di seberang jalan," katanya parau.

"Kedengarannya bagus," jawab Jinri, suaranya serak seperti mendengkur.

Ketika ia mulai berjalan memutari sisi meja, Chanyeol menemukan dirinya berdiri tidak bisa bergerak di atas lantai. Otaknya berteriak pada telapak dan tungkai kakinya untuk bergerak melangkah, tapi mereka menolak.

Seolah-olah mereka berutang kesetiaan yang aneh untuk hatinya dan Baekhyun. Melihat ekspresi kebingungan Jinri, ia memaksa wajahnya tersenyum.

"Maaf, duduk sehabis meeting selalu membuatku sedikit kaku."

"Di satu tempat itu bukan menjadi suatu masalah," jawabnya, sambil cekikikan.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar sindirannya sementara telapak dan tungkai kakinya akhirnya mau melangkah. Dia meraih tas kerjanya dan mulai keluar dari pintu ruang rapat dengan Jinri.

.

.

Meskipun Jinri berbicara tanpa berhenti di lift selama turun, Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya. Dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pada point tertentu atau tersenyum, dan tampaknya hal itu cukup untuk menenangkan diri Jinri.

Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah fokus pada apa yang ingin ia capai. Dia harus membersihkan Baekhyun dari sistem tubuhnya, dan jika dibutuhkan harus menyetubuhi Jinri, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Dia menahan pintu terbuka untuk Jinri saat mereka memasuki O'Malley. Dia meringis saat melihat Jenny di belakang meja penerima tamu.

Saat melihat Chanyeol matanya menyala. Wajahnya mulai membentuk senyum lebar, tapi kemudian ia melihat Jinri.

Ekspresinya segera menjadi gelap, dan kemarahan melintas di mata yang biasanya menyejukkan.

Chanyeol berdeham. "Kami membutuhkan sebuah bilik, Jenny."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan marah, menyebabkan ekor kuda pirangnya bergerak kekanan kekiri.

"Maaf, tampaknya tempat kami penuh malam ini."

Memandang ke balik tubuh Jenny, Chanyeol melihat setengah bar kosong dan mengalihkan pandangannya tertuju kembali pada diri Jenny.

"Aku melihat sepertinya kau memiliki banyak ruang."

"Tidak, maaf kami tidak bisa. Kurasa kau dan temanmu harus mencari tempat lain."

Bunyi sepatu high heels Jinri terdengar saat berjalan menuju Jenny dan Chanyeol bertaruh mungkin harganya lebih dari gaji Jenny dalam seminggu.

Dia menahan napasnya saat Jinri mencurigai Jenny. Kemudian bibir merahnya yang penuh melengkung membentuk senyuman licik seperti seekor kucing.

"Tampaknya seseorang agak cemburu kita disini bersama-sama, Chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi, sayang? Apa kau salah satu penggemar yang ditolak Chanyeol atau mantan nya?" Jinri menempatkan kukunya ke atas punggung Chanyeol, menyebabkannya bergidik.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu yang memiliki reputasi sebagai bad boy. Aku bisa menjamin akan menjadi malam yang menarik sekarang."

Jenny menyemburkan sesuatu di bawah napasnya yang tidak dipahami oleh Chanyeol. Jinri melemparkan satu lirikan angkuh terakhir pada Jenny sebelum berkata, "Aku akan menunggumu di luar. Aku yakin kau punya lemari minuman yang sudah terisi di rumahmu. Kita tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu di sini."

Ketika Jinri menjauh, alis Jenny terangkat begitu tinggi sampai menghilang ke garis rambutnya.

"Di mana Baekhyun? Mungkin lebih tepatnya, apa sih yang kamu lakukan dengannya?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. "Sebetulnya, itu bukan urusan sialanmu!"

"Aku minta maaf, tapi ketika seorang temanku benar-benar akan mengacaukan hidupnya, aku membuat hal itu menjadi urasanku!" Balas Jenny.

Suara menggeram keluar dari dalam tenggorokan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak butuh omong kosong ini darimu."

Kesedihan terlihat jelas pada ekspresi Jenny. "Aku mohon padamu, Chanyeol. Jangan lakukan ini. Aku belum pernah melihatmu bahagia sejak kau datang kemari dengan Baekhyun. Pengaruhnya begitu baikuntukmu, Tidakkah kau merasakan hal itu?"

Ketika Chanyeol mulai melangkah menjauh, Jenny meraih lengannya. "Sebelum kau pulang dengan pelacur itu untuk melampiaskan seks tanpa berpikir dan sia sia ini dalam satu malam, berpikirlah dua kali tentang apa yang kau miliki dengan Baekhyun, dan jangan menghancurkan hatinya dan hatimu."

Chanyeol menatap kearah tatapan memohon Jenny sebelum melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Jenny. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia bergegas melewati pintu dan keluar ke samping Jinri.

.

.

Setelah Jinri mengikutinya pulang, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. Dia baru saja menutup pintu ketika Jinri melemparkan diri padanya, menjepit Chanyeol ke mobil.

Pikirannya langsung mengingat kembali kejadian saat ciuman pertama Baekhyun di tempat parkir yang suram.

Rasa sakit meluncur masuk kedalam dadanya. Chanyeol menarik Jinri mendekat, ia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya lupa.

Lidah Jinri menyapu ke dalam mulutnya saat jari jarinya menuju rambut Chanyeol. Bibir Jinri kasar, dan tidak memiliki kelembutan seperti dia dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan setiap pikirannya pada Baekhyun.

Merasakan reaksi Chanyeol, Jinri melepas ciuman mereka, menarik narik bibir bawah Chanyeol di antara giginya.

"Bawa aku ke dalam dan setubuhi aku sampai aku menjerit!"

Dia tertawa mendengar keterus terangan Jinri. "Kurasa aku bisa melakukan itu."

Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berhubungan dengan wanita yang banyak menuntut. Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu di jalan depan rumahnya dengan Jinri yang sedang menjalankan tangannya di atas miliknya sekaligus menggosokkan pinggulnya terhadap diri Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka sudah di dalam, Chanyeol menendang pintu depan di belakangnya supaya menutup. Jinri memeluk lehernya, menggosok-gosokkan pinggulnya ke pangkal paha Chanyeol.

Biasanya, ia sudah dalam keadaan setengah mengeras, tapi tidak ada tanda yang mendebarkan di bawah pinggangnya.

"Tunjukkan payudaramu," katanya, dengan suara yang tidak dia percayai itu adalah miliknya.

Ia mencoba mengabaikan perutnya yang bergolak. Dengan senyum menurut, Jinri menarik bajunya ke atas kepalanya.

Tangan Chanyeol segera menuju payudaranya. Setelah meremasnya melalui branya, payudara Jinri tidak meningkatkan gairahnya atau merasakan sensasi yang sama saat tangannya merasakan payudara Baekhyun.

Dia memejamkan matanya. Berhenti berpikir tentang Baekhyun, sialan! Meraih pinggang Jinri, ia menyeretnya ke sofa.

Dia menghempaskan dirinya dan merenggut Jinri mengangkang di pangkuannya. Dia membawa mulutnya ke mulut Jinri, begitu putus asanya ingin merasakan sesuatu pada Jinri dan bukan Baekhyun.

Setelah Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya, Jinri menjalankan kukunya menuruni dadanya. Sambil bergoyang diatas Chanyeol, dia mengerang di bibir Chanyeol. Jinri mendekati orgasme hanya dengan menggosok-gosokkan ke dirinya, dan dia belum merasakan apa-apa.

Tidak, hal ini sama sekali tidak benar. Segala sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan untuk Baekhyun berdenyut melalui dirinya.

Tawanya, senyum malu-malunya, tawa cekikikannya- semua telah membanjiri pikirannya.

Baekhyun mungkin juga telah berada di ruangan dengan mereka. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Baekhyun disekelilingnya.

Hidungnya tersengat oleh wangi parfum Baekhyun sementara tubuhnya terasa sakit ingin merasakan bentuk tubuh dan kulit halus Baekhyun di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Ketika dia memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat Jinri lagi, akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu. Rasa yang begitu jijik.

Bagaimana mungkin ia telah sampai pada titik ini. Apa yang mungkin merasukinya sampai ia berpikir membawa Jinri ke rumah adalah ide yang bagus. Memerangi kemarahan yang meningkat di tenggorokannya, ia mulai mendorong Jinri dari pangkuannya.

Pada saat yang sama, tangan Jinri ke selangkangannya. Ketika ia menemukan kurangnya gairah pada diri Chanyeol, ia menyentakkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dengan gemetar ia menyapukan satu tangannya melalui rambutnya, dia mendesah.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

Jinri memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa kau memiliki beberapa masalah impotensi atau sesuatu?"

"Aku harap begitu."

"Apa artinya itu?"

Artinya kau harus pergi sekarang. Artinya aku membuat kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai Baekhyun, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padanya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Jinri."

"Jangan malu, sayang. Kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini."

Dia memberinya senyum menggoda. "Aku bisa menyelesaikan hal ini."

.

.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Setengah jalan menuju kantor Chanyeol, Baekhyun memikirkan Toben terjebak di Doggy Daycare.

"Sial!" Dia memotong dua jalur sampai mendengar suara klakson berbunyi.

Pikirannya sudah begitu disibukkan dengan adanya bayi dalam kandungannya, dia telah melupakan tentang bagaimana teman lamanya. Ban mobilnya berdecit ketika masuk ke tempat parkir dan bergegas keluar dari mobil.

Saat Toben melihatnya melalui sela-sela pagar, seluruh tubuh Toben mulai menggeliat di segala penjuru, membuat wajah Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau pikir aku sudah melupakanmu?" Dia menggonggong dengan apresiatif dan berlari ke pintu masuk untuk menunggunya. Sany, pemilik tempat ini, menyambut Baekhyun dengan tersenyum.

"Aku baru saja mulai berpikir mungkin Toben akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan kami."

"Tidak, aku sangat menyesal. Aku harus melakukan USG sore ini, dan hal itu yang membuat aku jadi terlambat datang."

"Dan apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Sany.

"Seorang anak laki-laki."

"Sungguh luar biasa!" Dia membuka pintu dan menarik tali kekang Toben.

"Kau dengar itu? Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak." Toben mengabaikannya dan langsung menuju Baekhyun.

Dia menyenggol perut Baekhyun dengan hidungnya yang basah seakan menyapa pada bayinya. Mata Sany melebar.

"Betapa manisnya!" Baekhyun tertawa.

"Dia baru mulai melakukan hal itu beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ironisnya, setelah aku merasakan gerakan bayi ini untuk pertama kalinya." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya dia akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dan itu bukan hanya sekedar lemak di bagian dalam perut ini!"

Sany tertawa. "Dia mungkin tidak menyadari sesuatu karena perutmu hampir tidak terlihat!"

"Aku menghargai itu. Aku merasa tubuhku seperti menggelembung." Toben menyentak tali kekangnya.

"Baiklah, boy, kita akan pulang dan bertemu dengan Daddy." Telinganya berdiri begitu mendengar nama Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam, Sany."

"Malam!" jawabnya, sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

Baekhyun bergulat dengan Toben saat menuju mobil dan menempatkannya ke dalam. "Tidak mungkin aku akan membawamu ke kantor Daddy. Kurasa lebih baik aku menurunkanmu di rumah sebelum aku pergi menemuinya."

Toben melolong pada kemungkinan itu saat mereka keluar dari tempat parkir. Karena rumah Chanyeol lebih dekat, Toben pikir Baekhyun akan membawanya kesana.

Saat melihat mobil Chanyeol di halaman, jantung Baekhyun bergetar hingga berhenti. Karena melihat Audi perak parkir di sebelahnya yang menyebabkan paru-parunya mengerut.

Dia berjuang untuk bernapas. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya seperti badai petir. Dia

mengatakan meeting nya membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Dia seharusnya masih berada di tempat kerja. Tapi dia ada di rumah. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia mematikan mesinnya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Toben menerjang keluar, tapi Baekhyun tidak perlu repot repot memegang talinya. Sebaliknya dia fokus pada usahanya untuk berjalan dengan hati-hati menyusuri trotoar.

Menggunakan kunci yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya, dia membuka pintu depan. Ruang tamu dalam keadaan gelap kecuali lampu gantung yang diredupkan.

Chanyeol duduk santai di sofa sementara wanita yang berkaki panjang duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya.

Chanyeol masih berpakaian lengkap kecuali kemejanya tidak dikancingkan dan tidak dimasukkan. Sebaliknya wanita itu, sudah menanggalkan bajunya, dan rok pendeknya naik sampai pahanya.

Tangan Chanyeol berada di lengannya seolah-olah dia hendak mendorongnya menjauh dari dia. Beberapa saat terasa sangat menyakitkan, Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap dengan tidak percaya.

Berkedip, dia mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruk yang ada di hadapannya, meski tidak peduli seberapa keras dia mencoba, tetap saja dia tidak bisa. Semua ini terlalu nyata.

Pria yang dicintainya dan ayah dari anaknya tidak datang pada hari yang paling penting dalam hidupnya karena sedang menyetubuhi wanita lain. Sebuah jeritan seperti mencekik meledak dari bibirnya.

Dari suara yang terdengar di belakang mereka, Chanyeol tersentak. Ketika dia melihat Baekhyun berdiri disana, matanya melebar dengan ketakutan, dan dia menarik napas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desaknya.

Air mata menusuk dan menyengat matanya, tapi Baekhyun tertawa dengan histeris. "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Kupikir pertanyaan yang lebih baik adalah apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar ada suara lain membuat si wanita memutar kepalanya. Tatapannya menyusuri dari wajah Baekhyun turun ke perutnya yang membesar.

Suara mendesis keluar dari bibirnya sebelum dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sialan aku tidak mempercayai ini."

Dia membalikkan kepalanya lagi kemudian marah pada Chanyeol. "Tidak heran kau tidak bisa ereksi! Rasa bersalah karena berselingkuh dari istrimu yang sedang hamil pasti benar-benar telah mengacaukanmu!"

"Dia bukan istriku, belum," jawab Chanyeol, suaranya berbisik.

Jinri memberikan tamparan keras ke pipi Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya bukannya berterima kasih padanya karena melakukan itu.

Pada saat inilah, dia merasa senang ingin menyakiti secara fisik yang jauh lebih buruk kepadanya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dia! Kau seorang bajingan yang brengsek!" Dia menjauhkan dirinya dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan menyambar bajunya.

Setelah meluncur melewati atas kepalanya, dia meraih sepatu haknya dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Kemarahan di wajahnya sedikit mencair.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku mendengar di tempat kerja dia adalah seorang player, dan aku menginginkan permainan itu. Aku tidak tahu," suaranya berhenti saat dia melirik perut Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih," bisik Baekhyun saat perempuan itu mulai berjalan melewatinya.

Dia melompat mendengar suara pintu depan dibanting. Dengan kaki gemetar, dia melangkah sedikit maju, menutup kesenjangan jarak antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa, sambil meraba-raba mengancingkan kemejanya.

Ketika Baekhyun berdiri disana, hanya menatap, Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Katakan sesuatu." Baekhyun mengangkat alis ke arahnya.

"Ingin apa yang kukatakan?"

"Aku tidak tahu hanya apapun untuk mencegah kau memandangiku seperti itu."

"Terus terang, Kurasa teman wanitamu sudah mengatakan yang terbaik. Kau seorang bajingan yang brengsek!"

"Aku setuju dengan kata itu."

"Hanya itu yang kau katakan? Bukan kata penyesalan atas penghargaanmu betapa pentingnya hari ini dengan tiba-tiba tidak datang saat USG karena ingin berselingkuh?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tidur dengannya."

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dengan jengkel. "Kau akan melakukannya sebelum aku mengganggu kalian!"

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak ingin menidurinya. Aku baru saja bilang padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, dan dia harus segera pergi. Ya Tuhan, kau mendengar sendiri saat dia mengatakan aku tidak bisa ereksi!"

"Dan itu seharusnya membuat aku merasa lebih baik tentang fakta bahwa kau memiliki pelacur yang menaiki mu ketika aku masuk kesini?"

"Dengar, aku mengaku bahwa aku mengacaukannya. Tapi aku benarbenar minta maaf."

"Kurasa kau juga menyesal karena kau telah berbohong padaku saat kau bilang kau akan berubah. Ya Tuhan, aku begitu bodoh mempercayaimu akan memperlakukan aku secara berbeda dari Rose atau wanita lain. Aku seharusnya menyadari hal ini, siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan."

"Baekhyun, please, aku sangat menyesal!"

"Benarkah? Apakah kau benar-benar merasakan hal itu atau hanya beberapa kata yang Kau pikir bisa kau katakan untuk memperbaiki keadaan di antara kita?" Suaranya tersedak dengan isak tangis yang meningkat di tenggorokannya.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dan betul-betul menyesal karena kau telah mematahkan hatiku?"

Chanyeol meringis. "Kau tak tahu apa yang sudah aku alami akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi semua yang kau butuhkan, Baekhyun. Dan tekanan untuk mencoba ke arah sana hanya akan menghancurkan aku."

Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Jadi apa yang kau katakan mencoba untuk memiliki hubungan denganku telah mengantarkanmu ke pelukan wanita lain?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol menjadi sedih. "Bukan, bukan itu yang ku maksud."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku mengacaukan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan dan lakukan. Dan kau membuat hal ini menjadi lebih menyulitkan aku. Aku merasa cukup bersalah dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan."

"Lebih menyulitkanmu?" Dia mempertanyakan, suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih sulit? Akulah orang yang membuka diri untuk semua rasa sakit ini meskipun keputusanku yang lebih baik." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang keluar dengan kepalan tangannya.

Chanyeol melangkah ke arahnya, tapi Baekhyun mundur menjauhinya. "Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku setelah tanganmu berada di seluruh tubuh pelacur itu!"

"Baekhyun, tolong jangan lakukan ini. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat menyesal. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menebusnya."

Bahkan tanpa berpikir, Baekhyun berseru, "Katakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku."

Chanyeol menatapnya, tidak berkedip dan tidak bergerak. "Apa?"

.

.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

"Kau secara emosional sudah menutup diri dariku sejak aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Jadi, kalau kau benar-benar serius mengatakan bahwa kau begitu menyesal dan kau sungguh sungguh tidak ingin aku pergi, maka ucapkan kata-kata itu. Katakan kau mencintaiku."

Melihat keraguan pada diri Chanyeol, tikaman rasa sakit yang menjelajahi sampai ke dada Baekhyun. Keheningan bergema menjalari tubuhnya sekeras kereta barang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itulah apa yang kupikirkan," gumam Baekhyun.

Tangannya meraih tas yang ada di sampingnya, dan dia meraba-raba mencari DVD. Dengan semua rasa sakit hati dan kemarahan yang mengalir dalam dirinya, dia melemparkan DVD itu ke Chanyeol.

Keras langsung mengenai dadanya, menyebabkan Chanyeol meringis. "Bukan berarti membuatmu tertarik, tapi itu adalah video dari anakmu. Aku hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa dia tumbuh tidak seperti ayahnya!"

Sambil menangis, Baekhyun berbalik dan lari dari ruangan. Toben mengikutinya keluar pintu, melolong bersamaan dengan tangisan Baekhyun.

Saat dia merogoh kuncinya, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun beberapa kali untuk kembali, tapi dia menolak.

Lalu Chanyeol mulai memanggil Toben. "Kembalilah, boy," Baekhyun menginstruksikan, jarinya yang gemetar menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol.

Dia langsung membuka pintu mobil, tetapi Toben tetap tidak mau pergi dari sisinya.

"Sialan, Toben, aku bilang datang!" teriak Chanyeol, melangkah dari teras.

Dia berjalan menghampiri mereka dan mencoba menarik ke belakang ikatan tali leher Toben.

Tapi Toben menyentak menjauh. Hidungnya menciumi perut Baekhyun, dan dia melolong. Baekhyun bertemu dengan pandangan Chanyeol yang terkejut.

"Anjingmu bahkan lebih setia kepadaku dan anakmu daripada kau!" Dengan tatapan mengalah, Chanyeol menunduk dan membebaskan ikatan tali leher Toben.

"Baik, bawa dia."

"Ayo, boy. Masuk ke mobil," instruksi Baekhyun.

Toben mengibas ngibaskan ekor dan bersemangat melompat ke dalam. Tanpa melihat Chanyeol lagi, dia membanting pintu.

Suara decitan ban terdengar saat dia keluar menuju jalan raya, dia mencoba untuk menjaga emosinya terkendali. Tapi itu tidak ada gunanya.

Dia butuh setengah blok berkendara di jalan sebelum dia menepi. Air mata membutakan matanya dimana dia tidak bisa melihat jalan di depannya, dan dia tidak bisa bernapas dari isak tangis yang berkecamuk di dadanya.

Sebuah ketukan di jendela mobilnya menyebabkan dia melompat. Sebuah harapan terpantul di dalam diri Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol datang mengejarnya. Mendongak, jantungnya langsung jatuh.

"Baekhyun?"

Sial. Dia bahkan tidak berpikir tentang kemungkinan akan berakhir dengan bertemu saudari Chanyeol di jalan.

Merasa malu, dia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya dan mencoba untuk

menenangkan diri. Akhirnya, dia menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

.

.

"Hai," katanya, dengan pasrah.

"Oh Tuhan, dia tidak akan melakukannya?"

Air mata sekali lagi memenuhi mata Baekhyun. Tidak bisa berbicara, dia hanya menjulurkan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat, sangat menyesal. Dia mencintaimu, sayang. Aku tahu itu. Seluruh keluarga tahu itu. Dia hanya menjadi seorang bajingan yang sangat bodoh."

Baekhyun terisak diantara tangisan. "Katakan itu padanya dan wanita yang akan dia ajak tidur sebelum aku masuk."

"Aku akan membunuhnya," gumamnya dengan gigi terkatup.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan jika aku tidak bisa, salah satu dari gadis-gadis lain yang akan melakukannya."

Dia membuka pintu mobil. "Keluar. Kau ikut denganku."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku berantakan. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada anak-anak?"

"Ada yang mengajak mereka ke bioskop malam ini. Disana hanya aku."

Ketika Baekhyun tetap merasa ragu-ragu, dia menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. "Dengar, kau akan pulang denganku meskipun aku harus menyeretmu sendiri."

"Aku parkir di sisi jalan."

"Tidak apa-apa." melihat Toben di kursi belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Dia tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi."

"Siapapun mengatakan laki-laki adalah anjing yang merindukan perhatian. Toben punya loyalitas yang benar. Baekhyun tersenyum setengah hati.

"Ceritakan tentang hal itu." menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kursinya dan satu lengannya memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"Dengar, kita akan memesan beberapa masakan Cina atau pizza atau apapun yang kau dan bayimu inginkan. Lalu aku akan memanggil para gadis. Kita akan melakukan pertemuan untuk mengatur strategi tentang Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Dan apa yang ingin kau capai? Mengikatnya dan memaksa dia untuk bersamaku? Jika kau melewatkan catatan itu, dia tidak menginginkan aku! Dia membuat itu sangat jelas tidak hanya hampir meniduri wanita lain, tetapi tidak bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku."

"Hal seperti ini bukan pertama kali dia melakukannya, Baekhyun. Pasti dia sudah bercerita tentang Rose?"

"Ya, bagaimana Chanyeol tidak akan mengatakan itu, kemudian Rose memergokinya dengan wanita lain dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol."

"Apakah dia juga memberitahumu bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktu setahun terbaiknya dengan minum sampai mabuk dan keluar masuk terapi karena dia mengalami kegilaan atas apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Rose?"

Baekhyun tersentak. "Tidak, dia tidak mengatakannya."

"Kurasa dia juga berhasil menghilangkan bagian dimana dia mencoba berulang kali untuk meminta Rose kembali padanya, tapi Rose menolak? Dia akhirnya harus menyerah ketika Rose menikah dengan orang lain."

Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Chanyeol telah berbohong kepadanya tentang apa yang telah terjadi dengan Rose.

Dia tidak pernah membiarkan kebenaran tentang perasaannya yang begitu mendalam terhadap Rose untuk diketahui.

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan padaku semua tentang itu."

"Aku mengenal kakakku. Dia melakukan apa yang dia lakukan padamu malam ini mendorongmu pergi, bukan karena dia ingin meniduri wanita lain. Dia telah merusak dirinya sendiri setiap kalinya!" Dia mengguman dengan frustrasi.

"Berdasarkan cara dia bertindak tentang suatu hubungan, kau akan berpikir dia dibesarkan

di rumah yang disfungsional oleh kekacauan atau sesuatu." Baekhyun bersandar ke mobil dan meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya.

"Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa menangani semua ini!"

"Kau harus memutuskan di sini sekarang juga apakah kau akan berjuang untuk dia."

"Aku? Kenapa aku harus berjuang? Dia orang yang sangat brengsek!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan dia bukan orang yang brengsek. Tapi berjuang untuk dia tidak berarti kau bisa diinjak-injak dan berlari kembali ke tangannya yang terbuka, Baekhyun. Ini artinya kau mau bertahan dengan omong kosong apapun itu yang diperlukan untuk membuat dia berjuang mendapatkanmu kembali."

"Kau benar-benar berpikir dia akan berusaha untuk itu?" ia menyeringai.

"Oh ya. Besok pagi, bahkan mungkin malam ini, Chanyeol akan menyesali saat dimana dia membiarkanmu keluar dari hidupnya, dan kau akan bisa menikmati setiap menitnya!"

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di ruang keluarga yang sangat gelap selama berjamjam setelah Baekhyun meninggalkannya. Dia ingin meraih telepon untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun tapi kemudian menghentikan keinginannya sendiri.

Dia akan berdiri untuk mendatangi Baekhyun kemudian berpikir bahwa dirinya orang yang bodoh. Tidak, dia bukan pria yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun.

Dia tidak pernah bisa memenuhi harapan Baekhyun sebagai seorang suami yang seharusnya

menjadi seorang ayah juga. Mereka berdua telah terjebak. Chanyeol menginginkan jalan keluar selama seminggu terakhir, dan dia telah menemukannya.

Tapi bukannya merasa lega, tapi dia merasa sengsara. datang bersama kepergian Baekhyun. Sebaliknya, perasaan itu lebih kencang mengelilingi dirinya daripada sebelumnya. Dia kalah, dia bangkit dari sofa untuk mengambil bir.

Kakinya sengaja menendang kotak DVD sampai menyeberangi ruangan. Dia membiarkannya tergeletak di sana saat dia menuju ke dapur.

Setelah menyambar satu pak bir isi enam dari kulkas, dia kembali lagi ke ruang keluarga. Matanya melihat kotak plastik DVD, dan dia berhenti lalu mengambilnya. Melemparkannya di atas meja, lalu dia menyalakan TV dan mulai mencari-cari saluran.

Setelah bir ketiga, rasa ingin tahunya akhirnya muncul pada dirinya. Dia mengeluarkan kepingan DVD itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam DVD player.

Suara dari permainan basket yang tadi ditonton menghilang, dan digantikan oleh bunyi detakan keras bergema diseluruh ruangan.

Detak jantung anaknya.

Chanyeol membeku, menatap gambar berbintik di layar televisi. Sampai terakhir dia melihat bayi itu hampir tidak mirip apa-apa. Terlihat sesuatu seperti kecebong yang aneh.

Sekarang detail-detailnya tampak jelas tangan dan kakinya seperti melambai sementara

mulutnya yang kecil bergetar terbuka dan menutup.

Jika dia menjadi lumpuh karena emosi sewaktu dia merasakan bayinya bergerak, kejadian saat itu tidak bisa dibandingkan ketika dia benar-benar melihat gambar anaknya. Satu bagian dari dirinya telah tumbuh menjadi kuat dan sehat di dalam diri Baekhyun.

Seorang anak yang telah dia janjikan akan dimiliki ibunya. Tapi anaknya sudah pergi. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol telah membuang jauh kebahagiaan itu dengan kedua tangan.

Menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa, dia membiarkan isakan tangis berputar pada dirinya. Terakhir kali dia menangis ketika dia kehilangan ibunya. Sekarang dia mengalami kehilangan lagi yang membuat jiwanya remuk.

Dengan jari-jari gemetar, dia meraih telepon. Setelah menekan nomor yang familiar itu, dia membawa telepon ke telinganya.

"Tolong jawab, tolong jawab," pintanya.

"Halo?"

"Ayah, ini aku. Aku mengacaukannya, dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

END

Mau lanjut The Proposal gak?

Summary The Proposal

 _Beberapa minggu setelah pengkhianatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Tapi nasib berkehendak lain ketika persalinan prematur memaksa Baekhyun harus beristirahat total. Chanyeol melangkah kedepan dengan proposal yang mengejutkan. Untuk membuktikan cinta dan komitmen terhadap putra mereka yang belum lahir._ _Selagi Baekhyun tersentuh oleh perhatian dan kasih sayang Chanyeol, Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh perhatian mesra seorang Dokter._


End file.
